Fürchte nichts
by TalynSlytherin
Summary: SEQUEL ZU DAS GEZEITENPORTAL : Ginny und Draco haben es geschafft; sie sind nach ihrer langen Reise endlich wieder zurück in Hogwarts! Doch damit fangen ihre Schwierigkeiten leider erst richtig an ....
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: __Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere des Harry-Potter-Universe gehören selbstverständlich J.K. Rowling bzw. der Warner Bros. __Corporation._

_Sequel zu "Das Gezeitenportal". Es ist NICHT unbedingt notwendig, diese Story vorweg zu lesen, aber ich würde es euch dringend empfehlen!_

_Pairing: Draco/Ginny_

_Rated R wegen späterer Action-, Gewalt- und anderer nicht ganz jugendfreien Szenen _

* * *

Andromeda Culdron, Slytherin und aus dem ersten Jahr, murmelte misslaunig vor sich hin, als sie wütend durch den Kerker stampfte, auf den Gemeinschaftsraum zu. Während alle anderen zum Abendessen gingen, musste sie sich auf das Nachsitzen bei Professor McGonagall vorbereiten.

Sie kam gerade um eine Ecke, als ihr plötzlich zwei Gestalten auffielen, die aus dem leeren Zaubertranksaal kamen. Eine stützte sich leicht auf die Schulter der anderen, und etwas Kleines hüpfte ihnen vorweg.

Andromeda verengte die Augen. Ein Liebespärchen? Und dann auch noch in Snapes Klassenraum? Wer würde so verrückt sein?

Aber ein Grinsen begann sich um ihre Mundwinkel zu formen. Die perfekte Gelegenheit für eine kleine Erpressung, oder?

„_Lumos_", sagte die größere der beiden Gestalten.

Andromeda hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet, um etwas anzügliches zu sagen, als sie plötzlich erkannte, wer da vor ihr stand.

Geister! Stoffliche Geister! Draco Malfoy und Virginia Weasley, beide vor über zwei Monaten durch einen Unfall verschwunden!

Mit einem fassungslosem Schrei drehte sich die Slytherin um und hetzte los, in die Große Halle. Man konnte sie den ganzen Weg über kreischen hören.


	2. Willkommen zu Hause

Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley sahen der Erstklässlerin entgeistert hinterher. Gerade zurückgekehrt aus Chryois, wohin sie mittels eines Gezeitenportals knapp zwei Monate vorher entführt worden waren, hatten sie eigentlich keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollen.  
  
Beide tauschten einen Blick aus.  
  
„Das war's dann wohl mit Wir gehen still und heimlich zu Professor Dumbledores Büro", sagte Ginny trocken.  
  
„Mist. Ich wollte eigentlich vorläufig auf einen größeren Auftritt verzichten."Draco sah sauer aus.  
  
„Und das ausgerechnet von dir."Ginny grinste.  
  
„Es hilft alles nichts, beeilen wir uns lieber, in die Halle zu kommen, bevor Culdron sonst was erzählt. Was hat sie gedacht, dass wir sind, Dämonen vielleicht?"  
  
„Mindestens."  
  
Ginny sah sich um, während sie langsam die Kerker verließen.  
  
„Bis jetzt hat sich noch nichts verändert, alles sieht gleich aus. Und zu weit in der Zukunft können wir auch nicht sein, wenn du die Slytherin eben kanntest."  
  
„Hoffen wir das Beste. Ziemlich leer hier überall."  
  
Ginny warf einen flüchtigen Blick zum Fenster.  
  
„Sieh raus, es ist dunkel. Abendbrotzeit, schätze ich."  
  
„Erinnere mich nicht daran, ich komme um vor Hunger."  
  
„Hunger!"piepste Blossom, die auf Ginnys Schulter saß, und nickte energisch. Die kleine Feuerechse, ein sogenannter Scyro, hatte sie fast von Anfang ihrer Reise an begleitet, und war so etwas wie ein Maskottchen für die beiden geworden.  
  
Sie hatten die Türen zur Großen Halle erreicht, zögerten jedoch, einzutreten.  
  
„Beweis mal, dass du ein Gryffindor bist", sagte Draco schließlich.  
  
„Ich? Wieso ich? Beweis du mal lieber, dass du kein Feigling bist!"  
  
„Habe ich nie behauptet."  
  
Ginny verdrehte die Augen und stieß dann die Tür kräftig auf. Sie hatte gewaltiges Herzklopfen, aber es kam gar nicht in Frage, das zu zeigen.  
  
Draco stützte sich wieder ein wenig auf ihre Schulter. Sein Bein, verletzt im Kampf gegen Tanadryl, dem Bösewicht der anderen Welt, trug sein volles Gewicht trotz eines Anti-Schmerz Spruches immer noch nicht ganz. Und er würde den Teufel tun und sich vor der gesamten Halle auf die Nase legen.  
  
Sie betraten die Halle. Zunächst blickte niemand in ihre Richtung, denn alle sahen auf Andromeda Culdron, die vor Dumbledore stand, hektische Handbewegungen machte und immer noch total hysterisch war. Belustigte und verächtliche Blicke ergingen in ihre Richtung.  
  
Dumbledore hob gerade an, etwas zu sagen, als seine Augen auf die Tür fielen. Wenn er überrascht war, verbarg er es perfekt, denn er fing an zu lächeln und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.  
  
Der Rest der Halle merkte nun ebenfalls, dass etwas besonderes vorging, und sie drehten die Köpfe.  
  
Draco und Ginny kamen sich vor wie auf dem Präsentierteller.  
  
Beide wussten, wie sie aussahen. Sie trugen schmutzige, zerfetze Lederkleidung, in Dracos Fall auch blutverkrustet. Die Waffen auf ihren Rücken – Ginny besaß ein Schwert, und Draco eine messerscharfes Metallrund namens Chakra - , und noch dazu Blossom, die sich neugierig umsah und ihren ellenlangen Schwanz um Ginnys Hals geschlungen hatte.  
  
Ungläubige Blicke trafen sie, und es war totenstill in der Halle.  
  
„Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy."Dumbledores Stimme durchbrach das Schweigen. „Ich freue mich, Sie wieder in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen."  
  
„Sir."Draco wusste nicht so recht, ob er sich auf seine Stimme verlassen konnte.  
  
Ginny schluckte nur, als alle fortfuhren, die beiden anzustarren.  
  
Die beiden gingen weiter, zwischen den Tischen hindurch, und Blossom quietschte fröhlich. Es war das einzige Geräusch in der Halle.  
  
Die jüngste Weasley konnte nun ihren Bruder entdecken. Ron starrte sie genauso an wie alle anderen, und sein Mund stand offen, als sein Blick über Draco wanderte, der sich immer noch auf ihre Schulter gestützt hielt. Hermine und Harry neben ihm trugen einen beinahe identischen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Draco hatte seinen Blick absichtlich nicht auf den Slytherin Tisch gerichtet. Pansy Parkinson sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment von ihrem Stuhl und ihm entweder in die Arme oder ins Gesicht springen, ganz genau konnte man es nicht erkennen. Und er legte auf keins von beidem Wert.  
  
Dann ging das erste Flüstern durch die Halle, das rasch lauter wurde.  
  
„Ginny", sagte Ron ungläubig. „Ist das wirklich Ginny? Und was macht Malfoys Arm auf ihrer Schulter? Hermine, Harry, nun sagt doch auch mal was!"  
  
„Ich bring sie um!"zischte Pansy Parkinson gut hörbar. „Sie hat ihn verhext!"  
  
Ginnys Mundwinkel fingen an zu zucken, sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Draco neben ihr beherrschte sein Gesicht meisterhaft, aber auch er begann innerlich zu lachen, obwohl es ja eigentlich nichts zu lachen gab. Aber diese ganze Situation war einfach nur grotesk, und gleichzeitig der absolut größte Auftritt, den er je gehabt hatte. Warum ihn nicht noch einen Moment länger genießen?  
  
Sie waren mittlerweile direkt vor dem Lehrertisch angekommen. Dumbledore strahlte förmlich in ihre Richtung. Remus Lupin, der zur Zeit wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete, nickte den beiden zu. Selbst Snape sah auf einmal nicht mehr halb so frostig aus wie sonst immer.  
  
Es war McGonagall, die sich verlegen räusperte und dann das Wort an sie richtete.  
  
„Ich schlage vor, wir schaffen Sie zwei erst mal auf die Krankenstation. Es sieht aus, als wären Sie verletzt, Mr Malfoy ... und Miss Weasley ..."Sie verstummte.  
  
„Auf jeden Fall!"Poppy Pomfrey sprang auf. „Was haben Sie bloß mit ihrem Bein gemacht, Mr Malfoy?"  
  
„Eine Pfeilspitze steckt darin", antwortete Draco trocken, ohne auf das Luftschnappen zu hören, dass hinter ihm von den Tischen erklang.  
  
„Hoffentlich aus Ginnys Richtung", murmelte Ron leise vor sich hin, so leise, dass nur Harry ihn hören konnte.  
  
„Bitte folgen Sie Madam Pomfrey", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Ich denke, Sie werden später noch genug Zeit haben, zu erklären, was genau passiert ist. Wir werden auf der Stelle Ihre Eltern informieren, dass Sie sich wieder hier befinden."  
  
Ginny warf einen Seitenblick auf Draco. Der war bei dem Wort „Eltern" leicht zusammengezuckt, aber sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Außer ihr hatte es zum Glück auch keiner gesehen. Sie befürchtete, dass es nun schon sehr bald zur ersten Auseinandersetzung Malfoy gegen Malfoy kommen würde und wusste nicht einmal, wie recht sie damit hatte.  
  
Sie verließen die Halle direkt hinter Madam Pomfrey und ignorierten den Aufruhr, der hinter ihnen entstand.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey schwieg, während sie Draco versorgte. Auch der Slytherin sagte kein Wort.  
  
Pomfrey entfernte mit Zuhilfenahme ihres Zauberstabes die Pfeilspitze aus seinem Bein, und inspizierte dann seinen Arm.  
  
In Chryois hatte es eine künstlich erzeugte Krankheit gegeben, die sich Malateras nannte, und sich durch das Auftauchen von schwarzen Flecken auf dem Unterarm verriet. Die einzige Möglichkeit, Malateras zu bekämpfen, war das Herausschneiden dieser Flecken gewesen, und sein Arm sah immer noch aus, als hätte ein Massaker darauf stattgefunden.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"forschte Pomfrey, als ihre Finger über die zahlreichen Schnittwunden fuhren. „Hat jemand versucht, Ihnen den Arm abzutrennen? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir es schaffen, alle Narben zu verhindern, die sich bilden werden."  
  
_Besser Narben als ein Todessermal_ schoss es Draco durch den Kopf, aber er nickte nur.  
  
Die Medi-Hexe sah ihn noch einen Moment an, aber als er keine weiterreichende Erklärung abgab, erteilte sie ihm strengste Anweisung, im Badezimmer zu verschwinden, sich zu waschen und danach sofort im Bett zu verschwinden.  
  
Auch Ginny wurde genauestens untersucht. Pomfreys Augen wurden nur einmal groß, nämlich als sie die verblassenden Knutschflecken auf Ginnys Hals entdeckte. Die Gryffindor wurde dabei fast so rot wie ihre Haare. Dann entschuldigte sich hastig, um sich ebenfalls einer gründlichen Reinigung zu unterziehen.  
  
„Eine richtige Badewanne", murmelte sie und ließ sich in den duftenden Schaum sinken. „Wie kann man so was einfaches nur so vermissen?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung, erklär du's mir", kam eine Stimme von rechts, und sie richtete sich so schnell wieder auf, dass sie mit dem Kopf fast gegen den Rand schlug.  
  
„Draco!"zischte sie dann. „Madam Pomfrey bringt dich um, wenn sie dich hier erwischt!"  
  
Draco blieb ungerührt neben ihr stehen.  
  
„Sie erstattet gerade Dumbledore Bericht. Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe beim Baden?"fragte er harmlos, aber sie konnte seine Augen funkeln sehen.  
  
„Ich werd schon nicht gleich ertrinken, wenn keiner auf mich aufpasst", gab sie zurück und fing an, sich die Haare zu waschen.  
  
„Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, bei deinem Glück ..."  
  
„Ich bin sicher. Solltest du nicht längst in deinem Bett liegen?"konterte Ginny und tauchte mit dem Kopf unter, um das Shampoo aus ihren Haaren zu spülen.  
  
Als sie wieder hochkam, griffen zwei Hände nach ihrem Gesicht, und ein kühler Mund presste sich auf ihre Lippen.  
  
Ginny prustete überrascht, und stöhnte dann in seinem Mund, als er eine Hand ins Wasser tauchte und anfing, ihre Brüste sanft mit Schaum einzureiben.  
  
„Wir hatten die letzten Tage überhaupt keine Zeit mehr", raunte er ihr mit einer heiseren, sexy Stimme ins Ohr und machte dann Anstalten, ebenfalls in die geräumige Wanne zu steigen, nachdem er sich seines Bademantels entledigt hatte.  
  
Slytherin und Gryffindor waren sich in der Chryois Zeit sehr nahe gekommen. Obwohl Ginny immer noch manchmal das Gefühl hatte, das alles nur zu träumen, war die Realität in Augenblicken wie diesen nicht von der Hand zu weisen.  
  
„Draco, du bist verrückt!! Es kann uns hier jederzeit einer erwischen!" Ginnys eigene Stimme klang nicht halb so fest, wie sie es gewollt hatte.  
  
„Die Tür habe ich versiegelt, niemand kann reinkommen."Draco ließ sich einfach hinter ihr in das warme Wasser gleiten und küsste ihren Hals und Nacken, während seine Hände weiter über ihre Brüste strichen.  
  
Ginny lehnte sich zurück, und er drehte ihren Kopf leicht, um wieder ihre Lippen in Besitz nehmen zu können. Sie spürte seinen Atem schneller werden, als sie ihren nackten Unterkörper gegen seinen presste. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als jemand heftig gegen die Tür klopfte.  
  
„Miss Weasley? Ihre Eltern sind da! Und wissen Sie, wo Mr Malfoy abgeblieben ist? In seinem Bett ist er jedenfalls nicht!"  
  
„Siehst du, ich hab's dir ja gesagt!"zischte Ginny und angelte nach einem Handtuch. „Wir kommen in Teufels Küche!"  
  
Draco gab einen frustrierten Seufzer von sich und erhob sich ebenfalls aus dem Wasser.  
  
„Miss Weasley?"  
  
„Ich komme!"schrie sie zurück. „Und Dra ... Mr Malfoy, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo der steckt!"  
  
„Leider nicht in dir", kam die freche Erwiderung, und Ginny wurde rot.  
  
„Kannst du das mal lassen? Ich schwör dir, wenn du so einen Spruch vor meinen Eltern loslässt, dann zieh dich lieber warm an!"  
  
„Ich würde mich viel lieber wieder eiskalt ausziehen."  
  
„Draco!!"

* * *

Irgendwie schafften es beide, aus dem Badezimmer herauszukommen, ohne dass jemand bemerkte, dass sie sich zusammen darin aufgehalten hatten.  
  
Hinter dem Rücken von Madam Pomfrey verschwand Draco im Bett, und Ginny atmete auf.  
  
Pomfrey entdeckte ihn nur ein paar Momente später, und sah strafend in seine Richtung.  
  
„Es ist wohl im Moment kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt, in Hogwarts herumzustrolchen, junger Mann, noch dazu im Schlafanzug!"sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.  
  
Draco tat diese Bemerkung mit einem Achselzucken ab.  
  
„Miss Weasley, marsch, auch ins Bett", kommandierte Madam Pomfrey. „Molly und Arthur ..."  
  
Sie hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, als auch schon die Tür aufflog und die beiden Weasleys hineingestürmt kamen.  
  
„Oh, Ginny!"schrie Molly und rannte auf ihre Tochter zu. Ginny ließ Bett Bett sein und sprang in die Arme ihrer Mutter. Sie fing an zu weinen, und diesmal tat sie nichts, um ihre Tränen aufzuhalten.  
  
„Mum. Ich habe geglaubt, euch nie wiederzusehen", schluchzte sie und fiel dann ihrem Vater um den Hals.  
  
Draco beobachtete die Szene aus dem Hintergrund und hätte sich am liebsten die Decke über den Kopf gezogen, um nichts weiter hören zu müssen.  
  
Auch seine eigenen Eltern würden nun bald eintreffen, dessen war er sich gewiss. Aber er bezweifelte, dass es ein freudiges Wiedersehen sein würde. Narcissa würde es nicht wagen, im Beisein Lucius irgendeine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen, und sein Vater ... der wusste doch überhaupt nicht, dass ein Wort wie Gefühl überhaupt existierte.  
  
Draco hatte jahrelang alle um sich herum mit seiner meisterhaften Maske getäuscht. Nur sehr, sehr wenige Menschen wussten, dass er in Wirklichkeit noch nie auf der Seite Lucius Malfoys gestanden hatte, und allein der Gedanke ihn abstieß, ein Handlanger Voldemorts zu werden. Jedoch erst der Horrortrip durch Chryois, mit Ginny an seiner Seite, hatte ihn endgültig davon überzeugt, nun gegen den Willen seines Vaters anzukämpfen.  
  
_Ich hätte schon seit Jahren den Mut aufbringen müssen, ihm endlich ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass ich auf keinen Fall sein Ebenbild werden will. Und das schlimmste ist, ich war auf dem besten Wege, genau das zu werden.  
_  
Jemand berührte in an der Schulter, und Draco blinzelte. Es war Mr Weasley.  
  
"Vielen Dank, dass Sie auf meine Tochter aufgepasst haben, Mr Malfoy", sagte er ruhig und hielt ihm eine Hand hin.  
  
Am Gezeitenportal, unmittelbar während der letzten Schlacht Tanadryls gegen seine Mutter, Sandrine Slytherin, als schon alle Hoffnungen, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, verloren waren, hatten beide noch einen kurzen Abschiedsgruß geben können. Draco hatte bei diesem unmissverständlich klar gemacht, für Ginny dazusein. Die Weasley hatten das scheinbar nicht vergessen.  
  
Draco sah auf die Hand, dann wieder in Mr Weasleys Gesicht. Mit dieser kleinen Geste würde sich möglicherweise eine ganze Menge verändern. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und nahm sie.  
  
„Kein Problem", murmelte er und spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.  
  
„Eine hochinteressante Entwicklung", meldete sich eine eiskalte Stimme, bei der Dracos Kopf herumfuhr.  
  
Er erstarrte zur Salzsäule.  
  
In der Tür standen Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy. 


	3. Erste Konsequenzen

Lucius Malfoys kalte graue Augen, die Dracos so ähnlich waren und doch auch wieder nicht, wanderten von seinem Sohn zu Arthur Weasley und wieder zurück. Beide ließen die Hand sinken.

„Vater", grüßte Draco kühl. „Wie schön, dich und Mutter wiederzusehen."

Eisiges Schweigen folgte seinen Worten.

Narcissa hatte die Lippen zusammengepresst und sah aus, als würde sie am liebsten ebenfalls auf Draco zurennen, aber sie wusste genau, was geschehen würde, wenn sie diesem Impuls nachgab.

„Draco? Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie stattdessen, aber auch der Ton ihrer Stimme enthielt keinerlei Emotionen.

„Ja, Mutter."

„Ich will mit meinem Sohn allein sprechen!" verlangte Lucius herrisch.

Nur Ginny sah, dass Dracos Augen einen Moment flackerten, bevor sie wieder ausdruckslos wurden.

Jetzt schritt Madam Pomfrey ein.

„Mr Malfoy", sagte sie energisch. „Sie können weder von Miss Weasley noch von ihrem Sohn verlangen, jetzt noch ein großartiges Gespräch zu führen. Draco ist verletzt, und beide haben scheinbar einiges durchgemacht. Bitte lassen Sie es auf sich beruhen, bis ich bereit bin, sie zu entlassen."

Lucius sah aus, als hätte er noch eine Menge dazu zu sagen. Sein Blick wanderte nun über Ginny, die sich trotz ihres verheulten Gesichts aufgerichtet hatte und seinen Augen kämpferisch begegnete.

„Nun gut", sagte er dann leise, aber etwas sehr Drohendes war in seiner Stimme. „Morgen dann also. Sobald Draco aus der Krankenstation entlassen wird, wird er nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehren und dann seine Ausbildung in Durmstrang beenden. Professor Dumbledore wird sofort davon informiert. Wir gehen, Narcissa."

Mit einem dramatischen Schwung seiner weiten Robe drehte er sich um und verschwand aus der Tür. Narcissa folgte ihm schweigend.

Dracos Gesicht war immer noch ausdruckslos.

„Ja, wirklich?" sagte er dann leise, wie zu sich selbst. Doch die Weasleys und Madam Pomfrey hörten ihn in der nun folgenden Stille klar und deutlich. „Das würde ich mir an deiner Stelle gut überlegen, Lucius."

„Mr Malfoy, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie in Ordnung sind?" fragte Molly sanft.

Er schüttelte sich, wie um einen Bann abzuwehren.

„Wie kann ich erreichen, dass Fudge hier ist, wenn Ginny und ich unsere Geschichte erzählen?" fragte er Mr Weasley dann brüsk.

Arthur sah nachdenklich aus.

„Nichts leichter als das. Das Ministerium war sehr interessiert am Gezeitenportal. Wenn er hört, dass Sie zurück sind, werden ihn nicht einmal galoppierende Gorgonen davon abhalten, dabei zu sein. Was genau haben Sie vor, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco schwieg einen Moment.

„Ich muss darüber nachdenken", sagte er dann schließlich.

Ginny ahnte, was er vorhatte.

„Madam Pomfrey", sagte sie deshalb. „Wie lange können Sie vertreten, uns hier zu behalten? Mal angenommen, wir müssten in Quarantäne oder so, schließlich kommen wir aus einer fremden Welt und könnten wer weiß was mitgebracht haben. Vielleicht sind wir ansteckend."

„Ansteckend, ja?" Pomfrey unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Bis übermorgen, allerhöchstens."

„Draco?"

„Das reicht. Könnten Sie dafür sorgen, dass ich morgen früh mit Professor Dumbledore reden kann?"

„Mit Sicherheit, und Professor Snape will sie auch aufsuchen. Doch nun schlage ich vor, sie ruhen sich erst mal aus. Durch die Wunde haben Sie eine Menge Blut verloren, Mr Malfoy, und sie beide sehen ziemlich erschöpft aus, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Molly, Arthur?"

Das Ehepaar Weasley nickte, aber jeder von ihnen hatte einen identisch besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Tun Sie nichts, was Sie hinterher bereuen, Draco", sagte Molly unterdrückt.

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen. Das war einfach Ironie pur. Seine eigenen Eltern taten so, als wäre er eben nur einen halben Tag weggewesen, und die Weasleys, die ihn und Lucius doch eigentlich hassten und fürchteten, machten sich Sorgen um ihn.

„Das werde ich nicht."

* * *

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später war das Licht gelöscht, und Draco und Ginny lagen im Dunkeln, jeder mit den eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Dracos Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren. In seinem Kopf begann sich ein Plan zu formen, Lucius endgültig außerhalb seiner Reichweite zu bringen.

Doch das würde sein Leben komplett umkrempeln, er wusste es. Noch konnte er zurück, aber um welchen Preis? Ginny wäre dann für immer verloren, die Selbstachtung, die er sich in den vergangenen zwei Monaten aufgebaut hatte, im nu dahin, und Draco war Realist genug, um zu erkennen, dass er sich sein Leben lang für diese Entscheidung verachten würde.

Auf der anderen Seite würde er von da an immer eine ungewisse Zukunft haben. Keinen Fuß würde mehr nach Slytherin setzen können, ohne befürchten müssen, angegriffen zu werden. Das Geld und sein Status als Malfoy Erbe wären ebenfalls Vergangenheit. Er würde arbeiten müssen, um seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen, etwas, über das er sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht hatte.

Aber waren das nicht Nebensächlichkeiten? War er nicht derjenige, der in Chryois groß herumgetönt hatte, seine Entscheidung ein für allemal getroffen zu haben? Warum hatte er dann jetzt Zweifel? Und waren es wirklich Zweifel, oder wieder mal einfach nur höllische Angst vor den Konsequenzen seiner Entscheidung?

„Draco?" fragte Ginnys Stimme leise von dem anderen Bett aus.

„Was?"

„Worüber denkst du nach?"

„Über die Zukunft." Er wollte sie nicht belügen, sie am allerwenigsten.

„Und, was ist bis jetzt dabei rausgekommen?"

„Nichts. Gar nichts."

„Ist ja nicht sehr viel."

„Wem sagst du das."

Beide schwiegen wieder einen Moment.

„Du hast vor, deinen Vater zu stellen, ist es nicht so?"

„Ja." Draco war nicht sehr überrascht, dass sie es wusste. Ginny kannte ihn inzwischen zu gut.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte sie, die Frage ihres Vaters wiederholend.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Fakt ist, wir müssen uns genau überlegen, was wir erzählen – und was nicht. Zumindest nicht in Gegenwart von Fudge oder meinem Vater."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wir können zum Beispiel nichts von Jelin berichten. Stell dir nur vor, Voldemort würde erfahren, dass wir Kontakt zu einem der Dimensionswächter hatten, auch wenn es noch so kurz war. Wir würden von Null auf Platz Eins seiner Liste rutschen. Er wird annehmen, dass wir immer noch wissen, wie wir Jelin erreichen können. Das würde ihm ungeahnte Möglichkeiten öffnen."

Der Gnom Jelin, der ihnen schon vorher geholfen hatte, hatte sich im Endeffekt als einer der Dimensionswächter entpuppt gehabt. Ihm hatten sie ihre Rückkehr zu verdanken.

„Also, Jelin auslassen. Was noch?"

„Die Auswirkungen der vier Flüche auf Sandrines Baby. Auch das wird ihn ungemein interessieren. Das ist eins der Sachen, die ich von Dumbledore wissen will – was bekannt ist und was nicht."

Sandrine - die Tochter von Salazar Slytherin. Sie war von den vier Gründern Hogwarts verflucht worden, und ebenfalls durch ein Gezeitenportal verschwunden – wenn auch aus freien Stücken. Tanadryl war ihr Sohn gewesen, und durch die Flüche hatte er drüben in Chryois eine unheimliche Macht gehabt.

„Du hast schon einen ganz genauen Plan im Kopf, was?"

„Im Gegenteil. Ich versuche immer noch, das alles irgendwie auf einen Nenner zu bringen. Deswegen brauche ich ein wenig mehr Zeit."

„Du kannst doch nicht die ganze Nacht grübeln, irgendwann musst du auch mal schlafen. Wir haben morgen den ganzen Tag." Ginny rutschte unruhig hin und her.

„Verlass dich nicht darauf", sagte Draco warnend. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Vater heute Abend einen umfassenden Plan aufstellt, um genau das zu verhindern. Und er hat einen noch besseren Kopf, der sich das für ihn ausdenken wird."

„Voldemort?"

„Wer sonst."

Das Bettzeug raschelte leise, als Ginny sich erhob, leise herübergetappt kam und sich auf seine Bettkante setzte.

„Ich tue wirklich alles, um dir zu helfen", flüsterte sie.

„Es wird Sachen geben, bei denen du mir einfach nicht helfen kannst, Scrawny. Und du wirst dich in ebenso große Gefahr begeben wie ich, wenn wir das durchziehen."

„Hatten wir diese Diskussion nicht schon einmal?" Ginny spielte auf eine Unterhaltung an, die sie in Chryois gehabt hatten. „Du willst dich doch nicht schon wieder unter einer Bettdecke verkriechen, oder?"

„Nur, wenn du dabei bist", murmelte Draco und zog sie zu sich herüber.

Ginny kam neben ihm zu liegen, und er ergriff ihr Gesicht, um sie zu küssen. Diesmal hatte sie keine Einwände und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Dracos Kuss wurde fordernder, und seine Hände verließen ihren Kopf, um unter ihrem Nachthemd zu verschwinden.

Keiner von beiden hörten die Tür der Krankenstation, die sich leise öffnete und dann wieder schloss. Obwohl niemand da war, warf das hereinscheinende Mondlicht plötzlich einen unmöglichen Schatten auf den Boden.

Ginnys eigene Hand war gerade dabei, Draco die kurzen Shorts von den Hüften zu streifen, die er trug, als eine schrille Stimme sich erhob.

„_Stupefey_!" schrie sie.

Draco wurde von dem Fluch getroffen und von seinem Bett geschleudert. Er prallte hart auf den Boden, wo er - von dem Schockzauber betäubt - liegen blieb.

Ginny zog Dracos Zauberstab, der unter seinem Kissen lag, und sah wild um sich. Sie öffnete den Mund, um um Hilfe zu rufen, als jemand unsichtbares Draco in die Rippen trat und auf ihn einschrie.

„Ron!!"

Sie griff blindlings in die Luft und bekam einen Umhang zu fassen. Harrys Tarnumhang, um genau zu sein. Darunter tauchte ihr Bruder auf, der vor Zorn knallrot im Gesicht war.

„Ich bring ihn um!" knurrte er und wollte wieder auf den geschockten Draco losstürzen.

Blossom, die sich auf einem der Fensterbrette zusammengerollt gehabt hatte, kreischte und sprang auf Ron zu. Doch noch ehe sie ihn erreichen konnte, handelte Ginny.

„_Petrificus Totalus_!" brüllte sie, und Ron erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Dann fiel er ebenfalls auf den Boden. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sandten Blitze in die Richtung seiner Schwester, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

Die kleine Feuerechse schlug ihm heftig ihren langen Schwanz ins Gesicht und fauchte gefährlich.

Zur gleichen Zeit stürmten noch zwei Gestalten in die Krankenstation. Beide kamen schlitternd zum Halt.

„Ginny?" keuchte Hermine, atemlos. „Bist du in Ordnung? Was hat Malfoy mit Ron gemacht?"

„Draco mit Ron?" Ginny war wütend. „Frag lieber, was Ron mit Draco gemacht hat!!"

Sie glitt auf den Boden und schüttelte Draco sacht. Das nützte recht wenig.

„_Enervate_", flüsterte sie, und die glasigen Augen wurden wieder klar.

„Was zum Teufel war das?" fragte der Slytherin benommen, und zuckte zusammen, während seine Finger zu seinem Brustkorb fuhren. „Autsch. Lucius?"

„Nein." Ginny kochte vor Wut. „Mein Idiot von Bruder!"

Auch Madam Pomfrey kam jetzt in die Krankenstation gehastet.

„Was ist hier los?" verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Malfoy hat Ron verflucht!" Harry war nicht weniger wütend als Ginny.

„Hat er überhaupt nicht!" fuhr Ginny ihn an. „Ron hat ihn ohne Vorwarnung von hinten geschockt, und ihm noch dazu in die Rippen getreten! Da habe ich die Ganzkörperklammer auf ihn losgeschickt! Sollte ich etwa zugucken, wie er meinen Freund verprügelt?!"

„Deinen Freund?!" Harry wich direkt ein paar Schritte zurück. „Bist du verrückt geworden, Ginny?! Das ist es, Malfoy hat dich einem _Imperio _unterzogen!"

„Habe ich nicht!" Draco versuchte sich aufzurichten und zuckte wieder zusammen, als seine gebrochenen Rippen dagegen protestierten.

Madam Pomfrey hatte genug. „_Finite Incantatem_! Mr Weasley, das wird ein Nachspiel haben, dessen können Sie sich gewiss sein!"

Ron sprang auf, und der helle Zorn stand in seinen Augen. Nur die Anwesenheit der Medi-Hexe hielt ihn davon ab, sich sofort wieder auf den Slytherin zu stürzen.

„Tun Sie was dagegen! Malfoy hat meine Schwester verhext! Das ist nicht Ginny, die da redet!" Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, und ein Fauchen kam aus zwei Richtungen, eins von Blossom und eins von Draco.

„Fass sie an, und ich _schwöre_, Weasley, du endest als Kröte!"

„Ginny!" flehte Hermine. „Ron hat recht, das kann doch unmöglich dein Ernst sein!"

„Es ist mein voller Ernst!" Ginny half Draco, aufzustehen, und sie funkelte wütend in Richtung des Dream-Teams.

Trotz der Schmerzen schaffte Draco es, ein überhebliches Grinsen aufzusetzen. Das verging ihm abrupt, als Ginny ihn jetzt anfuhr.

„Und du hör auf zu lachen, das ist nicht komisch!"

„Schluss jetzt!" Madam Pomfrey baute sich drohend vor ihnen auf. „Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr Potter – raus! Sie verschwinden auf der Stelle in den Gryffindor Turm! Mr Malfoy und Miss Weasley, ins Bett, aber ein bisschen plötzlich, wenn ich bitten darf! Das ist hier eine Krankenstation, und kein Schlachtfeld!"

Ron drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte hinaus. Hermine und Harry folgten ihm langsamer, nicht ohne noch einen fassungslosen Blick zurückzuwerfen.

Ginny ging in ihr Bett zurück, wickelte sich in die Decke und drehte Draco wortlos den Rücken zu.

Der blieb unschlüssig stehen, während sich Blossom an seiner Schulter hoch hangelte.

„Mr Malfoy? Ich warte!"

„Schon gut", knurrte Draco und setzte sich vorsichtig, um seine Rippen nicht noch mehr zu beanspruchen.

Pomfrey versorgte ihn, zornig vor sich hinmurmelnd. Er konnte Sachen wie _Kindergarten _und _Hintern versohlen _verstehen.

„Wenn ich noch _einen _Ton höre, wenn ich diesen Saal verlasse, dann können Sie sich darauf gefasst machen, mächtigen Ärger zu bekommen!" sagte sie warnend, als sie auf die Türen zuschritt. „Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja doch."

Kaum war sie verschwunden, wandte sich Draco an Ginny.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du auf _mich _sauer bist!" Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme ärgerlich wurde.

Sie antwortete nicht.

„Scrawny?"

„Du hast Madam Pomfrey gehört." Ihre Stimme kam dumpf unter der Bettdecke hervor. „Außerdem bin ich nicht sauer auf dich."

„Dann hast du eine verdammt komische Art, das zu zeigen." Wütend legte sich Draco ebenfalls hin und drehte sich heftig auf die Seite, wobei er um ein Haar Blossom zerquetscht hätte.

Der Scyro quietschte empört und machte es sich dann auf seinem Kopfkissen bequem.

Es dauerte lange, bis beide einschlafen konnten.


	4. Pläne

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter weckte Draco aus seinem Schlaf, und er knurrte etwas unwilliges. Er war erst irgendwann gegen vier eingeschlafen und noch todmüde.  
  
„Was?"murmelte er ungnädig.  
  
„Mr Malfoy?"Die Stimme gehörte Professor Dumbledore. Er hörte sich an, als würde er lächeln. „Wenn Sie nicht wieder Ärger mit Madam Pomfrey bekommen wollen, schlage ich vor, Sie wecken Miss Weasley und schicken sie in ihr eigenes Bett zurück."  
  
Das ließ ihn schlagartig die Augen aufreißen. Ginny lag neben ihm und schlief immer noch wie ein Stein. Sie musste sich leise wie eine Katze in sein Bett bewegt haben, denn er hatte nichts davon mitbekommen.  
  
Dumbledore wandte sich ab und sah lächelnd aus dem Fenster.  
  
Draco räusperte sich vernehmlich.  
  
„Ähm. Scrawny. Ginny, aufwachen!"  
  
Ginny murmelte nur etwas und wollte sich wieder umdrehen.  
  
„Ginny!"Draco schüttelte sie etwas heftiger.  
  
„Ich habe gerade so schön geträumt. Warum weckst du mich?"fragte sie und gähnte, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
„Dumbledore ist hier!"zischte er leise.  
  
„Und?"Und dann nach einem Moment: „Was?!"  
  
Sie schoss verlegen hoch und wurde rot.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore. Ich ...."  
  
„Dramatisieren Sie es nicht, Miss Weasley."Jetzt lachte Dumbledore tatsächlich. „Beeilen Sie sich lieber, bevor Poppy kommt, sonst erhalten Sie doch noch eine Strafpredigt."  
  
Ginny verschwand eiligst in ihrem eigenen Bett, und keine Sekunde zu spät.  
  
„Albus. Was machen Sie denn schon so früh hier?"fragte Pomfrey überrascht, als sie die Krankenstation betrat.  
  
Dumbledore wurde ernst.  
  
„Ich habe da ein kleines Problem, was Mr Malfoy betrifft, und wollte es mit den beiden besprechen. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, heißt es natürlich."  
  
„Natürlich nicht."Madam Pomfrey zog sich wieder zurück.  
  
„Ein kleines Problem?"wiederholte Draco, dem jetzt doch flau im Magen wurde.  
  
„Ihr Vater hat mich gestern noch aufgesucht", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, was er von mir wollte?"  
  
Draco nickte nur.  
  
„Und Minister Fudge hat sich ebenfalls gemeldet. Sie und Miss Weasley sollen heute Abend vor dem Ministerium eine offizielle Aussage machen. Ich habe veranlasst, dass die betreffenden Mitglieder das Verhör – wenn ich das so sagen darf – hier in Hogwarts führen werden, da ich nicht der Meinung bin, Sie sollten sich im Moment nach London begeben. Cornelius Fudge war damit einverstanden."  
  
Der Slytherin ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen.  
  
Ginny auf der anderen Seite war neugierig.  
  
„Warum sollen wir nicht nach London?"  
  
„Es hat im letzten Monat mehrere Angriffe auf das Ministerium gegeben." Dumbledores Stimme blieb ruhig.  
  
„Was?"Draco starrte ihn an. „Wie sehr hat sich die Lage zugespitzt, seitdem wir verschwanden?"  
  
„Dramatisch", kam eine vierte Stimme von der Tür her.  
  
„Severus."Dumbledore nickte ihm leicht zu, und der Zaubertrankprofessor betrat den Raum.  
  
„Gab es Tote?"fragte Ginny beunruhigt.  
  
Snape und Dumbledore wechselten einen Blick.  
  
„Vier Ministeriumsangehörige und elf Muggel bisher."  
  
„Scheiße. Entschuldigung."Draco kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „War Va ... Lucius dabei?"  
  
„Wir nehmen es an."  
  
„Merlin", flüsterte Ginny. Sie war weiß im Gesicht.  
  
„Erzählen Sie uns, was passiert ist, nachdem Sie durch das Portal geworfen wurden. Und ich bitte um die volle Wahrheit."Snape kannte Draco schon viel zu lange, um nicht zu wissen, dass der Slytherin sich inzwischen eine andere Version der Geschehnisse zurechtgelegt hatte.  
  
Draco zögerte einen Moment. Das war die allerletzte Chance auf ein Zurück. Doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck.  
  
„Es war eine Falle", fing er an und sah dabei auf die Bettdecke. „Eine Falle für Potter. Wenn Ginny mir nicht in den Arm gefallen wäre ..."  
  
Draco und Ginny wechselten sich mit Erzählen ab. Das Eintreffen in Chryois, das erste Auftauchen von Sandrine Slytherin, die damals noch vorgegeben hatte, ihnen helfen zu wollen. Blossoms Auftritt, die Geschehnisse mit Tyron, dem Untoten, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Malateras Krankheit wieder von Dracos Arm verschwand, wenn auch auf eine ziemlich unfaire Art und Weise.  
  
Snape horchte auf, als Ginny leise von Tyrons versuchter Vergewaltigung erzählte, und wie Draco im Endeffekt mit ihm fertiggeworden war.  
  
„Ein Chakra? Wer hat dir das beigebracht, Lucius?"  
  
„Ja", sagte Draco, ohne Ginny dabei in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Gesicht war eine starre Maske.  
  
„Das Ziel?"  
  
„Potters Kopf."  
  
„Verstehe."  
  
„Ich nicht."Ginnys Stimme hatte etwas drohendes. „Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt?"  
  
„Glaubst du, ich bin stolz drauf?"fuhr er sie an.  
  
„Bitte", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, aber bestimmt.  
  
Ginny warf Draco einen Blick zu, in dem deutlich Wir sprechen später noch darüber stand und fuhr fort.  
  
Falínga, die Stadt am Rande der Sümpfe, in der Ginny fast geopfert worden wäre, und ihre Wanderung durch den Sumpf der Götter, der ihnen in mehr als einer Hinsicht geholfen hatte. Schließlich die Totenstadt und Dracos Gespräch mit Tanadryl über die Wahrheiten der vier Flüche, die Sandrine Slytherin getroffen hatten. Die letzte Schlacht, das Auftauchen der Drachen später und dann, endlich, mit Jelins Hilfe die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts.  
  
Ein wenig davon hatten Dumbledore und Snape selbst gesehen, denn der sogenannte Wächter des Gezeitenportals hatte seit dem Betreten seines „inneren Ringes"bis zum Zusammenbruch des Tores eine Art Fenster geöffnet gehabt, um die Hogwarts Leute zu verhöhnen und ihnen Bilder von Ginny und Draco zu zeigen.  
  
„Eine ziemlich phantastische Reise."Dumbledore durchbrach die Stille, die sich einen Moment auf den Krankensaal gelegt hatte, nachdem Draco die letzten Sätze beendet hatte.  
  
„Alptraumreise trifft es eher", murmelte der Slytherin. „Wird Lucius bei der Anhörung dabei sein?"wechselte er dann das Thema, um auf die derzeitige Situation zurückzukommen.  
  
„Ihre Eltern und die Weasleys, ja."  
  
„Hm."  
  
„Was genau planst du, Draco?"fragte Snape brüsk. „Und jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass du das nicht tust!"  
  
„Lucius nach Azkaban zu bringen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er mich nie wieder in seine Klauen bekommt. Ich habe noch ein paar Rechnungen mit ihm offen."  
  
Wenn Snape oder Dumbledore über seine offene Antwort überrascht waren, dann zeigten sie es auf jeden Fall nicht.  
  
„Du hast also beschlossen, es auf eine Konfrontation ankommen zu lassen?" Snapes Stimme war ausdruckslos. „Und wenn das schief geht? Er wird dich umbringen, wenn nicht schlimmeres. Und was Miss Weasley angeht ..."Er ließ den Satz unbeendet.  
  
„Und was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun?"fragte Draco gereizt. „Es ist die einzige Chance, die ich je bekommen werde. Und wenn Sie beide an Spionagetätigkeiten meinerseits gedacht haben – vergessen Sie's!"  
  
Ginny auf dem anderen Bett nickte heftig.  
  
„Bleiben Sie ruhig, Mr Malfoy", sagte Dumbledore mahnend. „Ich würde das nie von Ihnen verlangen, wenn Sie es nicht freiwillig tun."  
  
„Mit Sicherheit nicht. Das hieße, eine Hölle gegen die andere eintauschen. Entweder ganz – oder gar nicht. Und ich plädiere für ganz."  
  
„Deswegen sind Professor Snape und ich hier, um uns davon zu überzeugen und Ihnen gegebenenfalls Hilfestellung zu geben – wenn Sie es wünschen."  
  
Draco dachte einen Moment nach.  
  
„Das Problem an der Sache ist doch", begann er dann langsam, „zu beweisen, dass Lucius mich unter Imperio gezwungen hat, das Rajahin in Potters Zauberkessel zu werfen."  
  
„Was ist mit Veritaserum?"fragte Ginny.  
  
Dumbledore schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.  
  
„Mr Malfoy erinnert sich nicht mehr an die Geschehnisse, korrekt?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Und nur aufgrund einer Anschuldigung können wir Lucius nicht zwingen, das Verita einzunehmen. Fudge würde so einer Aktion nie zustimmen, wenn er nicht echte Beweise auf der Hand hat. Du weißt, dass er große Stücke auf deinen Vater hält, gerade weil er viel Geld gespendet hat."Snape trommelte ungeduldig mit der Hand auf dem Fensterbrett herum.  
  
„Aus reiner Herzensgüte", spottete Draco.  
  
„So was nenn ich eher eiskalte Berechnung", murmelte Ginny.  
  
„Aber irgendwas muss uns einfallen. Wenn die Anhörung vonstatten geht, ohne dass Lucius enttarnt wird, dann wird er mich heute Abend nach Malfoy Manor mitnehmen, und ich kann rein gar nichts dagegen tun", fasste Draco zusammen. „Und ich bezweifele, dass ich danach in Durmstrang ankommen würde."  
  
Ginny sah entsetzt aus.  
  
„Du meinst, er würde dich ..."  
  
„Was denkst du denn?"gab der Slytherin unwirsch zurück. „Und wenn nicht das, dann wird er mein Gedächtnis manipulieren, so dass ich hinterher nicht mehr derselbe sein werde. Und das kann er, ich weiß es."  
  
„Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen, Mr Malfoy?"Dumbledore sah ihn offen an.  
  
„Die da wäre?"  
  
„Wussten Sie über die Geschehnisse in der Kammer des Schreckens bescheid?"  
  
Ginny zuckte zusammen. Draco sah absichtlich an ihr vorbei, und nickte dann.  
  
„Und hat ihr Vater Ihnen gegenüber Pläne Voldemorts offengelegt, oder mit Ihnen über die Annahme des Dunklen Mals gesprochen?"  
  
„Sicher, oft. Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"  
  
Dumbledore sah wieder aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Ich denke", sagte er dann nach einer Weile. „Ich habe eine Lösung für Ihr Problem." 


	5. Malfoy gegen Malfoy

Draco und Ginny standen nebeneinander vor dem Zaubertranksaal und warteten darauf, hereingerufen zu werden.  
  
Aus welchem Grund auch immer hatte der Direktor bestimmt, die Anhörung des Ministeriums hier stattfinden zu lassen.  
  
Ginny konnte die Nervositätheit des Slytherins förmlich spüren, obwohl er wieder ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht machte. Dumbledores Plan war riskant, aber er war der einzige, den sie hatten.  
  
„Wir schaffen das schon", sagte sie leise.  
  
„Ich wünschte, wir hätten es hinter uns."So kalt und emotionslos das auch herüberkam, Draco war speiübel.  
  
Blossom quietschte aufmunternd. Sie saß auf Dracos Schulter und hatte ihren Schwanz um seinen Hals geschlungen.  
  
Keine neugierigen Schüler gingen an ihnen vorbei, der Kerker war wie ausgestorben.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich, und Minister Fudge stand vor ihnen.  
  
„Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley", sagte er und lächelte breit. „Bitte kommen Sie herein."  
  
_Wenn das Lächeln echt ist, dann fresse ich meinen Besen_ dachten beide fast gleichzeitig.  
  
Pulte und Kessel waren aus dem Saal verschwunden. Zwei Stühle standen vorne, und im Hintergrund saßen diverse Leute und sahen auf, als sie eintraten.  
  
Ginny konnte ihre Eltern erkennen, und die Malfoys saßen am entgegengesetzten Ende. Mad Eye Moody und Madam Bones befanden sich in der vordersten Reihe. Noch andere Gesichter wandten sich ihnen zu, aber die waren ihr unbekannt.  
  
Das magische Auge des ehemaligen Aurors richtete sich auf Draco und verfolgte ihn, als er zusammen mit Ginny Platz nahm. Der Anblick Moodys ließen ihn wieder an die Frettchen-Episode erinnern, obwohl Moody ja eigentlich unschuldig daran gewesen war.  
  
Lucius Malfoys Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt, als er Blossom auf Dracos Schulter entdeckte.  
  
„Sie haben sich ein Haustier mitgebracht?"fragte nun auch Fudge mit einem falsch-freundlichen Unterton in der Stimme. „Wie ... äh ... nett."  
  
„Blossom ist kein Haustier, sie ist ein Freund", gab Draco zurück, und die Feuerechse schnaufte erfreut.  
  
Das Stirnrunzeln des älteren Malfoys vertiefte sich.  
  
„Bitte teilen Sie uns nun mit, wie Sie es geschafft haben, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen."Fudge wurde amtlich. „Und wie Sie überhaupt in so eine Lage gelangen konnten."  
  
Ginny begann, die sorgfältig revidierte Version der Geschichte zu erzählen. Sandrine Slytherin entfiel komplett, ebenso wie Tanadryl. Im Endeffekt lief es darauf hinaus, dass sie das feststehende Portal rein zufällig gefunden hatten.  
  
_Wenn ich mir das so anhöre_ dachte Draco, trotz der Situation amüsiert, _dann haben wir einen netten kleinen Spaziergang gemacht. Nichts außergewöhnliches. Ha, wenn du wüsstest, Fudge!_  
  
Fudge nahm ihre Worte jedoch scheinbar für bare Münze.  
  
„Und können Sie sich erklären, wie das Gezeitenportal überhaupt erst geöffnet wurde?"fragte er, als Ginny geendet hatte.  
  
Das war das Stichwort.  
  
„Ja", sagte Draco klar und deutlich.  
  
Lucius Malfoy lehnte sich vor.  
  
„Ich habe das Portal geöffnet. Es war eine Falle für Harry Potter."  
  
Aufruhr entstand. Lucius lehnte sich wieder zurück, und um die grausamen Züge spielte ein Lächeln.  
  
„Warten Sie, lassen Sie ihn ausreden!"bat Ginny laut.  
  
„Ich habe es nicht freiwillig getan."Draco sah seinem Vater das aller erste mal voll ins Gesicht. „Ich wurde mit einem Imperio dazu gezwungen."  
  
Fudge sog hörbar die Luft ein.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy warf einen Seitenblick auf ihren Mann. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Draco bereits vom Stuhl gefallen.  
  
„Wer sollte diesen Imperio ausgesprochen haben, Mr Malfoy?"fragte Madam Bones, da Fudge scheinbar zu Eis erstarrt war.  
  
„Lucius Malfoy."Ginnys Stimme war hart und kompromisslos.  
  
Malfoy senior fuhr hoch.  
  
„Das ist eine Lüge", sagte er eiskalt. „Warum sollte ich so etwas tun?"  
  
„Auf Befehl von Voldemort hin, nehme ich an", entgegnete Draco, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Was er im Gesicht seines Vaters sah, ließ ihn innerlich gefrieren. Purer Hass und Mordlust drangen aus jeder Pore seiner Körperhaltung.  
  
„Aber, aber, Mr Malfoy."Fudges Stimme hatte sich verhärtet. „Können Sie das beweisen? Ich glaube, der Aufenthalt in dieser fremden Welt hat Sie doch mehr durcheinander gebracht, als wir bis jetzt annehmen konnten."  
  
„Nein. Das kann ich nicht beweisen." Dracos eigenes Gesicht war eine meisterhafte Maske. „Aber ich kann beweisen, dass es die Schuld meines Vaters war, dass der Basilisk damals freigelassen wurde, und ich kann beweisen, dass er ein Todesser ist."  
  
Er las nun ein höllisches Versprechen in Lucius' Augen.  
  
„Und wie das?" Fudges Stimme sagte aus, wie lächerlich er das ganze fand.  
  
„Veritaserum. Sie wissen, dass ich unter dessen Einwirkung nicht lügen kann. Und er hat ein Todessermal auf dem Arm."  
  
„Das ist lächerlich", sagte Lucius Malfoy mit schneidender Stimme. „Und ich muss mir diese Beschuldigungen auch nicht länger anhören, und schon gar nicht von meinem eigenen Sohn!"  
  
Er wollte den Zaubertranksaal verlassen, doch Moody stellte sich ihm in den Weg.  
  
„Wenn das so lächerlich ist", sagte der Ex-Auror heiser. „Warum beweisen Sie uns dann nicht das Gegenteil? Kommen Sie, Lucius, zeigen Sie uns ihren linken Arm!"  
  
„Sie können mich zu gar nichts zwingen", antwortete Lucius kalt. „Aber bitte, wenn Sie darauf bestehen!"  
  
Er zog den Ärmel nach oben, und jeder konnte sehen, dass sich kein Mal auf dem Arm befand.  
  
„Draco, warum denken Sie sich so eine Geschichte aus?" fragte Fudge mit einem tadelnden Unterton.  
  
Ginny sah Draco von der Seite an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.  
  
Draco dagegen wusste es.  
  
„_Emergere_!"zischte er und richtete den Zauberstab auf seinen Vater. (_AN: auftauchen, erscheinen)_  
  
Der Effekt war gewaltig. Das Todessermal tauchte ohne Übergang auf Lucius Malfoys Arm auf. Lucius stieß Moody zurück und bellte einen Fluch in Dracos Richtung. Ginny riss Draco zu Boden, und der Fluch fegte stattdessen beide Stühle nach hinten und sie zerbarsten mit einem heftigen Knall.  
  
„Stupefey!"Das kam von Dumbledore, und Malfoy senior wurde zurückgeschleudert, wo er regungslos liegen blieb.  
  
„Ginny, Draco, seid ihr in Ordnung?"schrie Molly und rannte auf die beiden zu, Narcissa Malfoy direkt hinter ihr.  
  
Blossom sprang aufgeregt hin und her.  
  
Die beiden hoben die Köpfe. Ihnen war nichts passiert, Ginny hatte sie rechtzeitig aus dem Weg bringen können.  
  
Fudge stand da und sah aus, als würde er gleich die Hände ringen. Amelia Bones' Augen waren hart wie Stahl.  
  
„Unter Arrest!"sagte sie schneidend zu zwei Auroren, die sich unverzüglich in Richtung Lucius Malfoys begaben. „Veritaserum wird angeordnet. Minister Fudge?"  
  
Fudge nickte, immer noch sprachlos.  
  
Die beiden Frauen hatten inzwischen Draco und Ginny erreicht. Molly begann besorgt, ihre Tochter nach möglichen Verletzungen zu untersuchen, worauf die nur die Augen rollte.  
  
Draco und Narcissa standen sich stumm gegenüber.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Mutter", sagte er schließlich. „Es war die einzige Möglichkeit ..."  
  
Sie hob die Hand, und er verstummte.  
  
„Tu das nicht, Draco. Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht und du wieder zu Hause bist, das ist mir am wichtigsten."Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und presste ihn an sich.  
  
An Dracos Gesichtsausdruck konnte Ginny sehen, dass ihn diese Geste vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.  
  
„Mum ..."brachte er heraus und begann unbehaglich hin- und herzurutschen. Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm.  
  
Dumbledore enthob ihn seiner Verlegenheit.  
  
„Ich schlage vor, wir werden mein Büro aufsuchen, um noch ein paar Sachen zu besprechen", sagte er freundlich, und Narcissa ließ ihren Sohn los.  
  
„Ja. Und ich hätte gerne noch einen wahren Erlebnisbericht", sagte sie und zwinkerte Ginny kurz zu, die sie überrascht ansah.  
  
„Aber woher wissen Sie denn ..."  
  
„Ich kenne doch meinen Sohn."  
  
„Mum!"protestierte Draco, und Röte machte sich in seinem blassen Gesicht breit.  
  
Molly atmete sichtlich auf.  
  
„Gut, dass das vorbei ist. Ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst."  
  
Dracos Gesicht verdüsterte sich zusehends.  
  
„Hoffen wir das Beste. Aber ich habe so eine Ahnung, als würden die richtigen Schwierigkeiten erst noch auf uns zukommen."  
  
Das Wort Voldemort hing förmlich im Raum. Niemand sagte etwas darauf. 


	6. 12 Grimmauld Place

„Nehmen Sie Platz", sagte Dumbledore und ließ sich selbst hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. „Wir sollten ein paar Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen, und ich bin überzeugt, dass das in aller Interesse liegt."  
  
„Sicherheitsvorkehrungen?"wiederholte Ginny. „Aber wieso? Uns kann doch in Hogwarts nichts passieren, oder?"  
  
„Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher", sagte Draco halblaut.  
  
Dumbledore sah ihn an.  
  
„Sie denken an die anderen Slytherins."Das war keine Frage.  
  
„Nicht nur an die. Nach dem kleinen Zusammenprall gestern Abend mit Ron Weasley ..."Draco verstummte abrupt, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass sich Arthur und Molly ja im selben Raum befanden.  
  
„Zusammenprall?"fragte Molly natürlich sofort.  
  
„Es war nur ein kleines Handgemenge", wiegelte er rasch ab.  
  
„War's nicht."Ginnys Augen funkelten bedrohlich. „Ron hat Draco angegriffen."  
  
„Warum?"forschte ihre Mutter nach.  
  
Ginny öffnete den Mund und errötete dann. Sie sah hilflos zu Draco hinüber.  
  
„Ginny?"  
  
„Na ja ... ich und Draco ... also ich meine ..."Sie hustete verlegen.  
  
„Wir haben so eine Art Beziehung."Als er Ginnys verletzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, verbesserte er sich rasch. „Ginny und ich sind ein Paar", sagte er dann und blickte weder nach links noch nach rechts.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung kam von den Erwachsenen kein Kommentar, und irritiert sah er auf.  
  
Snape, der sich ebenfalls im Raum befand, schnaubte amüsiert.  
  
„Wir vergaßen zu erwähnen, dass wir euch eine zeitlang beobachten konnten."  
  
Ginnys Gesicht nahm die Farbe von Erdbeerpudding an, und Draco wurde noch blasser, als er ohnehin schon war.  
  
„Ähm ... und von wo an?"fragte er und starrte angestrengt auf den Fußboden.  
  
„Ihr wart auf einem Berg", sagte Molly hilfreich, stutzte dann und sah sich die beiden etwas genauer an. „Was genau ist zwischen euch passiert?"fragte sie dann streng.  
  
Narcissa lachte leise hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
  
„Draco – Scrawny – Sexy", piepste Blossom.  
  
Draco verdrehte sich den Hals, um der Echse ins Gesicht zu schauen, und hätte schwören können, dass sie grinste.  
  
„_Echsenfilet_" formte er stumm und zornig mit den Lippen, und Blossoms quietschte unschuldig.  
  
Molly starrte Ginny an, die zur Decke sah und sich verzweifelt bemühte, nicht noch röter zu werden.  
  
Selbst Dumbledore klang, als würde er ein Lachen unterdrücken.  
  
„Kommen wir zurück zu den Tatsachen", sagte er. „Die Weihnachtsferien sind keine zwei Wochen mehr entfernt. Die Nachricht von der Festnahme Lucius Malfoys wird sich in Windeseile verbreiten, und auch, dass Draco sich gegen ihn gestellt hat, da bin ich mir fast sicher. Mein Rat wäre, die beiden erst nach Weihnachten wieder zur Schule zu schicken."  
  
Draco und Ginny zogen simultan ein Gesicht. Das hieß Trennung, jedenfalls für ein paar Wochen. Dumbledore war jedoch noch nicht fertig.  
  
„Des weiteren werden sich sämtliche Reporter auf sie stürzen. Mein Vorschlag wäre deshalb, sie in einem neutralen Ort bis nach den Ferien verborgen zu halten."  
  
„Grimmauld Place?"fragte Ginny, und schlug sich dann auf den Mund. „Tut mir leid, Professor, ich wollte nicht ..."  
  
„Grimmauld Place?" fragte Narcissa ungläubig. „Sirius hat es tatsächlich behalten?"  
  
Dumbledore war scheinbar nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen.  
  
„Ja, ich dachte daran. Miss Weasley, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Es wird für Versammlungen nur noch sporadisch benutzt, ist jedoch immer noch sehr geschützt. Außerdem weiß Mrs Malfoy, dass der Orden existiert."  
  
Ginny atmete auf.  
  
Draco sah sie fragend von der Seite an.  
  
„Später", flüsterte sie.  
  
„Können wir Ginny nicht Weihnachten nach Hause holen?" bat Molly.  
  
„Wir werden sehen, wie sich das alles entwickelt, Molly. Sie können die beiden natürlich jederzeit besuchen. Sirius ist dort und kann ein Auge auf sie halten."  
  
„Na, das beruhigt mich ungemein", murmelte sie.  
  
„Black?"Draco machte ein unbehagliches Gesicht. Dann, nach einer weiteren Überlegung: „Wird Potter ebenfalls über die Ferien da sein?"  
  
„Das ist zu vermuten", versetzte Dumbledore ungerührt.  
  
„Klasse."Der Slytherin verdrehte die Augen.  
  
Ginny stieß ihm in die Rippen, und er zuckte zusammen.  
  
„Das werden echt erholsame Ferien", murmelte er trotzdem bissig.

* * *

Auch Sirius sah nicht allzu begeistert aus, als Dumbledore die beiden nach Grimmauld Place brachte.  
  
„Ginny ist in Ordnung, aber Malfoy?"Er rümpfte die Nase.  
  
„Ich bin auch nicht erbaut davon!"schoss Draco zurück.  
  
Narcissa und Molly hatten ihre Kinder begleitet, und Mrs Malfoy schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.  
  
„Draco, dein Benehmen. Sirius."Sie nickte ihrem Cousin knapp zu.  
  
„Narcissa."Sein Ton war eisig. „So, ist dein über alles geliebter Mann endlich dort gelandet, wo er von Anfang an hingehört hat?"  
  
Draco wollte wieder auffahren, aber Narcissa legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Sirius, hör auf damit. Lass uns wenigstens versuchen, einigermaßen freundlich miteinander umzugehen."  
  
Sirius' Miene entwölkte sich bei diesen Worten kein Stück.  
  
„Sirius", sagte auch Dumbledore warnend. „Mr Malfoy hat bewiesen, dass er auf unserer Seite steht."  
  
„Hat er?"kam die mürrische Antwort. „In meinen Augen nicht."  
  
„Und was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach noch machen?"Draco war kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
  
Black ließ sich zu keiner Antwort herab.  
  
„Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass sie die zwei Monate, die Sie gefehlt haben, in den Ferien nachholen", wandte sich Dumbledore an die zwei. „Einen Lehrplan werde ich Ihnen per Flohpulver zukommen lassen. Ich denke jedoch nicht, dass das für Sie beide ein Problem sein sollte."  
  
„Kaum."Draco ärgerte sich immer noch.  
  
„Irgendetwas sonst, was ihr noch braucht?"fragte Molly besorgt. Sie hasste den Gedanken, Ginny hier zu lassen, statt sie mit in den Fuchsbau zu nehmen, auch wenn sie sie jeden Tag sehen konnte, wenn sie wollte.  
  
„Mir fällt gerade nichts ein", gab Ginny zu.  
  
„Kannst du mir ein paar von meinen Büchern bringen?"wandte Draco sich an seine Mutter.  
  
Narcissa nickte.  
  
„Ich schicke einen der Hauselfen."  
  
Sirius schnaubte im Hintergrund.

* * *

Die ersten Tage in Grimmauld Place verliefen nicht gerade rosig.  
  
Draco und Sirius gerieten ständig aneinander, und Ginny bemühte sich, den Friedensstifter zu spielen. Einfach war das nicht, besonders nicht, weil Sirius mit Briefen von Harry und Ron bombardiert wurde, die beiden nicht aus den Augen zu lassen um jegliche Annäherungen zu verhindern.  
  
Es blieb nicht aus, dass Draco und sogar Ginny immer gereizter wurden. Zwei Monate lang waren sie auf sich gestellt gewesen, und hatten weite Ebenen durchquert. Das Eingesperrt sein in Grimmauld Place zerrte wirksam an ihren Nerven. Auch sie bekamen sich öfters wegen irgendwelcher Kleinigkeiten in die Haare.  
  
Dumbledore hatte recht behalten; die Festnahme Lucius' sorgte für reichlich Wirbel in der Zaubererwelt. Manche Zeitungen spekulierten sogar über einen Justizirrtum und machten Draco für das ganze verantwortlich. Der Slytherin kochte stillschweigend vor sich hin, wenn er entsprechende Zeitungsausschnitte las.  
  
Molly Weasley kam täglich um nach ihrer Tochter zu sehen, Narcissa dagegen selten. Sie verstand sich nicht mit ihrem Cousin, der sie verachtete, und außerdem wurde sie vom Ministerium und auch anderen Stellen bedrängt und musste eine Menge Geschick einsetzen, um zu verhindern, dass das Vermögen der Malfoys aufgrund Lucius' Todessertätigkeiten beschlagnahmt wurde. Draco hatte angeboten, ihr zu helfen, aber davon wollte sie nichts wissen und hatte ihm strikt befohlen, sich herauszuhalten.  
  
Vier Tage nach ihrer Ankunft im Haus der Blacks wurde Molly Weasley von ihren älteren Söhnen bis auf Percy begleitet. Bill, Charlie, Fred und George hatten ebenfalls einen Blick durch das Gezeitenportal werfen können und waren nun dementsprechend neugierig auf Ginnys Bericht.  
  
Draco hörte sie eintreffen und verzog sich schleunigst, gewillt auf eine weitere Konfrontation zu verzichten. Wenn Ron schon reagierte wie ein feuerspuckender Drache, wagte er sich nicht vorzustellen, was Ginnys andere Brüder mit ihm vorhatten. Trotzdem blieb er oberhalb der Treppe stehen um zu lauschen.  
  
In der Küche von Grimmauld Place kam es zu einem großen Trara. Jeder der vier wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Ginny in den Arm zu nehmen und sich zu vergewissern, dass sie wirklich heil und in einem Stück wieder da war.  
  
„Lasst mich leben!"wehrte sich Ginny schließlich lachend. „Mir geht es gut, alles in Ordnung!"  
  
„Wir wollen alles hören", sagte Fred.  
  
George nickte.  
  
„Und zwar ausführlich! Die Ministeriumsversion kennen wir ja schon. Unterscheidet sich ja deutlich von dem Stückchen, was wir live miterleben konnten."  
  
„Apropos", sagte Bill. „Wo ist denn der andere große Held? Der, mit dem unsere kleine Schwester mitten in einer Höhle von Untoten und weiteren schauerlichen Gestalten unbedingt rumknutschen musste?"  
  
Ginny bemühte sich, nicht schon wieder knallrot anzulaufen.  
  
„Das habt ihr gesehen?!"  
  
„Jedes Detail", flötete George. „Also, wo ist er? Ich glaube, wir sollten mit ihm noch ein oder zwei Sachen klären."  
  
Auf der Treppenabsatz schluckte Draco kräftig und überlegte fieberhaft, wo er sich am besten verstecken konnte. Das hörte sich überhaupt nicht gut an. Noch bevor er sich allerdings auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, war Sirius hinter ihm aufgetaucht.  
  
„Spielst du Verstecken, Malfoy?"sagte er spöttisch, und so laut, dass die anderen in der Küche es natürlich mitbekamen.  
  
Draco funkelte ihn zornig an.  
  
„Das wirst du mir büßen, Black!"  
  
Sirius grinste nur.  
  
„Viel Glück", sagte er doch tatsächlich, und Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
  
Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu begeben. Oder vielmehr _der_ Löwen. Er setzte seine Mir-doch-alles-egal Miene auf und ging langsam die Treppen hinab.  
  
Ginnys vier Brüder drehten ihm sofort die Gesichter zu, als er durch die Tür kam.  
  
_Könnte sich jetzt noch mal ein Gezeitenportal aufmachen? Nur ein klitzekleines?  
_  
Leider wurde ihm der Wunsch nicht erfüllt.  
  
„Malfoy."Fred grinste hinterhältig. Ginnys bittenden Blick übersah er absichtlich.  
  
„Weasley."  
  
„Keine Streitigkeiten!"warnte Molly.  
  
„Aber woher denn, Mum."  
  
„Wir haben gehört, dein Daddy sitzt wegen dir jetzt in Azkaban?"Charlie hatte sichtlich Spaß an der Situation.  
  
„Und?"schnappte Draco zurück. „Hast du ein Problem damit?"  
  
„Draco!"zischte Ginny.  
  
„Im Gegenteil. Ziemlich mutig – für einen Slytherin, meine ich."  
  
Draco war sich nicht sicher, wohin das ganze führen sollte.  
  
„Was soll das denn heißen?"  
  
„Stell dich nicht so blöd an, Malfoy, das war ein Kompliment."  
  
„So?"  
  
Bill, immerhin der älteste, beschloss, das Hin und Her zu beenden.  
  
„Wir wollen wissen, was passiert ist ... da drüben in Chryois."  
  
„Hm, und was genau zwischen dir und Ginny läuft." Fred konnte mal wieder seinen Mund nicht halten.  
  
„Wir sind zusammen, aus, Ende. Wenn irgendeiner von euch damit ein Problem hat, dann soll er es sagen." Ginny hatte genug.  
  
„Soviel war uns auch schon klar", antwortete Charlie trocken. „Malfoy, hör auf uns anzusehen, als würden wir dir gleich den Kopf abreißen. Mum hat uns ausführlich klar gemacht, was passiert, wenn wir uns einmischen, und glaub mir, ihren Zorn zieht sich keiner freiwillig zu."  
  
Das alles trug nicht dazu bei, Draco zu überzeugen, im Gegenteil, er wurde immer misstrauischer.  
  
„Also, was ist jetzt? Kriegen wir die Story nun zu hören oder nicht? Spannt uns nicht so auf die Folter!"  
  
Die Weasleys waren beim Zuhören nicht halb so zurückhaltend wie Dumbledore und Snape. Sie fragten viel, besonders immer dann, wenn Ginny oder auch Draco schnellstmöglich über ein Thema hinweggehen wollten.  
  
Die Sache mit Tyron, zum Beispiel.  
  
Bill sah aus, als würde er am liebsten den Untoten wiederbeleben und noch einmal zur Strecke bringen, als Ginny auf mehrmaligem Nachfragen zögernd zugab, was er im Sinn gehabt hatte.  
  
Draco erntete einige respektvolle Blicke für die Vernichtung des Untoten.  
  
„Dieses Malateras", fragte George. „Ginny hat es nicht gehabt, und du hast _nicht_ an ihr rumgeschnippelt, oder?"Seine Stimme war drohend.  
  
„Glaubst du, ich würde es zugeben, wenn es so wäre?"  
  
„George, meine Arme sind völlig narbenfrei", ging Ginny dazwischen, ohne einem von beiden die Chance zu geben, aufeinander loszugehen.  
  
„Zeig mal."Charlie griff einfach nach Dracos Arm.  
  
„Au! Was fällt dir ein, loslassen!"  
  
Charlie ließ sich gar nicht stören.  
  
„Hübsch. Sieht auf jeden Fall besser aus als Voldemorts Totenschädel", sagte er dann trocken.  
  
Draco entriss ihm seinen Arm wieder.  
  
„Freak Show ist beendet", sagte er unwirsch. „Ginny, mach weiter."  
  
„Du fällst aber echt auf alles rein, Ginny", sagte Fred vorwurfsvoll, als seine Schwester erzählte, was in Falínga passiert war.  
  
Draco, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt exakt dasselbe gedacht hatte, fühlte sich dazu genötigt, seine Freundin zu verteidigen.  
  
„Das konnte sie nicht ahnen."  
  
„Du scheinbar schon."  
  
„Ich bin von Natur aus misstrauisch."  
  
Sirius, der in der Küchentür lehnte, murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Draco ignorierte ihn.  
  
Die Reise durch den Sumpf wurde mehr als einmal von Blossom kommentiert, die sich vor Draco auf dem Tisch zusammengerollt hatte. Der Sumpf der Götter war ihr Herr gewesen, dessen Dahinscheiden sie immer noch betrauerte.  
  
Ein wahrer Wasserfall von Fragen erhob sich, als die beiden schließlich die Totenstadt und dann die Konfrontation mit Sandrine und Tanadryl schilderten. Es war kaum möglich, alle auf einmal zu beantworten.  
  
Die vier Brüder gingen jedoch stillschweigend über die Tatsache hinweg, dass Ginny Maynew den Todesstoß versetzt hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich den Tod eines Menschen von ihrer Hand – auch wenn es reine Selbstverteidigung gewesen war – noch immer sehr zu Herzen nahm.  
  
Schließlich am Ende angelangt hatte Draco das Gefühl, gleich nur noch krächzen zu können, soviel hatte er in den vergangenen zwei Stunden geredet.  
  
Die Weasleys sahen beeindruckt aus.  
  
„Wow. Also eine richtige Fantasy Reise", schloss Fred schließlich.  
  
„Wie ich schon zu Dumbledore sagte, Alptraumreise trifft es eher", brummte Draco.  
  
„Und jetzt?"  
  
Der Slytherin zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
  
„Was ihr jetzt vorhabt. Gerade in deinem Fall stell ich mir das nicht gerade so einfach vor."  
  
„Frag mich was leichteres, ich habe keinen Schimmer, wie es weitergehen soll."  
  
Ginny hatte sich derweil an etwas erinnert, was sie Draco noch hatte fragen wollen.  
  
„Die Sache mit dem Chakra. Snape hat dich nach dem Ziel gefragt, und du hast geantwortet: Harrys Kopf. Was meintest du damit?"  
  
Sirius schoss hoch, als hätte ihn eine Tarantel gestochen.  
  
„Wie bitte?!"  
  
Draco rutschte unbehaglich hin und her, als sich wieder alle Blicke auf ihn richteten.  
  
„Es war eine Art Notfallplan von Lucius. Falls alle Zauberkraft und Hinterlist nichts nützen würde, sollte ich als Attentäter auftreten. Kaum jemand ist mit einem Zauberstab so schnell, dass er ein Chakra aufhalten kann."  
  
„Hättest du es getan?"  
  
Beharrliches Schweigen breitete sich aus.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Draco schließlich. „Heute nicht mehr. Damals – vielleicht."  
  
„Hochinteressant."Sirius' Augen blitzten vor Ärger. „Ich warne dich, Malfoy, wenn du Harry nur ein Haar krümmst, wenn er hier ist ..."  
  
„Black, was willst du eigentlich von mir?"gab Draco nicht minder heftig zurück. „Ich kann ja sowieso machen, was ich will, und du hast mich sofort in Verdacht, was anstellen zu wollen!"  
  
„Aufhören!" Molly ging dazwischen. „Sirius, ich muss mich wirklich über dich wundern. Was hat der Junge dir eigentlich getan?"  
  
Trotz ihrer guten Absicht, das brachte Draco noch mehr zum sieden.  
  
„Ich brauche niemanden, der mich verteidigt!" fauchte er und stürmte aus der Küche. Man konnte ihn die Treppen hinaufstampfen hören, wütend vor sich hinmurmelnd.  
  
Blossom hüpfte ihm eilig hinterher.  
  
Die anderen sahen ihm betreten hinterher.  
  
„Ehrlich, Sirius, war das nötig?"fragte Bill. „Du tust gerade so, als hätte er einen Mord gestanden."  
  
„Hat er doch auch. Zumindest einen geplanten."Sirius blieb stur.  
  
Ginny seufzte nur. Wenn das so weiterging, dann würde es noch gewaltig Ärger zwischen den beiden geben. 


	7. Alte Freunde, alte Feinde

_AN: Erstmal vielen Dank an alle Reviewer; Leute, ihr seid spitze!_

_In diesem Chapter lernt ihr eine Figur kennen, die noch ziemlich großen Einfluss auf den Rest der Story haben wird. Ich hoffe doch mal stark, euch gefällt sie genauso gut wie Snuffi und mir!_

_Katharina B.: Ginny heisst in Wirklichkeit Ginevra, und nicht Virginia, wie wir alle immer annahmen. Du kannst dir das auf www.jkrowling.com bestätigen lassen. Ich wollte es auch nicht glauben, aber leider ist dem so -gg- _

_Bevor ich's noch vergesse: auf meiner privaten Homepage, www.talynslytherin.de.vu könnt ihr mal die Bilder bewundern, die Snuffkin zu meinen Stories erstellt hat. Hinterlasst doch bitte mal ein lobendes Wort für sie, weil die sind wirklich spitze!_

_Viel Spaß beim neuen Chap wünscht TalynSlytherin__  
_

_

* * *

_

_  
_Einen Tag vor Ferienbeginn kam es dann tatsächlich zum großen Knall zwischen Draco und Sirius. Der Anlass war lächerlich genug, es ging um irgendwelche Bücher, die der Slytherin im Wohnzimmer hatte liegen lassen.  
  
Ginny kam dazu, als sich beide gerade aus Leibeskräften anbrüllten.  
  
„Schluss!"schrie sie dagegen an, aber kam nicht durch. „_Silencio_!"  
  
Durch den Zauberspruch zum Schweigen gebracht, wandten sich die beiden nun wuterfüllt in Ginnys Richtung.  
  
„Ehrlich, ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder!"schimpfte Ginny und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten!! Wir haben wirklich genug andere Probleme, aber scheinbar genießt ihr das ja, euch gegenseitig fertig zu machen! Eins sage ich euch, ich habe die Schnauze voll davon!!"  
  
Sie ergriff ihren Umhang und stürmte aus dem Haus.  
  
Sirius und Draco starrten ihr hinterher.

* * *

Ginny rannte förmlich die Straße durch Muggel-London. Die Leute, die von ihr angerempelt wurden, sahen ihr entrüstet hinterher, aber das war ihr egal.  
  
Sie schnaubte vor Wut. _Männer, also wirklich!  
_  
Erst als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, wo sie sich befand, blieb sie stehen und sah sich um. In ihrem Zorn musste sie ein enormes Tempo vorgelegt haben, die Umgebung war ihr total unbekannt. Es war kein sehr schönes Fleckchen Erde, wo sie hingeraten war, das erkannte sie auf den ersten Blick. Bars und Nachtclub, soweit das Auge reichte. Merlin sei dank war es erst später Nachmittag.  
  
_Auch das noch. Umdrehen, Ginny, und geh einfach die Strecke zurück, dann kommst du nach Grimmauld Place zurück.  
_  
Doch so einfach, wie sich das anhörte, war es nicht. Sie wagte nicht, ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen, um die Richtung zu bestimmen, dafür waren zu viele Muggel um sie herum.  
  
„Was macht so ein hübsches kleines Mädchen in einem Viertel wie diesem?" sagte plötzlich jemand neben ihr, und Ginny sprang vor Schreck ein paar Meter zurück.  
  
Der junge Mann war groß, etwa zwei Jahre älter und vielleicht einen Meter achtzig, und erinnerte sie fatal an Maynew, den Typen, der sie in Chryois fast als Opfer dargebracht hatte, um seine Stadt zu retten.Nur dass seine Haare dunkler waren.  
  
„Ich warte auf jemanden", schnappte sie zurück.  
  
„Hier?"Er klang amüsiert.  
  
„Irgendein Problem damit?"  
  
„Aber mitnichten. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir beim Warten etwas Gesellschaft leiste?"  
  
„Nein, danke!"Ginny drehte sich abrupt um und ging die Straße zurück. Der Typ folgte ihr trotzdem.  
  
„Du solltest wirklich nicht allein bleiben, Rotschopf, es ist ein gefährliches Pflaster hier", sagte er spöttisch.  
  
„Der einzige, der mir auf die Nerven geht, bist du", antwortete Ginny gereizt. „Lass mich in Ruhe, oder du wirst es bereuen!"  
  
Endlich blieb er hinter ihr zurück.  
  
„Das kommt davon, wenn man jemandem helfen will", brummte er noch. „Wie du willst, dann lauf doch geradezu in Schwierigkeiten hinein, Chick."  
  
Ginny biss die Zähne zusammen und beeilte sich, weiter zu kommen. Ihre Gedanken drohten sich zu überschlagen – was nun? Sie konnte ja schlecht in aller Öffentlichkeit den Fahrenden Ritter herbeirufen, und Geld für ein Muggeltaxi hatte sie sowieso nicht.  
  
Sie sah sich vorsichtig um, und als sie niemanden in unmittelbarer Nähe entdecken konnte, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch, der ihr die Richtung weisen würde. Gerade im Inbegriff, weiterzuhasten, wurde sie von jemandem angerempelt und heftig am Arm gepackt.  
  
„Dein Geld!" flüsterte eine heisere Stimme in ihr Ohr. „Sofort!" Etwas mit einer scharfen Klinge wurde ihr gegen die Seite gepresst.  
  
„Ich habe nichts bei mir, lassen Sie mich los!"  
  
Die Person lachte bellend.  
  
„Wen willst du verarschen, Süße? Beeil dich lieber, sonst muss ich etwas energischer werden!"  
  
Ginny kam nicht an ihren Zauberstab heran und fing an zu schwitzen.  
  
„Ehrlich, ich habe kein ..."  
  
Der Dieb gab einen überraschten Schrei von sich, als er mit kräftiger Hand von ihr weggezerrt wurde. Er erhielt zwei Tritte in den Bauch und dann einen gegen den Kopf und fiel um wie ein gefällter Baum.  
  
Ginny sah verdutzt auf den am Boden liegenden Mann, und dann auf den Angreifer. Es war der dunkelhaarige Typ von vorher.  
  
„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass es hier verdammt gefährlich sein kann, Rotschopf?" Er schnaufte, offensichtlich war er gerannt. „Und jetzt frage ich dich ein letztes Mal, wartest du hier wirklich auf jemanden oder brauchst du Hilfe?"  
  
„Ich ... äh ... vielen Dank", stotterte sie. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"  
  
„Kampfsport, fünfmal die Woche. Wie man sieht, zahlt es sich aus. Also?"  
  
„Okay, na gut, ich habe mich verlaufen, bist du jetzt zufrieden?" Ginny hatte das Gefühl, vor Verlegenheit gleich im Boden zu versinken.  
  
„Wo willst du hin?"  
  
„Grimmauld Place."  
  
„Ich zeig dir, wie du zurückkommst."  
  
„Danke. Was ist mit dem da?" Sie zeigte auf den Dieb, der immer noch bewusstlos am Boden lag.  
  
„Der wird sich beim nächsten Mal zweimal überlegen, ob er Leute überfällt. Falls du jetzt von mir erwartest, dass ich die Polizei rufe, vergiss es. Beim Anblick von Bullen wird mir schlecht."  
  
„Oder du hast selbst was ausgefressen", vermutete Ginny.  
  
„Wer, ich? Ich doch nicht." Aber er grinste bei diesen Worten. „Übrigens, ich heiße Sari, und du?"  
  
„Ginny. Tut mir leid, wenn ich vorhin so patzig war, aber ich habe schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, wenn mich jemand so einfach anquatscht."  
  
„Hab's kapiert. Lass uns abhauen, bevor noch irgendeiner was merkt."

* * *

Sirius hatte sich und Draco schließlich von Ginnys _Silencio_ befreien können, und beide gingen sich stillschweigend aus dem Weg.  
  
Draco bekämpfte schon seit geraumer Zeit den Impuls, Ginny hinterher zu rennen. Er hatte das drohende Gefühl, dass etwas nicht mit ihr in Ordnung war. Umso erleichterter war er, als er einige Zeit später die Haustür hörte. Die Erleichterung verging abrupt, als er Ginny mit jemandem durch die offene Tür reden hörte.  
  
„Vielen Dank noch mal. Beim nächsten Mal passe ich auf, wo ich hinrenne, versprochen."  
  
Eine männliche Stimme antwortete etwas, und in Draco kochte Eifersucht hoch. Dann stutzte er. Kam ihm die Stimme nicht irgendwie bekannt vor?  
  
Unverzüglich ging er die Treppen hinab, und Blossom wuselte ihm hinterher. Auf halber Höhe blieb er stehen.  
  
„Sari?  
  
Der dunkelhaarige junge Mann hob verblüfft den Kopf.  
  
„Draco? Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du bist in Hogwarts?"  
  
„Ihr kennt euch?!"Ginny sah verdattert von einem zum anderen.  
  
Sari begann zu grinsen.  
  
„Zufälle gibt's. Hey, Dracs, was machst du in dieser Gegend?"  
  
„Nenn mich nicht Dracs, und ich bin hier gegen meinen Willen", antwortete Draco mürrisch. „Du ahnst gar nicht, was wir alles hinter uns haben."  
  
„Jetzt, wo es mir so einfällt, stimmt, ich habe eine halbe Ewigkeit nichts mehr von dir gehört."  
  
„Hallo?"Ginny stampfte mit einem Fuß auf. „Kann mich mal einer aufklären? Draco?!"  
  
„Von Sari bekomme ich meine Bücher und sonst noch ein paar Dinge", sagte Draco knapp. „Seine Mutter besitzt eine Muggelbuchhandlung."  
  
„Du hast Kontakt zu Muggeln?"  
  
„Squib, wenn ich bitten darf", korrigierte Sari. „Und wir sind verwandt – irgendwie jedenfalls."  
  
„Um dreißig Ecken."  
  
„Hört, hört, da spricht wieder Mr Reinblut."  
  
„Halt die Klappe."  
  
„Netten Umgangston habt ihr." Ginny schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Das ist völlig normal", winkte Sari ab. „Und, lasst ihr mich jetzt dumm sterben? Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Wir sollten die Geschichte aufschreiben, drucken lassen und verteilen", brummte Draco. „Vielleicht können wir ja sogar noch Geld damit machen."

* * *

„Wow. Das hört sich an wie ein Fantasyroman mit einer tüchtigen Portion Stephen King dazwischen."Sari war beeindruckt.  
  
„Da hast du allerdings recht – ein Horrortrip war's."  
  
„Stephen wer?"fragte Ginny irritiert.  
  
„Ein Horrorschriftsteller."  
  
Sari hatte inzwischen weitergedacht.  
  
„Irgendwie habe ich schon geahnt, dass etwas passiert ist. Selbst Mum und ich haben davon gehört, dass Lucius in Azkaban sitzt. Dass du allerdings deine Finger im Spiel hast – nun, das ist neu, jedenfalls für mich."  
  
„Es war abzusehen."  
  
„Nicht wirklich. Ich hatte die größte Sorge, dass du doch noch überläufst."  
  
„Mal was ganz anderes – wie zum Teufel seid ausgerechnet ihr euch in die Arme gelaufen, du und Ginny?"  
  
Ginny sah zur Decke und überlegte fieberhaft. Sie wollte sich nicht schon wieder anhören müssen, dass sie unverantwortlich gehandelt hatte.  
  
Doch Sari überraschte sie.  
  
„Sie hatte sich verlaufen und nach dem Weg gefragt, mehr nicht. Zufall eben."  
  
„Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle." Draco war immer noch misstrauisch.  
  
Blossom kratzte mit einer Kralle auf dem Tisch herum. Sie fand, dass sie nicht genug beachtet wurde. Ginny nahm sie hoch und setzte sie auf ihre Schulter.  
  
„Also, dann seid ihr jetzt zusammen, oder wie sehe ich das?" Sari grinste hinterhältig. „Oh, was wird Hogwarts weinen, dass du kein Single mehr bist, Dracs."  
  
„Arschloch. Und nenn mich nicht Dracs, ich hasse das."  
  
„Ich weiß, Dracs."  
  
Ginny musste lachen.  
  
„Was ist hier eigentlich los? Wer ist das?" Sirius kam zur Tür herein, offensichtlich ärgerlich.  
  
„Das ist Sari, Sirius. Ich habe mich verlaufen, und er hat mich nach Hause gebracht."  
  
„Und da bringst du ihn ausgerechnet hierher?" Sirius sah sie ungläubig an. „Ginny, bist du verrückt geworden, einen Muggel nach Grimmauld Place zu bringen?"  
  
„Whoa, ist das Sirius Black?" fragte Sari und wich direkt ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl zurück.  
  
Sirius war verblüfft.  
  
„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"  
  
„Na, Ihre Flucht aus Azkaban hat damals für reichlich Furore gesorgt, soweit ich mich erinnern kann. Und ihr wohnt hier, in seinem Haus? Du bist mutiger, als ich dachte, Dracs."  
  
„Ha ha. Black ist längst freigesprochen worden, das hast du wohl nicht mitbekommen, was?"  
  
„Was so was anbetrifft, bist du ja auch kein sehr zuverlässiger Informant, Malfoy. Du verrätst doch auch nur, was dir gerade in den Kram passt."  
  
„Lieber ein Wort zuwenig als ein Wort zuviel, Hayes."  
  
„Hayes?" Sirius spitzte die Ohren. „Bist du mit Gladiola Hayes verwandt?"  
  
„Das ist meine Großmutter, ja."  
  
„Also bist du kein Muggel." Black schien aufzuatmen. „Ich habe mich gerade gefragt, wie ich Dumbledore am besten einen Muggel in meiner Küche erklärt hätte"  
  
„Squib", sagte Sari nur. „Und ich gehe jetzt besser, sonst komme ich zu spät zum Training. Wie sieht's aus, Dracs? Kann ich dich irgendwann im Laden erwarten?"  
  
„Erst mal nicht. Wir haben strikte Order, hier zu bleiben." Draco warf einen schrägen Blick in Ginnys Richtung.  
  
Die wurde rot.  
  
„Soll ich dir eine Liste vorbeibringen? Falls Mr Black nichts dagegen hat, heißt es." Sari sah treuherzig in Sirius' Richtung.  
  
„Meinetwegen", knurrte der.  
  
„Ich bring dich raus." Draco erhob sich. „Ich wollte sowieso noch kurz was mit dir besprechen."  
  
Ginny wollte ebenfalls aufstehen, aber der Slytherin winkte ab.  
  
„Ich würde gern allein mit Sari reden."  
  
„Warum?"forschte sie nach. „Hast du Geheimnisse?"  
  
„Scrawny, ich habe_ immer_ Geheimnisse. Los, Hayes."  
  
„Nicht so drängeln. Bye, Ginny, Mr Black."  
  
Ginny konnte sie noch kurz leise im Flur reden hören, und dann klappte die Haustür.  
  
Sirius räusperte sich.  
  
„Wo wir gerade beim Reden sind, Ginny ... der _Silencio_ wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach angreifen!"  
  
„Sirius, es tut mir ja leid, aber dieses ewige Hickhack zwischen dir und Draco nervt mich ungemein. Könnt ihr euch nicht mal bemühen, miteinander auszukommen? Und jetzt sag nicht, dass das nur an Draco liegt. Ihr stichelt beide immer solange, bis es zum Knall kommt."  
  
„Wenn er seine Bücher nicht ..."begann Sirius, und Ginny verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Wenn's nicht die Bücher gewesen wären, wär's was anderes gewesen. Sirius, du bist erwachsen, aber manchmal bist du schlimmer als ein kleines Kind. Ich weiß, dass Harry gerade das so toll an dir findet, aber man kann es auch übertreiben."  
  
„Ja, Mutter", sagte Sirius trocken. „Also gut, wenn er sich zurückhält, tue ich es auch."

* * *

Sirius bekam abends Besuch von Remus Lupin, und die Gelegenheit nutzen Draco und Ginny, um endlich einmal allein zu sein.  
  
Der Slytherin musste sich die gleiche Strafpredigt von Ginny anhören. Er versprach nichts, aber Ginny wusste, er würde versuchen, ihrer Bitte nachzukommen, so schwer es ihm auch fiel.  
  
„Was ist mit Weihnachten?"fragte er, nachdem ihr Wortfluss geendet hatte. „Hat Dumbledore erlaubt, dass du über die Feiertage in den Fuchsbau zurückkehrst?"  
  
„Ja, ich habe gerade heute Morgen eine Eule von Mum bekommen. Was ist mit dir?"  
  
„Mutter ist unterwegs. Ich werde hier bleiben und mich mit Potter amüsieren müssen." Er verzog das Gesicht.  
  
Das beunruhigte Ginny nicht wenig.  
  
„Und wenn ich sie frage, ob du mit in den Fuchsbau kommen kannst?"  
  
„Das ist wie Scylla und Charybdis. Wenn ich hier bleibe, dann kriege ich mich mit Potter in die Wolle, und wenn ich mitkomme, dann mit deinem werten Bruder. Dann ziehe ich Grimmauld Place als Kampfplatz vor. Hier kann ich mich wenigstens verziehen."  
  
„Wie Scylla und was?"fragte Ginny amüsiert.  
  
„Du weißt auch wirklich gar nichts, Scrawny. Das heißt soviel dass ich die Wahl zwischen zwei Ungeheuern habe."  
  
„Ungeheuern." Ginny seufzte.  
  
Draco hatte nun endgültig genug vom Reden und zog sie herüber, um sie zu küssen.  
  
„Ich finde, wir gehen jetzt ins Bett und versuchen ..."  
  
Das Knallen einer Tür, und danach Sirius', Lupins und Harry Potters Stimmen wurden im Flur laut und unterbrachen ihn wirkungsvoll.  
  
„Das darf alles nicht wahr sein." Draco sah fast verzweifelt aus. „Wann um Himmels willen können wir endlich mal allein sein? Manchmal wünsche ich mich verdammt noch mal nach Chryois zurück."  
  
Ginny war ähnlich frustriert.  
  
„Ich schwöre, spätestens wenn wir in Hogwarts sind klaue ich mir einen Tarnumhang und komm dich besuchen – jede Nacht!"  
  
„Ist das eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen?" grummelte Draco.  
  
„Ein Versprechen."Ginny war sich zwar der drohenden Gefahr bewusst, fing jedoch erneut an, ihn zu küssen. „Es gibt da ja schließlich noch etwas, was wir hinter uns bringen müssen, oder?"hauchte sie in sein Ohr. „Und ich freu mich schon drauf."  
  
Das war natürlich Musik in Dracos Ohren. Statt einer Antwort zog er sie über sich und presste seine Lippen auf ihre.  
  
„Ginny?"Jemand klopfte heftig an die Tür. „Ich muss mit dir reden!"Harry.  
  
Sie machte sich widerstrebend los und rückte ihre Kleidung zurecht.  
  
„Ich _hasse_ ihn", murmelte Draco und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen.  
  
Ginny seufzte nur.


	8. Zusammenprall mit Harry und Hermine

_AN: Noch mal schnell in eigener Sache: blub, auf der Hompage unter "Meine Fanfictions" und dann klick die einzelnen Stories an. Dort erscheinen dann die Bilder!_

_Wieder mal vielen Dank an alle Reviewer!_

_

* * *

_

__

Wenn beide geglaubt hatten, es wäre mit Sirius schon schlimm gewesen, so setzte Harry dem ganzen die Krone auf. Er ließ Ginny nicht eine Minute aus den Augen, wenn sie und Draco zusammen in einem Raum waren.  
  
Ginny ärgerte sich nicht wenig, während Draco nur mit einem stocksauren Gesicht durch die Gegend lief. Wie sollte man sich auch nur küssen, wenn jemand einen mit Argusaugen beobachtete?  
  
Draco versuchte trotzdem, es ein paar Mal darauf anzulegen, aber Ginny war der Meinung, nicht noch mehr Kohlen ins offene Feuer werfen zu müssen und wehrte ihn ab, eine Tatsache, die Harry ungemein zu freuen schien.  
  
Die Situation mit einem Pulverfass zu vergleichen, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Umso erleichterter war Draco, als er erfuhr, dass Black und Potter ebenfalls für den ersten Feiertag im Fuchsbau eingeladen waren und dort auch übernachten würden.  
  
Sirius behagte der Gedanke überhaupt nicht, den Slytherin in Grimmauld Place allein zu lassen. Aber der wehrte sich hartnäckig gegen den Gedanken, auch mitzukommen. Ein ganzes Haus voll Weasleys, und noch dazu Potter und Granger! Lieber nahm er in Kauf, Weihnachten allein zu verbringen!

* * *

„Das heißt, du bist morgen ganz allein hier?"fragte Sari interessiert, der am späten Nachmittag vorbeikam und Draco eine Liste der Bücher brachte, die ihn vielleicht interessieren würden.  
  
„Merlin sei Dank."Draco verzog das Gesicht.  
  
Sari überlegte.  
  
„Mum besucht morgen Abend Verwandte. Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Abstecher in das Londoner Nachtleben?"Er grinste.  
  
„Die bringen mich um", erwiderte Draco. Aber auch er dachte nach. Das Eingesperrtsein in Grimmauld Place ging ihm Tag für Tag mehr auf die Nerven, und was sollte schon großartig passieren, wenn sie vorsichtig waren? Der Gedanke war mehr als nur verführerisch.  
  
„Komme ich da überhaupt rein? Wie du weißt, werde ich erst in zwei Monaten achtzehn."Nach seinen Informationen waren diese Gesetze dieselben wie in der Zaubererwelt.  
  
„Bitte."Sari schnaubte. „Die kennen mich da, wo ich hinwill, also wird auch keiner nach deinem Alter fragen. Seid wann machst _du _dir übrigens über so was Gedanken? Ich glaube fast, die kleine Gryffindor hat auf dich abgefärbt."  
  
Das war nun etwas, was Draco nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte.  
  
„Was redest du da für einen Quatsch?"sagte er gereizt. „Wann holst du mich ab?"

* * *

Vor Ginny verlor Draco keine Silbe über das mit Sari geführte Gespräch. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie mit der Idee auch nur im geringsten einverstanden sein würde.  
  
Als sie sich abends bereit machte, per Flohpulver in den Fuchsbau überzuwechseln, überraschte er sie, als er ihr noch ein Päckchen in die Hand drückte.  
  
„Was ist das?"Ginny musterte es genau.  
  
„Lass dich überraschen. Aber erst morgen früh aufmachen."  
  
„Du hast ein _Geschenk_ für mich?"Ginny sah überrascht aus.  
  
„Ist das nicht üblich zu Weihnachten?"spöttelte Draco. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Potter sie mit einem stechenden Blick beobachtete, zog er sie heran und presste seine Lippen auf ihre.  
  
Harry räusperte sich zornig.  
  
„Danke, Draco", flüsterte Ginny. „Ich bin in zwei Tagen wieder da."  
  
„Grüß deinen Bruder von mir", war seine zynische Antwort.  
  
Ginny warf einen strafenden Blick zurück, war dann das Flohpulver ins Feuer und rief laut und deutlich: „Fuchsbau!"Damit war sie verschwunden.  
  
„Was für ein Spiel spielst du hier überhaupt, Malfoy?"fragte Harry wütend. „Ginny ist dir doch völlig egal! Das tust du nur, um mir und Ron eins auszuwischen und Ginny kaputtzumachen!"  
  
„Auch wenn es dich überrascht, Potter, die Welt dreht sich nicht immer nur um dich", gab Draco kalt zurück und wendete sich ab.  
  
Harrys Hand schnellte vor, und er packte ihn am Kragen.  
  
„Ich bringe dich höchstpersönlich um, wenn du sie noch mal anfasst!"  
  
Draco schlug seine Hand beiseite.  
  
„Ich fasse meine Freundin solange an, wie ich Lust dazu habe. Was ist los mit dir, Potter, kriegst du Komplexe, weil sie nicht mehr hinter dir herrennt?"spottete er.  
  
Blossom zischte böse, sprang auf seine Schulter und bleckte die Zähne in Harrys Richtung.  
  
Harry wich nicht zurück, und seine grünen Augen schossen förmlich Blitze in Dracos Richtung.  
  
„Du bist und bleibst ein Schwein, Malfoy. Du hast dich sicher ganz groß da drüben gefühlt, und der absolute Bonus für dich ist ja wohl, dass du Ginny unter deine Kontrolle bringen konntest!"  
  
„Wenn du meinst."Draco gab sich keine Mühe, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Erstens hätte der Gryffindor ihm sowieso nicht geglaubt, und zweitens amüsierte er sich innerlich über dessen Zornausbruch. Potter auf die Palme zu bringen war von jeher sein Lieblingsspiel gewesen.  
  
Damit ließ er Harry einfach stehen.

* * *

Ginny wurde im Fuchsbau überschwänglich begrüßt. Sie war glücklich, endlich wieder zu Hause sein zu dürfen.  
  
Während des Abendessens spürte sie die ganze Zeit Rons Blick auf sich, obwohl sie ihm nicht den Gefallen tat und in seine Richtung sah. Auch Hermine neben ihr war ungewöhnlich still.  
  
„Ginny, Schatz, bist du dir sicher, dass du satt geworden bist?"Molly war ebenfalls überglücklich, ihre Tochter wieder hier zu haben.  
  
„Mum, wenn ich noch etwas esse, dann platze ich, wirklich. Das viele Essen ist mein Magen gar nicht mehr gewohnt!"  
  
„Was habt ihr da drüben eigentlich gegessen?"erkundigte sich Fred neugierig, der ihr gegenüber saß.  
  
„Frag nicht."Ginny verzog das Gesicht. „Ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was das alles gewesen ist. Ein Teil davon hat recht gut geschmeckt, während anderes – igitt. Es erinnerte mich teilweise an eure Erfindungen", sagte sie stichelnd.  
  
George grinste.  
  
„Die haben aber immer gut geschmeckt", mokierte er sich, gespielt beleidigt. „Aber es geht ja auch um die Wirkung."  
  
Ginny lachte auch.  
  
„Du hättest sehen sollen, was Blossom alles angeschleppt hat, um uns zu helfen. Und sie war immer total beleidigt, wenn weder Draco noch ich irgendwelche Insekten essen wollten."  
  
„Wo ist sie überhaupt?"  
  
„Mit Draco in Grimmauld Place geblieben. Sie weicht so gut wie keinen Schritt von seiner Seite, wenn sie nicht unbedingt muss."  
  
Ron gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich.  
  
„Hat er endlich jemanden gefunden, der es mit ihm aushält? Ein wahres Wunder."  
  
Molly warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.  
  
„Ronald, das reicht."  
  
Ginny zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben und nicht darauf zu antworten. Aber es fiel ihr nicht leicht.  
  
„Wie sieht es mit der Schule aus? Konntest du einiges nachholen?"lenkte Arthur Weasley ab, bemüht, Streit zu vermeiden.  
  
„Ja, Dad, ist fast alles fertig."Auch auf die Gefahr hin, Ron wieder zu provozieren, fügte sie hinzu: „Draco hat mir sehr geholfen."  
  
„Ich hätte dir auch geholfen."Hermine machte ein vorwurfsvolles Gesicht.  
  
Ginny seufzte. Das würde ein langer Abend werden.

* * *

Ron versuchte mehrere Male, sie in die Ecke zu treiben, aber Ginny sah es jedes Mal voraus und wimmelte ihn ab. Sie wusste, irgendwann musste es zu der dringend benötigten Aussprache kommen, aber heute Abend hatte sie einfach keinen Nerv mehr dazu.  
  
Später, als sie dann mit Hermine in ihrem Zimmer lag, war die andere Gryffindor immer noch ziemlich einsilbig. Sie sagte auch nichts, als Ginny ihre Zimmertür kurz entschlossen versiegelte, um Ron nicht doch noch die Gelegenheit zu geben, hereinzustürmen.  
  
Ginny sah sich erneut in ihrem Zimmer um. Alles war so geblieben, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Wie oft hatte sie in Chryois befürchtet, das alles nie wieder sehen zu können! Verstohlen griff sie nach ihrem uralten Teddybären und strich mit einer Hand darüber.  
  
„Kann ich mit dir reden, Ginny?"fragte Hermine schließlich.  
  
„Wenn es um das Thema Draco geht ..."  
  
„Um was denn sonst?"Hermine schwieg wieder einen Moment. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie weh du Ron getan hast? Und Harry? Von mir will ich gar nicht reden."  
  
„Ich habe was?"Ginny klappte der Unterkiefer herunter.  
  
„Du stellst dich auf Malfoys Seite, beantwortest keinen unserer Briefe ... du glaubst gar nicht, wie die Gerüchteküche in Hogwarts brodelt, seitdem ihr aufgetaucht und gleich wieder verschwunden seid."  
  
„Was hat das eine jetzt mit dem anderen zu tun?"Ginny war wütend über die Unterstellung. „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, Ron hat Draco _angegriffen_ und wollte ihn vor meinen Augen verprügeln! Ihr habt uns doch überhaupt keine Chance gelassen, irgendwas zu erklären!"  
  
„Ginny, wir reden hier von Draco Malfoy!"Hermine wurde jetzt auch laut. „Kennst du schon das neueste Gerücht? Dass du Malfoys persönliche kleine Sexsklavin auf eurem Weg warst!?"  
  
Ginny starrte sie an. Dann begann sie zu kichern. Bald lachte sie so heftig, dass ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
  
Hermine hatte einen völlig perplexen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Wie kannst du das auch noch lustig finden?!"  
  
Ginny konnte nicht antworten, sie wurde immer noch von Lachern geschüttelt.  
  
„Fast jeder in Hogwarts ist überzeugt davon!"  
  
„Na und?"brachte Ginny schließlich unter Lachtränen heraus. „Wenn die Leute nicht mehr über dich reden, dann wirst du langweilig. Ich meine, wie lächerlich ist das?"  
  
„_Ron_ findet das ganze überhaupt nicht komisch!"Hermine war ärgerlich. „Sogar einige von den Gryffindors gucken ihn schon schräg an. Du bist schließlich seine Schwester! Und die Slytherins haben das Gerücht in die Welt gebracht, du hättest aus Rache Malfoy einem Imperio unterzogen, damit er seinen Vater durch Lügen nach Azkaban bringen würde! Angeblich bist du selbst schon auf dem Weg ins Gefängnis!"  
  
„Das ist doch alles völliger Quatsch."Ginny schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Wir werden mit den Gerüchten schon aufräumen, wenn wir zurück sind."  
  
„Wer wir? Malfoy rührt mit Sicherheit keinen Finger dafür! Das alles lässt ihn doch besonders gut dastehen und dich wie eine kleine, gemeine Schlampe!"  
  
„Darf die kleine gemeine Schlampe auch mal was sagen?"Ginny hatte genug. „Draco hat sich geändert. Ich sage nicht, dass er sanftmütig und lieb geworden ist – allein der Gedanke wär für mich schon Horror – aber er hat sich _gegen_ Voldemort und _für_ mich entschieden! Ihr seid so ziemlich die einzigen, die _nie_ danach gefragt haben, was wir wirklich alles erlebt haben. Für euch stand von Anfang an fest, dass Draco eine Show abzieht. Er hat mir mehre Male das Leben gerettet, und er war unglaublich da drüben!"  
  
„Du versuchst nicht mal, mir zuzuhören!"Hermine war ebenfalls hochgradig sauer.  
  
„Die Diskussion ist für mich beendet, Granger!!"Ginny zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und drehte sich zornbebend um. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass die sonst so schlaue Hermine derart stur sein könnte.  
  
Die andere Gryffindor saß immer noch wie erstarrt in ihrem Bett. Der letzte Satz Ginnys hatte sich nicht mehr nach der sanften, rothaarigen Schwester von Ron angehört, sondern verdächtig nach Draco Malfoy. Doch Hermine wäre nicht Hermine gewesen, wenn sie nicht auch ein paar Wahrheiten in Ginnys Worten erkannt hätte.  
  
So mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt, dauerte es sehr lange, bis beide Mädchen einschlafen konnten. 


	9. Böses Erwachen

_AN: Ich konnt's nicht. Ich konnt's einfach nicht lassen, das nächste Chap zu updaten. Sowas mach mich immer wahnsinnig, wenn eins fertig ist -gg-_

_Aber ich glaube, keiner von euch hat was dagegen, wenn's schon weitergeht ... _

_Vroni: Das Endergebnis unserer Diskussion: Draco mag RedBull genausowenig wie wir -lol-_

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen beeilte sich Ginny, vor Hermine aus dem Bett zu kommen. Sie raffte die Geschenke am Fußende zusammen und beeilte sich, damit die Treppen hinab und in die Küche zu kommen. Sie hatte keine Lust, gleich wieder mit ihrer Freundin aneinander zu geraten.  
  
Es war für sie keine Überraschung, dass von Ron und Harry nichts dabei war. Von Hermine bekam sie ein Buch, bei dessen Titel sie beinahe wieder losgekichert hätte. Es schien speziell für Frauen geschrieben worden zu sein, denn es hieß _Zwanzig Arten von Selbstverteidigung im Umgang mit Männern_.  
  
Von ihren Eltern bekam sie außer dem obligatorischen Pullover noch ein Geschenk, dass ihr Gesicht urplötzlich in ein strahlendes Lächeln verwandelte. Ein neuer Besen! Es war kein Feuerblitz, aber mit einem Nimbus 2001 konnte sie durchaus leben. Sie wusste, dass das Geld immer noch sehr knapp war, daher freute sie sich umso mehr.  
  
Fred und George hatten ihr – unter Voraussetzung strengster Geheimhaltung – einer ihrer neuesten Scherzartikel zukommen lassen, eine Schokolade, mit der man angeblich seine Haarfarbe ändern konnte. Ginny beschloss, es lieber nicht ausgerechnet heute auszuprobieren. Wie sie die beiden kannte, würde sie dann wochenlang mit grünen oder pinken Haaren durch die Gegend laufen.  
  
Schließlich wandte sie sich dem kleinen Päckchen zu, dass Draco ihr noch vor der Abreise in den Fuchsbau in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Ein paar Bücher fielen ihr in die Hand, und wieder lebte das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht auf.  
  
_Scrawny,   
Lesen bildet, wie ich schon damals in Chryois gesagt habe. Du warst so fasziniert von dieser Story, also, bilde Dir ein Urteil, ob ich die Geschichte noch im Kopf hatte.   
Und bevor du dir weiter **deinen** hübschen Kopf zerbrichst, das war das Geheimnis, was ich mit Sari hatte.   
Wir sehen uns übermorgen   
Draco  
_  
Durch Zufall hatte sie herausgefunden, dass Draco das Muggelbuch „Der Herr der Ringe"gelesen hatte, und um sich während ihrer langen Wanderung die Zeit zu vertreiben hatte er ihr den Inhalt wiedergegeben.  
  
Ginny hatte sich insgeheim vorgenommen gehabt, nach ihrer Rückkehr die Bücher zu besorgen, und als hätte er es im Voraus geahnt, hielt sie nun die Exemplare in der Hand. Sie beschloss, sich für das Geschenk zu revanchieren, sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergab.  
  
Da außer ihr noch immer niemand wach war, setzte sich Ginny an den Küchentisch und fing an zu lesen.  
  
„Was hast du da?"schreckte sie irgendwann eine Stimme hoch.  
  
Es waren Sirius und Harry, die eben angekommen waren. Harry betrachtete das Buch in ihren Händen.  
  
„Oh. Eine Fantasy Geschichte."Sie wurde sich bewusst, dass auch schon einige Mitglieder ihrer Familie auf waren. So auf die Story konzentriert, hatte sie das nicht einmal mitbekommen. „Frohe Weihnachten übrigens."  
  
„Wo hast du ein Muggelbuch her?"Harry ließ sich nicht beirren.  
  
Ginny seufzte.  
  
„Es ist ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Draco, wenn du es genau wissen willst."  
  
„Was?"Auch Ron war nun aufgetaucht. „Ein Muggelbuch? Von Malfoy?"  
  
Sie stand auf, erneut bemüht, eine Konfrontation zu vermeiden, doch diesmal ließ Ron sie nicht entwischen.  
  
„Du musst wirklich verrückt geworden sein, Ginny. Entweder das, oder du standest die ganze Zeit unter einem Imperio! Sobald Malfoy wieder in Hogwarts ist, bringe ich ihn um!"  
  
Ginnys Augen begannen zu blitzen.  
  
„Interessant", sagte sie sarkastisch. „Dann frage ich dich, wie konnte er einen Imperio aussprechen, wenn wir in Chryois gar nicht zaubern konnten? Du redest kompletten Schwachsinn, Ron! Warum könnt ihr nicht akzeptieren, dass wir beide zusammen sind?"  
  
„Akzeptieren?"Ron war nahe daran zu brüllen. „Du bist doch nur Spielzeug für ihn! Ganz Hogwarts lacht über dich, dass du so auf ihn reinfallen konntest!"  
  
„Wenn du ihm _ein_ Haar krümmst", sagte Ginny leise, aber überdeutlich. „Dann werde ich dir höchstpersönlich zeigen, was ich drüben alles im Schwertkampf gelernt habe. Draco hat sich geändert, und er steht auf unserer Seite. Das sollte allein dadurch bewiesen sein, dass sein Vater nun in Azkaban sitzt."  
  
„Für mich beweist das gar nichts, nur, dass er seine Haut retten will."Ron war krebsrot im Gesicht vor Wut.  
  
Ginny war nahe daran, ihre Zurückhaltung aufzugeben und ihn anzubrüllen, als Molly energisch einschritt.  
  
„Ronald, Ginevra, Schluss jetzt. Ron, entschuldige dich bei deiner Schwester."  
  
„Wofür denn?"schrie der empört. „Ich sage nur die Wahrheit!"  
  
„Ich sagte, Schluss! Ginny hat ganz allein das Recht, zu entscheiden, mit wem sie zusammen ist, und Draco hat mir in meinen Augen genug Beweise gegeben, dass es ihm ernst ist."  
  
„Aber, Mum ..."protestierte Ron weiter, verstummte dann aber nach einem Blick auf ihr Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er dann, aber er sah an Ginny vorbei.  
  
Ginny biss die Zähne zusammen. Weder Ron noch Harry sahen auch nur ansatzweise überzeugt aus. Hermine behielt ihren neutralen Gesichtsausdruck bei.  
  
„Vielen Dank für euer Verständnis", sagte sie sarkastisch, drehte sich um und lief die Stufen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf.  
  
Man hörte ihre Tür zuknallen.

* * *

Draco verbrachte den ersten Weihnachtstag in angenehmer Stille, da Potter und Black ja schon in aller Frühe Grimmauld Place verlassen hatten.  
  
Narcissa hatte ihm ein paar kurze Zeilen zukommen lassen, in denen sie sich entschuldigte, zu Weihnachten nicht in England sein zu können. Mit keiner Silbe erwähnte sie, warum, doch Draco konnte sich denken, dass es etwas mit dem Malfoy Vermögen zu tun hatte. Ein paar Bücher waren auch dabei, Bücher, die normalerweise nur in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek zu finden waren.  
  
Damit und mit Blossom, die den ganzen Tag um ihn herumwuselte und nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte, beschäftigte er sich, bis Sari auftauchte.  
  
„Ist noch viel zu früh", sagte Sari geringschätzig. „Aber Mum ist schon los, und mir war langweilig. Dafür habe ich noch was mitgebracht."  
  
Er schwenkte eine Flasche durch die Gegend.  
  
„Was ist das? Whisky?"  
  
„Korrekt. Jack Daniels, was besseres gibt's nicht."  
  
„Da setze ich Ogden's Firewhisky dagegen."Draco grinste.  
  
In ziemlich angeheiterter Stimmung machten sich die beiden drei Stunden später auf den Weg. Für Draco war U-Bahn fahren natürlich etwas völlig neues, und es behagte ihm nicht sonderlich.  
  
„Du machst ein Gesicht, als würde dich gleich jemand fressen", sagte Sari irgendwann trocken.  
  
„Flohpulver wäre mir lieber gewesen", murmelte der Slytherin. „Wo willst du überhaupt hin?"  
  
„Der Laden heißt _Invisible _(AN: unsichtbar). Die Drinks sind nicht zu teuer, die Musik ist top und es laufen eine ganze Menge heißer Bräute da rum."  
  
_Ginny killt mich_. Aber er sprach es natürlich nicht laut aus.  
  
„Gehen wir, wir sind da."  
  
Draco folgte Sari aus dem Untergrund hinauf. Obwohl es der Abend des ersten Weihnachtstages war, war die Straße voller Muggel. Die Gegend schien nicht die beste zu sein, aber mit einem Achselzucken schüttelte er das aufkommende Unbehagen ab. Etwas schlimmeres als die Nokturngasse gab es nicht, und verglichen mit der war es hier noch relativ harmlos.  
  
Sari kannte den Türsteher, sagte etwas zu ihm, und die beiden wurden hereingelassen. Im Invisible war es laut und voll, Zigarettenqualm hing in der Luft.  
  
„Und, habe ich dir zuviel versprochen?"Sari lehnte sich lässig an die nächste Theke.  
  
„Was für Musik spielen die hier?"In Dracos Ohren klang es nicht sehr harmonisch.  
  
„Punk, Grunge. Du ziehst doch kein Violinenkonzert vor?"spottete Sari.  
  
„So was tun Muggel sich freiwillig an?"Draco blieb skeptisch.  
  
Ein Mädchen mit langen, schwarzen Haare und einem stark geschminktem Gesicht – keine wirkliche Schönheit, aber doch recht attraktiv – beugte sich zu Sari hinüber und sagte etwas zu ihm.  
  
„Du kannst ihn selber fragen, Nadja. Dracs, eine Freundin von mir."  
  
„Hallo", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war dunkel und rauchig. „Wo hat Sari dich die ganze Zeit versteckt?"Sie lehnte sich verführerisch vor.  
  
„Ich komme nicht oft nach London", antwortete Draco barsch und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er war nicht in der Stimmung für einen Flirt.  
  
„Oh, zickig. Oder stehst du nicht auf Mädchen?"Nadja sah betont unschuldig aus, aber ihre Augen glitzerten spöttisch.  
  
„Nicht auf solche wie dich."Draco gab sich keine Mühe, freundlicher zu werden.  
  
Sie zuckte nur arrogant mit den Schultern und verschwand in der Menge.  
  
Sari beobachtete Draco derweil interessiert.  
  
„Was?"schnappte der.  
  
„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass sie dich da in Chryois nicht irgendwie gegen jemand anders ausgetauscht haben?"  
  
„Was soll das denn heißen? Sie war nicht mein Typ – außerdem habe ich eine Freundin."  
  
„Früher hat dich das auch nicht gestört, im Gegenteil."  
  
Draco ärgerte diese Aussage nicht wenig, doch er fragte sich innerlich, ob Sari nicht recht hatte. Tatsache war, dass keins der weiblichen Wesen in diesem Raum auch nur einen Funken von Anziehungskraft auf ihn hatte, etwas, was ihm noch nie passiert war.  
  
„Bestellst du jetzt noch was zu trinken, oder muss ich hier verdursten?" sagte er stattdessen kühl.  
  
„Sofort, Euer Lordschaft. Bring uns zwei doppelte Wodka mit Red Bull, Honey", rief Sari der Kellnerin zu.  
  
„Und was ist nun wieder ein Red Bull?"  
  
„Lass dich überraschen."  
  
„Igitt."Draco konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen, den ersten Schluck sofort wieder auszuspucken. „Ich hätte den Wodka lieber ohne dieses Zeug. Was ist das überhaupt? Es ist ekelhaft süß."  
  
„Dann lass es bleiben."Sari wurde jetzt ärgerlich. „Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?"  
  
„Gar nichts."Der Slytherin schob schlechtgelaunt das Glas von sich.  
  
„Ach, wirklich?"  
  
Draco gab keine Antwort darauf. Das unbehagliche Gefühl, dass er schon draußen auf der Straße gehabt hatte, war plötzlich wieder da, und diesmal noch stärker. Hinzu kam die Gewissheit, dass irgendjemand ihn beobachtete.  
  
Er ließ seine Augen wie zufällig herumschweifen, aber bei der riesigen Menge von Leuten konnte er niemanden entdecken.  
  
„Ich gehe", sagte er kurz und erhob sich.  
  
Sari setzte zu einer scharfen Antwort an, verkniff sie sich aber, nachdem er Dracos Gesicht gemustert hatte.  
  
„Stimmt was nicht?"fragte er stattdessen.  
  
„Ich glaube, jemand beobachtet mich."  
  
„Hier sind Hunderte von Leute", gab Sari zu bedenken.  
  
„Das meine ich nicht. Irgendjemand, der Ärger bedeutet."  
  
„Zauberer?"  
  
„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich habe ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl, sehen wir zu, dass wir hier rauskommen."  
  
Sein „Cousin"verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Irgendwie habe ich mir den Abend anders vorgestellt", brummte er dann. „Erinnere mich daran, dich nie wieder zu fragen, irgendwo mit hinzukommen."  
  
Beim Rausgehen sah sich Draco immer wieder misstrauisch um. Ein zorniger und eiskalter Blick schien ihm im Nacken zu hängen, und er spürte, wie er unwillkürlich schneller ging.  
  
„Renn nicht so, das sieht aus, als würden wir vor irgendwas fliehen!" zischte Sari.  
  
Draco beachtete ihn gar nicht.  
  
Draußen hatte ein heftiger Schneeregen eingesetzt, und man konnte kaum ein paar Meter weit nach vorne sehen. Jetzt wurde auch Sari nervös, und beinahe im Laufschritt eilten sie weiter.  
  
„Du hast recht", keuchte der Dunkelhaarige. „Irgendwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht."  
  
„Sage ich ja die ganze Zeit!"  
  
Plötzlich wurde es finster um Draco herum. Er konnte Sari nicht mehr sehen, und blieb stocksteif stehen. Es war, als sei er plötzlich blind geworden.  
  
Etwas berührte seine Schulter, und er wich zurück, soweit er konnte.  
  
„Sari? Hey!! Was zum Teufel ist hier los?"  
  
„Hast du geglaubt, damit kämst du durch, du kleiner Verräter?"flüsterte eine Stimme direkt in sein Ohr, und er drehte sich hastig um, konnte aber nichts erkennen.  
  
Draco bekämpfte die aufsteigende Panik, und versuchte seinen Zauberstab auf die Person zu richten, aber in der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit hatte er keine Chance, und der _Lumos_ Spruch funktionierte auch nicht.  
  
Wieder flüsterte die Stimme, und wieder hinter ihm, nahe an seinem Gesicht. Sie war kalt und ungemein furcheinflössend, aber es war nicht zu erkennen, wer es war.  
  
„Erst alles was du liebst. Dann du. Denk dran. Die erste Nachricht wurde bereits überbracht."  
  
Die Dunkelheit löste sich mit einem Schlag auf, und er stand wieder auf der Straße. Draco blinzelte und prallte dann gegen jemanden.  
  
„Draco? Ist alles in Ordnung?"Sari hörte sich deutlich besorgt an. „Du hast ein paar Sekunden wie Stein dagestanden. Ich habe dich angeschrieen, aber du hast nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt."  
  
„Ich muss sofort nach Grimmauld Place apparieren!"  
  
„Red keinen Quatsch, du wirst dich zersplintern! DRACO!!"  
  
Aber der Slytherin war bereits verschwunden.  
  
Sari starrte auf die Stelle, an der er sich eben noch befunden hatte, fluchte dann und rannte zur U-Bahn.

* * *

Um ein Haar hätte Draco sich tatsächlich zersplintert, in seiner Hast, nach Grimmauld Place zurückzukommen. War wirklich etwas passiert, oder hatte nur jemand versucht, ihm Angst einzujagen? Wenn ja, dann war demjenigen das glänzend gelungen.  
  
Der Gast in der Küche von Grimmauld Place machte seine Hoffnungen auf eine haltlose Drohung im nu zunichte. Es war Snape.  
  
„Wo warst du?"fuhr er den Slytherin an, sah aber gleichzeitig erleichtert aus.  
  
„Weg. Was ist passiert? Ist etwas mit Ginny? Nun reden Sie schon!"Draco war nahe daran zu brüllen.  
  
„Mit Miss Weasley ist soweit ich weiß, alles in Ordnung."Snape hatte einen düsteren Gesichtsausdruck. „Es hat am späten Abend einen Überfall auf Azkaban gegeben. Sämtliche menschlichen Wächter wurden getötet, die Dementoren sind zu Voldemort übergelaufen – und alle inhaftierten Todesser sind frei."  
  
Ein Faustschlag in den Magen hätte Draco nicht mehr treffen können.  
  
„Lucius? Er ist auf dem Weg hierher?"  
  
Snape zögerte.  
  
„Er ist wahrscheinlich schon hier. Aber das ist noch nicht alles, Draco."  
  
Plötzlich wollte der Slytherin nichts mehr hören.  
  
„Was noch?"flüsterte er trotzdem.  
  
„Es ist deine Mutter, Draco. Sie wurde vor zwei Stunden tot in eurer Villa in Frankreich aufgefunden. Sie wurde mit einem _Avada Kedavra_ getötet." 


	10. Zeichen

Ginny verbrachte den Rest des ersten Feiertages auf ihrem Zimmer und kam nur zu den Mahlzeiten herunter. Sie hatte keine Lust, erneut mit Ron, Harry oder Hermine zusammenzuprallen. Weihnachten war für sie gründlich verdorben.

Nach dem Abendessen nahm Molly sie beiseite, um unter vier Augen mit ihr reden zu können.

„Ginny, schließ dich nicht so aus", sagte sie bittend und strich ihrer Tochter zärtlich durch die roten Locken.

„Mum, Ron tut, als hätte ich ein Verbrechen begangen, und Harry ist kein Stück besser. Sie sehen mich an, als wäre ich verrückt."

„Gib ihnen einfach ein bisschen Zeit", antwortete Molly Weasley ernst. „Aber dadurch, dass du dich nur auf deinem Zimmer verkriechst, wird es nicht besser, im Gegenteil. Es sieht aus, als würdest du dich schämen."

„Was?" brauste Ginny auf. „Es gibt nichts, wofür ich mich schämen müsste!"

„Das weiß ich doch. Ich sage ja auch nur, wie es für uns andere und speziell für die drei aussieht. Gib dir einen Ruck und komm mit mir mit ins Wohnzimmer. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ron sich zurückhält."

Ginny zauderte noch einen Moment, dann nickte sie.

Die folgenden Stunden hielt sie sich an Charlie und die Zwillinge, die sich immer noch neugierig für das Gezeitenportal und Chryois interessierten, und alles, was darum passiert war.

Wirklich, alles verlief viel friedlicher, als sie gedacht hatte, bis ...

„Tonks!" entfuhr es Arthur, als der Kopf der Aurorin urplötzlich im Feuer auftauchte.

Tonks sah erschöpft aus, und eine Seite ihres Gesichts wirkte wie verbrannt.

„Ausnahmesituation im Ministerium, Arthur. Alle Ministeriumsangehörige haben sich unverzüglich dort einzufinden." Im Tonfall der normalerweise immer fröhlichen, tollpatschigen Hexe war nichts als Ernst und Entsetzen.

Im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys herrschte angespannte Stille.

„Was ist passiert?" wagte Harry zu fragen.

Tonks sah vorsichtig hinter sich, als erwartete sie, dass jemand sie beobachtete.

„Azkaban", flüsterte sie dann leise. „Alle Gefangenen sind frei! Die Dementoren sind zu Voldemort übergelaufen! Wir haben versucht, sie aufzuhalten, aber es war vergeblich. Dutzende von Auroren sind tot, und alle Wächter von Azkaban."

„Ich komme sofort." Arthur erhob sich unverzüglich. Auch sein Gesicht war nun bleich.

„Ich komme mit", sagte Sirius, und auch Charlie und Bill nickten.

„Nein, bleibt hier. Ich informiere euch, sobald ich kann. Sorgt dafür, dass der Fuchsbau sicher bleibt." Er zögerte einen Moment. „Ginny, ich bitte dich, geh auf keinen Fall vor die Tür. Und Harry auch nicht. Sirius, behalte sie im Auge."

Damit verschwand er im Kamin.

Erst bei den letzten Worten ihres Vaters ging Ginny auf, was das für sie hieß – und Draco.

„Wir müssen versuchen, Draco zu erreichen!" bestürmte sie ihre Mutter. „Er ist ganz allein in Grimmauld Place, und wenn sein Vater ... Mum!"

Auch Molly sah zu Tode erschrocken aus. Doch noch bevor sie der Bitte ihrer Tochter folgen konnte, erschien ein neues Gesicht im Kamin. Es gehörte Draco, und seine Augen waren ausdruckslos.

„Draco! Azkaban wurde gestürmt, dein Vater ist frei ..."

„Ich weiß", unterbrach der Slytherin sie. „Komm auf keinen Fall hierher, und _verlass den Fuchsbau nicht!_ Ich habe heute Abend eine Warnung bekommen, und es sieht so aus, als wärest du die nächste auf seiner Liste." Sein Gesicht blieb emotionslos dabei, aber die grauen Augen waren dunkel wie Sturmwolken.

„Liste?" wiederholte Ron verwirrt, aber Hermine neben ihm zuckte heftig zusammen.

„Wer?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Dracos Gesicht wandte sich ihr zu, und musterte sie nur einen Moment stumm. Dann sah er wieder Ginny an.

„Bleib im Fuchsbau. Snape bringt mich von hier weg. Wir sehen uns erst in Hogwarts wieder."

Das Feuer flackerte auf, und er war ebenfalls verschwunden.

* * *

Der Tagesprophet brachte am nächsten Tag eine Sondermeldung heraus, die sich nur mit dem Gefangenenausbruch beschäftigte. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen im Ministerium wurden auf das drastischste verschärft. Die Zaubererwelt erwartete einen Angriff von Voldemort, und das jede Minute.

Für Draco waren das nur Nebensächlichkeiten. Die Beerdigung von Narcissa fand in drei Tagen statt, und mit Snapes Hilfe kümmerte er sich um all die Dinge, die damit zusammen hingen. Der Zaubertrankprofessor hatte ihn vorläufig in Snape Manor untergebracht, da laut Dumbledore Grimmauld Place nicht mehr sicher war, und auch Malfoy Manor musste erst langwierigen Zaubersprüchen unterzogen werden, um Lucius ein Eindringen zu verwehren.

Innerlich war er wie erstarrt. Er wusste, Ginny versuchte seit Tagen verzweifelt, ihn zu erreichen, seit sie vom Tod seiner Mutter erfahren hatte, aber er brachte es nicht über sich, ihr gegenüber zu treten. Er konnte es sich in mehr als einer Hinsicht nicht leisten, sich jetzt von seinen sorgsam unter Kontrolle gebrachten Emotionen überwältigen zu lassen, und Ginny war die einzige, die das bewerkstelligen konnte – und es auch tun würde.

Er hatte sogar lange Zeit ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, Schluss mit ihr zu machen, einfach nur, um sie nicht weiter in Gefahr zu bringen. Die Stimme klang immer noch in seinen Ohren nach – _erst alles was du liebst, dann du_.

Ausgerechnet Snape hatte ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugt.

„Was bringt dir das?" schloss er folgerichtig. „Für Lucius wird das nichts ändern. Er _weiß _dass ihr zusammengearbeitet habt, um ihn nach Azkaban zu bringen. Dein plötzlicher Umschwung wird ihn noch mehr davon überzeugen, dass du dir wirklich etwas aus der kleinen Gryffindor machst."

Wie wahr.

Blossom ließ ihn während dieser Zeit kaum aus den Augen. Die Echse schwieg beharrlich, sehr ungewöhnlich für das kleine Plappermaul, folgte ihm aber auf Schritt und Tritt und verhinderte so wirkungsvoll, dass er nicht ganz in düsteren Gedanken versank.

Auch etwas anderes half ihm dabei. Da seine Mutter tot war, und sein Vater ein Flüchtiger vor dem Zauberergesetz, lag es nun in seinen Händen, die Anwesen und das Vermögen der Malfoys zu verwalten, und das war beleibe kein einfaches Unterfangen, wie er feststellen musste, zumal er ja noch als minderjährig galt.

Mit der Fürsprache von Albus Dumbledore gelang es ihm, seine Volljährigkeit durchzusetzen, obwohl ihn immer noch zwei Monate von seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag trennten. Draco kam sich dabei irgendwie schrecklich alt vor, viel älter noch als vor ein paar Tagen. Aber zumindest gab ihm das die Möglichkeit, sich zu beschäftigen und alle anderen Gedanken zu verdrängen.

* * *

Die Beerdigung fand an einem kalten, sonnigem Wintermorgen auf dem Familienfriedhof in dem weitläufigen Gelände von Malfoy Manor statt. Es war nur eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten anwesend, genau wie Draco es gewünscht hatte. Unmittelbare Verwandte besaß er nicht mehr, da seine Großeltern auf beiden Seiten tot waren, und Narcissa hatte nicht viele Freunde gehabt.

Albus Dumbledore war erschienen, Severus Snape, Susan, Saris Mutter, und Sari selbst. Der dunkelhaarige Squib und seine Muggelmutter (Saris Vater, der ein Zauberer gewesen war, war seit zwei Jahren tot) wurden flankiert von Gladiola Hayes, die sich schwer auf einen Stock stützte. Gladiola, ein Reinblut und eine entfernte Verwandte von Narcissa, hatte mit dieser immer einen guten Kontakt aufrechterhalten. Dadurch war es damals auch zum ersten Zusammentreffen von Draco und Sari gekommen.

„Mein Beileid, Draco", sagte sie mit ihrer rauen Stimme, als sie vor dem Slytherin stand. „Kommst du zurecht?"

„Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, oder?" Trotz aller Mühe, seine Stimme frei von irgendwelchen Gefühlen zu halten, wurde er sich bewusst, dass es sich recht kläglich anhörte.

Gladiola sah ihn mitfühlend an, und gab ihrer Schwiegertochter dann einen Wink, ihr zu dem Grab zu folgen. Sari blieb zurück.

„Bist du wirklich in Ordnung?" fragte er Draco halblaut.

„Ich werd's überleben." Angestrengt sah Draco an ihm vorbei.

„Warum ist Ginny nicht hier?"

„Das würde sie nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen", antworte der Slytherin kurz und knapp. „Wer weiß, was Lucius als nächstes einfällt." Nun schwang deutlicher Hass in seiner Stimme mit.

„Du solltest mit ihr reden", sagte Sari eindringlich. „Es ist gut und schön, uns allen etwas vorzuspielen, aber irgendwann musst du auch mal deine Gefühle rauslassen, sonst wirst du noch verrückt. Und deine Kleine hätte sicher Verständnis dafür, sie kann gut zuhören."

„Lass mich in Ruhe."

„Dracs, hör auf damit. Du machst dich kaputt, lass dir wenigstens helfen."

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe."

Draco wandte sich abrupt ab und ging den anderen nach.

Die eigentliche Zeremonie dauerte nicht lange. Dumbledore hatte es übernommen, eine kurze Rede zu halten, und Draco stand wie betäubt daneben.

Das alles kam ihm plötzlich unrealistisch vor. Narcissa konnte nicht tot sein, das war einfach unmöglich. Und doch standen sie hier alle an ihrem Grab, und niemand sonst sagte etwas.

Etwas wie ein Schluchzen wollte sich aus seinem Mund drängen, aber er bekämpfte es verbissen. Niemandem war damit geholfen, wenn er hier durchdrehte und zusammenbrach.

Doch viele Erinnerungen an seine Mutter zogen vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei

Er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie die anderen Leute langsam die Grabstätte verließen und er als einziges zurückblieb.

Eiskalter Wind kam auf, und die Sonne hatte trotz des blauen Himmels keine wärmende Kraft. Es war so still, dass man die Bäume rauschen hören konnte, die in einiger Entfernung das Malfoy Anwesen begrenzten.

Blossom, die schweigend auf seiner Schulter gesessen hatte, richtete sich plötzlich auf und begann unruhig mit ihrem langem Schwanz zu schlagen. Dazu schnüffelte sie aufgeregt.

Das brachte Draco abrupt in die Wirklichkeit zurück, und er sah sich angespannt um.

Die anderen hatten das Hauptanwesen bereits erreicht, sie hatten ihm wohl die Gelegenheit geben wollen, allein Abschied zu nehmen.

Er hatte nicht das durchdringende Gefühl von scharfen, feindlichen Augen, die ihm folgten, wie in der Nacht im _Invisible_, aber irgendjemand beobachtete ihn trotzdem, er war sich sicher.

Blossom quietschte, sprang auf den Boden und rannte auf den kleinen Wald zu.

„Blossom, bleib hier!" Noch ehe Draco es sich bewusst war, lief er hinter ihr her. Das war purer Leichtsinn, aber er wollte nicht, dass der kleinen Echse etwas passierte. Beim Laufen zog er seinen Zauberstab.

Blossom ließ sich nicht beirren und ließ die ersten Bäumen hinter sich. Sie quietschte wieder, und sprang dann einer schattenhaften Gestalt auf die Schulter.

„Wer sind Sie?" fragte Draco barsch und hielt seinen Zauberstab vor sich hin. „Das hier ist Privatbesitz, wie sind Sie hier hereingekommen?"

Aber er wusste, wenn das wirklich Lucius war, dann hatte er so gut wie keine Chance. Doch es war nicht sein Vater.

„Seid gegrüßt, Herr", sagte eine leise Stimme, und die schattenhafte Gestalt trat in das Licht.

Es war Jelin, der Dimensionswächter.

Draco starrte ihn nur ungläubig an, und lange Zeit sagte er gar nichts.

„Jelin?" brachte er dann fassungslos heraus. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Euch warnen, Herr, und Euch mitzuteilen, dass die Zeit bald gekommen ist, Eure Aufgabe zu erfüllen." Die fast schwarzen Augen des Gnoms waren aufmerksam wie eh und je, und mit einer kleinen Geste wies er zu dem Friedhof hinüber, der jetzt hinter Draco lag. „Es tut mir leid um Euren Verlust."

Die Aufgabe. Jelin hatte Ginny während des Krieges versprochen gehabt, die beiden sicher und wohlbehalten nach Hogwarts zurückzubringen, und dabei wie beiläufig erwähnt, dass er für diesen Gefallen etwas von ihnen erwartete. Was das war, wussten weder Draco noch Ginny.

„Wenn du mich beobachtest, mich und Ginny, und du Herr über die Gezeiten und Dimensionen bist, dann hättest du das hier verhindern können." Draco wurde wütend. „Warum hast du nicht eingegriffen? Warum musste sie sterben? Sie hat nie jemandem etwas getan!"

„Herr, wir dürfen nicht in die Belange der Welten eingreifen, genauso wenig wie Portalwächter. Das ist Gesetz."

„Wessen Gesetz?" Draco war nahe daran, den Gnom zu packen und zu schütteln. Die Fähigkeit, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, ließ merklich nach.

„Herr, ich bin nicht hier, um mit Euch zu streiten. Ihr ändert nichts dadurch. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, und lässt sich nicht mehr ungeschehen machen."

„Ihr dürft also nicht in unsere Belange eingreifen?" höhnte Draco und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab, bis dieser kurz davor war, durchzubrechen. „Was ist mit dieser sogenannten Aufgabe? Ist _das _nicht auch ein Eingreifen?"

„Nein. Vielleicht versteht Ihr es, wenn es soweit ist. Der Zeitpunkt ist sehr nahe. Ich kann Euch und Eure Lady nicht zwingen, dies für uns zu tun. Es ist der Bund des freien Willens, aber denkt an meine Worte: falsche Entscheidungen führen zu fürchterlichen Konsequenzen."

„Drohst du mir?"

„Die ist nur eine Warnung, keine Drohung, Herr. Wir dürfen nicht eingreifen, sondern nur korrigieren. Das habe ich Euch bereits in Chryois versucht zu erklären."

„Hör auf mit diesem Geschwafel, und komm endlich zum Punkt! Was willst du von mir?" Draco stampfte mit einem Fuß auf den Waldboden.

Blossom hangelte sich wieder von Jelins Schulter und hüpfte auf seine eigene, und wie um ihn zu beruhigen, begann sie leicht zu schnurren.

Doch Jelin schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Ihr werdet es wissen. In nicht allzu ferner Zukunft. Denkt daran, die Entscheidung liegt bei Euch, aber wisset, Ignoranz und Verdrängung führen in den Untergang. Nicht nur von Euch, sondern von allen freien Menschen."

„Draco?" kam eine Stimme von hinten, und Draco wirbelte herum.

Es waren Snape und Sari, beide mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Jelin, er ..." Aber als der Slytherin sich erneut umdrehte, war von dem Gnom keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

„Verdammt, Jelin!" brüllte Draco frustriert, aber der kleine Dimensionswächter blieb verschwunden.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Sari beunruhigt. „Dracs?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste."


	11. Heilung

Draco lag in seinem Bett in Snape Manor und starrte an die Decke.  
  
Zuviel war in den letzten Tagen passiert. Der Tod von Narcissa – allein die Tatsache schien ihm immer noch unwirklich, und er weigerte sich innerlich, sich damit abzufinden –, die Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Ministerium wegen dem Vermögen, der Papierkram, und nun noch Jelins Auftauchen ...  
  
Ruhelos wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, die jede Minute schlimmer wurden. Seit Tagen hatte er nicht mehr schlafen können, nicht seit Narcissa...  
  
Der Gedanke an seine Mutter trieben wieder Tränen in seine Augen, aber obwohl er allein war, gestattete er sich nicht, sie fließen zu lassen. Er wusste, dass die anderen sich große Sorgen um ihn machten, gerade weil er alles so in sich hineinfraß und nach außen kühl und unbeteiligt wirkte. Wieder versuchte er sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er das richtige tat, und seine wahren Gefühle meisterhaft versteckt hielt, auch vor sich selbst.  
  
Ginny musste sich inzwischen fast zu Tode sorgen, aber er war einfach unfähig, auf ihre beinahe panischen Briefe zu reagieren. Nichtsdestotrotz sehnte er sich nach ihrer Gegenwart. Die friedlichen Zeiten in Chryois, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, schienen Lichtjahre entfernt zu sein.  
  
Wieder drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte, seinen schmerzenden Kopf zu ignorieren.  
  
Es klopfte, und er richtete sich schwerfällig auf.  
  
Es war Snape, der, ohne viel Worte zu machen, auf ihn zukam und ihm dann brüsk eine Phiole zuwarf.  
  
„Austrinken", kommandierte er scharf. „Genug ist genug, Draco. Du wirst jetzt schlafen, und wenn ich dich persönlich dazu zwingen muss!"  
  
„Ich brauche keine Hilfe!"schnappte Draco. „Ich komme allein zurecht!"  
  
Snape ließ sich nicht irritieren.  
  
„Zwing mich nicht dazu, an dir einen Imperio auszuführen", sagte er eisig. „Und ich werde es tun, verlass dich darauf, wenn du nicht sofort diesen Zaubertrank zu dir nimmst! Narcissa ist tot, Draco, aber du lebst. Noch. Durch den Schlafmangel hast du schon Halluzinationen, bildest dir den Dimensionswächter ein, obwohl der Squib und ich bezeugen können, dass du dich mit der leeren Luft unterhalten hast! Wie weit soll das noch gehen?"  
  
„Jelin war da!"brüllte Draco zurück. „Ich habe keine Halluzinationen! Warum lasst ihr mich nicht alle in Ruhe?!"  
  
„Wie du willst."Snape hob seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Das letzte, was Draco hörte, war Dormio, und danach nur noch Schwärze.

* * *

Ginny war wirklich kurz vor dem Durchdrehen, obwohl sie es erfolgreich vor ihrer Familie verbergen konnte.  
  
Ein Schock folgte dem nächsten. Nach der Stürmung von Azkaban kam bald die Nachricht vom Tod Narcissa Malfoys. Auch sie verstand nun, was Draco gemeint hatte, als er von der „Liste"gesprochen hatte. Nach seiner Mutter kamen unweigerlich sie oder Blossom – und es war klar, wem Lucius' Prioritäten gelten würden.  
  
Sie weigerte sich jedoch, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken. Dutzende von Versuchen, Draco zu erreichen, schlugen fehl. Ginny wusste nicht einmal, wo er sich derzeit aufhielt. Aber sie ahnte, dass er schrecklich unter dem Verlust litt, und gerade deshalb unter allen Umständen einen Kontakt mit ihr vermied.  
  
Die Stimmung im Fuchsbau war gedrückt. Arthur Weasley war erst Stunden später nach der Versammlung des Ministeriums zurückgekehrt, und er gab sich sehr wortkarg, obwohl ihn die anderen bestürmten, nähere Einzelheiten bekannt zu geben.  
  
Sirius und Harry waren im Fuchsbau geblieben, und dementsprechend eng war es immer noch. Ginny teilte sich ihr Zimmer nach wie vor mit Hermine, obwohl die beiden Mädchen kaum miteinander sprachen.  
  
Fünf Tage nach den Geschehnissen – einen Tag nach der Beerdigung Mrs Malfoys, wie sie wusste – geschah endlich etwas.  
  
„Ginny!"rief Molly aus dem Wohnzimmer, während die anderen beim Frühstück saßen. „Da ist ein junger Mann für dich im Kamin!"  
  
„Wer ist es, Mum?"Ginny erhob sich so eilig, dass sie fast ihren Tee umgestoßen hätte. Draco?  
  
„Sein Name ist Sariel."Molly klang deutlich verwirrt.  
  
Ginny schoss ins Wohnzimmer, und die anderen folgten ihr neugierig.  
  
„Wer ... Sari?"  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Squib sah ziemlich unbehaglich aus.  
  
„Hey. Äh, Ginny, ich muss es kurz machen. Ich hab Grandma dieses Zeug geklaut, und sie wird ziemlich sauer, wenn sie das erfährt. Ich weiß, er wird mich umbringen, aber Dracs ist in Snape Manor, und du tätest gut daran, möglichst bald da aufzutauchen, bevor er noch ganz durchdreht."  
  
„Snape Manor?"wiederholte Ginny. „Bist du dir sicher?"  
  
„Hundert Prozent. Gestern bei der Beerdigung gab es einen Zwischenfall ..."  
  
„Du warst da?"Ginny wurde ganz gegen ihre Absichten wütend. „Warum zum Teufel weiß eigentlich jeder Bescheid und wird mit einbezogen, nur ich nicht?"  
  
„Na, warum wohl, du Schaf? Weil von uns es keiner schafft, ihn endlich dazu zu bringen, mal wie ein normaler Mensch zu reagieren und auch mal offen zu trauern. Nicht, dass wir es nicht alle versucht haben, aber wir haben uns nur blutige Nasen dabei geholt. Er schläft nicht, er isst nicht, und gestern hatte er so etwas wie Halluzinationen ..."  
  
„Halluzinationen? Draco? Das glaube ich nicht."  
  
„Ist aber wahr."Sari wurde ungeduldig. „Die einzige, die ihm einen Tritt in den Hintern geben kann, bist du, deshalb hält er dich ja auch von sich fern. Sieh zu, dass du es bald tust, bevor er auf die Idee kommt, etwas _wirklich_ dummes zu tun."  
  
„Du meinst, er würde ..."Ginny wurde weiß.  
  
„Wenn er so weitermacht, kann ich für gar nichts garantieren."Sari sah sich um. „Ich muss Schluss machen, sonst nimmt Grandma mich auseinander. _Schaff deinen Arsch nach Snape Manor_!"  
  
Damit war sein Kopf aus dem Feuer verschwunden.  
  
„Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft daran, wirklich da hin zu gehen?"platzte Ron heraus. „Das ist Wahnsinn, Snape wird dich killen!"  
  
Ginnys Gesicht hatte einen sturen Ausdruck angenommen, den alle nur zu gut kannten.  
  
„Wer war das überhaupt?"erkundigte sich Arthur stirnrunzelnd.  
  
„Sari ist ... so was wie ein Freund von Draco. Sie sind irgendwie verwandt."  
  
„Wie kommt es, dass er dann nicht nach Hogwarts geht?"  
  
„Weil er ein Squib ist", sagte Ginny, die mit ihren Gedanken schon weit fort war.  
  
Die anderen waren verblüfft. Malfoy – befreundet mit einem Squib?  
  
„Mum, Dad, ich muss nach Snape Manor."  
  
Das Ehepaar Weasley tauschte einen besorgten Blick aus.  
  
„Ginny", sagte Molly dann sanft. „Es könnte sehr gefährlich für dich sein ... außerdem, Ron hat Recht. Professor Snape ist sicher nicht erbaut davon, wenn du einfach vor seiner Haustür auftauchst."  
  
„Na und? Dann versuche ich halt, vorher Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen. Wenn Sari sich schon solche Sorgen um Draco macht, glaubst du, Professor Snape geht es anders?"  
  
„Seit wann hat Snape denn Gefühle", murmelte Harry vor sich hin, und Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„_Ich_ rede mit Snape", sagte Arthur energisch. „Ihr verschwindet wieder in der Küche, verstanden?"  
  
„Aber, Dad ..."begann Ginny zu protestieren.  
  
„Kein aber und keine Widerreden, Ginevra. Der Zugang zu Snape Manor ist geheim, und wir alle stehen unter einem Eid des Phoenix Ordens, ihn nicht preiszugeben."  
  
Widerwillig verließen die anderen das Wohnzimmer.  
  
Arthur tauchte nur einen Moment später auch in der Küche auf.  
  
„Und?"Ginny war ungeduldig und machte sich noch größere Sorgen um Draco als vorher.  
  
Zum nicht geringen Erstaunen der anderen sagte ihr Vater nur: „Er erwartet dich in einer Viertelstunde. Du wirst per Flohpulver überwechseln."

* * *

Snapes Augen musterten sie kalt, als sie in Snape Manor ankam.  
  
„Folgen sie mir", sagte er kurz, und ohne mehr zu sagen wandte er sich um und ging schnell vor ihr her.  
  
Ginny schluckte. Snape Manor war elegant und hochherrschaftlich, aber unbestreitbar düster. Sie beeilte sich, mit Snape Schritt zu halten.  
  
„Ich erwarte, dass Sie ihn endlich zur Vernunft bringen."Der Zaubertrankprofessor hielt vor einer Tür. „Ich musste ihn gestern dazu zwingen, zu schlafen, und der Schlafzauber hält immer noch an."Er sah ihr scharf ins Gesicht, was Ginny dazu brachte, unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückzuweichen.  
  
„Ich werde tun, was ich kann", antwortete sie nervös.  
  
„Einer der Hauselfen wird hier warten. Kommen Sie nicht auf den Gedanken, allein durch das Haus zu wandern. Gehen Sie schon."Er machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung.  
  
„Vielen Dank, Professor Snape", sagte Ginny leise.  
  
Snape wandte sich abrupt ab und verließ den Gang ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ginny sah ihm noch einen Moment nach und schlüpfte dann in das Zimmer.  
  
Graues Dämmerlicht herrschte dort vor. Der Raum war sehr groß – ihr kleines Schlafzimmer hätte sicher mindestens zehnmal hineingepasst – und bis auf einen riesigen Schreibtisch, übersät mit Papieren und dem an der Wand stehenden Bett leer.  
  
Ein freudiges Quietschen erklang, und Blossom kam aus den Schatten auf sie zugesprungen.  
  
„Scrawny! Scrawny – Draco – Hilfe!"  
  
"Psst, nicht so laut, Blossom!" Ginny strich der kleinen Echse über den Kopf.  
  
Blossom senkte die Stimme.  
  
„Draco – Hilfe!"  
  
„Ich werd's versuchen. _Lumos_."Im Licht ihres Zauberstabes schlich Ginny zu dem Bett hinüber.  
  
Draco lag auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht von ihr abgewandt. Er war nicht zugedeckt, und sie konnte sehen, dass er nass war vor Schweiß und sehr unruhig schlief. Er hatte abgenommen, und Ginny fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie es möglich war, nur innerhalb von fünf Tagen mindestens zehn Pfund Gewicht zu verlieren.  
  
Eben drehte er den Kopf, und sie hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Sein Gesicht wirkte ausgezehrt, und dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen.  
  
Ginny setzte sich sacht auf das Bett und begann mit den Händen die verkrampften Nackenmuskeln zu massieren. Draco stöhnte leise im Schlaf, wachte jedoch nicht auf.  
  
„Draco."Sie schüttelte ihn leicht. „Draco, aufwachen."Sie wusste nicht, ob der Zauberspruch, den Snape über ihn geworfen hatte, immer noch wirkte, aber ein erholsamer Schlaf war das auf jeden Fall nicht.  
  
Draco begann zu blinzeln und mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es ihm, die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
„Ginny?"murmelte er. „Wo sind wir hier?"  
  
„Du bist in Snape Manor, erinnerst du dich nicht?"fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie hasste es, ihm die Realität wieder so knallhart vor Augen zu führen, aber eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht.  
  
Der desorientierte Blick verschwand nach einem Moment, und mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf.  
  
„Was machst du hier?"fragte er kühl. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dir gesagt, dass wir uns vor Hogwarts nicht mehr wiedersehen würden. Wer hat dir erzählt, dass ich hier bin? Snape?"  
  
„Das tut gar nichts zur Sache."Ginny behielt den sanften Ton in ihrer Stimme bei. Als sie versuchte, eine Hand auf seinen Arm zu legen, wurde er ihr abrupt wieder entzogen. „Wie geht es dir?"  
  
„Prima", antwortete er sarkastisch. „Wirklich, es könnte mir nicht besser gehen. Und jetzt tu mir einen Gefallen und verschwinde."  
  
„Es tut mir leid wegen deiner Mutter."Ihre Stimme wurde noch leiser. „Warum weichst du mir seit Tagen aus? Ich hätte dich begleitet, damit du das nicht allein durchmachen musst."  
  
„Warum glaubt eigentlich jeder, dass ich Hilfe brauche?"gab Draco zornig zurück. „Ich komme allein zurecht!"  
  
„Ach? Deswegen bist du so dünn geworden? Ich habe gehört, du isst nicht, du schläfst nicht, und wenn ich mir dein Gesicht so ansehe, dann kriege ich Angst. In Chryois hast du mal zu mir gesagt, dass ich dir helfen müsste, dein neues Leben auf die Reihe zu bekommen, also warum lässt du mich nicht?"  
  
„Warum kapiert das keiner?!"Draco brüllte ihr jetzt mitten ins Gesicht. „Wem ist denn geholfen, wenn ich hier rumheule? Niemandem, es ändert nichts, und Mutter ist tot ..."Es war das erste Mal, dass er die Wahrheit aus seinem eigenem Mund hörte, und es traf ihn erneut mit der Wucht eines Schlages. Seine Unterlippe begann zu zittern, er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Draco wandte sich schnell ab, damit Ginny es nicht sah.  
  
„Wem es hilft?"Sie ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Dir, und niemandem sonst. Wovor hast du Angst? Hier sind nur wir beide, und ich werde mit Sicherheit nichts darüber erzählen. Warum redest du nicht mit mir?"  
  
„Ich habe Angst, dass ich nicht mehr aufhören kann, wenn ich einmal angefangen habe."Er stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr, und ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen klang nun in seiner Stimme mit. „Ich habe Angst davor, dich auch noch zu verlieren. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Wenn ich nicht darauf bestanden hätte, Lucius nach Azkaban zu bringen, und einfach den Spion gespielt hätte, wäre Mum noch am Leben und du nicht in Gefahr."  
  
Ginny war überrascht. Trauer hatte sie erwartet, aber nicht diese zermarternden Selbstvorwürfe.  
  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Draco. Du hast doch auch ein Recht darauf, dein Leben zu leben, wie du es willst."  
  
„Auf Kosten des Lebens meiner Mutter? Deines Lebens? Und wenn er sich nicht gleich dich aussucht, wer dann? Sari? Severus? Was ist mit deinen Eltern?"  
  
Er versuchte wieder, von sich abzulenken.  
  
Ginny hatte das vorausgesehen. Sie griff nach seiner Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich herum, diesmal ohne Widerstand.  
  
Draco hatte die Zähne fest in der Unterlippe vergraben, und gegen seinen Willen standen ihm nun doch Tränen in den Augen.  
  
„Sie kann nicht tot sein, verstehst du? Ich habe ihre Leiche gesehen, und ich habe vor ihrem verdammten Grab gestanden, und trotzdem ist mir so, als müsste ich mich nur umdrehen und sie würde wieder da sein."Die ersten hellen Spuren begannen über seine Wangen zu laufen. „Das ist einfach nicht fair!"  
  
„Ich weiß."Auch Ginny bemühte sich nun, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Bitte, Draco, hör auf dich selbst kaputtzumachen. Das macht deine Mutter nicht wieder lebendig, und sie hätte es mit Sicherheit nicht gewollt."  
  
Draco presste sie an sich, und sie spürte, wie sein Körper von unterdrückten Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde.  
  
„Es ist nicht fair!"wiederholte er hilflos und fing endlich richtig an zu weinen.  
  
Ginny zog ihn sanft mit sich auf das Bett, und sie hielt seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter gedrückt, während seine heißen Tränen über ihre Haut tropften.  
  
Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals in seinem Leben seinen Emotionen in diesem Maße freien Lauf gelassen zu haben. Die ganze Last der Erinnerungen stürmte nun auf ihn ein, und erneut traf ihn der Schmerz mit aller Wucht.  
  
Narcissa war tot, endgültig. Nichts was er tat oder auch in Zukunft tun würde, würde sie wieder zurückbringen. Kein Zaubertrick, kein Gezeitenportal, nichts.  
  
Es war schwer, sich diesen Tatsachen zu stellen, daher hatte er all die Emotionen unterdrückt, war Ginny ausgewichen, die ihn von allen noch lebenden Menschen am besten kannte ... und doch hatten die Tränen etwas heilsames.  
  
Eine lange, lange Zeit später spürte Ginny, wie das schreckliche Weinen weniger wurde.  
  
Dracos Körper entspannte sich zusehends, und bald darauf war er völlig erschöpft an ihrer Schulter eingeschlafen. Diesmal war es ein richtiger, erholsamer Schlaf, und sie strich über die blonden, schweißnassen Haare, bis auch sie langsam eindöste, von der tagelangen Anspannung ermüdet.  
  
Blossom, die sich diskret im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, sprang über den Fußboden, hüpfte auf das Bett und ließ sich bequem zwischen Ginny und Draco nieder. Die klugen Augen der Echse drückten fast so etwas wie Erleichterung aus. 


	12. Der ersehnte Augenblick

_AN: Sorry, hat diesmal etwas länger gedauert. Musste mich erst mal mit einer anderen Story beschäftigen. Aber hier isses, das nächste Chap._

_Warning, R-Szene. Oder sollte ich sagen, endlich? Snuffkin findet die Szene nicht so schön, und ich muss sagen, sie hat recht. Aber --- das liegt einfach daran, dass man solche Szenen immer so wunderbar lesen kann, und wenn man selbst schreiben muss, man ganz schön ins Schwitzen kommt. Hach ja._

_Die Sache mit Jelin wird noch nicht so bald aufgelöst werden. Lasst die beiden erst mal nach Hogwarts zurückkommen (und das dauert noch drei Kapitel), dann sehen wir weiter!_

_Also, Grüße Talyn_

__

_

* * *

_

Ginny erwachte von einem Klopfen an der Tür.  
  
Draco neben ihr schlief immer noch tief und fest, genau wie Blossom, die zwischen ihnen lag.  
  
Sie erhob sich sacht, um die beiden nicht zu stören, und spähte auf den Korridor. Vor ihr stand eine Hauselfe, die nervös in ihre Richtung sah.  
  
„Miss, Crispy wurde von Master Severus geschickt. Sie soll fragen, ob der Lunch in Mister Malfoys Gemächern serviert werden soll."  
  
„Ja, gerne."Ginny lächelte die Elfe an, die ihrem Blick hastig auswich. „Bitte richte Professor Snape aus, dass alles in Ordnung ist, Draco aber noch schläft. Ich will ihn nicht wecken."  
  
„Ja, Miss. Crispy ist sofort zurück."Die Elfe verschwand eiligst, um nur Minuten später mit einem Tablett zurückzukommen.  
  
„Danke, ich nehm's schon."Ginny schloss die Tür hinter ihr.  
  
Blossom fing laut an zu schnüffeln, als ihr der Duft von Essen in die Nase stieg.  
  
„Scrawny – Hunger!"Sie sprang mit einem Satz vom Bett und auf Ginny zu.  
  
„Pst!"flüsterte Ginny streng. „Weck Draco nicht auf ..."  
  
„Zu spät."Draco gähnte, richtete sich auf und sah vorwurfsvoll auf Blossom.  
  
„Eine von Snapes Hauselfen hat Essen gebracht", sagte Ginny und balancierte das schwere Tablett zum Bett hinüber. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."  
  
„Wie spät ist es?"Draco fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar, das in allen Richtungen abstand. Er mied Ginnys Blick.  
  
„Nach zwei. Glaub ich."Ginny stellte die Last auf dem Fußende ab und schlüpfte zurück unter die Decke. „Ich hab zwar schon mal im Bett gefrühstückt, aber noch nie Lunch gehabt", sagte sie fröhlich.  
  
Draco rutschte unbehaglich hin und her.  
  
„Wegen heute Morgen ..."begann er, aber sie unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Jetzt fang nicht wieder damit an. Es war verdammt nötig, dass du dich endlich mal ausheulst. Was ist daran so schlimm? Und jetzt iss endlich was, ansonsten werde ich dich füttern, klar?"  
  
„Die Idee finde ich gut."Draco fand überraschend schnell zu seinem alten Selbst zurück.  
  
„Ich nicht, ich habe nämlich selbst Hunger!"gab Ginny energisch zurück. „Und Blossom überfällt gleich das Tablett und macht es nieder, wenn du dich nicht beeilst."  
  
Sie bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber sie war erleichtert, dass Draco das Essen förmlich hinunterschlang. Die Krise war überwunden, und er sah nicht halb so schlecht aus wie noch vor ein paar Stunden.  
  
Blossom sprang von einem zum anderen, um sich die besten Stücke zu sichern.  
  
„Wenn ich noch mehr esse, dann wird mir gleich schlecht", murmelte er nach einer halben Stunde.  
  
„Bei den Portionen, kein Wunder. Seit wann bist du so gefräßig?"Ginny grinste.  
  
Völlig unvorbereitet presste er seine Lippen auf ihre. Das Tablett fiel scheppernd auf den Boden.  
  
Der Kuss wurde intensiver, und ihre Zungen berührten sich, langsam zuerst, dann immer erregter.  
  
„Wie wäre es mit Nachtisch?"stieß er hervor, während seine Hände über Ginnys Körper glitten. Ungeduldig zerrte er an ihrer Kleidung.  
  
Dann war sie nackt, und Draco beugte sich über sie, nahm ihre Brustwarzen in den Mund, eine nach der anderen, saugte daran, und seine Hände glitten zu ihrem Schritt.  
  
Ginny keuchte, als er in sie eindrang, zuerst mit einem Finger, dann mit einem zweiten.  
  
„Das hier ist nicht das, was du dir gewünscht hast", stellte Draco heiser fest, während seine Finger weiter mit ihr spielten.  
  
„Ich will dich, Draco!"Ginny wimmerte vor Lust, als er bei ihren Worten den Griff seiner Hand verstärkte. „Hier. Und Jetzt."  
  
Er küsste sie erneut, während seine Finger sie verließen und durch seine harte Erregung ersetzt wurde. Langsam spürte sie ihn in sich gleiten, tief und tiefer.  
  
Sie hatte immer geglaubt, es müsste sehr weh tun. Tatsächlich spürte sie nur einen leichten Schmerz, der sofort von ihrer Lust verdrängt wurde.  
  
Draco versuchte, sein Körpergewicht auf die Knie zu verlagern, während er in sie einstieß und dabei so vorsichtig war, wie er konnte.  
  
„Ginny? Ist das okay?"keuchte er, bemüht, sich zurückzuhalten.  
  
„Ja. Bitte, Draco, schneller. Merlin, das fühlt sich so gut an ..."  
  
Er erhöhte sein Tempo und glitt gleichzeitig noch tiefer in ihren Körper hinein. Ginny warf den Kopf zurück, ihre Beine schlangen um sich seine Hüften.  
  
„Ginny ..."Jetzt stieß er heftig in sie ein, seine Hände umfassten ihre Brüste, und seine Zunge glitt über die harten Brustwarzen.  
  
Sekunden später schrie Ginny auf, und sie sah aus halbgeschlossenen Augen, wie Draco sich aufbäumte und noch tiefer in ihr Innerstes stieß als er kam.  
  
Keuchend lagen sie da, beide bemüht, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, das Gewicht des Slytherins immer noch über der schmalen Gestalt Ginnys.  
  
Wieder begann er sie zu küssen, diesmal langsam und befriedigt.  
  
„Habe ich dir wehgetan?"wisperte er in ihr Ohr, seine Hände strichen zärtlich über ihre Haut.  
  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht, mach dir keine Sorgen."Es war ihr Ernst. Über die Horrorgeschichten, die sie vorher darüber gehört hatte, konnte sie jetzt nur noch lachen.  
  
„Ich komme mir vor wie ein Heuchler."Draco streckte sich neben ihr aus und zog sie in den Arm.  
  
„Warum denn das?"  
  
„Mutter ist keine fünf Tage tot, und wir ..."  
  
Ginny verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Ich dachte, das Thema hätten wir abgehakt. Glaubst du nicht, sie würde sich für uns freuen?"  
  
„Wenn sie uns erwischt hätte, mit Sicherheit nicht."Er gestattete sich ein leichtes Grinsen. „Obwohl, alt genug sind wir ja."  
  
Ginny dachte auch einen Moment nach, und fing dann unterdrückt an zu lachen.  
  
„Wenn du mir erzählt hättest, dass wir das erste Mal in Snape Manor miteinander schlafen, dann hätte ich dir einen Vogel in Größe eines Phönix gezeigt. Wenn Snape Wind davon bekommt, schmeißt er mich raus, ehe ich auch nur einen Pieps von mir geben kann."  
  
„Dann hätte er dich von vorneherein gar nicht hierher gelassen. Wundert mich sowieso."  
  
„Wir haben uns alle große Sorgen um dich gemacht", antwortete Ginny und wurde ernst. „Wie geht's jetzt weiter? Dad hat erzählt, dass das Ministerium dich für mündig erklärt hat."  
  
„Ihnen blieb kaum eine andere Wahl. Der Papierkrieg ist schon schlimm genug, auch ohne dass sie einen Vormund für mich bestimmen – für die zwei Monate. Und derzeit setzen sie alles daran, an Vaters Vermögen zu kommen. Man sollte wirklich glauben, dass sie im Moment andere Probleme haben."  
  
„Hört sich ja richtig kompliziert an."  
  
„Wem sagst du das. Ab heute Abend sollten das Wirken der Schutzzauber um Malfoy Manor abgeschlossen sein, dann werde ich mich bis zum Ende der Ferien dort aufhalten."  
  
Ginny sah zweifelnd aus.  
  
„Ist das nicht viel zu gefährlich für dich? Ich meine, dein Vater findet doch sicher einen Weg, dort aufzutauchen. Schließlich ist das sein Haus."  
  
„Nicht mehr, genau das ist ja das Problem. Vor dem Zauberergesetz ist er ein Flüchtiger, und sämtliche Besitzansprüche sind verwirkt. Ich steige da kaum noch durch, aber ich werde den Teufel tun, ihnen das alles kampflos zu überlassen. Mutter hat sich erfolgreich dagegen gewehrt, und dasselbe werde ich auch tun. Was deine Frage angeht, nein, es wird ihm nicht möglich sein, Manor und das Gelände zu betreten. Professor Dumbledore höchstpersönlich hat sich um die Schutz- und Barrierenzauber gekümmert, und wenn er sagt, dass es sicher ist, dann glaube ich ihm das."  
  
„Stimmt. Was mich zu einer anderen Frage bringt: Sari erzählte, du hättest angeblich Halluzinationen gehabt?"  
  
Draco schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
„Wer, ich?"  
  
„Ich habe ja auch keinen Moment daran geglaubt. Was ist passiert?"  
  
Der Slytherin berichtete kurz von Jelins Auftauchen. Blossom, die es sich inzwischen wieder auf dem Kopfkissen bequem gemacht hatte, nickte heftig dazu.  
  
„Und Sari und Snape haben ihn nicht sehen können? Merkwürdig."  
  
„Ich frage mich wirklich, was er mit uns vorhat. Das hört sich mehr als mysteriös an."  
  
„Ich vertraue Jelin", sagte Ginny fest. „Aber komisch ist es doch."  
  
„Manchmal wünschte ich mir, wir wären in Chryois geblieben."Draco starrte düster vor sich hin.  
  
Sie konnte sehen, dass er wieder an seine Mutter dachte und streichelte sacht über seine nackten Oberarme.  
  
„Darf ich dich begleiten, wenn du heute nach Malfoy Manor überwechselst?" fragte sie, um ihn wieder abzulenken.  
  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue und grinste.  
  
„Und was erzählst du deinen Eltern wenn du bis zum Ferienende ..."  
  
„Draco!"Ginny puffte ihn in die Rippen. „Heute meinte ich natürlich. Ich bin neugierig."  
  
„Schade. Ja, natürlich kannst du mitkommen. Vielleicht kann ich sogar deine Hilfe gebrauchen – deine und Saris."  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Lucius wird mordswütend sein, dass er das Gelände und das Haus nicht mehr betreten kann, und ich hoffe, er hat mir keine Fallen hinterlassen. Das traue ich ihm zu, daher will ich Manor von oben bis unten durchsuchen. Sari hat eine Nase für solche Sachen, auch wenn er selbst nicht zaubern kann, und meine Hauselfen sind im allgemeinen offener, wenn eine weibliche Person mit dabei ist. Ich halte nichts davon, sie schlecht zu behandeln, aber ich bin der Sohn meines Vaters, daher ..."Er zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
„Was glaubst du, wie lange diese Durchsuchung dauern wird?"  
  
„Ein paar Tage, schätze ich. Außerdem muss alles außer Haus gebracht werden, was mich in Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ministerium bringen könnte. Auch davon wird es mit Sicherheit eine Menge geben."  
  
„Ich muss Mum und Dad fragen, aber ich glaube, sie werden nichts dagegen haben, wenn Professor Dumbledore ihnen bestätigt, dass die Sicherheitsvorkehrung wirken."Ginny kuschelte sich wieder in seinem Arm zusammen.  
  
Draco umfasste eine ihrer Brüste und strich leicht über die Brustwarze, die sich bei dieser Berührung sofort aufrichtete.  
  
„Ich finde, wir üben noch mal, damit du nicht vergisst, wie's geht", sagte er frech, und wäre dann fast aus dem Bett gefallen, als Ginny begann, mit dem Kissen auf ihn einzuschlagen.

* * *

Severus Snape ließ sich nicht dazu herab, Dracos Umschwung zu kommentieren, aber auch er war sichtlich erleichtert, dass dieser wieder zur Normalität zurückgekehrt war. Schweigend hörte er sich dessen Pläne an, und nickte nur ab und zu leicht. Er begleitete sie auch nach Malfoy Manor und erläuterte die Wirkung der Schutzzauber.  
  
Ginny hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu, denn das Familienanwesen der Malfoys zog sie sofort in seinen Bann.  
  
Allein der Garten umfasste sicher mehrere Hektar. Zwar war jetzt im Winter alles gefroren, und die Büsche, Rasenflächen und die zwei kleinen Wälder kahl, aber sie konnte sich ohne Mühe vorstellen, wie der Frühling und Sommer das alles in blühende und grüne Pracht verwandeln würde. Ein riesiger Springbrunnen, dekoriert mit Fabelwesen, Faunen und sonst noch allerhand Steingesichtern bildete das Zentrum.  
  
Aber das war alles noch nichts im Vergleich zu dem eigentlichen Herrenhaus. Blendend weißer Marmor erstrahlte von der Front, allein der weite Vorplatz war in etwa so groß wie Standfläche des Fuchsbaus. Malfoy Manor besaß zwei Stockwerke, und das Kristallglas der vielen Fenster spiegelte sich in der Wintersonne. Ginny erkannte mächtige Säulen, und zu jeder Seite des Frontportals erhoben sich steinerne Basilisken, das Schlangenmaul zu einem erstarrten Fauchen geöffnet. Sie fröstelte, als sie zwischen ihnen hindurchgingen.  
  
Draco wusste natürlich, warum, und griff unwillkürlich nach ihrer Hand.  
  
Ginny warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. Snape sah betont in eine andere Richtung.  
  
„Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist", sagte Draco halblaut.  
  
„Bis auf die Statuen ist es umwerfend", gab sie zurück. „Alles ist so riesig, so ... ich weiß auch nicht. Wie viel Zimmer besitzt Manor?" Unbewusst hatte sie die Kurzform übernommen, die Draco immer benutzte.  
  
„Dreiundsiebzig", antwortete Snape an dessen Stelle.  
  
Ginny pfiff lautlos durch die Zähne. „Hast du dich schon mal verlaufen?"  
  
„Machst du Witze?"Draco grinste vor sich hin. „Klar habe ich mich schon verlaufen, oft sogar. Die Treppen sind teilweise wie in Hogwarts und bewegen sich. Als kleiner Junge hatte ich oft Angst, ich würde in irgendeinem Flur verschmachten. Selbst heute passiert mir das noch manchmal, wenn ich von den üblichen Wegen abweiche."  
  
„Auweia. Und was machst du dann?"  
  
„Ich schrei nach den Hauselfen."Dracos Grinsen verstärkte sich.  
  
Ginny lachte laut heraus. 


	13. Gleis Neundreiviertel, bitte einsteigen!

_Sorry, sorry, sorry. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen. Ich habe einen neuen Job, noch zwei alte nebenbei, und manchmal denke ich, ich breche bald zusammen. _

_Das ließ mir absolut keine Zeit, weiterzuschreiben. Hatte leider auch keine Ideen. Aber hier – endlich – ist mal wieder eine neues Chap!_

_Enjoy! TalynSlytherin_

__

* * *

Der Rest der Woche verging fast wie im Flug, und der das neue Schulhalbjahr würde nun bald beginnen.

Ginny hatte Draco zweimal gemeinsam mit Sari nach Malfoy Manor begleitet, zu mehr war keine Zeit gewesen. Der Slytherin war viel unterwegs, um das Anwesen und die Gelder der Malfoys vor der Enteignung zu retten. Er hatte aber trotz seines Widerwillens gegen fremde Hilfe die Unterstützung von Arthur Weasley, Madam Bones und Albus Dumbledore akzeptiert und kam dadurch wesentlich besser voran als allein. Noch war die Sache jedoch nicht ausgestanden.

Ginny ging nach wie vor Hermine, Harry und Ron aus dem Weg. Mittlerweile hatte sie auch keine Lust mehr, die drei von ihrer vorgefassten Meinung abzubringen.

Blossom war bei ihr geblieben. Die Echse vermisste Draco zwar offensichtlich, ließ sich davon aber nicht ablenken, andauernd um sie herumzuwuseln und sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Zwischendurch las Ginny viel und bereitete sich gedanklich darauf vor, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Einfach würde es nicht werden, wenn sich schon ihr eigener Bruder und seine Freunde so vehement gegen ihre Beziehung zu Draco sträubten.

* * *

Die erste Kostprobe bekamen Draco und Ginny bereits auf dem Gleis 9 ¾.

Ginny versuchte, die vielen anklagenden und auch spöttischen Blicke ihrer Gryffindor Mitschüler zu übersehen, als sie hinter ihren Eltern und den drei anderen den Bahnsteig betrat.

Blossom sah sich neugierig um. Dann quietschte sie fröhlich, als sie in der Menge Draco entdeckte, sprang von ihrer Schulter und hüpfte auf ihn zu.

Der Slytherin war gerade mitten in einer verbalen Auseinandersetzung mit Pansy Parkinson; vielmehr Parkinson kreischte mit vor Wut hochroten Gesicht auf ihn ein, während Draco mit einem gelangweilten Blick an ihr vorbeisah.

Blossom kletterte in Windeseile an ihm hoch, was Pansy abrupt zum Schweigen brachte.

„Was ist das für ein Vieh?"fragte sie dann mit überschnappender Stimme.

„Wieso, gefällt sie dir nicht?"fragte Draco harmlos und tat so, als wollte er ihr die kleine Echse auf die Schulter setzen.

Pansy wich so hastig zurück, dass sie fast über einen hinter ihr stehenden Erstklässler stolperte.

„Bleib mir damit vom Leibe! Das ... das ist eine Eidechse!"

„Eine Feuerechse, um genau zu sein."Damit ließ er sie einfach stehen.

Draco ignorierte wie Ginny die Blicke der anderen Leute und kam auf seine Freundin zu.

Er lächelte nicht, aber seine Augen funkelten amüsiert und ein bisschen boshaft.

„Die wären wir erst mal los. Erwähnte ich schon mal, dass sie Eidechsen hasst?"

„Ich kann mich erinnern", antwortete Ginny und schmunzelte. „Was wollte sie?"

„Na, was wohl."Er verdrehte die Augen. „Mich zur Rede stellen, nachdem ich auf ihre sämtlichen Eulen nicht geantwortet habe."

„Sie hat dir geschrieben?"Das traf Ginny an einem wunden Punkt. „Warum hast du das nicht erzählt?"

„Was hätte das gebracht? Ich hab die Briefe ja nicht mal gelesen, ich hatte genug Scheiße um die Ohren, wenn du dich erinnerst." Draco war der Ton in ihrer Stimme sehr wohl aufgefallen, und er reagierte gereizt darauf.

Harry und Ron warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu. Hermine sah zur Seite.

„Lass uns das später diskutieren."So leicht entging Draco nichts, und er wechselte das Thema. „Ich muss erst zu dem Treffen der Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher, sehen wir uns nachher?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass in meiner Nähe Platzmangel bestehen wird", antwortete Ginny unterdrückt.

„Kopf hoch, Scrawny, und nichts anmerken lassen. Das freut die doch noch mehr", sagte er mit einem verächtlichen Seitenblick auf die anderen Schüler.

Arthur hinter ihnen räusperte sich.

„Kann ich noch kurz mit Ihnen reden, Draco? Unter vier Augen?"

„Sicher, Mr Weasley. Nimmst du Blossom mit, Ginny?"

„Klar."

Ron sah seinem Vater und Draco mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck hinterher.

* * *

„Sind die Plätze noch frei?"

Ginny war kurz davor, einfach mit ihrem Gepäck im Gang sitzen zu bleiben. Trotz allem, was Hermine über die Gerüchte erzählt hatte, die Hogwarts unsicher machten, nie hätte sie geglaubt, dass selbst die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs sie links liegen ließen, von ihren eigenen Klassenkameraden ganz zu schweigen. Egal wo sie war, sobald sie sich umdrehte, ging hinter ihr das Geraune und Gekicher los.

Auch die Insassen dieses Abteils sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an – wenigstens zwei davon. Seamus Finnegan und Dean Thomas, beide aus Harrys und Rons Jahrgang, öffneten fast simultan den Mund, als der dritte, Neville Longbottom, ihnen zuvorkam.

„Klar. Hi, Ginny."Er lächelte sie schüchtern an.

„Danke, Neville. Hallo Dean, Seamus."Aufatmend ließ sie sich auf dem Sitz fallen und massierte sich die lahmen Arme.

Einen Moment herrschte unangenehme Stille.

„Meinst du nicht, dass es hier plötzlich nach Slytherin stinkt, Dean?" fragte Seamus dann anzüglich.

Die kleine Gryffindor zuckte zusammen.

„Gut möglich", antwortete Dean in demselben Ton. „Liegt wohl an jemandem, der die Luft verpestet."Dabei sah er Ginny geradewegs ins Gesicht.

Ginny starrte nur ungläubig zurück. Sie war sprachlos.

„Was soll das eigentlich?"

Überrascht wandten sich alle Köpfe in Nevilles Richtung. Dessen rundes, zuweilen einfältiges Gesicht hatte sich gerötet vor Zorn.

„Lasst Ginny in Ruhe! Sie hat euch nie im Leben was getan, oder?"

Jetzt war es an Dean und Seamus, sprachlos zu sein.

„Neville!" brachte Dean dann verblüfft heraus. „Hast du vergessen, mit wem sie befreundet ist? Was die da drüben alles gemacht haben?"

„Ich habe nicht vergessen, mit wem sie zusammen ist", entgegnete Neville kühl. „Und was meinst du damit, _was die da drüben alles gemacht haben_? Bis jetzt habe ich nur Gerüchte gehört. Wie wär's denn, ihr lasst Ginny mal erzählen, was wirklich passiert ist? Ich finde euch gemein."

„Findest du, ja?"Seamus erhob sich wütend. „Tut mir leid, aber der Gestank ist nicht mehr zum aushalten, ich gehe!"Und schon war er verschwunden.

Dean folgte ihm auf dem Fuße, und ließ die Tür hinter sich offen.

Wieder breitete sich verlegenes Schweigen aus.

„Danke, Neville", flüsterte Ginny dann. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten. Das war alles einfach unfair.

Blossom schmiegte sich an ihre Wange und schnurrte beruhigend.

„Es war wirklich gemein", wiederholte Neville verlegen. „Ich finde immer noch, dass Malfoy ein Kotzbrocken ist, aber das hat doch nichts mit dir zu tun."

„Hört, hört", kam plötzlich eine neue, spöttische Stimme. „Wie nett von dir."

Neville verkroch sich förmlich in den Polstern, als er erkannte, wer in der geöffneten Tür stand.

Ginny sah zornig in Dracos Richtung und wischte sich das Gesicht heftig mit dem Ärmel ab. Doch der Slytherin überraschte sie.

„Krieg dich wieder ein, Longbottom", sagte er, nicht unfreundlich. „Ich habe jedes Wort gehört – auch vorher."

Lässig sich er sich Ginny gegenüber in den Sitz fallen und schlug die Beine übereinander. Dabei musterte er Neville aufmerksam.

„Ich bin vielleicht ein Kotzbrocken", begann er dann unvermutet, und Neville blinzelte ungläubig. „Aber ich bin nicht blöd, auch wenn viele Leute anders denken. Und ich weiß es zu schätzen, wenn man meine Freundin verteidigt. Danke, Longbottom."

Er streckte seine Hand aus. Es war fast eine Herausforderung.

Neville schluckte hörbar. Vorsichtig streckte er seine eigene aus, und man sah ihm an, dass er jede Sekunde etwas wie einen _Crucio _erwartete.

Doch Draco zuckte mit keiner Wimper, während sie sich kurz die Hände schüttelten.

Dann lehnte er sich zurück.

„Also, klär mich auf, Longbottom. Was für Gerüchte werden über uns erzählt?"


	14. Wer hätte das gedacht

_AN: Okay, das ist es mal wieder, ein neues Chap. Hat schon wieder so lange gedauert, eeeentschuldigung. Ich schäm mich. Das nächste kommt hoffentlich schneller. Nachschicht inspiriert nämlich –lol-_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

Das Erzählen der vielen Gerüchte nahm viel Zeit in Anspruch.

Ein paar davon kannte Ginny schon von Hermine, doch bei weitem nicht alle.

Draco musste sich ein paar Mal sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht loszulachen. Andere entlockten ihm nur ein Schulterzucken. Das war mehr oder weniger das, was er erwartet hatte.

Blossom und Trevor schlichen eine ganze Zeit misstrauisch umeinander herum, aber als Neville fertig war, lagen beide nebeneinander auf dem Fensterbrett und genossen friedlich die Wintersonne.

„Das ist doch echt lächerlich", murmelte Ginny vor sich hin.

Draco gab seine Zurückhaltung auf und grinste.

„Du weißt doch, wie das ist. Die Menschen glauben nun mal das, was ihnen am besten gefällt. Moira Richardson hat mich vorhin allen Ernstes gefragt, ob es wahr ist, dass ich nach Gryffindor überwechsle."

Ginny prustete los.

„Du? Nach Gryffindor? Hat sie jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?"

„Genau das habe ich sie auch gefragt. Und Parkinson hat versucht, mich mit ihren Blicken aufzuspießen."Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Kümmere dich einfach nicht darum, wir wussten von Anfang an, dass es nicht einfach werden würde."

„Das sagst du so leicht."Ginny dachte wieder an die Reaktion von Dean und Seamus. „Ich komme mir vor wie ein Verbrecher."

„Blödsinn." Draco sah aus dem Fenster. „Wir sind gleich da. Willst du noch einen kostenlosen Ratschlag?"

„Der da wäre?"

„Versuch, es nicht allzu schwer zu nehmen und lass dir nichts anmerken. Und gib kontra, wenn man dich beleidigen will. Wir haben nichts getan, was uns peinlich sein müsste. Na ja. Fast nichts."

Ginny warf einen Seitenblick auf Neville. Der tat, als hätte er nichts gehört, obwohl er rote Ohren bekommen hatte.

Der Zug hielt, und Draco richtete sich auf.

„Wie heißt es doch so schön? Auf in den Kampf."

* * *

Ginny hatte das Gefühl, als ob die gesamte Halle einen Moment verstummte, als sie mit Draco zusammen das Portal durchschritt.

Der Slytherin hatte einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und entgegnete jedem Blick herausfordernd.

An den Haustischen trennten sie sich. Blossom war hin- und hergerissen, wem sie folgen sollte, aber Draco sagte leise etwas zu ihr, und sie sprang Ginny hinterher.

Mit Blossom auf der Schulter setzte sich die kleine Gryffindor auf ihren gewohnten Platz. Der fast kopflose Nick winkte ihr zu, und sie winkte zurück.

„Wenigstens einer, der so ist wie sonst auch", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Hey, Ginny", sagte Dawn Lawson, eine ihrer Zimmergenossinnen. „Ist es wahr, dass Malfoy dein Sklave war, da drüben? Was hast du gemacht, ihn verhext?"Ihre hellen Augen glitzerten begierig.

„Zu deiner Information, Dawn", entgegnete Ginny kühl. „Das ist erstunken und erlogen. Keiner von uns hat den anderen irgendwie verzaubert – Kunststück, wir hatten in Chryois nämlich gar keine Zauberkraft."

Dawn lehnte sich enttäuscht zurück.

„Dann seid ihr jetzt ... was seid ihr jetzt eigentlich?"

„Befreundet", sagte Ginny knapp.

„Klar", kam Parvatis sarkastische Stimme. „Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft weismachen, dass jemand wie Draco Malfoy ernsthaft an dir interessiert ist?"

Sie warf affektiert ihr Haar in den Nacken, und Lavender Brown neben ihr nickte heftig.

Ginny dachte an Dracos Rat und lächelte nur.

„Das hört sich für mich irgendwie so an, als würdest du mich beneiden", gab sie dann zuckersüß zurück.

„Was denn, ich?"Parvati lachte etwas zu laut.

Ginny lehnte sich zurück, grinste und sagte gar nichts mehr. Dann warf sie einen raschen Blick zum Slytherin Tisch hinüber.

Pansy Parkinson und ihr Anhang saßen etwas weiter von Draco entfernt, und die Augen der Slytherin blitzten immer wieder wütend zu ihm hinüber.

Draco beachtete sie gar nicht, im Gegenteil, er hörte gerade mit ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit Gregory Goyle zu. An seinem Gesicht konnte Ginny erkennen, dass Goyle ihm etwas erzählte, was er sehr interessant fand.

Der sonst so tumbe Slytherin redete mit ungewohnter Intensität und lehnte sich dabei leicht vor.

Draco nickte, verzog den Mund zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln, und erwiderte dann etwas, was Goyle ein bellendes Lachen entlockte.

Blossom quietschte, und Ginny wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit an ihren eigenen Tisch zurück. Noch immer wurde sie angestarrt, hatte jedoch keine Lust mehr, noch irgendwie darauf zu reagieren.

Neville hatte sich demonstrativ neben sie gesetzt und fragte sie während des Essens nach dem Gezeitenportal und ihrer Reise aus.

„Freust du dich, wieder zu Hause zu sein?"fragte er am Ende zögernd.

Ginny dachte über die Frage nach.

„Ja und nein", antwortete sie dann langsam. „Klar freue ich mich, endlich wieder hier zu sein. Ich dachte, ich sehe meine Eltern nie wieder, meine Freunde ... ach, einfach alles."

Neville nickte.

„Aber?"

„Es fühlt sich irgendwie fremd an. Nicht nur, dass Leute, die ich schon lange kenne, mich behandeln, als hätte ich mich in eine Art Monster verwandelt, das ist nur ein kleiner Teil davon. In Chryois ... das war ... anders. Ich kann es nicht besser ausdrücken. Die Schule, das normale Leben – es kommt mir nicht mehr so wichtig vor. Himmel, hört sich das grausig an."

„Nein, ich verstehe, was du meinst. Irgendwie jedenfalls. Aber auch wenn ich es hasse, mit Malfoy einer Meinung zu sein, er hat Recht. Ignorier die anderen, und leb dich erst mal in Ruhe wieder ein."

„Es bedeutet mir eine Menge, wenn du das sagst, Neville."

Neville wurde rot.

„Das ist doch völlig selbstverständlich."

„Scheinbar nur für dich."

Auf dem Weg aus der großen Halle heraus blieb Neville neben Ginny.

Blossom, der hier natürlich fast alles fremd war, quietschte immer wieder aufgeregt, sprang von Ginnys Schulter herunter und wieder herauf und lief mehreren Leuten vor die Füße, was allgemein mit einem ärgerlichen Ausruf quittiert wurde.

Ein paar davon bewunderten die kleine Feuerechse jedoch auch, und Ginny musste immer wieder dieselben Fragen beantworten.

„Nein, sie beißt nicht. Jedenfalls hat sie uns noch nie gebissen. Ja, sie spricht, allerdings nur, wenn sie will. Wir haben sie Blossom genannte, weil sie mich an eine Feuerblume erinnert."

Allmählich kam sie sich in der riesigen Menschenmasse nicht mehr so verloren vor.

Ron, der gerade an ihr vorbeilief, zog es vor, nicht in ihre Richtung zu sehen, und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Hermine jedoch drehte sich kurz um und lächelte ihr zu – etwas, dass Ginny sehr erleichterte. Vielleicht würde sich doch noch alles einrenken, sie musste nur Geduld haben.

Noch bevor Ginny mit Neville im Schlepptau die Treppen erreichten, legte sich plötzlich eine kräftige Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Warte mal einen Moment."

Ginny drehte sich um und sah nach oben. Das musste sie auch, denn Wayne Delaney, ein Siebtklässler aus Hufflepuff, war mindestens zwei Köpfe größer als sie. Sie kannte ihn nur flüchtig.

„Was ist?"

„Ich habe gehört, dass du und dieses kleine Frettchen Malfoy etwas miteinander habt. Stimmt das?"Der Tonfall war mehr als höhnisch.

„Nimm die Pfote von meiner Schulter, das tut weh. Und ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das was angeht."

Er folgte ihrer Aufforderung nicht, im Gegenteil, der Griff wurde noch etwas fester.

Blossom, die sich gerade von zwei Drittklässlern bewundern ließ, fauchte alarmiert und huschte so schnell es ging in Ginnys Richtung zurück.

Auch Neville hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, als eine weitere Stimme sich einmischte.

„Ich schlage vor, du hörst auf die Lady", sagte sie träge. „Oder willst du etwa kopfüber im See landen? Dann nur zu."

Wayne drehte sich mit einem weiteren höhnischen Spruch auf den Lippen zu dem Sprecher um, der ihm jedoch schnellstens verging. Seine Hand auf Ginnys Schulter erstarrte.

Ginny wandte ebenfalls vorsichtig den Kopf und bekam dann ganz große Augen. Neville gab ein ungläubiges Ächzen von sich.

Eine Gruppe Slytherins stand im Gang, allen voran Gregory Goyle. Ginny konnte auch Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode und Blaise Zabini erkennen.

„Und?" fragte Goyle, als Wayne sich nicht von der Stelle rührte.

Der ließ hastig die Hand sinken und verschwand so schnell er konnte, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

Die Slytherins gaben ein belustigtes Schnauben von sich und zerstreuten sich, bis auf Goyle, der nach wie vor stehen blieb.

„Mach den Mund zu, Weasley", sagte er. „Du auch, Longbottom. Ihr seht aus, als hättet ihr gerade einen Drachen vorbeifliegen sehen."

„So könnte man es auch ausdrücken", murmelte Neville vor sich hin.

Auch Ginny war völlig verwirrt.

„Warum habt ihr ... ich meine, hallo? Ich Gryffindor, ihr Slytherins?!"

„Draco ist verhindert", gab Goyle behäbig zurück. „Er hat mich gebeten, ein Auge auf dich zu werfen. Zu Recht, wie mir scheint."

„Ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben."

Goyle zuckte mit den riesigen Schultern.

„Lass dir das von Draco erklären. Vielleicht nur soviel, im Gegensatz zu _deinen _Hausmitgliedern halten _wir _zusammen. Schließt dich irgendwie mit ein, wenn du Dracos Mädchen bist."

Damit drehte er sich einfach um und verschwand, wobei er die gaffende Menge manchmal unter dem Gebrauch seiner Ellenbogen beiseite schubste.

Ginny und Neville starrten ihm hinterher.

„Wenn du mir das vorher erzählt hättest, ich hätte dich ausgelacht", sagte Ginny schließlich fassungslos.

„Das unterschreibe ich mit."

* * *

_AN: Wenn ihr meint, die Slytherins benehmen sich merkwürdig – ich und Snuffi finden das gar nicht so._

_Vielleicht werde ich es Draco aufklären lassen, obwohl, wie ich unseren Slytherin kenne, der grinst nur und lässt Ginny rätseln ... aber wir warten es mal ab!_

_Und bevor Fragen kommen: nicht alle werden Ginny als Dracos Freundin akzeptieren. Jetzt ratet mal, von wem ich rede?_

_Bis zum nächsten Chap!_

_TalynSlytherin_


	15. Grausame Erkenntnis

_Aloha!_

_Tatsächlich, ich habe es mal innerhalb einer Woche geschafft, zu updaten. Da ziehe ich doch glatt den Hut vor mir --gg--_

_**Severina35:** Tut mir leid, Preise kann ich nicht aussetzen, aber Rätselraten ist doch auch mal ganz schön, oder? -zwinker-_

_**noxrosa:** Ja, es tut mir auch leid, dass ich nicht mehr so schnell update, aber ich bin einfach überlastet; bleibt zu hoffen, dass es wieder aufwärts geht_

_Also, viel Spass beim Lesen, und bitte nicht aus den Socken fallen - Cliffhanger!_

_TalynSlytherin_

_

* * *

_

Ginny warf sich der Länge nach auf das gewohnte Bett in ihrem Schlafsaal und seufzte. Der Abend war anders verlaufen, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Besonders das Eingreifen der Slytherins zu ihren Gunsten ließ sie immer noch fassungslos den Kopf schütteln. Blieb zu hoffen, dass Draco ihr eine Erklärung geben konnte – und es auch tun würde.

Blossom sprang ihr hinterher und imitierte das Seufzen.

„Draco? Scrawny – Draco?"quietschte sie dann fragend.

Sie konnte ihre Zimmergenossinnen kichern hören.

„Nein, Blossom, das ist ein Mädchenschlafsaal. Außerdem darf Draco das Passwort nach Gryffindor nicht erfahren, verstanden?"Sie warf Blossom einen strengen Blick zu.

Der Scyro sah gespielt unschuldig in eine andere Richtung.

„Blossom, ich meine es ernst, auch wenn er dich fragt: njet, nada, nein, klar? Morgen bleibst du bei ihm, wir wechseln uns ab, so haben wir's besprochen."

Sie drehte sich um und richtete sich dann erschrocken wieder auf. Etwas lag in ihrem Bett und hatte ihr in den Rücken gepiekst.

Ginny schlug die Decke beiseite und entdeckte den Rucksack, den sie aus Chryois mitgebracht hatte. Jemand – wahrscheinlich eine der Hauselfen – hatte ihn auf ihr Bett gelegt, und durch ihren ungestümen Sprung war die Decke darüber gerutscht.

„Sieh mal einer an. An den habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht."

„Was ist denn da drin?"Gillian Stevenson steckte den Kopf durch die Vorhänge. „Ich habe die Tasche schon vorhin da liegen sehen. Nicht, dass ich neugierig wäre oder so ..."

Ginny musste lachen.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", zog sie Gillian dann auf. „Eigentlich nichts besonderes, nur ein paar Sachen aus Chryois."

„Zeig mal."Jetzt drängten sich auch die anderen drei Mädchen um sie. Die Zurückhaltung gegenüber der keinen Weasley war im Angesicht ihrer Neugierde sofort vergessen.

„Es sind wirklich nur Kleinigkeiten", antwortete Ginny rasch.

„Kleinigkeiten", wiederholte Blossom und nickte wichtig.

„Wiederholt sie immer alles, was man sagt?"fragte Dawn.

„Nein, sie redet auch eigenständig. Ich glaube, dieses Wiederholen ist mehr so eine Art von ihr, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Also gut, ich zeige euch, was drin ist."

Die Mädchen quetschten sich auf Ginnys Bett zusammen.

Als erstes zog Ginny ein Schwert heraus. Es schimmerte grünlich und war viel leichter als die Kriegswaffen, die es ansonsten in Chryois gegeben hatte.

„Was ist das für ein Metall?"fragte Melissa Rancock beeindruckt.

„In Chryois nannte man es Talédan. Ich weiß nicht, ob es hier genauso heißt oder ob es überhaupt auf der Erde exisitiert."

„Und du kannst damit umgehen?"

„Na ja. Doch, ein bisschen schon. Es gab nicht viel Zeit, es zu lernen."

„Woher hast du es?"

„Jemand hat es mir geschenkt", gab Ginny schroff zurück, und die anderen wechselten einen erschrockenen Blick.

Das Schwert war ursprünglich Maynews gewesen – der Maynew, der von ihrer eigenen Hand gestorben war. Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite.

Die anderen Sachen erwiesen sich wirklich nur als Kleinigkeiten, die Ginny auf dem Weg gesammelt hatte: Bizarr gemusterte Steine, eine Speerspitze aus der sogenannten Knochenschlucht, ein versteinertes Blatt aus den Wäldern ...

„Und was ist das für ein Pergament?"fragte Dawn gelangweilt, die auf wesentlich aufregendere Dinge gehofft hatte.

„Pergament?" Ginny sah einen Moment ratlos aus.

„Ja, das da."Dawn zog ein Blatt heraus und faltete es auf. „Wer ist das?"

„Das habe ich ja total vergessen."Ginny war blass geworden. „Das sind Sandrine Slytherin und Rupert Gryffindor."

Ein einstimmiges „Was?"antwortete ihr.

„Lange Geschichte. Ist auch egal."Sie knüllte das Pergament zusammen und stopfte es mit einer beinahe wütenden Bewegung wieder in den Rucksack. „Also, wie ihr sehr, alles ganz harmlos. Ich bin müde und gehe jetzt ins Bett."

„Aber Ginny!"protestierte Melissa. „Ich dachte, du erzählst noch ein bisschen!"

„Ja, besonders die Sache mit Malfoy würde mich interessieren", sagte Linette Stabbins kichernd, die bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte.

„Nicht mehr heute, und was Draco angeht, da gibt's nichts zu erzählen. Gute Nacht."Mit diesem Satz scheuchte Ginny die Mädchen von ihrem Bett und schloss die Vorhänge mit einem Ruck.

Sie konnte die anderen draußen noch einen Moment empört vor sich hinmurmeln hören, dann kehrte Ruhe ein.

Anstatt sich schlafen zu legen, kramte Ginny das Pergament wieder aus der Tasche und starrte in dem schummrigen Halbdunkel darauf herab.

Ganz am Anfang ihrer Reise, als Ginny fest überzeugt davon gewesen war, dass Sandrine Slytherin ihnen nur helfen wollte, hatte die alte Frau ihr dieses Bild gegeben und sie gebeten, es auf dem Grab Rupert Gryffindors niederzulegen, falls ein solches existierte. Es zeigte die beiden, kurz vor dem Tod Ruperts und dem Verschwinden Sandrines.

Es ließ Ginny eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen. Inzwischen kannte sie natürlich „die Geschichte hinter der Geschichte"wie Draco sich ausgedrückt hatte. Rupert war Sandrine höchst gleichgültig gewesen, und sie selbst hatte für seine grausame Ermordung gesorgt.

Warum hatte dieses Monster in Menschengestalt dann gewollt, dass das Bild auf dem Grab ihres verhassten Mannes niedergelegt werden würde? Oder verbrannt, falls es das Grab nicht oder nicht mehr gab?

Sie beschloss, Draco das Bild am nächsten Tag zu zeigen. Der Slytherin wusste nichts von diesem Porträt, sie hatte es wirklich einfach vergessen gehabt. Vielleicht hatte er eine Idee.

Ginny schlief ein, mit Blossom neben sich auf dem Kopfkissen.

Etwas wie ein Raunen strich durch den dunklen Mädchenschlafsaal, gefolgt von einem dünnen Kichern.

Niemand hörte es.

* * *

Draco fror, und das war merkwürdig, wie konnte man in einem Traum frieren? 

Denn es musste ein Traum sein; er stand wieder auf der breiten Terrasse der Residenz Falíngas und sah auf die Ebene hinab. Normalerweise hätte er in der Ferne den Sumpf sehen müssen, aber merkwürdigerweise blickte er auf die Leichenstraße hinab.

Die Leichenstraße – ein schmaler Weg, von riesigen Holzkreuzen gesäumt, auf denen die Feinde Tanadryls wie Fliegen gehangen hatten – hatte sich in Wirklichkeit viel weiter im Norden befunden.

„Ihr habt geglaubt, das alles vorbei ist, oder?"fragte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm, und Draco blinzelte überrascht.

Der Junge – schätzungsweise zehn, höchstens zwölf – hatte sich vor ein paar Sekunden noch nicht auf der Brüstung aufgehalten, Draco hätte sein Chakra darauf verwettet. Hellblaue Augen, die viel zu alt für das Kindergesicht wirkten, sahen mit einer Mischung aus gelinder Neugier und tiefer Resignation in seine Richtung. Lange schwarze Haare wehten in dem Wind, der von der Ebene heraufkam.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", gab Draco barsch zurück und rieb sich über die Arme. Bekleidet nur mit den Short, in denen er schlafen gegangen war, wurde ihm immer kälter. „Wenn das hier schon ein verdammt realistischer Traum ist, hätte er nicht in der Wüste stattfinden können?"

„Ist es denn einer?"Der Junge sah zur Leichenstraße hinab.

„Sag, was du zu sagen hast, und hör auf, in Rätseln zu sprechen. Es reicht, wenn Jelin so herumschwafelt."

„Ihr bekommt Probleme, Draco."

„Was du nicht sagst!"Draco riss gespielt erschrocken die Augen auf und sah seinem Gegenüber sarkastisch ins Gesicht. „Davon haben wir schon reichlich."

„Nicht solche. Draco, es ist noch nicht vorbei."

„_Was _ist noch nicht vorbei?"

„Hast du dich je gefragt, wohin Sandrine verschwunden ist? Am Gezeitenportal, drüben in der Totenstadt?"

„Nein, sie ist tot", gab Draco knapp zurück, aber innerlich gefror er zu Eis, und das nicht nur wegen der Temperatur um ihn herum. Er ahnte plötzlich, in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch führen würde.

„Das hat euch Jelin wohl nicht erzählt, was?"Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des kleinen Jungen. „Die Aufgabe, oh ja. Aber nicht, welche. Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass Jelin von Anfang an wusste, was passieren würde?"

„Nun, er ist ein Dimensionswächter ..."

„Das macht ihn nicht zu Gott, Draco. Auch er kann Fehler machen. Und meiner Meinung nach hat er ihn gemacht, als er euch nicht die Wahrheit erzählt hat. Jetzt ist es zu spät."

„Zu spät wofür?"

„Um aufzuhalten, was passieren wird."

Draco zählte in Gedanken bis zehn.

„Und was", presste er dann zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „_wird _deiner Meinung nach passieren?"

„Sandrine ist schlimm. Voldemort ist schlimm. Und jetzt sag mir, Draco ..." Der Junge lehnte sich vor, so dass ihre Gesichter sich fast berührten. „Was werden sie beide zusammen sein?"

Draco starrte nur zurück. Der letzte Satz klang wie ein höhnisches Echo in seinem Kopf nach.

_Was werden sie beide zusammen sein?_


	16. Zickenterror

_Damit hat alles angefangen._

Ginny trottete hinter den anderen Siebtklässlern in Richtung Zaubertranksaal, die geschwätzige Blossom auf der Schulter.

Die Geschichte von gestern Abend – die Verteidigung durch die Slytherins – hatte sich rasend schnell in Hogwarts verbreitet. Dafür hatte sie misstrauische bis respektvolle Blicke erhalten, aber erstaunlicherweise ließen sie diese völlig unberührt.

_Vielleicht gewöhne ich mich langsam daran _dachte sie zynisch.

Bei den Gryffindors hatte es ihr sicherlich keine Pluspunkte eingebracht, dessen war sie sich gewiss, aber sie tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab.

„Weasley", zischte eine Stimme neben ihr, und sie drehte sich um.

Pansy Parkinson stand vor ihr, das Gesicht gerötet vor Zorn.

„Parkinson", gab Ginny kühl zurück. „Was willst du?"

„Draco gehört mir!"Die dunkelhaarige Slytherin baute sich drohend vor ihr auf. „Und du lässt gefälligst deine Pfoten von ihm!"

„Mach ich."

„Was?" Pansy blinzelte verwirrt.

„Ich sagte, mach ich", antwortete Ginny freundlich. „Wenn er es auch will. Du wirst die Überraschung deines Lebens bekommen, Parkinson."

Damit drehte sie sich einfach um.

Pansy wollte ihr hinterher stürzen, als jemand anders eingriff.

„Pansy", sagte Millicent Bulstrode warnend. „Ich sage es dir im Guten, lass es. Du machst dir keine Freunde damit."

„Was soll das heißen?"Pansy näherte sich bedenklich einem Wutanfall.

Alles weitere bekam Ginny nicht mit, da Blaise Zabini sie von links anstieß.

„Sie ist teuflisch eifersüchtig", sagte die schlanke Slytherin mit einem unauffälligem Seitenblick auf Pansy.

„Da wäre ich ja im Leben nicht drauf gekommen", murmelte Ginny, und Blaise grinste.

„Du warst eindeutig zu lange mit Malfoy unterwegs, Weasley. Lass dir wegen Pansy keine grauen Haare wachsen. Sie wird es nicht wagen, mehr als große Worte zu spucken."

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was sie sagt", entgegnete Ginny kühl. „Ich weiß, dass Draco auf sie pfeift."

Blossom beobachtete Blaise neugierig und sprang dann zu ihr hinüber.

Die Slytherin lachte nur und ließ es zu, dass die Feuerechse auf ihrer Schulter Platz nahm.

Eben gingen Ron, Harry und Hermine an den beiden Mädchen vorbei. Ausnahmsweise beachtete Ginny keiner, denn ihr Bruder und Hermine redeten auf Harry ein, der ziemlich blass um die Nase war. Sie konnte Worte wie „du dir sicher"und „Alptraum"verstehen.

„Scheint Probleme zu geben im Potterverse", sagte Blaise spöttisch.

„Hm." Ginny wollte sich nicht dazu äußern und wechselte rasch das Thema. „Wo ist Draco heute morgen? Ich habe ihn noch gar nicht gesehen."

Blaise zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Beim Frühstück war er nicht. Vielleicht schläft er etwas länger, es sei ihm gegönnt."

„Wer, Draco?"fragte Ginny irritiert. „Der schläft nie länger als vier oder fünf Stunden."

„Wer weiß, wann er ins Bett gegangen ist. Er hatte gestern Abend noch was vor, wollte uns aber nicht verraten, was es ist. Reg dich ab, er wird schon auftauchen."

* * *

Ginny nahm neben Neville Platz und ließ ihren Blick durch den Zaubertranksaal schweifen. Fast alle waren anwesend, nur Draco fehlte. 

Jetzt sah sogar Blaise etwas besorgt aus, und sie flüsterte mit Goyle und Bulstrode. Alle drei hielten abrupt den Mund, als Snape mit wehendem Umhang dramatisch das Klassenzimmer betrat.

Auch seine Augen verengten sich, als sie auf Dracos leeren Platz fielen.

Noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, stürmte der Slytherin zur Tür herein. Nicht nur Ginny starrte ihn an.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem üblichen coolen Auftritt sah er heute aus, als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gefallen – vor einer Minute etwa. Die Haare standen in jede Richtung ab, und sein Umhang war falsch zugeknöpft.

„Tut mir leid, Professor Snape", stieß er hervor und rang nach Luft. „Ich habe verschlafen."

Ungläubiges Gemurmel machte sich unter den Slytherins breit. Die Gryffindors dagegen sahen gespannt auf Snape. Würde er Malfoy Hauspunkte abziehen oder nicht?

Snapes Blick wanderte kritisch über den atemlosen Draco.

„Sehen Sie zu, dass es nicht wieder passiert", sagte er kalt. „Und ziehen Sie sich richtig an, Ihr Erscheinungsbild ist äußerst unpassend."

Draco murmelte etwas vor sich hin und ließ sich neben Blaise auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Du hast verschlafen? Seit wann verschläfst du?"konnte Ginny sie flüstern hören.

„Ruhe!" donnerte Snape. „Wir beginnen mit ..."

Es war nicht leicht, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder schweiften Ginnys Gedanken ab, und sie sah oft zu Draco hinüber. Der hatte seinen Blick starr auf Snape gerichtet, und beantwortete auch keine Fragen der Slytherins. Einzig Blossom gelang es, seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz abzulenken, aber die Echse spürte ebenfalls deutlich, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Fast unbemerkt ließ sich Blossom dann wieder neben Ginny nieder und stupste sie vorsichtig an. Sie hielt einen Zettel im Maul.

_Lunch. Quidditch Feld. Wichtig. Longbottom auch. Draco_

Der Zettel verbrannte in ungefährlichem Feuer, so bald sie ihn gelesen hatte. Niemand hatte etwas bemerkt.

Oder doch? Snape sah einen Moment nachdenklich in ihre Richtung, doch ohne ein weiteres Wort gab er abschließende Anweisungen für den Zaubertrank.

_Na, jetzt bin ich mal gespannt._

* * *

Frierend und leise vor sich hinschimpfend standen die beiden Gryffindors nahe bei den Tribünen auf dem Quidditch Feld. Wind war aufgekommen, und es war schneidend kalt. 

Sofort nach Ende des Zaubertrankunterrichts war Draco verschwunden, so dass Ginny keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt hatte, ihn anzusprechen. Und jetzt kam er wieder zu spät.

„Gibt es nicht andere Plätze in Hogwarts, an denen man sich unerkannt treffen kann?"bibberte Neville vor sich hin. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass Malfoy einen Knall hat."

„Das Kompliment gebe ich mit dem größten Vergnügen zurück", kam eine gereizte Stimme von hinten.

Neville wich unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte hinter Ginny zurück.

„Longbottom, wie oft soll ich es noch sagen, ich bin keine neunköpfige Hydra. Lasst es uns kurz machen, ich friere."

„Tatsächlich." So ganz konnte Ginny den sarkastischen Ton nicht aus ihrer Stimme heraushalten. „Wir haben flüchtig bemerkt, dass es kalt ist."

„Tut mir leid, aber ich wurde aufgehalten."Draco hatte nicht die Absicht, auf nähere Details einzugehen. „Einer von euch muss mir einen Gefallen tun, und da du dir im Moment nicht mit Potter grün bist, Scrawny, muss es halt Longbottom sein."

„Was für einen Gefallen?"Neville wurde misstrauisch.

„Du sollst nur die Ohren aufsperren. Ich weiß, dass Potter so eine Art Draht zu Voldemort hat. Wenn irgendwas besonderes passiert, weiß er es mit Sicherheit. Wenn ja, wüsste ich es gern, mehr nicht."

„Ist denn ... ist denn irgendwas passiert?"fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete Draco ausweichend. „Ich will keine Probleme heraufbeschwören, die vielleicht nur ein Produkt meiner allzu lebhaften Phantasie sind."

„Aha." An Nevilles Gesichtsausdruck konnte man erkennen, dass er kein Wort verstanden hatte.

„Also, kann ich darauf zählen? Ich habe Hunger."Draco stampfte mit einem Fuß auf.

„Ich werd's versuchen. Mehr kann ich nicht versprechen."

„Das reicht."


	17. Nennt es die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

_Nachtrag zu diesem Chap (oder sollte ich besser sagen, Vortrag?)_

_Eine Frage an alle, die diese und auch andere Geschichten von mir lesen oder gelesen haben: Seid ihr vielleicht begabte Maler oder kennt ihr jemanden, der verdammt gut zeichnen kann? Ich habe es mir in den Kopf gesetzt, dass am besten Bilder zu GP oder FN bestehen müssten. Da ich leider eine Minus 10 im Kunstunterricht hatte, kommt ein eigen von mir nicht in Frage. _

_Falls jemand Interesse hat, mich bitte anmailen. Ich sage euch dann, wie ich mir das ganze vorgestellt habe._

_TalynSlytherin_

* * *

„Was hat er vor, was meinst du?"

Neville sah Ginny erwartungsvoll an.

Die zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung. Manchmal denke ich, ich verstehe ihn, und manchmal ist er wieder ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln für mich."Sie seufzte. „Wir werden es schon noch erfahren – wahrscheinlich eher früher als später. Ich hab ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache."

„Frag ihn doch einfach", schlug Neville vor.

„Wenn Draco beschließt, erst mal den Mund zu halten, dann erzählt er auch nichts, so gut kenne ich ihn dann doch."

Neville wollte noch etwas sagen, und hielt dann inne. Vorsichtig holte er die Münze aus seiner Tasche, die er als Mitglied der DA immer mit sich herumtrug.

Ginnys eigene befand sich in ihrem Zimmer, und fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Heute Abend um acht. Glaubst du, es ist etwas ernstes?"

„Ich hoffe nicht."Ginny sah unwillkürlich zu Draco hinüber, der jedoch nicht in ihre Richtung sah. „Aber – so ganz kann ich nicht daran glauben."

Am Slytherin Tisch stocherte Draco nur in seinem Essen herum. Allein bei dem Gedanken an die Möglichkeit, dass Voldemort und Sandrine eine Möglichkeit finden würden, sich zu vereinen, drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Dazu noch Lucius, der sich auf freiem Fuß befand ...

„Draco? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein." Er schob den Teller weit von sich.

„Ist was passiert?"Goyle wiederholte unbewusst Ginnys Frage.

„Vielleicht. Ich weiß noch nichts genaues."

„Wenn ich mir dein Gesicht so ansehe, dann sehe ich verdammt große Schwierigkeiten auf uns zukommen", stellte Goyle fest.

Draco war immer noch verblüfft, ausgerechnet Gregory Goyle in vollständigen Sätzen reden zu hören. Scheinbar war er nicht ganz der einzige gewesen, der in den vergangenen Jahren gut Theater gespielt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Crabbe, der wirklich kein großes Licht war, konnte Goyle durchaus zwei und zwei zusammenzählen.

„Möglich."

„Voldemort?"

„Auch."

„Lucius?"

„Greg, hör auf damit. Ich werde nicht die Pferde wild machen, bevor ich nichts genaues weiß."

„Deine Entscheidung. Aber denk dran, das wir mehr oder weniger alle mit drinhängen, wenn es um Voldemort geht. Und nach deinem Auftritt heute morgen komme ich immer mehr zu der Überzeugung, das was dran ist."

„Ich _weiß _es einfach nicht. Punkt, Schluss, Ende."Draco stand abrupt auf. „Ich geh noch raus, bevor der Unterricht wieder anfängt."

„Du spinnst, es sind zehn Grad unter Null!"

„Ich brauche noch etwas Bewegung."

Das Chakra landete zitternd in einem der ersten Bäume des verbotenen Waldes.

Draco konnte in der eiskalten Luft seinen eigenen Atem sehen, doch innerlich war ihm noch kälter.

Blossom sprang von seiner Schulter, zog das Chakra aus dem Baum und brachte es zurück, wie ein Hund beim Apportieren. Die Echse sagte wenig, obwohl ihr die Temperatur nicht gerade zu gefallen schien.

Vielleicht war es nicht richtig, die Einzelheiten seines Traumes vor Ginny und den anderen geheim zu halten, aber die Alternative wäre gewesen, Panik zu verbreiten, die möglicherweise unnötig war.

_Klar. Wem machst du was vor. Sandrine und Voldemort. Sie bringt ihm bei, wie man die Erde in eine Totenwüste verwandelt. Ihre Rachsucht wird sich nicht nur auf mich beschränken. Tanadryl war tückisch genug, aber sie ist der Kopf. Ein satanisches Paar._

„Autsch!"

Draco starrte auf seine Finger. Das erste Mal, seit er vor langer, langer Zeit gelernt hatte, mit Chakrim umzugehen, hatte er sich geschnitten.

„Verdammt."


	18. Ginny flippt aus

Ginny und Neville betraten hintereinander den geheimen Raum, in dem sich die DA seit fast zwei Jahren traf, nachdem ihr erster Treffpunkt enttarnt worden war. Es war absolut unpassend, aber Ginny erinnerte sich plötzlich deutlich, dass Draco damals nicht wenig dazu beigetragen hatte.

Alle anderen Mitglieder waren bereits anwesend, und eisige Stille herrschte vor.

Harry räusperte sich, nachdem Ginny und Neville die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten. Er sah aus, als würde er sich am liebsten an einen anderen Ort wünschen.

„Ginny, die anderen ... ich meine, wir ... also, wir haben dafür gestimmt ..."

Er verstummte wieder hilflos.

Hermine sah verlegen in eine andere Richtung. Ron war fast so bleich wie sein Freund, aber seine dunklen Augen waren ausdruckslos.

Die anderen sahen auch nicht viel freundlicher aus.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?"fragte Neville fassungslos.

Ginny blickte von einem zum anderen.

„Ich soll also ausgeschlossen werden."Der Ton ihrer Stimme war kalt, so kalt, dass nicht nur Hermine und Harry sich unbehaglich ansahen.

„Sieht so aus."Ron hob den Kopf. „Wir können uns nicht leisten, dass Informationen an Slytherin abgegeben werden."

Etwas machte laut und deutlich _ping _in Ginny, auch wenn es niemand anders außer ihr selbst hörte. Sie explodierte.

„Für was zum Teufel haltet ihr euch eigentlich?"Wenn sie wollte, konnte ihre Lautstärke es durchaus mit einem Heuler aufnehmen. „Das einzige, was ich von euch höre ist immer Slytherin hier, Slytherin da! Dann kann ich euch mal was verraten, werte Kollegen: die sind die einzigen, die mich wie einen normalen Menschen behandeln! Als hätten wir nicht andere Probleme als dieses kleinliche Hickhack!"

Sie ging in gerader Linie auf Harry und ihren Bruder zu, die sie mit offenem Mund anstarrten.

„Ihr wollt mich rausschmeißen? Vergesst es, ich gehe freiwillig." Sie feuerte die Münze auf den Boden. „Wenn ich könnte, würde ich sogar zurück nach Chryois gehen, um eure Luft nicht mehr zu verpesten!!"

Damit drehte sie sich um, stürmte aus der Tür und schlug sie krachend hinter sich zu.

* * *

Draco lag auf seinem Bett und versuchte sich auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren. Es war zwecklos, er las einen Satz und hatte beim nächsten vergessen, worum es überhaupt gegangen war.

Blossom war auch keine Hilfe, die Echse war sehr unruhig und sprang von einer Ecke des Zimmers zur anderen.

„Blossom!" sagte Draco schließlich gereizt. „Könntest du damit bitte mal aufhören?"

Kaum hatte sich Blossom auf dem Kissen niedergelassen, ertönte ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür, und Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Nein!"

„Draco, ich weiß, du willst nicht gestört werden ..."kam Blaises Stimme.

Er ließ sie nicht ausreden.

„Dann tu's auch nicht!"

„Na gut."Blaise klang nun unüberhörbar eingeschnappt. „Dann lasse ich halt Weasley im Verlies stehen, bis sie von Snape entdeckt wird."

„Wie bitte?"

Ginny? Was war jetzt schon wieder passiert?

„Du hast sie reingelassen?"fragte er Blaise ungläubig, als er ihr rasch den Korridor zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum folgte.

„Sie hat das Passwort nicht gehört, keine Sorge. Filch rennt draußen rum, und ich wollte ihn nicht unbedingt auf sie hetzen – so wie sie aussieht."

„Wie sie aussieht?"wiederholte Draco.

„Ich halt mich da raus", wehrte Blaise ab. „Sieh zu, dass Pansy sie nicht entdeckt, die bringt es fertig und meldet es, und dann können wir uns warm anziehen. Snape dreht dir den Hals um."

„Wieso, ich hab sie doch gar nicht reingelassen", sagte Draco ironisch.

Blaise warf ihm nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Blossom rannte vorweg und quietschte erfreut, als sie Ginny entdeckte, halb verborgen von einer Statue.

Die kleine Gryffindor trat aus den Schatten. Dass sie geweint hatte, war offensichtlich, und sie wirkte gleichzeitig mordswütend und resigniert.

Diese Kombination gefiel Draco kein bisschen.

„Scrawny? Was ist los?"

Blaise verschwand lautlos.

„Ich hatte Streit mit Ron und den anderen", antwortete sie gepresst. „Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht hier sein, aber ..."

Draco sah sich misstrauisch um.

„Komm mit", sagte er nur.

Sorgsam darauf achtend, dass niemand anderes sie sah, beeilte er sich, Ginny in die relative Sicherheit seines Zimmers zu bringen.

„Und jetzt erzähl schon", forderte er sie auf, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und sie so gut wie möglich versiegelt hatte.

„Es ... es war nur der übliche Zoff."

„Ach? Warum glaube ich dir dann kein Wort?"

Ginnys Wut richtete sich nun auf Draco.

„Wieso denkst du eigentlich immer, dass du alles weißt?"brauste sie auf.

„Weil's meistens so ist? Ich kann ja mal raten."Draco hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Um einen einfachen Streit kann's nicht gegangen sein, du siehst aus wie ein Racheengel. Hm ... wie wäre es dann damit: sie haben dich aus der legendären DA ausgeschlossen?"

„Woher weißt _du _denn davon?"Ginny starrte ihn fassungslos an und vergaß ihren Zorn vorübergehend.

„Sagen wir mal so, ich habe ein paar Spione an Stellen, wo du sie nie vermuten würdest", gab er zurück. „Also, habe ich Recht?"

Ginny schwieg noch einen Moment und nickte dann wortlos.

„Es wundert mich eigentlich, dass du mich nicht gehört hast, so wie ich die anderen angebrüllt habe", sagte sie dann und lächelte schwach. „Ich bin einfach ausgetickt. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich deswegen gestört habe."

„He, nun warte mal."Draco musste sich beeilen, sie noch an der Tür zu erwischen. „Von stören kann keine Rede sein. Warum hast du es plötzlich so eilig?"

„Professor Snape ..."

„Das hat dich eben auch nicht gestört. Ich dachte, ich höre nicht richtig, als Blaise sagte, du stehst in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum!"

„Und es freut _mich_ zu hören, dass man _dich_ doch noch überraschen kann."

Draco grinste.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen und erzähl es nicht weiter. Das schadet meinem Ruf."

„Welchem Ruf?"

„Frech, Scrawny. Soll ich mich rächen?"

Noch ehe Ginny den Mund aufmachen konnte, hatte er sie auch schon gepackt und presste die Lippen auf ihren Mund.


	19. Was vergessen wurde

„Draco?"

Ginny hatte sich in Dracos Armen zusammengekuschelt.

„Was?"

„Was beunruhigt dich wirklich? Warum hast du diese komische Frage nach Harry gestellt?"

Draco wurde abrupt wieder hellwach.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", versuchte er zu lügen.

Ginny seufzte ungeduldig und machte sich los.

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine, also stell dich nicht so blöd. Ich weiß, du lässt dir nicht gern in die Karten gucken, aber ..."

„Damit hat das überhaupt nichts zu tun. Nur, weil ich mal schlecht geträumt habe, muss es ja nicht gleich heißen, dass es auch wahr wird."

„_Was _hast du geträumt?"Ginny ließ nicht locker. „Bitte!" drängte sie dann.

„Ginny, ich würde es wirklich für besser halten, wenn ..."Er sah ihr Gesicht und gab dann auf.

Am Ende seines knappen Berichts war Ginny blass geworden.

„Aber wie? Wie konnte sie das schaffen?"

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Und du weißt noch gar nicht, ob es stimmt."

Unwillkürlich fielen Ginny die Gesprächsfetzen wieder ein, die sie am Morgen in dem Gespräch zwischen Harry und Ron aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Hast du so was wie so einen Traum schon mal gehabt?"

„Noch nie im Leben."

„Na also. Wie zum Teufel konnte Sandrine dann hier auftauchen? Sie wurde doch ins Gezeitenportal geschleudert, und hier drüben ist sie nicht angekommen, sie ist verschwunden!"

„Es sei denn, sie hat es geplant. Aber auch dann wissen wir nicht, wie sie es angestellt hat."Draco hielt es nicht mehr im Bett, er begann im Zimmer herumzutigern. „Es muss doch einen Auslöser gegeben haben. Wir sind schon ein paar Wochen wieder hier."

„Auslöser?" Ginny beobachtete ihn. „Was mei ..."Sie verstummte.

„Was ist?"

„Zieh dich an und komm mit!"

„Was, mitten in der Nacht? Wohin denn?!"

„Nach Gryffindor."

* * *

„Jetzt verrat mir mal, was dir eingefallen ist", forderte Draco sie auf, als sie auf den Gryffindor Turm zueilten.

„Besser, du siehst es mit eigenen Augen. Vielleicht ist es auch gar nichts."

„Wer ist jetzt hier der Geheimniskrämer?"

Ginny achtete – wie Blaise – darauf, dass Draco das Passwort nicht mitbekam. Die fette Dame sah sie erstaunt an, und warf einen skeptischen Blick auf den Slytherin.

„Slytherins haben keinen Zutritt ...", begann sie zu protestieren, und Ginny klappte entschlossen das Porträt zur Seite, das Gezeter ignorierend.

„Das wäre dann die zweite Premiere heute Abend."

„Bleib hier unten, ich laufe schnell in meinen Schlafsaal ..."Sie brach mitten im Satz ab.

„Ginny?!?!"

„Auch das noch."

Obwohl es nach Mitternacht war, saßen vor dem Kamin noch drei Gestalten – um genau zu sein, die letzten drei Gryffindors, die Draco sehen wollte.

„Jetzt bist du echt zu weit gegangen."Ron erhob sich.

„Halt den Mund."

„Was?"

„Bist du taub? Ich sagte, du sollst die Klappe halten, Ron. Ich bin gleich wieder da und – nicht ausflippen, ja?"

Ginny rannte nach oben.

Draco ging vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

„Raus hier!"fauchte Ron.

„Vergiss es."

„Soll ich nachhelfen?"Ron stampfte mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf ihn zu.

„Potter. Hast du von Voldemort geträumt? Vielleicht von einer alten Frau?"Draco wich aus.

„Du brauchst nicht auch noch bestätigen, dass Ginny dir alles erzählt!"Ron ließ sich nicht beruhigen.

„Sie hat mir gar nichts erzählt, verdammt, Weasley, nun krieg dich wieder ein."

Harry war ebenfalls aufgestanden und griff nun nach dem Arm seines Freundes.

„Ron, nicht. Außerdem ist seine Information falsch, woher er sie auch immer hat. Es war keine alte Frau, Malfoy."

„Nicht?" Draco war erst verwirrt, und atmete dann innerlich auf.

„Da ist es."Ginny kam wieder die Treppen hinunter und drückte ihm etwas in die Hand.

„Was ist das?"

Draco rollte das Pergament vorsichtig auf.

„Das Bild. Das Bild, was Sandrine mir gegeben hat. Sie und Rupert sind drauf, an einem Ballabend, und ... warum machst du so ein komisches Gesicht?"

Der Slytherin starrte auf das Bild ohne zu antworten.

Ginny trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Hermine war sacht hinter Draco getreten und sah ebenfalls auf das Bild. Harry und Ron warfen sich einen Blick zu.

„Ginny", sagte er schließlich. „Sandrine ist nicht auf dem Bild. Es ist leer."


	20. Schlimm ist noch nicht schlimm genug

„Leer?" sagte Ginny langsam. „Aber das kann nicht sein. Ich habe sie doch selbst gesehen ... Draco, alles in Ordnung?"

Der Slytherin knüllte langsam das Papier zusammen und hielt es so fest in den geballten Fäusten, dass seine Knöchel weiß anliefen.

„Dieses verdammte _Miststück_", spie er dann aus. „Tanadryl, dass ich nicht lache! Er war ein Bonus für sie, mehr nicht. Sie _wollte _hierher zurückkehren. Das ist das dritte Mal, dass sie mich aufs Kreuz gelegt hat!"

„Kann uns mal einer erklären, worum es hier geht?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Ginny, ihn ignorierend.

„Na, denk doch mal nach! Du sagst, sie war auf dem Bild, und warum solltest du lügen? Und jetzt ist es leer! Sie hat ein Teil ihrer selbst in das Bild gebannt – wie ... wie ..." Er verstummte abrupt.

Ginny wurde leichenblass.

„Wie Riddle in das Tagebuch", flüsterte sie dann. „Ich brauche wohl nicht zu fragen, woher du das weißt."

Ein Moment herrschte Schweigen.

„Mir war immer sonnenklar, dass du von Anfang bis Ende über die Sache mit Voldemorts Tagebuch bescheid wusstest." Rons Stimme war heiser vor Zorn. „Hast du Daddy geholfen, die ganze Sache zu planen? Und du vertraust diesem Aas auch noch, Ginny?"

Dracos Geduldsfaden riss – endgültig.

Er stampfte wie ein Rachedrache auf Ron zu. Harry und Hermine hoben die Zauberstäbe und warfen besorgte Blicke in seine Richtung.

„Hast du nie etwas getan, was dir hinterher leid getan hat?" fauchte Draco. „Etwas, was du bereust, aber nicht rückgängig machen kannst?! Vielleicht habe ich davon gewusst. Vielleicht habe ich auch alles getan, um zu verhindern, was in meiner Macht stand! Was nicht besonders viel ist, wenn man grundsätzlich einen Schritt hinterherhinkt! Wenn du glaubst, dass Lucius mich über jeden seiner Pläne informiert hat, dann bist du auf dem Holzweg, Weasley! Warum sollte ich mir wünschen, dass Riddle zurückkehrt?!"

„Wen willst du hier täuschen, Malfoy?" fauchte Ron zurück. Beide standen sich mittlerweile Auge in Auge gegenüber. „Du hast doch in deinem ganzen Leben nur an dich selbst gedacht. Es würde dir doch enorme Vorteile bringen, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück an die Macht kommt!"

„Und welche?" Draco schrie jetzt. „Falls du es mit deinem beschränkten Hirn noch nicht mitbekommen hast, ich habe meinen eigenen Vater ans Messer geliefert! Was glaubst du wohl, welche Position ich auf Voldemorts Abschussliste einnehme? Wegen mir musste er vorzeitig Azkaban überfallen, um seinen besten Schergen herausholen zu können! Warum denkst du, dass Lucius mich einem _Imperio _unterziehen musste, um das Gezeitenportal zu öffnen?!"

Blossom krallte sich in Ginnys Schulter und machte dann Anstalten, herunterzuspringen. Doch Ginny hielt sie fest. Die Gewissheit, dass Draco sehr genau Kenntnis davon hatte, was damals passiert war, hatte ihr keinen geringen Stich versetzt. Dann schob sie es gedanklich beiseite – was hätte es geändert, wenn er es gestanden hätte? Es war Vergangenheit, eine Vergangenheit, die Draco – wie sie genau wusste – gerne vergessen hätte.

Außerdem war diese Konfrontation seit Wochen überfällig und konnte sich unter Umständen sogar als nützlich erweisen – es zwang die beiden Hitzköpfe, sich endlich auseinander zusetzen.

Offenbar sahen Hermine und Harry das ähnlich, denn sie machten keinerlei Anstalten, sich einzumischen. Sie sah, dass Hermine sogar einen Spruch murmelte, damit niemand sonst von der lauten Auseinandersetzung hörte – schließlich standen sie hier mitten in der Nacht im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Vielleicht dachte er, du bist zu blöd, um das allein zu packen!" Ron war außer sich vor Wut.

Ohne zu überlegen schlug Draco jetzt zu und traf mit der Faust zielsicher das Kinn seines Gegenübers.

Ron kippte nach hinten, packte jedoch geistesgegenwärtig nach Dracos Umhang und riss den Slytherin im Fallen mit.

Draco fiel unzeremoniell der Länge nach auf Ron und schwang den Arm nach oben, um seinem Gegner den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht zu schmettern. Im allerletzten Moment und dem letzten Rest seines kühlen Verstands lenkte er ab, und sein Arm landete millimetergenau neben Rons Gesicht auf dem harten Fußboden.

Draco konnte den Aufprall bis in die Schulter spüren, und das machte ihn noch wütender. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie sich hier absolut lächerlich machten – und das auch noch vor Potter und Granger! Das reichte als Abkühlung.

Ron schien das ebenfalls so zu gehen.

„Würdest du die Güte haben und von mir runtergehen?" fragte er mürrisch.

Die beiden rappelten sich auf, ohne sich anzusehen.

„Ehrlich, ein Kindergarten ist nichts dagegen", sagte Hermine mit strenger Stimme, aber Ginny hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass sie sich ein Lachen gerade noch so verkniff.

Ron warf ihr einen mörderischen Blick zu.

„Nur zu deiner Information, Weasley. Und für dich auch, Scrawny." Draco rieb sich den geprellten Ellenbogen. „Ja, ich wusste davon, und nein, ich konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun. Ein paar Sachen habe ich mir zusammengereimt, aber die volle Wahrheit hat Dobby mir erzählt – hinterher, wohlgemerkt."

Ron murmelte etwas vor sich hin, aber der genaue Wortlaut war nicht zu verstehen. Es war nicht zu erkennen, ob er Draco glaubte.

Ginny machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung.

„Das ist Schnee von gestern. Könnten wir mal zum Thema zurückkommen? Und das ist doch wohl Sandrine!"

Hermine trommelte mit den Fingern auf einer Statue herum.

„Worum geht es denn überhaupt?"

„Wenn ihr euch die Mühe genommen und Ginny mal zugehört hättet, dann müssten wir jetzt nicht lang erklären", konnte Draco sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen.

„Und du reißt deinen Mund ganz schön weit auf, in Anbetracht dessen, wo du dich befindest", gab Harry kühl zurück.

„Kein Problem, ich verschwinde nämlich jetzt!"

„Kommt nicht in Frage, du bleibst", sagte Ginny energisch. „Es gibt da nämlich ein paar Sachen, die du mir noch erklären musst."

„Nicht hier."

„Wo sonst? Ich erinnere dich daran, dass es mitten in der Nacht ist."

Doch Hermine war einer Meinung mit Draco.

„Wenn McGonagall auftaucht, und Malfoy hier findet – na dann gute Nacht. Außerdem will ich jetzt auch wissen, was hier gespielt wird. Das riecht nicht nur nach Ärger, es stinkt förmlich danach."

„Du willst dich nicht ernsthaft auf ein Gespräch mit ihm einlassen!" protestierte Ron hitzig. „Er wird dich nur wieder beleidigen wollen, und hinterher sind wir genauso schlau wie vorher!"

Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Die Küche?" schlug Harry vor, wenn auch widerwillig. „Die Hauselfen verraten uns bestimmt nicht."

„Meinetwegen", knurrte Draco. Es gefiel ihm nicht, ausgerechnet die drei Gryffindors als „Verbündete" zu bekommen, aber andererseits ging es wirklich um ernsthaftere Sachen als den alten Zwist.

Und falls Sandrine und Voldemort nun wirklich zusammen gegen sie arbeiten würden, dann war es an der Zeit, endlich erwachsen zu werden.

* * *

Wenn die Hauselfen erstaunt waren, ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy zusammen mit den Gryffindors in der Küche zu sehen, dann verbargen sie das ausgezeichnet. Sie stellten unaufgefordert einige Tassen heiße Schokolade auf den Tisch und ließen die fünf dann in Ruhe. 

Draco ließ Ginny reden und dachte derweil nach, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, ein paar Bemerkungen mit einzuflechten. Alles, was nach ihrer Rückkehr passiert war, übernahm er dann selbst.

Ab und zu warf ihm Ron einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Hermine hielt ihr Gesicht neutral, und Harry hörte mit großer Aufmerksamkeit einfach nur zu.

Da Ginny sich sehr kurz fasste, und Draco noch kürzer, waren sie innerhalb einer halben Stunde bereits fertig.

„Deswegen hast du nach der alten Frau gefragt, Malfoy", murmelte Harry am Schluss.

Draco nickte.

„Sie ist es trotzdem, oder?" Hermine sah sehr besorgt aus.

„Was?"

„Ich _habe _eine Frau gesehen. Ich meine, als ich geträumt habe. Zusammen mit Voldemort. Aber sie war nicht alt, sondern eher – na ja, vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig?" Harry rührte in seiner Schokolade herum, die er bis jetzt nicht angerührt hatte. „Sie sprachen miteinander. Voldemort schien erst überrascht zu sein – jedenfalls, so weit er überhaupt überrascht sein kann – und danach konnte ich ihn lachen hören. Dann war die Verbindung abgeschnitten, und ich bin aufgewacht."

„Das Bild. Wie sah Sandrine da aus, Ginny?"

„So, wie Harry sie gerade beschrieben hat", gab Ginny widerstrebend zu. „Und Voldemort hat damals auch sein jüngeres selbst in das Buch gebannt, wie wir alle wissen."

„Dann sind unsere Probleme noch größer, als sie schon waren." Draco starrte düster vor sich hin.

Hermine hatte bereits weitergedacht.

„So wie ich diese Frau einschätze, wird sie es doch nicht einfach dem Zufall überlassen haben, dass das Bild auch wirklich hierher kommt."

„Wovon redest du, Granger?"

„Du hast gesagt, Tanadryl wäre ein Bonus für sie gewesen. Vorhin, im Gryffindor Turm. Wenn du recht hast, dann war ihr Ziel also die ganze Zeit, zurückzukommen, warum auch immer. Aber allein hätte sie nie so exakt planen können. Sie muss jemanden gehabt haben, der für siedie Voraussetzungen _geschaffen hat_. Verstehst du, worauf ich hinauswill?"

Harry, Ron und Ginny sahen Hermine ratlos an.

Draco ließ sich einen Moment Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Er wollte gerade den Mund öffnen und verneinen, als ihm aufging, was Hermine meinte.

„Die Voraussetzungen schaffen. Jemand, der genau weiß, was passieren wird, der jederzeit eingreifen kann, wenn etwas passiert, dass nicht eingeplant war. Das hätte nur eine einzige Person gekonnt!"

„Ja."

„Ich Idiot. Ich – bin – so – dämlich!" Draco schlug so heftig auf den Tisch, dass sämtliche Tassen bedrohlich wackelten.

„Nicht, dass ich dir nicht zustimmen würde, aber – wovon redet ihr?" fragte Ron.

Aber Ginny hatte auch begriffen.

„Jelin", sagte sie tonlos. „Wer sonst? Was hat dich darauf gebracht, Hermine?"

„Zwei Sachen. Nein, eigentlich drei. Das, was Jelin in Falínga gesagt hat. _Ich wollte euch warnen, aber ich konnte dich nicht rechtzeitig finden. _Das ist lachhaft. Er wusste alles im Voraus, wieso nicht auch das? Er musste zusehen, dass ihr da rauskommt, aber es durfte nicht zu auffällig sein. Du bist sehr nahe an die Wahrheit herangekommen, Malfoy, als Jelin auf der Beerdigung deiner Mutter mit dir sprach. _Wir dürfen nicht in die Belange der Welten eingreifen._ Was bitte hat er denn die ganze Zeit gemacht? Du hast zwar die richtigen Fragen gestellt, aber Jelin hat mit dem üblichen Geschwafel dafür gesorgt, dass du wieder abgelenkt wurdest. Was kein Wunder ist, du hattest sicher anderes im Kopf."

„Seid ihr euch darüber im klaren, was das heißt? Es ist schlimm genug, dass Sandrine und Voldemort jetzt zusammenarbeiten! Aber noch dazu ein ausgeflippter Dimensionswächter?"

„Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass Jelin wirklich einer ist?"

„Na, weil ..." Draco verstummte wieder.

„Weil er es dir gesagt hat? Nicht mal das hat er getan. Er hat einfach darauf gewartet, dass ihr selbst die Schlüsse zieht, und danach musst er nur noch Nicken und Lächeln."

„Du hast gesagt, dir sind drei Sachen aufgefallen. Was ist das dritte?" fragte Harry.

Hermine zögerte und antwortete dann doch.

„Seine ganze Art – er kopiert Dumbledore, und er ist nicht mal schlecht. Fakt ist doch, wir wissen nicht, was er ist. Wir wissen nur, dass er all diese Dinge _kann_."

„Es reicht." Draco stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Zu Dumbledore. Danach schmeiße ich die Slytherins aus dem Bett und werde sie warnen."

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?" fragte Ron skeptisch. „Die meisten von euch ..."

„Die meisten was, Weasley? Stehen auf Voldemorts Seite? Wenn du das glaubst, bist du noch dümmer, als ich dachte."

Draco verließ die Küche, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.


	21. Angriff auf Malfoy Manor

Die nächsten Wochen trugen nicht dazu bei, ein wenig Licht ins Dunkle zu bringen.

Die Träume wiederholten sich nicht, eine Tatsache, die Draco nicht half, seine angespannten Nerven zu beruhigen. Das Gefühl einer Bedrohung wuchs kontinuierlich, und das machte ihn reizbar.

Dumbledore hatte sich seine Ausführungen schweigend angehört, und ihm danach geraten, sehr vorsichtig bei der Weitergabe der Informationen zu sein. Von den Slytherins kannten daher nur Goyle und Blaise die Wahrheit. Auch die Gryffindors wussten bescheid und würden sich hüten, für die Verbreitung dieser neuesten Bedrohung zu sorgen.

Draco hatte Sari gebeten, ab und zu in Malfoy Manor nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er erwartete nicht, dass sich sein Vater einfach damit abfinden würde, keinen Zutritt mehr zum Haus oder dem Gelände zu haben. Und Draco war sich nicht sicher, wie die Hauselfen in diesem Fall reagieren würden – schließlich hatten sie bis vor kurzem nur Lucius gehorchen müssen.

„Und warum ausgerechnet Sari?" erkundigte sich Ginny. „Wenn wirklich Zauberer auftauchen, kann er sich doch gar nicht wehren."

Beide hatten es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, nach dem Abendessen noch ein Weilchen nach draußen zu gehen um allein zu sein und den immer noch anhaltendem Starren zu entgehen, dass sie immer traf, wenn sie zusammen auftraten.

„Da kennst du Sari schlecht", gab Draco zurück und trat einen kleinen Stein aus dem Weg. „Er würde niemals eine direkte Konfrontation riskieren, wenn er sich nicht sicher ist, dass er auch gewinnen kann. Außerdem kann er zwar keine Magie anwenden, dass heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass gewisse ... nun, sagen wir, Hilfsmittel nicht funktionieren."

„Ach?" machte Ginny, und Blossom auf Dracos Schulter tat es ihr nach. „Und die wären?"

„Lass mir doch auch mal ein paar Geheimnisse." Nach einem erzürnten Blick lachte er. „Nun friss mich nicht gleich. Wir haben ein paar Sachen ausgetüftelt, die funktionieren sollten."

„Zum Beispiel?" Ginny ließ nicht locker.

„Zum Beispiel ein Tarnumhang, wie dein allerliebster Potter ihn gern benutzt", war die sarkastische Antwort.

„Woher weißt du ... ach vergiss es. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es Sachen gibt, die du _nicht_ weißt."

„Leider zu viele. Potters Tarnumhang – das war leicht. Sein Fehler war, dass er mich ja unbedingt mit Schlamm beschmeißen musste. Ich weiß nicht, ob du die Geschichte kennst."

„Ich hab flüchtig davon gehört." Ginny grinste leicht. „Und das hat dich gewurmt."

„Ich war stinksauer. Vor allem, weil ich nicht wusste, wie er es angestellt hat, aber allzu viele Möglichkeiten gab es ja nicht. Potter ist eine Null, was Zaubertränke anbelangt, also konnte ich das ausschließen."

„Hermine hätte ihm helfen können."

„Hätte, hat sie aber nicht. Außerdem macht ein Zaubertrank entweder unsichtbar, oder er tut es nicht. Und ich habe seinen Kopf gesehen. Was blieb also übrig? Ein Kleidungsstück, dass dich unsichtbar macht. Voil� da hast du deine Lösung."

Ginny lachte wieder.

„Du musst mir mal beibringen, wie du das machst." Sie rieb sich den Rücken.

„Ist irgendwas?" erkundigte sich Draco.

„Wieso?"

„Du machst das seit Tagen, und zwar ständig."

„Rückenschmerzen. Eigentlich mehr ein Ziehen. Vielleicht vom Quidditch-Training, es wird schon wieder aufhören."

„Warst du in der Krankenstation?"

„Wegen ein bisschen Rückenschmerzen?" Ginny schnaubte entrüstet. „Ich mache mich doch nicht lächerlich!"

Dracos Blick blieb skeptisch, aber er sagte nichts weiter.

„Vielleicht brauche ich einfach eine außergewöhnliche Zuwendung", sagte Ginny harmlos. Sie wusste genau, wie sie den Slytherin auf andere Gedanken bringen konnte.

„Und an was dachtest du da?" schnurrte er und blieb stehen, um sie zu küssen.

„Du bist doch so schlau. Lass dir was einfallen."

* * *

Den Beweis seines Einfallsreichtums blieb Draco ihr nicht schuldig. 

„Manchmal kann ich es gar nicht erwarten, bis wir die Schule endlich hinter uns haben", sagte er anzüglich, während Ginny sich auf dem Bett ausstreckte.

„Wie meinst du das?" Ginny horchte auf.

„Dann muss ich dich nicht ewig in mein Schlafzimmer hineinschmuggeln", war die trockene Antwort. „In Manor müssen wir uns schließlich nicht verstecken."

Ginny sah ein wenig überrascht aus und rückte von ihm ab.

„Du willst, dass ich nach der Schule zu dir ziehe? Oder habe ich mich gerade verhört?"

Draco runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Natürlich. Du wirst sicher nicht von mir verlangen, dass wir im Fuchsbau wohnen, oder?"

Ginny reagierte gereizt, viel mehr, als es die Situation erforderte.

„Davon war auch nie die Rede. Ich finde es nur nicht gut, dass du von irgendwelchen Tatsachen ausgehst, und mich nicht einmal fragst ob ich damit einverstanden bin!"

„Scrawny, warum versuchst du, dich jetzt mit mir zu streiten?" Draco verstand sehr offensichtlich nicht, warum die rothaarige Gryffindor unwirsch wurde – etwas, das Ginny noch mehr aufregte.

„Du kannst nicht einfach so über Leute bestimmen, und schon gar nicht über mich! Was bin ich für dich, dein Betthäschen, das immer springt, wenn du etwas sagst!"

Sie warf abrupt die Bettdecke ab, stand auf und zog sich an.

„Sag mal, spinnst du!" Draco verbarg unter seinem zornigen Tonfall, dass er verletzt über ihre Unterstellung war. „Was ist so schlimm daran? Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich davon ausgegangen bin, dass dir ein gemeinsames Leben genauso wichtig ist wie mir!"

„Gemeinsames Leben?" fauchte Ginny. Sie wusste, dass sie sich albern und hysterisch benahm, aber sie konnte nicht dagegen ankämpfen – es war, als würde jemand anderes durch sie sprechen. „Alles, an was du denkst, ist doch nur deine verdammte Logik und das Bedürfnis, jeden Bereich deines Lebens unter Kontrolle zu halten! Aber ich spiele da nicht mit!"

Draco antwortete eine lange Zeit nicht.

„Wenn du dieser Meinung bist, gut, ich kann sie nicht ändern." Eiseskälte schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Scheinbar ist es wirklich besser, wenn wir getrennte Wege gehen. Wahrscheinlich bist du sogar froh darüber - Potter ist sicher nicht so machtbesessen und korrupt wie ich."

Damit drehte er sich um und sah zur Wand, die Muskeln unter seinen blassen Schultern verhärteten sich.

Ginny wachte auf, wie aus einem Alptraum.

_Merlin, was habe ich getan? Was ist los mit mir?_

„Draco ..." Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne und keuchte dann, als ein unbarmherziger Schmerz durch ihren Unterleib schoss.

Ginny wimmerte und sank auf die Knie. Sie vergaß wo sie war und was gerade passiert war, nur die Schmerzen blieben.

Ein starker Arm schlang sich um ihren Hals und die Schultern und stützte sie.

„Ginny? Ginny, was ist los? Was hast du?"

Sie stöhnte, während die Schmerzen langsam abebbten und dann genauso urplötzlich verschwanden wie sie gekommen waren.

Ginny zitterte unkontrolliert, als sie die Augen öffnete. Noch immer fühlte sie das Echo der grausamen Pein in ihren Knochen.

„Was war das?" murmelte sie, als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Er hob sie hoch, legte sie auf sein Bett und breitete die Decke über sie. „Du hast geschrieen als würde dich jemand mit einem _Crucio _foltern."

Draco setzte sich neben sie. Sein Gesicht war blass.

„Genauso hat es sich angefühlt. Aber jetzt ist es weg. Draco ... was ich eben gesagt habe, tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist. Ich wusste, dass es falsch war, aber ich konnte nicht aufhören."

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mir gleich wieder vorwirfst, ich wollte dein Leben kontrollieren, aber du meldest dich morgen früh als aller erstes bei Madam Pomfrey, klar?"

Draco wollte sich eindeutig nicht auf eine weitere Diskussion einlassen. Ob das allerdings gut oder schlecht war, konnte Ginny nicht einmal erahnen. Also nickte sie nur und biss sich nur auf die Unterlippe, um die aufsteigenden Tränen in ihren Augen zu unterdrücken. Sie war sehr kurz davor gewesen, Draco zu verlieren- und weswegen? Wegen nichts, nur weil sie sich aufgeführt hatte wie eine ...

Ginny richtete sich so hastig auf, dass sie fast mit Draco zusammengestoßen wäre.

„Was ist? Fängt es wieder an? Weasley, rede mit mir!"

Er packte nach ihrem Arm.

„Nein, ich ..."

Sie wurde unterbrochen, als der Kamin aufflackerte und Saris Gesicht darin erschien.

„Dracs – Manor. Sie sind hier", sagte er kurz und bündig.

„Verdammt. Ich komme sofort."

Sari nickte und verschwand.

Ginny packte nun ihrerseits nach Dracos Arm.

„Du wirst doch nicht so verrückt sein und wirklich nach Malfoy Manor abhauen!"

„Und was ist die Alternative?" gab er harsch zurück und schüttelte sie ab, um sich anzuziehen. „Zuzugucken, wie Lucius alles dem Erdboden gleichmacht? Oder Voldemorts neue Kommandozentrale in meinem Zuhause aufbaut? Vergiss es."

„Es könnte eine Falle sein! Informiere Professor Dumbledore, oder Snape, oder wen auch immer!"

„Dann ist es vielleicht schon zu spät! Du kannst das erledigen, während ich mich auf den Weg mache!"

„Draco, sei doch bitte nicht so leichtsinnig! Das ist Wahnsinn!"

„Rede, bis du schwarz wirst, aber ich gehe!" Wütend funkelte er sie an.

Blossom sprang auf seine Schulter und krallte sich fest. Dabei quietschte sie durchdringend.

„Und du bleibst auch hier, verstanden?"

Draco versuchte, ihre Krallen zu lösen, was nicht einfach war, denn wenn die kleine Echse sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte war sie genauso schwer davon abzubringen wie er selbst.

Ginny versuchte es erneut.

„Es dauert ganze zehn Minuten, wenn wir zu Dumbledore gehen!" flehte sie. „Du verdammter Dickschädel, du kannst nicht immer alles allein regeln, auch wenn du es noch so gern möchtest!"

Draco ignorierte sie vollständig, als er abreisebereit vor dem Kamin stand. Ohne dass Snape davon wusste hatte er diesen schon vor langer Zeit so präpariert, dass er im Notfall als Durchgang benutzt werden konnte.

„Ich schicke euch eine Nachricht", sagte er kurz.

„Du wirst von der Schule fliegen!"

„Die Schule war mir noch nie so egal wie jetzt, das kannst du mir verdammt noch mal glauben."

„Dann werde ich mitkommen!"

„NEIN! Und wenn du trotzdem in Manor auftauchst, dann versohl ich dir den Hintern, das ist ein Versprechen!"

Das Feuer flackerte erneut auf, und Draco war verschwunden.

Ginny starrte noch einen Moment darauf und beeilte sich dann, zu Professor Dumbledores Büro zu kommen.


	22. Feuersturm und Katzenkrallen

Dumbledores Reaktion fiel bedeutend anders aus, als Ginny gedacht hatte. Der Direktor lächelte.

„Sehen Sie mich nicht so entgeistert an, Miss Weasley. Wir haben mit der Möglichkeit natürlich gerechnet, dass Lucius versuchen würde, sich Malfoy Manor zurückzuholen. Und auch Dracos Reaktion war vorherzusehen. Sie sind nicht allein dort."

Ginny atmete aus. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie die Luft während seinen Ausführungen angehalten hatte.

„Meinen Sie denn, Mr Malfoy wird es gelingen?"

„Sehr unwahrscheinlich, Miss Weasley. Eine Menge Leute werden heute Nacht dort sein. Wenn wir viel Glück haben, gelingt uns ein entscheidender Gegenschlag."

„Aber das glauben Sie nicht."

„Wir werden nicht den Fehler machen und Voldemort unterschätzen. Schon gar nicht, wenn er jetzt die Hilfe von Sandrine Slytherin hat. Ich sage nicht, dass Sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollen, aber Draco und Sariel wird nichts passieren. Minerva wird Sie informieren, wenn die beiden zurück sind."

„Hintern versohlen", brummte Ginny. „Ich weiß, wer hier eine Abreibung kriegt, wenn er zurückkommt."

* * *

„Da hinten, siehst du?" sagte Sari halblaut und wies aus dem Fenster. 

Draco nickte.

Beide waren im obersten Stockwerk, in einem der unbenutzten Räume der zum Garten hinausging.

„Sie versammeln sich vor der Barriere."

Eine Menge dunkler Gestalten hatte sich schweigend rund um Malfoy Manor verteilt.

„Dilettanten." Sari schnaubte verächtlich. „Bei dem Licht, dass sie machen, hätten sie genauso gut am helllichten Tag kommen können, so auffällig wie sie sind."

„Die wollen doch dass wir sie sehen. Wahrscheinlich hat irgendjemand die Hoffnung, wir würden unvorsichtig werden."

„Falsch gedacht. Gut dass mein Jeep hier auf dem Gelände steht. Hast du Professor Dumbledore informiert?"

„Darum wird sich Ginny wohl schon gekümmert haben."

„Mit anderen Worten, du bist abgehauen, und sie reißt sich die Haare jetzt einzeln aus."

„Sie hat keinen Grund zur Sorge." Doch Dracos Gesicht hatte sich verdüstert.

„Ist was?"

„Was sollte sein?"

„Du sahst eben aus, als wärst du mit den Gedanken nicht gerade bei der Sache."

Draco zögerte, und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Später. Da unten tut sich was."

Sari spähte ebenfalls wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Sie sind auf dem Gelände, Dracs!"

„Ich seh's", knurrte Draco. „Verdammt, sie haben es tatsächlich geschafft, die erste Verteidigung zu durchbrechen."

Drei Todesser bewegten sich in vorderster Reihe. Sie waren, genau wie alle anderen, durch ihre Umhänge und Kapuzen nicht zu identifizieren. Doch Draco wusste trotzdem, um wen es sich handelte.

„Links, das ist Vater", sagte er halblaut. „Rechts ist Pettigrew, die kleine Ratte."

„Und in der Mitte?"

Saris Frage wurde beantwortet, als die Gestalt mit einer eleganten Bewegung die Kapuze abstreifte. Lange, nachtschwarze Haare kamen zum Vorschein, und eisblaue Augen spiegelten den Schein des Zauberstabs wieder.

„Ist sie das?"

„Sandrine, ja. Zumindest denke ich das – als ich sie zuletzt sah, war sie wesentlich älter."

Alle Todesser waren stehen geblieben und sahen zum Haus hinauf. Eine Todesstille herrschte vor.

„Die zweite Barriere", sagte Draco. „Der innere Ring sozusagen."

„Wie konnten sie es überhaupt schaffen, so weit zu kommen?"

„Vergiss nicht, dass Jelin ihnen wahrscheinlich hilft. Der verdammte Zwerg hat eine Menge Macht, und Sandrine scheint sein besonderer Schützling zu sein."

„Allein schon aus diesem Grund solltet ihr beide nicht hier sein!"

Draco und Sari erstarrten.

„Zwei Salzsäulen, wie hübsch", spottete eine zweite Stimme. „Nur gut, dass wir keine Todesser sind, nicht wahr, Snape?"

„Lass deine Witze, Black!" Snape bewegte sich aus den Schatten heraus, die ihn zuvor verborgen hatten. „Bildet ihr euch eigentlich wirklich ein, ihr könntet hier etwas tun, dessen wir nicht fähig wären, Draco!"

Draco wich seinem Blick nicht aus, im Gegenteil, herausfordernd starrte er zurück.

„Das ist mein Zuhause! Ich habe es satt, ewig herumzusitzen und auf Voldemorts nächsten Schachzug zu warten, und es ist mein gutes Recht hier zu sein!"

„Ähm ... hallo?" machte Sari. „Könnt ihr euch später aufspießen? Die Schwarzmäntel gehen weiter."

„Es sind noch andere von uns hier, die werden nicht weit kommen. Außerdem wurde auch das Ministerium alarmiert." Sirius trat ebenfalls näher. „Das ist also die berühmte Sandrine, ja? Auf Maskierung legt sie scheinbar keinen Wert."

Das lenkte Draco wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.

„Sie _wissen _dass sie Manor nicht einnehmen können. Nicht, wenn so viele andere hier sind. Was wollen sie dann?"

Sandrine sah hoch, genau zu dem Fenster, hinter dem die vier standen. Sie lächelte, etwas dass Draco mit tiefem Unbehagen erfüllte.

„Ich traue ihr nicht. Sie hat etwas vor", murmelte er.

Auch Lucius Malfoy trat nun vor und entledigte sich seiner Maske. Seine Augen blitzten zornerfüllt.

Schlagartig wurde es noch heller um Malfoy Manor. Die Auroren trafen ein.

„Jetzt müssten sie eigentlich fliehen."

„Habe ich Halluzinationen, oder hört irgendeiner das auch?" Sari sah sich unbehaglich um. „Es hört sich an wie ein Tiger oder so was ..."

Die Fensterscheiben fingen an zu vibrieren unter dem tiefen Grollen, das immer lauter wurde.

„Kein Tiger. Drachen! Sie greifen mit Drachen an!"

„Unmöglich! Niemand kann einen Drachen dazu bringen ..."

„Ich kenne aber jemanden, der Drachen beherrschen kann." Draco ballte die Fäuste. „Verdammt, jemand muss die Auroren warnen, sie können unmöglich dagegen ankommen! Seht doch, dass sind Dutzende!"

Der Himmel war erfüllt von den riesigen Geschöpfen, die mit ihrem Feueratem schon einen Teil des Gartens in Brand gesetzt hatten.

„Und vor allem nicht alles. Da hinten!" Sirius wies auf die Grenzlinie zwischen Wald und offenem Gelände.

„Was _ist _das?"

„Gramière", sagte Draco tonlos.

Die riesigen Raubkatzen griffen die Auroren mörderisch schnell an. Dabei wurde offensichtlich, dass ihnen die entgegengeschleuderten Flüche und Bannsprüche nicht das geringste ausmachten. Sie schienen immun gegen Magie.

„Das ist ein Massaker. Wie um Himmels willen können wir sie aufhalten, wenn Magie nicht wirkt?"

„Darf ich mal?" Sari schob seinen Freund einfach beiseite und schlug mit dem Ellenbogen eine Fensterscheibe ein.

„Hey! Man kann Fenster auch auf normalem Wege öffnen! Was hast du vor?"

„Mal eine konventionelle Waffe versuchen. Geht zurück."

Er holte aus seiner Lederjacke ein silbern schimmerndes Objekt hervor, zielte sorgfältig auf den Kopf eines Gramièrs und schoss dann. Der Knall war ohrenbetäubend, und der Schädel der Kampfkatze wurde in Stücke gerissen.

„Klappt", sagte Sari seelenruhig und zielte auf die nächste Katze. Es war jedoch ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen, denn es waren einfach zu viele.

Bei dem Knall waren die meisten Todesser herumgefahren, bis auf Sandrine, die ihren Blick immer noch auf das Haus gerichtet hatte. Auch ich ihr boshaftes Lächeln hatte sich nicht geändert. Dann hob sie eine Hand, und Sari, der noch immer vor dem Fenster stand, wurde zurückgeschleudert, riss dabei Sirius und Draco mit, und alle drei landeten auf dem Fußboden.

„Rückzug!" kommandierte Snape. „Sie haben die letzte Barriere durchbrochen. Wir müssen Malfoy Manor aufgeben!"

„Niemals!" Draco kämpfte sich wieder auf die Füße. „Ich werde nicht ..."

Ein Drachen prallte gegen das Fenster, die Mauern erzitterten und ein Splitterregen ging auf sie nieder.

Unten flog das Hauptportal auf, und die Todesser strömten in das Herrenhaus.

„Keine Chance, Dracs. Sie haben uns effektiv lahmgelegt", fasste Sari die Situation kurz und bündig zusammen. „Sehen wir zu, dass wir Land gewinnen."

„Sie werden alles in Schutt und Asche legen!"

„Willst du auch dazugehören?" knurrte Snape und zerrte ihn zum Kamin. „Niemanden wird es etwas nützen, wenn wir alle zusammen gefangen genommen werden."

„Wir verschwenden Zeit." Sirius half ihm, den widerspenstigen Draco mitzuziehen. „Wohin?" fragte er seinen erbitterten Widersacher kurz. So wenig wie die beiden sich sonst verstanden, sie konnten durchaus zusammenarbeiten, wenn es die Umstände erforderten.

„Nicht Hogwarts. Du kennst den Zugang zu Snape Manor. Der Kamin hier muss danach zerstört werden. Ich gehe als letztes und werde dafür Sorge tragen."

„Ihr könnt nicht einfach abhauen!" Draco wehrte sich – vergeblich.

Glas splitterte weiter unten im Haus, und das Brüllen der Drachen draußen wurde noch lauter.

„Schnell – oder sie haben uns gleich!"


	23. Schlechte Nachrichten

Am frühen Morgen hatte Ginny noch immer keine Nachricht erhalten, und sie war nervös, genau wie Blossom, die jede zweite Minute rastlos hin- und herhüpfte.

Auch etwas anderes beunruhigte sie, und das waren die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht. Sie hatte zwar Draco versprechen müssen, Madam Pomfrey aufzusuchen, aber ihr graute vor dem Besuch. Besonders vor dem, was er vielleicht ergeben mochte.

So saß sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und versuchte, die Zeit bis zum Frühstück totzuschlagen.

Hermine sah überrascht aus, als sie ihre Freundin zusammengekauert auf dem Sofa erblickte als sie die Treppen hinabkam.

„Ginny? Was machst du schon hier?"

„Schon ist gut." Ginny sah so unglücklich aus, dass Hermines Herz schmolz wie Butter in der Sonne. „Ich war noch nicht mal im Bett. Malfoy Manor ist heute nacht angegriffen worden."

„Was? Und dieser Idiot Malfoy ist natürlich ..."

„Er war nicht aufzuhalten."

„Weiß Professor Dumbledore bescheid?"

„Ja. Er sagte, ich sollte mir nicht zu viel Sorgen machen. Anscheinend hat jeder damit gerechnet – nur ich nicht."

Sie erzählte Hermine in kurzen Sätzen, was passiert war.

„Hm." Blossom sprang auf Hermines Schulter, und sie streichelte die Echse. „Und du hast noch nichts gehört? Hör dir das an, hier spricht die Intelligenz. Natürlich hast du nichts gehört, ansonsten würdest du ja nicht hier allein rumsitzen."

„Nein." Ginny seufzte. „Ich habe das dumme Gefühl, das irgendwas schiefgegangen ist. Gewaltig sogar." Unbewusst rieb sie sich wieder den Rücken.

„Und irgendwas sagt mir, dass das nicht alles ist." Hermine musterte ihre Freundin kritisch.

Ginny schwieg einen Moment. Sie wusste, sie konnte Hermine vertrauen, aber es fiel ihr doch schwer, ihren Verdacht in Worte zu fassen.

„Gestern nacht ... da hatten wir Streit", sagte sie dann langsam.

Hermine schnaubte.

„Ich persönlich verstehe nicht, dass ihr euch nicht andauernd streitet. Ich meine, Malfoy und du ... ach, vergiss es, ich hab mir geschworen, fair zu bleiben. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass ich mich je mit dem Gedanken anfreunden kann, dass ihr ein Paar seid, aber schließlich ist es deine Entscheidung."

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ich war total hysterisch, Hermine. Wenn ich wütend bin, dann vergesse ich leicht, was ich sage – gerade Ron kann ja ein Lied davon singen – aber gestern war es, als würde eine total fremde Person durch mich sprechen. Ich kam mir bald wieder vor, als würde Riddle meinen Körper beherrschen." Sie lachte unfroh.

Hermine sah ratlos aus.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, worauf du hinauswillst, Ginny."

„Ein Wort ergab das andere", fuhr Ginny fort, ohne auf Hermine zu achten. „Wir hätten uns wegen diesem Schwachsinn fast getrennt. Dann habe ich Krämpfe bekommen, und es hat verdammt weh getan."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht ..."

„Hermine, ich reagiere total gereizt auf alles, ich habe Krämpfe, morgens ist mir manchmal schlecht, und ... und ... ich habe seit acht Wochen keine ... ich meine, ich habe nicht mehr ... ich hab's erst gestern nachgerechnet ... ich glaube ich bin schwanger."

Hermine fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Ginny!"

Ihre Freundin fing an zu weinen.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das bedeutet? Gerade habe ich mich mit Ron einigermaßen zurechtgerauft, er wird mich umbringen! Und wenn nicht mich, dann Draco. Mum und Dad werden ausflippen. Und Draco ..."

Hermine erhob sich entschlossen.

„Gehen wir zu Madam Pomfrey. Vorher hast du doch keine Ruhe. Ginny, hör auf zu weinen. Wenn es wirklich so ist, werden wir schon eine Lösung finden."

„Es gibt keine, die mir gerade einfällt." Ginny wischte wie wild in ihrem Gesicht herum.

„Warte es doch einfach ab."

* * *

Die Schnittwunde auf Dracos Wange brannte teuflisch, aber er hatte alle Bestrebungen der anderen, sie zu versorgen, brüsk zurückgewiesen. Er kochte vor Wut, dass sie hatten aufgeben müssen. 

Nachdem sie aus Malfoy Manor entkommen waren, hielten sie sich nun in Snapes großen Dinnersaal auf und warteten auf Nachrichten vom Ministerium.

Auch Sari hatte einiges abbekommen, aber da er ungeniert mit Tonks flirtete, machte es ihm nicht allzu viel aus, und er ließ sich gerne von ihr verarzten.

Als Arthur Weasley eintrat, sahen alle gespannt in seine Richtung, bis auf Draco, der weiterhin düster vor sich hinstarrte.

Arthur schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Es war ein Massaker. Vierzehn Auroren sind tot, und Malfoy Manor ... es tut mir leid, Mr Malfoy. Es wurde fast vollständig zerstört."

Draco knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen.

„Was ist mit den Schwarzmänteln?" erkundigte sich Sari.

„Weg. Spurlos verschwunden. Ich verstehe allerdings den Sinn dieser ganzen Aktion nicht."

„Ich schon." Draco trat wütend gegen das Tischbein. „Erstens, wollten sie uns ihre neue Stärke demonstrieren und uns eine Heidenangst einjagen. Drachen! Und noch dazu Gramière, die gegen Zauberkraft immun sind! Sandrine hat ganze Arbeit geleistet."

„Aber nicht gegen Schusswaffen", wandte Sari ein. „Ich habe es ausprobiert, wie du weißt."

„Na toll. Wer von den Zauberern kann denn mit einer Pistole umgehen? Ich kenne so gut wie keinen. Zweitens, sie hatten ein ausgezeichnetes Übungsfeld, und sie konnten uns einen entscheidenden Schlag verabreichen. Und drittens, es passt zu Lucius. Was er nicht haben kann, soll auch kein anderer haben. Er hätte Manor nie wieder intakt in die Finger bekommen, ohne sofort wieder inhaftiert zu werden, also zerstört er es."

Seine Stimme zitterte vor Wut, und er erhob sich abrupt.

„Ich muss es einfach mit eigenen Augen sehen."

Snape wollte etwas einwenden, beließ es dann aber dabei. Er wusste, dass Draco diesmal seinen Kopf durchsetzen würde.

* * *

„Ich glaub's einfach nicht." Draco sah über das Gelände. 

Der Garten und der angrenzende Wald waren größtenteils verbrannt. Zwei Drachenkadaver lagen noch immer schwelend auf der Erde, und auch einige wenige tote Kampfkatzen.

Das ehemalige Herrenhaus lag in Trümmern, kein Stein war auf dem anderen geblieben.

Sari betrachtete tiefbetrübt das, was von seinem Wagen übrig geblieben war.

„Wie erkläre ich das meiner Versicherung? Ob Drachen wohl auch als Wildschaden gelten?"

Draco ließ sich nicht aufmuntern.

„Ich hasse ihn", stieß er hervor. „Oh ja, erst alles was du liebst, dann du. Es ist nicht nur, dass Manor mein Zuhause war. Mutter hat es geliebt, es ist, als hätte er sie ein zweites Mal umgebracht."

„Dracs, du weißt doch gar nicht, ob er es wirklich war."

„Na, wer denn sonst?"

Sie standen jetzt vor einer der Drachenleichen. Ein Weibchen, gerade ausgewachsen, rostrot gefärbt mit kleinen grünen Tupfen.

„Die armen Viecher. Meinst du, sie haben freiwillig an dem Kampf teilgenommen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Die Drachen damals, die uns in Chryois halfen, handelten für Jelin. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob er sie gezwungen hat oder ob sie es auf freiem Willen getan haben. Aber ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie freiwillig mit Voldemort zusammenarbeiten."

Ein aufkommender Lärm ließ die beiden sich umdrehen.

„Scheinbar haben eure Reporter Wind von der Sache bekommen." Sari nickte zum Tor hinüber. „Wie die Aasgeier."

Dracos Augen verengten sich wieder wütend.

„Irgendjemand hat da verdammt schnell reagiert. Man sollte meinen, eure Leute wären so intelligent und würden das verhindern – stell dir die Panik vor", sagte Sari nüchtern.

„Wenn sie nur einen Fuß auf meinen Grund und Boden setzen, vergesse ich mich!"

„Lass uns abhauen. Hier können wir nichts mehr tun – außerdem ist dein kleiner Feuerkopf bestimmt schon außer sich vor Sorge. Lass sie die Neuigkeiten nicht durch jemand anderen erfahren."

* * *

„Und?" 

Ginny beobachtete Madam Pomfreys Miene ängstlich.

Die Medi-Hexe behielt ihr Pokerface bei.

„Sie hatten mit Ihrer Vermutung recht, Miss Weasley", sagte sie dann schließlich. „Sie sind schwanger."

„Merlin", flüsterte Ginny. „Ich hab immer noch gehofft ... Zu allem anderen das auch noch. Werden ... werden Sie meine Eltern informieren?"

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mir das zusteht. Sie sind immerhin schon sechzehn, aber ich würde Ihnen dringend raten, es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Um Himmel willen, Ginny", sagte sie dann ärgerlich. „Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten, das zu verhindern! Sie sind doch beide alt genug, um selbstständig zu denken! Ich nehme mal stark an, dass Draco Malfoy ..." Sie sah Ginny fragend an.

Ginny wurde noch kleiner.

„Ja", sagte sie dann leise.

Hermine, die neben ihr saß, drückte ihre Hand.

Madam Pomfrey seufzte.

„Leider ist das nicht die letzte schlechte Nachricht, die ich Ihnen machen muss. Ich weiß natürlich nicht, wie Sie sich entscheiden werden, aber wenn Sie das Baby behalten wollen, dann muss ich strengstens darauf bestehen, dass Sie in den nächsten Wochen sowenig wie möglich herumlaufen. Mit anderen Worten, Bettruhe. Dass, was sie über diese unerklärlichen Schmerzen erzählt haben, gibt mir echten Grund zur Sorge."

„Wie meinen Sie das, wie ich mich entscheide?" flüsterte Ginny. Sie wurde immer blasser.

Die Medi-Hexe zögerte.

„Ich will Ihnen nichts vorschreiben, aber vielleicht sollten Sie unter den gegebenen Umständen vielleicht darüber nachdenken, dass Baby nicht zu bekommen."

„Aber das ... das kann ich doch gar nicht allein entscheiden! Es ist schließlich auch Dracos Kind!"

„Das verlangt ja auch niemand von Ihnen. Nur sollten Sie auch daran denken, dass ihr zukünftiges Leben sehr davon beeinflusst werden wird, mit dem Kind."

Ginny hätte heulen können. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Könnten ... könnten Sie meiner Mutter bescheid sagen?" fragte sie dann zaghaft. „Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn sie hierher kommt. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie ich ihr das beibringen soll."

„Natürlich. Und Sie verschwinden bitte im Bett, Miss Weasley. Bis auf weiteres sind Sie vom Unterricht befreit."


	24. Ein Drache namens Molly

_Sorry für die Verspätung. Das liegt aber an diesem Kapitel. Ich habe festgestellt, dass Actionszenen mir mehr liegen als diese Gefühlsduselei, die sich zwar unheimlich schön lesen lässt, aber verdammt schwer schreiben -roflol-_

_Anyway, mal wieder als Cliffhanger, aber das seid Ihr schließlich von mir gewöhnt. _

_-räusper- SPAMMAIL! -lol- Ich wollte nur klitzeklein darauf hinweisen, dass meine Homepage ein neues Design hat, und außerdem eine neue Adresse. Die offizielle .de Domain ist jetzt an den Start gegangen. Ihr findet sie auf www.talynslytherin.de . _

_Liebe Grüße_

_Talyn_

* * *

Die erste Person, der Draco nach seiner Rückkehr in die Arme lief, war ausgerechnet Hermine Granger. 

Draco war müde, gereizt und der Verlust von Malfoy Manor hatte ihm einen enormen Schlag versetzt. Noch dazu hatten er und Sari eine unerfreuliche Auseinandersetzung mit einigen der Reportern gehabt, denen es gelungen war, auf das Gelände zu kommen.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hinrennst, Granger!" knurrte er sie deswegen an.

Hermines Augen blitzten.

„Du solltest vielleicht mal auf ganz andere Sachen aufpassen!" schoss sie zurück.

„Granger, nerv mich nicht! Ich habe eine höllische Nacht hinter mir, und deine dämlichen Sprüche sind das letzte, was ich jetzt brauche!"

„Findest du?" Hermines Blick hätte die Wüste Sahara gefrieren lassen. „Vielleicht interessiert es dich ja, dass Ginny auf der Krankenstation liegt! Es würde mich allerdings nicht wundern, wenn dir das auch egal sein würde!"

Draco fuhr herum.

„Was! Was hat sie? Was ist jetzt schon wieder passiert?"

Hermine musterte ihn verächtlich.

„Sie hat verdammt viele Probleme am Hals, und zwar wegen dir!"

„Was soll das heißen?" Draco verlor jetzt die Geduld und brüllte zurück. „Entweder du sagst, was du zu sagen hast, oder du lässt mich in Ruhe! Du hast keine Ahnung, was passiert ist!"

„Du auch nicht, Malfoy. Glaub mir, _du _auch nicht."

Hermine drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte davon.

Draco hätte ihr am liebsten einen Fluch hinterhergeschickt, aber er konnte sich mühsam beherrschen und schlug den Weg zur Krankenstation ein. Eigentlich hätte er erst Professor Dumbledore aufsuchen müssen – schließlich hatte er sich unerlaubterweise vom Schulgelände entfernt – aber er vertraute darauf, dass der Direktor bereits über die Gründe informiert war. Die Sorge um Ginny wog schwerer.

An der Tür zur Krankenstation traf er auf Madam Pomfrey. Die Medi-Hexe musterte ihn scharf.

„Mrs Weasley ist gerade bei ihrer Tochter. Ich schlage vor, Sie warten einen Moment."

„Mrs Weasley?" wiederholte Draco. Ginnys Mutter würde nicht nach Hogwarts kommen, wenn es nicht um etwas wirklich ernstes gehen würde, und das beunruhigte ihn noch mehr. „Können Sie mir nicht wenigstens sagen, wie es ihr geht? Und was sie hat?"

„Glauben Sie mir, das sollte sie Ihnen selbst erzählen." Ihre Stimme war frostig, und sie verschwand in ihrem Büro.

„Ist das hier ne Verschwörung?" Dracos Geduldsfaden war kurz vor dem Reißen. Er ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen, die in dem kleinen Vorraum standen und massierte sich den Nacken.

Ein Alptraum. Das muss es sein. Gleich wache ich in meinem Bett auf, und alles war nur ein verdammter Alptraum.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen.

Ganz gegen seinen Willen musste er tatsächlich einen Moment eingeschlafen sein, denn eine scharfe Stimme ließ ihn hochschrecken. Unwillkürlich griff er nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass sie den benötigen, Mr Malfoy."

Den Blick von Molly Weasley _unfreundlich _zu nennen wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Draco kam sich förmlich aufgespießt vor.

„Mrs Weasley. Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich war ..."

„Ich weiß, was passiert ist", unterbrach sie ihn barsch. „Ich möchte trotzdem mit Ihnen reden. Und zwar allein und ungestört."

„Kann ich nicht kurz mit Ginny ..."

Draco hatte immer gedacht, Lucius wäre das furcheinflössendste, menschliche Wesen, das er kannte, aber er musste seine Meinung revidieren. Mollys Blick hätte selbst einen Gramièr tot umfallen lassen.

„Sofort!"

„Mum!"

Keiner der beiden hatte gemerkt, dass die Tür zur Krankenstation geöffnet worden war. Ginnys Gesicht war blass und verweint, aber sie sah entschlossen aus.

„Ginny, bitte geh ins Bett zurück. Ich möchte mit Draco reden!" sagte Molly energisch.

„Mum, er weiß doch noch gar nicht, was los ist! Das ist ihm gegenüber nicht fair!"

Draco sah von einer zur anderen und verstand überhaupt nichts.

„Ginny ..."

„Nein, Mum", sagte Ginny mit Nachdruck. „Es ist nicht fair. Bitte!"

Molly war sichtlich nicht einverstanden, aber der bittende Blick ihrer Tochter ließ sie widerstrebend zustimmen.

* * *

„Was ist hier los?" verlangte Draco zu wissen, als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war. „Was stimmt hier nicht? Warum ist deine Mutter hier?" 

„Setz dich lieber."

Ginnys Gesicht war fast durchscheinend blass, daher setzte sich Draco stillschweigend und wartete einfach ab, obwohl es ihm schwer fiel.

„Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?" fragte sie nachdem eine Weile Schweigen zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte.

„Nur eine Schramme. Malfoy Manor ist Asche", antwortete er bitter.

„Oh nein", flüsterte Ginny. „Es tut mir so leid für dich ..."

„Man kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Es war ... es ... die Drachen ..." Er verstummte. Ohne sie anzusehen, redete er weiter. „Ginny – bitte. Was ist hier los? Warum ist deine Mutter hier, und worum geht es überhaupt? Was muss ich wissen?"

„Ich ..." Ginny räusperte sich krampfhaft. „Ich bin schwanger."

„Was?"

„Ich bekomme ein Baby. Von dir."

Was immer Draco erwartet hatte, das war es nicht.

„Ich ... du ... was?" wiederholte er ungläubig.

In jeder anderen Situation hätte sich Ginny köstlich über sein Gesicht amüsiert. Im Moment war ihr allerdings nicht nach lachen zumute.

„Und?" sagte sie zaghaft, nachdem längere Zeit kein Wort von ihm gekommen war. „Warum sagst du nichts?"

„Weil ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll", antwortete er endlich, nachdem sie schon gedacht hatte, er würde Hals über Kopf aus der Krankenstation rennen.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Draco ließ sich einen Moment Zeit mit der Antwort. Jeder anderer hätte seinen Gesichtsausdruck als kalt interpretiert, aber Ginny wusste genau, dass er stattdessen tief getroffen war, und angestrengt nachdachte.

„Weil ich mich um Kopf und Kragen reden werde, egal was ich sage. Meine Meinung ist hier nicht mal gefragt. Ich soll nur für etwas gerade stehen, was wir beide verbockt haben. Zumindest kann man das aus den Reaktionen von Pomfrey, Granger und auch deiner Mutter ablesen. Die interessiert mein Standpunkt doch überhaupt nicht, Hauptsache, sie können sich auf jemanden stürzen, dem sie die Schuld geben können."

Ginny schwieg betroffen.

„Und ... was jetzt?"

„Dich interessiert es also wirklich, was ich denke?" fragte Draco ironisch.

Ginny wurde ärgerlich, aber sie bekämpfte den Impuls.

„Natürlich tue ich das! Sonst würde ich nicht fragen, oder?"

„Ich denke einfach, das es schlimmeres gibt. Gut, der Zeitpunkt ist absolut grauenhaft, und wir _sind _noch verdammt jung, aber ... warum sollte es nicht funktionieren? Im Endeffekt ist es _deine_ Entscheidung. Und du weißt, um was für ein Thema wir hier herumreden."

„Es ist nicht nur meine Entscheidung. Du hast dasselbe Recht ..."

„Ich kann nicht einfach darauf bestehen, verstehst du das nicht! Ich kann dir höchstens sagen, wie ich darüber denke, aber _du _musst entscheiden, was du willst! Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass du ein Baby bekommst. Im Gegenteil. Aber ich muss verdammt vorsichtig sein, was ich sage, denn hinterher heißt es wieder, ich hätte dich zu etwas gezwungen, was du nicht willst!"

Ginny dachte darüber nach.

„Du meinst, du hättest wirklich nichts dagegen, wenn ich ... wenn ich entscheiden würde ..."

„Wenn ich mir das vorstelle, dreht sich mir erneut der Magen um", sagte Draco, fast wütend. „Wie viele müssen eigentlich noch sterben? Du selbst hast mir mal vorgeworfen, ich würde es genießen, Leute abzuschlachten, aber das ist nicht wahr! Überall, wo ich hinsehe, da empfängt mich Tod und Mord und ... Wir haben nicht mal ansatzweise über Verhütung diskutiert, aber warum muss dann unser Kind dafür bestraft werden, dass wir etwas falsch gemacht haben? Und was ist so falsch daran, dass ... dass ... dass die Frau, die ich liebe, von mir ein Baby bekommt!"

Herausfordernd starrte er ihr ins Gesicht.

„Ja, ich liebe dich!" schrie er, und es klang eher nach einer Kriegserklärung. „Du bist alles, was mir noch geblieben ist! Mutter ist tot, Manor ist zerstört, und wie viel davon ist meine Schuld? Aber ich werde nicht schuldig am Tod meines Kindes, da kannst du dir gewiss sein!"

Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

Ginny war mittlerweile so durcheinander und aufgewühlt, dass es fast zu spät gewesen wäre, als sie reagierte.

„Bleib hier!" Sie griff nach seinem Arm, und einen Moment dachte sie, er würde ihn fortschlagen. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, obwohl sie sich geschworen hatte, nicht wieder loszuheulen. „Ist das die Wahrheit? Liebst du mich?"

„Ich dachte, das wüsstest du." Draco ließ sich einfach auf die Bettkante fallen, er war so müde wie selten in seinem Leben. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich kein Talent dafür habe, große Reden zu schwingen. Aber nach ... nach Chryois, da habe ich gedacht ... Ich dachte, du siehst es, ohne dass ich es sagen muss."

Die grauen Augen waren vor Erschöpfung und zorniger Hilflosigkeit ganz matt, aber er sah sie trotzdem unnachgiebig an.

„Vielleicht nicht", antwortete Ginny sanft, nach einer langen Pause. „Aber es bedeutet mir eine Menge, wenn du es sagst. Und du hast mich einfach falsch verstanden. Genau wie du gesagt hast, allein der Gedanke ... nein, ich kann das einfach nicht. Draco, ich _will _dieses Baby. Es ... es ist doch ein Teil von mir. Und von dir, und ich liebe dich auch. Ich hatte nur Angst, dass du ..."

Dracos Miene blieb starr, und er sah an ihr vorbei.

„Warum denkst du eigentlich immer nur das schlechteste von mir?" fragte er dann unterdrückt, denn etwas war ihm wieder gnadenlos vor Augen geführt geworden.

_Sie wird dir nie vollständig trauen. Egal, was du tust, was du ihr sagst – du wirst immer Draco Malfoy für sie bleiben._

Und das tat weh. Das Bewusstein, vor langer, langer Zeit eine Chance verspielt zu haben. Nur aus Dummheit, und ohne Nachzudenken. Nur, um dem Vater zu gefallen, der im Endeffekt durch seine eigene tatkräftige Mithilfe sein einziges Zuhause zerstört hatte.

_Ich mache alles falsch. Egal, was ich anfasse, was ich tue, wofür ich mich entscheide._

Ginny sah ihm immer noch ins Gesicht, die schokoladenbraunen Augen auf ihn gerichtet.

„Draco, das stimmt doch gar nicht ..."

„Doch. Und lüg mich nicht an, Scrawny. Du hast geglaubt, ich würde ausrasten und sofort von dir verlangen, dass du das Baby loswirst. Alle anderen scheinbar auch." Der bittere Tonfall stahl sich wieder in seine Stimme. „Tut mir leid, eure Erwartungen enttäuscht zu haben."

Wieder wollte er sich erheben, und wieder griff Ginny nach seinem Arm.

„Bleib. Bitte, bleib hier." Ihre Unterlippe fing ungewollt an zu zittern „Lass mich nicht allein", flüsterte sie dann fast unhörbar. „Madam Pomfrey ... sie hat gesagt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist ... wegen der Schmerzen ... ich habe Angst."

Die Tränen rannen nun an Ginnys Wangen hinab, obwohl sie krampfhaft versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Sie wandte sich abrupt ab und vergrub den Kopf in der Bettdecke.

Das war mehr oder weniger ein Eimer eiskaltes Wasser für Draco, und zwar mitten ins Gesicht.

Er hatte seinen Standpunkt klarmachen wollen, gut. Und der Zeitpunkt war – wie er auch schon gesagt hatte – so ungünstig, wie er sein konnte. Außerdem konnte zu seinen Gunsten sprechen, dass Malfoy Manor gerade dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden war. Aber hatte er deswegen das Recht, seiner Freundin, die sowieso schon genug Sorgen hatte, das Gefühl zu geben, dass er nicht an ihrem Schicksal interessiert war?

Er griff nach ihren Schultern und zog Ginny herum, trotz ihres Widerstandes.

„Ginny, hör auf zu weinen, bitte. Sonst muss ich gleich mitheulen, und was macht das denn für einen Eindruck auf deine Mutter?"

Selbst unter Tränen musste Ginny lächeln.

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht."

„Nein, aber es hat gereicht, dich zum lachen zu bringen, oder? Und jetzt erzähl mir, was mit dir nicht stimmt. Konnte Madam Pomfrey irgendetwas herausfinden?"

Ginnys Lächeln verschwand wieder.

„Nein, noch nicht. Sie hält es für besser, wenn die Heiler im St. Mungos mich noch einmal untersuchen. Bis auf weiteres soll ich liegen bleiben und nicht zuviel herumrennen."

„Dann tu das auch."

„Ja, Herr Doktor." Sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Wo ist eigentlich Blossom?" Draco sah sich suchend um.

„Madam Pomfrey hat sie rausgeschmissen, weil sie total aufgeregt war. Sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht."

„Da ist sie nicht die einzige", murmelte Draco vor sich hin. Dann stand er auf.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Mich dem Drachen stellen, damit ich's hinter mir habe."

Ginny warf mit ihrem Kopfkissen nach ihm, und er duckte sich hastig.

* * *

„Und, was haben Sie mir zu sagen?" 

Beide saßen sich in Pomfreys Büro gegenüber.

Molly hatte ihren furchteinflössenden Ausdruck nicht verloren, im Gegenteil.

Draco wusste genau, er musste sehr vorsichtig mit seinen Äußerungen sein. Auf der anderen Seite war er jedoch nicht bereit, sich von ihr einschüchtern zu lassen.

„Mrs Weasley, ich kann dazu nur sagen, dass das für mich genauso unerwartet kommt wie für Sie oder Ginny", sagte er deswegen nur.

„Tatsächlich?" sagte sie sarkastisch. „Und wie stellen Sie sich die Zukunft vor?"

Draco bekämpfte den Impuls, einfach aufzustehen und die Tür hinter sich zuzuschlagen. Diese Diskussion war bestimmt das letzte, was er heute noch brauchte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Molly schwieg einen Moment.

„Was mich doch sehr interessieren würde, ist, was Sie und meine Tochter beschlossen haben", sagte sie dann beherrscht. „In Bezug auf das Kind."

„Ginny und ich sind derselben Meinung, und sie wird es behalten." Er blieb absichtlich so kurzangebunden, da er die Befürchtung hatte, ansonsten Sachen zu sagen, die ihm hinterher leid tun würden.

Molly sah etwas perplex aus, aber sie fing sich schnell wieder.

„Sie wissen sicher, dass es Ginny nicht gut geht. Etwas stimmt nicht, und Madam Pomfrey kann es nicht erklären."

„Ja, das hat sie mir erzählt. Und ich mache mir Sorgen, genau wie Sie auch." Draco konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. „Warum denkt eigentlich jeder, dass mich das völlig kalt lässt? Das ist schließlich auch mein Kind, ob geplant oder ungeplant! Und wenn Sie geglaubt haben, dass ich Ginny einfach im Stich lasse, dann haben Sie sich getäuscht!"

„Das habe ich nie behauptet", sagte Molly, plötzlich in die Defensive gedrängt.

„Ach nein? Sie sind sofort auf mich losgegangen, als ich hier aufgetaucht bin! Ich wusste nicht mal, was passiert ist! Und Sie wollten mir nicht mal die Chance lassen, vorher mit Ginny zu reden!" Draco redete sich in Rage. „Und Sie wussten auch, was in Malfoy Manor passiert ist, und dass mich das auch nicht unberührt lässt, können Sie sich hoffentlich vorstellen! Er zerstört alles, er tötet meine Mutter, hetzt eine Bestie auf meinen Hals, schickt die wunderbarsten Geschöpfe auf dieser Welt aus, um mein Zuhause zu zerstören, dann hat meine Freundin Schmerzen und ist verzweifelt, und Sie denken immer noch, das ist mir alles egal?"

Er erhob sich abrupt.

„Vielen Dank für Ihr Verständnis, Mrs Weasley", sagte er brüsk, und wollte den Raum verlassen.

Molly hob ihren Zauberstab, und die Tür klickte vernehmlich, als sie sich schloss.

„Setzen Sie sich", sagte sie. Als Draco immer noch auf der Stelle verharrte, seufzte sie. „Draco – bitte."

Feindselig musterte er sie, aber er setzte sich stumm wieder auf seinen Platz.

„Fassen Sie es nicht als Beleidigung auf, aber ja, ich war überrascht über Ihre Reaktion. Draco, Sie müssen mich auch verstehen. Ginny ist meine einzige Tochter, und jeder hat mir noch vor ein paar Wochen gesagt, dass ich sie nie wieder sehen würde. Und doch seid ihr beide zurückgekommen. Jetzt ist sie auch noch schwanger, und Schmerzen hat sie außerdem. Vielleicht war ich wirklich nicht fair, aber kann man es mir unter diesen Umständen verdenken?"

„Und warum kriege ich die ganze Schuld ab?" fragte Draco stur. „Zu einem Kind gehören immer noch zwei, wie Sie selbst am besten wissen müssten." Gleichzeitig hätte er sich treten können. Das war unter den Umständen nicht das intelligenteste, was er hatte sagen können.

„Ich werde Ginny morgen Mittag abholen und mit ihr nach London abreisen", sagte Molly, als hätte sie den Seitenhieb nicht genau verstanden. „Je nachdem, was die Heiler dort sagen, werde ich sie dann mit nach Hause nehmen. Solange sie nicht dem Unterricht folgen kann, ist sie im Fuchsbau besser aufgehoben."

Draco saß einen Moment stumm da und dachte angestrengt nach.

„Ich will mich nicht schon wieder mit Ihnen streiten, Mrs Weasley, aber ich halte das für eine denkbar schlechte Idee."

„Warum?" Mollys Blick wurde wieder scharf.

„Sollte bekannt werden, dass sie schwanger ist, und das auch noch von mir ... sie ist jetzt schon das perfekte Ziel für Lucius, aber sein Interesse an ihr wird dadurch noch sprunghaft steigen. Warum Sandrine und Lord Voldemort ihn derart unterstützen, das weiß ich nicht, aber sie werden ihre Gründe dafür haben. In Hogwarts ist sie sicherer als anderswo."

„Und mit Ihnen hat das überhaupt nichts zu tun, oder?" fragte Molly ironisch.

„Nicht das geringste. Ich werde nämlich Hogwarts verlassen."


	25. Ein Bruder sieht rot

„Hogwarts verlassen?" wiederholte Snape. „Draco – warum?"

Er und Draco saßen sich im Büro des Hauslehrers von Slytherin gegenüber.

Draco hatte langsam dass Gefühl, in einer Alptraumwelt zu wandeln. Wenn er auch sonst nicht viel schlief, fehlten ihm dennoch die paar Stunden, die er benötigte. Mittlerweile war er über sechsunddreißig Stunden auf den Beinen, und ein Schock war dem nächsten begegnet.

„Die Gründe dafür sollten auf der Hand liegen, Severus", sagte er deshalb ironisch. „Unter anderem bin ich hier eine Gefahr, und zwar für alle. Oder hast du Malfoy Manor schon vergessen?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht", gab Snape gereizt zurück. „Was lässt dich glauben, dass sich die Sicherheit erhöht, nur weil du unbedingt deinen Kopf durchsetzen willst?"

Draco ignorierte das.

„Ich kann hier nicht untätig herumsitzen und so tun, als würde ich wirklich noch etwas lernen, wenn im Gegenzug Lucius, Voldemort und Sandrine mit allen Kräften für unsere Vernichtung arbeiten. Ich verschwende Zeit, die anderweitig besser genutzt ist."

„Was willst du tun?" fragte Snape sarkastisch. „Deine eigene Armee aufstellen?"

„Ha, ha. Zum einen will ich endlich die Sache mit dem Malfoy Vermögen auf die Reihe bekommen, und dazu muss ich unter anderem nach Frankreich. Ich will die Häuser loswerden, bevor Lucius einfällt, die auch noch in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Zum anderen wird Sari mir beibringen, mit einer Muggelpistole umzugehen, damit ich notfalls selbst einen Gramièr zur Strecke bringen kann."

„Du hast dir also schon genauestens überlegt, was du als nächstes tun willst?"

„Ich denke schon länger darüber nach, Hogwarts zu verlassen, nicht erst seit gestern."

„Und der Squib wird dich begleiten?"

„Er heißt Sari, und ja, ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich das nicht allein durchziehe."

„Wenigstens etwas", knurrte Snape. „Du bist verrückt, aber da ich leider nicht einschreiten kann, werde ich Dumbledore deinen Wunsch mitteilen."

* * *

Blossom sprang sofort auf Draco zu, als er den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. 

„Scrawny – Draco – Scrawny!" piepste sie ungeduldig.

„Blossom, reg dich ab, es geht ihr besser. Wie kommst du überhaupt hier rein?"

„Ich habe sie mitgenommen", sagte Blaise. Sie grinste. „Ich habe gehört, du wirst Vater, Malfoy? Wer von euch beiden hat eigentlich nicht aufgepasst?"

„Schrei noch lauter, damit es gleich alle wissen", gab Draco unwirsch zurück.

„Das wird sich nicht lange geheim halten lassen, also was soll's. Pass nur auf, dass du nicht Ron Weasley über den Weg läufst, nachdem er es erfahren hat, ansonsten kannst du deine Einzelteile in ganz Hogwarts zusammensammeln."

„Vielen Dank für den Tipp, da wäre ich allein nie drauf gekommen", antwortete er sarkastisch. „Aber er wird nicht lange Gelegenheit dazu haben."

„Wieso?" mischte sich Goyle ein. „Was hast du jetzt wieder vor?"

„Die Schule schmeißen."

„Was?"

Die anwesenden Slytherins starrten ihn an.

Mit einem Achselzucken tat Draco das ab.

„Na und?"

„Du hast einen Knall", sagte Blaise nach der Schrecksekunde.

„Denkt, was ihr wollt, ich gehe jetzt endlich schlafen. Und wenn einer auf die Idee kommt, mich zu wecken, dann kann er _seine _Einzelteile zusammensammeln, kapiert?"

„Hey, Moment mal, wir wüssten gern, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist!" protestierte Goyle.

„Morgen, Greg, ist auch noch ein Tag, außerdem vermute ich, dass ihr es in der Zeitung lesen könnt. Gute Nacht."

„Es ist Nachmittag."

„Mir doch egal."

* * *

Beim Abendessen – an dem Draco natürlich nicht teilnahm – verbreitete sich die Nachricht, dass der Slytherin die Schule verlassen würde, in Windeseile. 

Hermine erwähnte allerdings nichts davon, als sie Ginny nach dem Essen noch besuchte. Begleitet wurde sie von Harry und Ron, denen sie ebenfalls strengstens eingetrichtert hatte, kein Wort über Malfoys geplante Abreise verlauten zu lassen.

Ron hatte so gute Laune wie seit langem nicht mehr.

„Was ist los, Gin? Was hast du? Ich hab gehört, Mum war auch hier. Ist es was ernstes?" fragte er trotzdem besorgt.

Ginny und Hermine wechselten einen Blick.

„Stimmt irgendwas nicht?"

„Nein. Ich meine, doch. Also, ich ... ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es sagen soll." Ginny schluckte. „Ron, vielleicht setzt du dich lieber erst mal."

„Was ist? Bist du schwanger?" fragte er und lachte dann selbst über seinen Scherz.

Als Ginny nicht antwortete und auch nicht mit dem leisesten Lächeln reagierte, wurde er unsicher.

„Gin? Das war ein Witz."

„Oh oh", murmelte Harry, der etwas schneller war als sein Freund. „Ich ahne schlimmes."

Hermine trat ihm auf den Fuß und sah ihn strafend an.

Auch Ron war nun endlich ein Licht aufgegangen.

„Das _ist _ein Witz, oder?"

„Nein", sagte seine Schwester leise. „Es stimmt."

„Ron, flipp jetzt bitte nicht aus ..." begann Hermine.

„Ich bring ihn um", knurrte Ron und stand auf. „Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass dieser Mistkerl dir nur Schwierigkeiten machen wird! Und jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum er abhaut!"

Ginny wurde noch blasser, als sie ohnehin schon war.

„Was?" fragte sie ungläubig.

Hermine sah als, als wollte sie Ron jeden Moment ins Gesicht schlagen.

„Ron!" sagte sie zornig. „Du hast es versprochen!"

„Du wusstest es also auch?" Ginnys Augen fingen nun ebenfalls an, in unterdrückter Wut zu funkeln.

„Ginny, ich bin mir sicher, er wollte es dir selbst sagen, und er hat gute Gründe dafür", versuchte Hermine zu beschwichtigen, obwohl es ihr gegen den Strich ging, Malfoy auch noch zu verteidigen.

„Gründe?" schrie Ron aufgebracht. „Diese feige Ratte will sich doch bloß aus dem Staub machen!"

„Um Himmels willen, Harry, hol Malfoy!" zischte Hermine. „Ich versuche, Ron zurückzuhalten, aber das wird nicht lange funktionieren, und in seiner Wut wird er das ganze Schloss in Aufruhr bringen!"

„Ich? Wie soll ich denn ..."

„Mach schon!"

* * *

Harry hatte nicht die Spur einer Ahnung, wie er es schaffen sollte, Draco aus Slytherin herauszuholen, doch er hatte Glück. 

Gregory Goyle war gerade auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, und er sah spöttisch auf Harry hinunter.

„Hast du dich verlaufen, Potter? Zum Gryffindor Turm geht's woanders lang."

„Hol Malfoy raus", sagte Harry kurz. „Oder es gibt Tote, das kann ich dir versichern!"

„Glaubst du, du kannst mir drohen, nur weil du das Wunderkind bist? Außerdem schläft Draco, und wegen dir wecke ich ihn bestimmt nicht."

Harry zählte in Gedanken bis fünf, das musste reichen.

„Es ist mein Ernst, Goyle!"

„Meiner auch."

„Sag ihm, wenn er nicht will, dass Ginny und Ron gleich aus der Krankenstation hierher kommen und ihn auseinander nehmen, dann sollte er sich besser beeilen!"

Goyle starrte ihn einen Moment an.

„Warte fünf Minuten."

Er verschwand, und Harry wartete ungeduldig.

Es dauerte nicht einmal die Hälfte der Zeit, und Draco tauchte auf, offensichtlich verärgert.

„Was soll das? Was suchst du hier überhaupt, Potter? Und was ist mit Ginny?"

„Wenn du das nächste Mal solche Pläne fasst, Malfoy, dann schlage ich dir vor, du weihst erst Ginny ein, bevor du es ganz Hogwarts erzählst!" Harry war wütend. „Aber das passt zu dir, immer nur schön an sich selbst denken, richtig?"

„Pläne? Wovon redest ... du willst nicht im Ernst sagen, dass es ihr irgendjemand schon erzählt hat! Wer war dieser Vollidiot!"

„Ist doch egal, wer's war, auf jeden Falls weiß sie es jetzt!"

Draco fluchte etwas, das nicht druckreif war, und rannte los.

Harry folgte ihm.

In der Tür zur Krankenstation wartete eine nervöse Hermine auf ihre Ankunft, und im Hintergrund schrieen sich Ginny und Ron gerade aus Leibeskräften an.

„Du hast wirklich ein perfektes Timing, Malfoy", sagte sie ironisch.

„Klappe, Granger!"

Draco schob sie einfach beiseite. Bei seinem Eintritt fuhren die Geschwister Weasley herum und verstummten.

Ron stampfte auf den Slytherin zu, Mordlust in den Augen. Hinter ihm machte Ginny Anstalten, aufzustehen.

Noch bevor es jedoch zu irgendeinem Schlagabtausch kommen konnte, tauchte Madam Pomfrey auf.

Hermine seufzte erleichtert.

„Was ist hier los?" Die Medi-Hexe stemmte beide Arme in die Hüften. „Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, das hier ist eine Krankenstation, und kein Schlachtfeld!"

„Fragen Sie doch dieses verlogene Stück Scheiße!" zischte Ron wutentbrannt. „Erst hängt er Ginny ein Kind an, und dann will er sich klammheimlich aus dem Staub machen! Aber ich schwöre dir, Malfoy, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann gehst du nirgendwo mehr hin – jedenfalls nicht selbständig!"

„Mister Weasley, es reicht jetzt. Mister Malfoy? Haben Sie eine Erklärung für mich?"

„Und ich hoffe, für mich auch." Ginny funkelte ihn kriegerisch an, als sie plötzlich erstarrte. Dann fing sie an sich zu krümmen und stöhnte leise.

„Raus! Und zwar alle!" Madam Pomfrey stürzte auf Ginny zu. „Bei Merlins Bart, jetzt sehen Sie, was Sie angerichtet haben!"

„Ich werde nicht ..." versuchte Draco zu protestieren, aber er kam nicht weit.

„Raus!" fauchte die Medi-Hexe. „Oder Sie werden beim eigenen Leib erfahren, wie es ist, diese Schmerzen zu erleben! Raus!"

Nur widerwillig gehorchten die vier, und die Tür fiel hinter ihnen zu.

Draußen wollte Ron sofort wieder auf Draco losgehen, aber Hermine stellte sich entschlossen zwischen die beiden.

„Ron, bitte! Sonst fliegen wir noch ganz raus!"

„Wessen Schuld ist es denn? Meine bestimmt nicht!" Ron senkte die Stimme.

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ach? Wer musste Ginny denn unbedingt auf die Nase binden, dass Malfoy von hier weggeht?"

Dracos Augen verengten sich wütend.

„Du also", sagte er dann leise und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Malfoy, runter mit dem Ding! Hört auf, alle beide!" Hermine wurde nun richtig sauer. „Ihr habt beide dafür gesorgt, dass es Ginny wieder richtig schlecht geht, seid ihr jetzt zufrieden?"

„Wenn dieser Idiot ihr nicht erzählt hätte ..."

„Wenn! Und wenn _du_ ihr schon heute morgen die Wahrheit gesagt hättest, dann müsste ich hier keinen Kleinkrieg verhindern!" schimpfte Hermine.

„Ich brauche mich vor dir nicht rechtfertigen, Granger!"

„Oh, das hält man doch im Kopf nicht aus!" Sie stampfte wütend mit einem Fuß auf. „Meinetwegen, verprügelt euch doch, aber lösen tut ihr damit gar nichts!"

Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust und starrte stur auf die geschlossene Tür.

„Warum tust du ihr das an, Malfoy?" fragte Ron zornig. „Hast du nicht schon genug angerichtet?"

„Nur zu deiner Information, _Weasley_, dass ich Hogwarts verlasse, hat überhaupt nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass Ginny ein Kind bekommt", sagte Draco eisig. „Im Gegenteil, es ist sogar gesünder für euch alle, aber das kriegst du wohl nicht in dein Spatzenhirn rein, oder?"

„Mir machst du nichts vor. Du lässt sie im Stich!"

„Glaub doch was du willst!" Draco war es mittlerweile wirklich egal. Er machte sich Sorgen um Ginny, und insgeheim verfluchte er sich, überhaupt etwas zu den Slytherins gesagt zu haben.

„So einfach wirst du nicht davonkommen!" Ron kochte immer noch vor Wut. „Wenn Mum wüsste, dass ..."

„Sie weiß es. Sie hat es sogar als erste erfahren" sagte Draco, leise und sehr deutlich. „Und jetzt tu mir einen Gefallen und lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"

Damit setzte er sich einfach neben Hermine, lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen.

Ron starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Mum weiß ... du lügst."

Er bekam keine Reaktion.

„Ron, hör auf", sagte nun auch Harry. „Wichtiger ist doch jetzt, dass Ginny wieder in Ordnung kommt, richtig? Mehr als abwarten können wir nicht, und wenn du Malfoy auch noch so fertig machst, es nützt nichts."

„Aber ..."

Ron sah endlich ein, dass er auf verlorenem Posten stand, und verfiel in grimmiges Schweigen.

Es dauerte über eine Stunde, bis Madam Pomfrey in der Tür erschien.

„Miss Weasley geht es etwas besser, die Schmerzen haben nachgelassen."

„Was ist mit dem Baby?" fragte Draco unterdrückt.

„Ich denke, es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie können jetzt reingehen, Mr Malfoy – sie fragt nach Ihnen. Und Mr Weasley – Sie warten bitte auch noch."

* * *

Ginny war geisterhaft blass, und dass sie wieder geweint hatte, war offensichtlich. Doch ihre Augen waren hart. 

„Und? Hast du mir irgendwas zu sagen?" fragte sie heiser.

„Glaub mir, ich wollte mit Sicherheit nicht, dass du es so erfährst."

„Das ich was erfahre? Dass du mich nach all den großen Worten einfach im Stich lässt?"

„Würdest du mir bitte erst mal zuhören, bevor du mir wieder etwas unterstellst? Ja, ich werde Hogwarts verlassen. Und nein, mit dir hat es überhaupt nichts zu tun. Oder doch, ganz wie man es nimmt. Ich möchte nämlich, dass das Kind die Chance bekommt, in Frieden zu leben, und nicht immer mit einer Waffe in der einen und dem Zauberstab in der anderen Hand!" Draco versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, aber das war nicht einfach. „Die Schule bringt mir nichts mehr, und ich will die Zeit besser nutzen, das sollte auch in deinem Interesse sein! Und es heißt _nicht _dass du mich gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommst, das wirst du nämlich."

„Warum hast du heute morgen nichts gesagt? Warum weiß es jeder, und nur ich nicht?" Ginny sah jedoch langsam ein, dass sie wieder einmal vorschnell geurteilt hatte, und fühlte sich schuldig deswegen, man sah es ihr an der Nasenspitze an.

„Weil es heute morgen noch keine beschlossene Sache war. Erst als ich mit deiner Mutter geredet habe, ist mir klargeworden, dass ich es einfach tun _muss_. Und als ich später noch einmal bei dir reingesehen habe, hast du geschlafen. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass der Klatsch sich so rasend schnell verbreitet, aber du kannst mir glauben, dass ich dafür noch ein paar Leuten kräftig in den Hintern treten werde."

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Es tut mir leid. Du hast recht, ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen."

Sie sah so unglücklich dabei aus, dass Draco die bittere Antwort, die ihm schon auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, herunterschluckte.

„Was ist mit Ron? Hat er sich beruhigt?" fuhr sie nach einer Pause fort.

„Er ist jetzt auf mich wütend, das ist doch ein gutes Zeichen", sagte Draco trocken. „Damit kann ich leben."

„Und ... was hast du vor? Wenn du hier weggehst?"

„Ein paar Sachen regeln. Geldangelegenheiten, unter anderem. Sari wird mich begleiten, also mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Ich mache mir aber Sorgen. Lieber wäre mir, du würdest hier bleiben, dann weiß ich zumindest, dass du keine Dummheiten machst." Ginny lächelte ein bisschen.

„Ich komme hierher, sooft ich kann. Wenn nicht, werde ich schreiben, nur erwarte bitte keine ellenlangen Liebesbriefe, du weißt genau, dass mir so was nicht liegt. Außerdem bleibt Blossom bei dir, hier ist sie sicherer."

„Wann willst du aufbrechen?"

„Am Ende der Woche, wenn möglich."

„Dann werden wir uns wohl nicht mehr sehen. Mum bringt mich morgen Mittag nach London."

„Ich weiß – ich komme nämlich mit." Draco grinste. „Jetzt guck nicht so. Deine Mutter weiß bescheid. Und egal was Ron sagt, es interessiert mich sehr wohl, was die Heiler sagen, deswegen ..."

„Wenn es doch bloß schon vorbei wäre", wünschte sich Ginny. „Ich habe Angst vor dem, was sie vielleicht finden."

„Zerbrich dir nicht vorher den Kopf, Scrawny. Es wird schon alles gut gehen." Draco versuchte, mehr Optimismus in seine Stimme zu legen als er fühlte. „Darf man dich eigentlich anfassen, oder kotzt du mir dann auf die Füße?"

„Oh, du!" Ginny schlug nach ihm, aber er fing ihre Hand auf, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie.


	26. St Mungos

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückte Draco zusammen mit Ginny in der Krankenstation.

Ginny hatte darauf bestanden, denn sie wollte ein wenig genauer wissen, was er vorhatte.

Erst einmal kam Draco jedoch nicht dazu, denn der _Tagesprophet _brachte auf der Titelseite die groß aufgemachte Story vom Angriff auf Malfoy Manor, eine Tatsache, die ihn nicht gerade in Begeisterungsstürme ausbrechen ließ.

Ginny las über seine Schulter mit.

„Hör dir das an." Sie fing trotz der Situation an zu kichern. „_Draco Malfoys Antwort auf die Fragen unseres Reporters war viel kreativer als das übliche „Kein Kommentar"._ Was hast du gesagt?"

„Dass ich ihn an die Drachen verfüttere, und zwar fein zerhackt, wenn er nicht endlich mit der blöden Fragerei aufhört." Dracos runzelte die Stirn. „Wir können nur froh sein, dass die Kimmkorn nicht mehr berichtet. Da, lies selbst. _... ist die Frage, ob dieser Angriff nicht herausgefordert wurde. _Idioten! Klar, ich habe ein Willkommensplakat gemalt!"

Ginny hatte noch etwas entdeckt.

„_Wird Malfoy Manor nach der fast kompletten Zerstörung wieder aufgebaut? Dazu dürften Draco Malfoy die Finanzen fehlen, denn den Informationen zufolge, die dem Tagespropheten vorliegen, wurden alle Gelder und Zahlungsmittel des Lucius Malfoy enteignet und dem Zaubereiministerium übergeben._ Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht, oder?"

„Du weißt, dass sie es versucht haben, aber gescheitert sind. Das ist eine reine Fehlinformation, aber lass sie und vor allem _Lucius _ruhig glauben, dass ich pleite bin. Was den Aufbau von Manor betrifft – nicht in nächster Zeit. Das wäre wirklich eine offene Einladung, selbst ohne Schild."

„Es sieht grausig aus." Ginny seufzte, als sie sich die Bilder näher ansah.

„Grausig ist gar kein Ausdruck."

Entschlossen knüllte Draco die Zeitung zusammen und schob sie weit von sich.

„Sonst vergeht mir der Appetit", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

„Ich hab irgendwie überhaupt keinen Hunger." Ginny schob ihr Frühstück von einer Stelle zur nächsten. „Wenn ich an nachher denke ..."

„Mein Name ist Red Annis. Das Problem ist mir bekannt."

Die ältere Frau mit den streng zurückgekämmten, graubraunen Haaren wirkte noch strenger angesichts ihrer Miene.

Ginny sah aus, als würde sie im nächsten Moment Reißaus nehmen.

„Madam Annis, ich bin Molly Weasley, Ginnys Mutter. Und der junge Mann ist ..."

„Draco Malfoy. Ja, ich konnte ihr Gesicht heute morgen in der Zeitung bewundern."

„Wer nicht", knurrte Draco. Blossom auf seiner Schulter knurrte ebenfalls.

Die Medi-Magierin sah nur flüchtig in die Richtung der Echse, und Blossom verstummte abrupt.

„Gut, dann wollen wir uns die Sache einmal ansehen. Mrs Weasley, Mr Malfoy, ich darf Sie bitten, einen Moment hier draußen zu warten. Nehmen Sie ruhig Platz. Ginny, kommen Sie bitte mit mir mit."

Man hätte glauben können Ginny befand sich auf dem Weg zu ihrer eigenen Hinrichtung, so zögernd bewegte sie sich.

Molly sah ihrer Tochter hinterher, deutlich nervös.

Draco gelang es, seine Miene ausdruckslos zu halten. Blossoms Krallen waren in seine Schulter vergraben, aber die Echse gab immer noch keinen Mucks von sich.

„Wo werden Sie sich aufhalten, wenn Sie Hogwarts verlassen?" fragte Molly, als die Stille peinlich zu werden drohte.

„Vorläufig erst mal bei Sariel Hayes, soweit wir uns in England befinden. Ich habe Ginny erklärt, wie sie mich erreichen kann, falls etwas sein sollte. Aber wir werden schon nächste Woche nach Frankreich aufbrechen. Ich denke, das wird sich mindestens vier bis sechs Wochen hinziehen. Dann noch einen kurzen Abstecher nach Deutschland, und dann kommen wir zurück."

„Nach Deutschland? Ich dachte, Ihre anderen Besitztümer befänden sich ausschließlich in Frankreich?"

„Ein Freund von Sari lebt in Berlin. Er ist ... wie nennt man das? Physiker? Ich glaube, das ist das Wort. Die Muggel haben scheinbar eine Theorie aufgestellt, was das Auftreten von sogenannten Dimensionsrissen erklärt, und Sari denkt, dass es uns vielleicht irgendwie helfen kann."

„Muggel beschäftigen sich mit so etwas?" fragte Molly skeptisch.

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ja, es kommt mir auch unwahrscheinlich vor, aber lieber jeder Chance nachgehen, als hinterher dumm dastehen."

Draco hielt es nicht mehr auf seinem Stuhl, er begann herumzutigern.

Etwas nagte an seinem Verstand, aber er schob es auf die Sorge um Ginny.

„Dauert das nicht ungewöhnlich lange?"

Molly gestattete sich ein Lächeln.

„Draco, es sind höchstens zehn Minuten. Etwas mehr Zeit sollten Sie Madam Annis schon zugestehen."

Die Heilerin führte Ginny durch verwirrende Gänge und allerlei Abzweigungen, bis sie eine Tür erreichten, vor der sie schließlich stehen blieb.

„Nach Ihnen, Miss Weasley."

Ginny stieß zögernd die Tür auf.

Dann wich sie erschrocken zurück, und prallte rücklings gegen die ältere Frau, die urplötzlich nach ihren Schultern griff und sie festhielt.

„Wie überaus interessant", sagte Lucius Malfoy leise, der inmitten des sonst leeren Raumes stand. „Die Frau näher kennen zu lernen, die das Kind meines Sohnes trägt, meinen Sie nicht, Miss Weasley? Oder sollte ich Sie lieber Ginny nennen, in Anbetracht der Umstände? Als _geliebte Schwiegertochter_?"

Ginny war einen Moment wie im Schock, dann trat sie blindlings nach hinten, doch die Umklammerung um ihre Schultern löste sich nicht.

Die Frau lachte, und Ginny spürte, wie sich etwas hinter ihr veränderte, ein Zauber angewandt wurde.

„Armes kleines Mädchen", spottete dann eine Stimme, von der sie geglaubt hatte, sie nie wieder zu hören. Eiseskälte schwang darin mit, und genauso eisig lief es Ginny das Rückgrad hinab. „Ich freue mich, dich wiederzusehen."

Damit stieß sie Ginny in den Raum hinein.

Inzwischen war auch Molly unruhig geworden.

Draco sah stur auf den Fußboden, und er versuchte zu ergründen, warum ihm etwas faul vorkam.

Plötzlich kam eine junge Frau auf sie zugehastet, und beide richteten sich auf.

„Mrs Weasley? Ich bin Claire. Claire Ibanez. Sie warten sicher schon auf mich. Es tut mir leid, aber ich wurde vor St Mungos überfallen! Glauben Sie das? Die Welt wird wirklich immer schlechter!" Sie verstummte atemlos.

„Wer sind Sie?" fragte Molly verwirrt.

„Poppy hat Sie doch zu mir geschickt, oder? Ich sollte Ihre Tochter untersuchen."

Ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht hätte Draco nicht mehr treffen können.

Molly Weasley saß da wie erstarrt.

„Aber ... Madam Annis ... sie hat Ginny doch schon mitgenommen ... sie ..."

„Annis?" wiederholte Claire Ibanez, etwas perplex. „Wovon reden Sie? Es gibt keine Madam Annis im St Mungos, da bin ich mir sicher!"

Endlich klickte es.

„Ginny", sagte Draco tonlos. „ Mrs Weasley, RED ANNIS!"

„Draco? Ich verstehe nicht ..."

„Sie benutzt dasselbe wie Voldemort! Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, und wir fallen auch noch darauf herein! Red Annis, nehmen sie es auseinander, und das Anagramm lautet SANDRINE! Sandrine hat Ginny! Wo ist sie? Wo können sie sein?!"

Er packte Madam Ibanez und schüttelte sie.

„Sind Sie verrückt geworden? Lassen Sie mich los! Was soll das alles überhaupt?" schrie die Heilerin entrüstet. „Hilfe!"

„Draco, hören Sie auf damit!" Molly zerrte ihn zurück, und ihre Augen waren angsterfüllt. „Madam Ibanez, meine Tochter wurde vor zirka einer halben Stunde mitgenommen, und zwar von einer Frau, die sich uns als Red Annis vorgestellt hat! Voldemort steckt dahinter, und sie ist in großer Gefahr! Wir müssen sie finden!"

„Vol ... Sagen Sie doch seinen Namen nicht!" Ibanez erschauerte. „Ich werde das Ministerium informieren."

„Das dauert zu lange!" Draco war drauf und dran, die Heilerin wieder zu schütteln. „Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben sie schneller zu finden! Wenn ich nicht so blöd gewesen wäre ..."

„Das konnte niemand ahnen." Molly war bleich wie ein Gespenst. „Wir können nicht – Draco, was haben Sie?!"

Eine altbekannte, finstere Dunkelheit hatte Draco eingeholt, wie schon damals vor dem _Invisible. _Molly, Ibanez, ja selbst der Korridor um ihn herum verschwand, und undurchdringliche Schwärze umgab ihn.

Jemand lachte hinter ihm, doch diesmal erkannte er die Stimme.

„Du hast dich wirklich für schlau gehalten, nicht wahr, Draco?" Sandrine war unüberhörbar siegessicher. „Aber vielleicht lasse ich dir wirklich eine Chance, deine kleine Freundin zu retten."

Draco kochte vor Wut, aber er wusste genau, dass er innerhalb der Dunkelheit nichts gegen Sandrine ausrichten konnte.

„Große Veränderungen stehen bevor", sagte ihre seidenweiche Stimme geheimnisvoll. „Es gibt nun einen Pakt."

„Zwischen Ihnen und Voldemort?"

„Er bekommt, was er will – und ich auch."

„Und _was _wollen Sie genau?"

„Mein Leben zurück. Das Leben, das mir die _Gründer_" – sie schnaubte verächtlich – „ohne jedes Recht gestohlen haben!"

„Ohne jedes Recht?" wiederholte Draco verächtlich. „Sie hatten jedes Recht der Welt. Schade nur, dass sie Sie nicht gleich getötet haben!"

„Große Worte", spottete sie. „Wir werden ja sehen, ob du immer noch den Mund so weit aufreißt, wenn das Baby dieselben Flüche treffen werden, die Tanadryl erschufen."

Draco fühlte förmlich, wie die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich.

„Das wagen Sie nicht!"

„Warum denn nicht?" Sandrine lachte schrill. „Willkommen in der neuen Welt, Draco!"

Mit aller Macht konzentrierte Draco sich nun darauf, den Zauberbann zu brechen und in die Wirklichkeit zurückzukehren.

Neben ihm zischte plötzlich etwas, und dann spürte er wieder Blossoms Krallen, die nun die Haut an seinen Schultern zerriss.

Dann fand er sich ohne Übergang auf dem Flur von St Mungos zurück.

Ibanez und Molly Weasley starrten ihn an.

„Scrawny!" Blossom schrie was ihre kleinen Lungen hergaben.

„Such sie, los!" fuhr Draco die Echse an.

„Draco, was ..."

Im Laufschritt folgten Draco, Molly und Ibanez der Echse.

„Blossom kann sie finden! Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sandrine sie vorhin verhext hat, deswegen war sie auch so komisch! In St Mungos kann man nicht apparieren, oder?"

Ibanez schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sicherheitsvorkehrungen."

„Na los doch, alarmieren sie das Ministerium! Ich folge Blossom!"

Ibanez machte kehrt und rannte in eine andere Richtung. Molly blieb Draco auf den Fersen.

„Wie viele sind es?" fragte sie angstvoll.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber Sandrine ist dabei."

Blossom hetzte voran, die beiden hatten Mühe, mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Vor einer geschlossenen Tür bremste sie und schlitterte noch einige Meter über den glatten Boden.

„Draco! Scwawny! Schnell!"


	27. Verlust

Draco kämpfte mit dem Impuls, die Tür sofort aufzureißen, doch Molly Weasley packte ihn warnend am Arm.

„Es könnte eine Falle sein", flüsterte sie. Ihrem angestrengten Gesicht war anzusehen, wie gern sie selbst nach vorne gestürmt wäre.

Blossom hüpfte ungeduldig auf und ab.

„Scrawny, Draco!"

„_Alohomora!_"

Nichts. Die Tür blieb verschlossen.

„Gehen Sie zurück. Ich versuch´s auf Muggelart." Damit holte Draco aus und trat kräftig zu.

Die Tür schwang auf, knallte gegen die Wand, und sie machten sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

Totenstille empfing die beiden, und inmitten des sonst leeren Raumes lag Ginny. Bewusstlos.

„Ginny!" schrie Molly und rannte auf ihre Tochter zu noch ehe Draco sie zurückhalten konnte. Er folgte langsamer, sich immer wieder argwöhnisch umsehend. Doch es befand sich tatsächlich niemand außer ihnen dreien hier.

Ginny lag wie Wachs in Mollys Armen. Ihr Gesicht war wachsweiß, und sie atmete flach.

„Sie lebt. Merlin sei dank, sie lebt!" Mrs Weasley rannen die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ist sie verletzt?"

Sie antwortete nicht und versuchte, ihre Tochter aufzuwecken.

Draco war erleichtert, dass Ginny in Sicherheit war, und gleichzeitig wurde er immer misstrauischer.

_Was soll das alles?_ _Warum hat Sandrine Ginny entführt nur um sie gleich wieder frei zu lassen? Hier stimmt doch irgendwas nicht!_

Ginny stöhnte leise in Mollys Armen, schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte.

„Mum?" fragte sie zögernd. „Was ist denn passiert? Wieso liege ich denn auf der Erde?" Sie zuckte zusammen. „Warum tut mir denn alles so weh?" Sie richtete auf, sichtlich geschwächt.

Ginnys Fäuste glitten zum Schritt ihrer Hose, und ihr Blick war verwirrt als sie die Hände wieder hob und auf blutverschmierte Finger sah.

Molly hielt den Atem an, dann schrie sie auf.

„Ginny, du blutest!"

„Wieso …" Ginny rappelte sich auf und sah fassungslos auf das Blut. „Mum …"

Noch ehe jemand handeln oder etwas sagen konnte, stürmten bereits die ersten Auroren in den Raum.

„Mrs Weasley?" fragte einer von ihnen scharf. „Wir hörten von einem Angriff!"

„Meine Tochter! Sie blutet, es muss sich sofort jemand um sie kümmern …"

Alles ging viel zu schnell. Ibanez tauchte wieder auf, dazu einige andere Ärzte vom St Mungos. Ginny wurde vorsichtig in die Höhe gehoben und weggetragen, Molly Weasley dicht an ihrer Seite.

Draco stand immer noch da wie erstarrt vor dem jetzt leeren Raum. Ein stechendes, quälendes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit.

_Alles was du liebst. Dann du. Du hast gerade mein Kind getötet, du Miststück. Sorgst du auch noch dafür, dass Ginny jetzt verblutet? Ich werde alles daran setzen dass du mir nicht entkommst. _

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, und Draco fuhr herum.

Snape stand hinter ihm. Seine kalten dunklen Augen hatten waren regungslos.

„Noch ist nicht alles vorbei", sagte er erstaunlich sanft. „Wir werden sie aufhalten."

„Wirst du auch mein Kind zurückholen? Sie hat mein Baby umgebracht. Sie hat meine Frau verletzt. Ich will sie töten. Ich will ihren verdammten Hals zwischen meinen Fingern fühlen!"

Snape stieß ihn zurück.

„Bleib ruhig. Hysterie bringt uns nicht weiter. Wir _werden _sie aufhalten. Das ist mein Versprechen an dich."

Draco sah ihn nur ausdruckslos an.

„Das hoffe ich für dich. Das hoffe ich für uns alle." Er sah das Blut auf dem Boden, beugte sich darüber und fuhr mit der ganzen Handfläche darüber. Dann hielt er die blutverschmierte Hand direkt vor Snapes Gesicht. Der Zaubertrankprofessor wich nicht zurück, er sah ihn nur an. „Ich schwöre es bei dem Blut meiner Erstgeborenen."

--

Ginny wachte sehr langsam auf. Alles schmerzte, und die kleine Feuerechse hatte sich dicht an ihre Schläfe geschmiegt. Ab und zu brummte sie beruhigend.

„Ginny. Ginny, bist du wach?" Molly sah ihr ängstlich ins Gesicht.

„Ja, Mum." Ihre Lippen fühlten sich taub an. „Was ist passiert?" Ihre Hände fuhren zu ihrem Bauch. „Mein Kind?"

„Ginny." Arthurs Stimme war beruhigend und sehr, sehr sanft.

„Es ist also …?" Ginny fing an zu weinen.

„Ja, Baby. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid. Schätzchen."

Ginny schluchzte laut.

„Hey, Baby, hier ist jemand, der mit dir reden möchte."

Arthur streichelte noch sacht über ihren Kopf, dann machte er Platz. Dracos Gesicht kam in Ginnys Blickfeld. Er sah erschreckend aus, die Augen waren dunkel und blutunterlaufen, schwelender Zorn brannte in ihnen. Sie veränderten sich, als Ginny zu ihm hochsah.

„Scrawny. Ginny. Es tut mir leid. Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Du musst mich hassen, dass ich es nicht verhindern konnte. Ich war nicht schnell genug."

Ginny richtete sich auf, trotz ihrer Schmerzen, und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, wild und verzweifelt.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Hör auf, diesen Scheiß zu reden. Was will sie? Was um Himmels willen _will _sie denn von uns?"

„Rache", murmelte Draco, während er sie fest umschlungen hielt. „Rache, weil wir eben nicht die Marionetten sind, die sie sich vorgestellt hat. Ginny, das Baby …"

„Sie hat etwas damit gemacht. Etwas … hat sie gemacht. Ich spüre immer noch ein Teil des Babys. Aber es ist weit weg. Etwas ist noch da. Sie benutzt ihre Magie … ihren Zauber … für irgendwas. Aber es ist nicht mehr mein Baby."

Ginny krallte sich an Draco fest. Dann sah sie nach oben, die Augen trotz ihrer Tränen hart.

„Wir müssen sie vernichten. Sie und alles andere."

„Das werden wir, Scrawny." Draco presste sie an sich. „Merlin, wenn ich nur wüsste, wie."


	28. Getrennte Wege

Es dauerte fast eine Woche, bis Ginny sich wohl genug fühlte um auch nur aufzustehen. Nach dem ersten Tränenausbruch hatte sie nicht wieder geweint, sondern brütete nur still vor sich hin.

Molly und Arthur Weasley machten sich große Sorgen um ihre Tochter, gerade weil sie so in sich gekehrt und schweigsam war, ganz gegenüber ihrer üblichen Art. Sie machten viele Versuche, sie aus ihrer Lethargie herauszureißen, aber alle scheiterten.

Draco versuchte es gar nicht erst. Stattdessen tat er das einzige, was er konnte – er blieb bei ihr und leistete Ginny beim Schweigen Gesellschaft.

Ginny reagierte beherrscht, lächelte manchmal sogar gezwungen, aber man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass sie kaum etwas von dem wahrnahm, was um sie herum passierte oder gesprochen wurde.

Hermine, Harry und Ron kamen zu Besuch. Neville erschien, und zu aller Überraschung sogar Millie Bulstrode, zusammen mit Blaise Zabini. Niemand kam zu Ginny durch, nicht einmal ihre Brüder, die sich ebenfalls die Klinke in die Hand gaben.

Madam Ibanez hielt das nicht für weiter besorgniserregend.

„Sie muss allein damit fertig werden, und glauben Sie mir, sie wird es", sagte sie bei einem Gespräch, das sie zusammen mit den Weasleys und Draco in ihrem Büro führte. „Lassen Sie ihr Zeit, das ist fast normal nach einer Fehlgeburt."

„Ich finde es nicht normal", antwortete Molly angriffslustig.

„Geben Sie ihr Zeit", wiederholte Ibanez nur.

Sie behielt Recht.

„Tja", sagte Ginny plötzlich, genau zwei Tage nach diesem Gespräch. Sie war allein mit Draco und wandte ihm nun das Gesicht zu. „Das war´s dann wohl." Tränen standen in ihren Augen, aber tapfer bekämpfte sie sie.

Draco sah sie an.

„Alles okay?"

„Nein, aber ich schaffe es. Und die kriegt mich nicht klein, egal was sie versucht."

Es war klar, wer mit _die _gemeint war.

„Sie wird dafür bezahlen, ich verspreche es dir."

„Oh, das wird sie. Garantiert." Ihre Augen bekamen nun einen harten Glanz, den Draco noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. „Wärst du sehr schockiert, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich die meiste Zeit darüber nachgegrübelt habe, wie ich sie am besten foltern und danach elendig verrecken lassen kann?"

„Nein. Mir sind ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen." Das war zum Teil gelogen, denn es hatte ihn tatsächlich ein wenig erschreckt, diesen mordlüsternen Glanz in ihren Augen zu sehen.

Ginny schwieg wieder einen Moment.

„Wann wollt ihr aufbrechen, Sari und du?"

„Haben wir erst mal ersatzlos gestrichen, wir wussten ja nicht, wann es dir besser geht." Der abrupte Themenwechsel irritierte Draco. „Ginny, wegen dem Baby …"

„Es ist besser, wir sprechen nicht darüber", unterbrach ihn Ginny brüsk.

„Aber wir sollten …"

„Ich will nicht. Es war schwer genug, mich zusammen zu reißen, also hör bitte auf, in gerade verschorften Wunden herumzukratzen."

„Deine Entscheidung." Zufrieden war Draco nicht damit, aber er wollte ihr nicht zusetzen.

Es klopfte, und Madam Ibanez betrat den Raum.

„Hallo, Miss Weasley. Mr Malfoy. Nun, was sehe ich denn da? Sie haben wieder etwas Farbe bekommen."

Ginny war froh über ihr Erscheinen. Sie wollte sich mit Draco nicht streiten.

„Wie lange muss ich noch hier bleiben?"

Ibanez zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Das kommt darauf an. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Besser, wirklich, viel besser."

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen. Mr Malfoy, würden Sie bitte draußen warten?"

Draco nickte und ging hinaus. Er schloss gerade die Tür hinter sich, als Molly und Arthur auftauchten.

„Ibanez ist drinnen, dauert ein paar Minuten", sagte er, seine Anwesenheit im Flur erklärend.

Molly musterte ihn.

„Ist etwas mit Ginny?" fragte sie alarmiert.

„Nein, soweit alles klar. Sie hat mir gesprochen."

„Richtig gesprochen?" Auf Mollys Gesicht breitete sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln aus. „Merlin sei dank. Ich hatte solche Angst um sie."

„Und was stimmt nicht?" fragte Arthur stirnrunzelnd. „Sie sehen nicht sehr erfreut aus, wenn ich das mal sagen darf."

„Sie will nicht mit mir reden, jedenfalls nicht über das Baby."

„Das kann ihr ja nun auch keiner verdenken", antwortete Molly scharf und, wie Draco fand, ziemlich vorwurfsvoll.

„Kann ich ihr ja auch nicht, aber … ist ja auch egal."

Ibanez öffnete die Tür.

„Sie können wieder hereinkommen. Oh, Mr und Mrs Weasley, Sie sind ja auch da. Es freut mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Ihre Tochter auf dem direkten Weg der Besserung ist."

Molly strahlte und lief vor. Arthur und Draco folgten langsamer.

Ginny umarmte ihre Mutter fest.

„Hallo, Mum. Mir geht´s wieder gut, ehrlich. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen mehr."

„Wenn Ginny will, kann sie übermorgen entlassen werden", sagte Ibanez freundlich. „Einen Tag möchte ich sie gerne noch zur Beobachtung hier behalten."

„Das ist ja wunderbar." Auch Arthur war erleichtert.

„Dann kommst du noch für zwei Wochen nach Hause, damit du dich richtig erholen kannst", sagte Molly fürsorglich.

„Ach, Mum, wirklich, ich bin okay. Ich würde am liebsten sofort wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

„Kommt nicht in Frage."

Draco hatte das deutliche Gefühl, das er hier störte, und räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Ich lasse euch mal allein. Ich komme heute Abend noch mal wieder, Ginny."

Ginny zögerte einen Moment.

„Ich würde heute Abend gern mal ein bisschen allein sein", sagte sie endlich. „Wenn das okay ist."

„Sicher, dann komme ich morgen." Draco überspielte den kleinen Stich, den ihm ihre Worte versetzt hatten. „Muss sowieso noch tausend Sachen erledigen."

„Und du bist wirklich nicht sauer?"

„Quatsch, red nicht so einen Blödsinn."

***

„Dann geht´s der Feuerlocke wieder besser?"

Sari lehnte am Tresen des kleinen Buchladens und musterte Draco.

„Scheint so", antwortete der kurz.

„Begeistert siehst du aber nicht aus."

„Sie versucht, die ganze Sache zu verdrängen, und ich glaube nicht, dass das gut für sie ist, ganz einfach."

„Komm schon, sie hat ´ne Menge durchgemacht, also gib dir ´nen Ruck und freu dich."

„Ich freue mich ja auch."

Sari sah skeptisch drein.

„Wenn du meinst. Oh, hey Mum!"

Seine Mutter hatte den Laden betreten.

„Hallo, Susan." Draco grüßte sie höflich.

„Draco, ich dachte, du bist bei Ginny?" fragte Susan Hayes erstaunt.

„Ihre Eltern sind gerade bei ihr, und ich dachte, da stör ich irgendwie. Aber ihr geht´s besser."

„Das freut mich, wirklich. Armes Mädchen." Sie wandte sich an ihren Sohn. „Essen ist fertig, ich löse dich hier ab. Draco, willst du mitessen? Es ist genug da."

„Gerne, ich hatte heute Morgen nur das Frühstück im Krankenhaus, und das kann man kaum als Essen bezeichnen."

***

„Also, soll es dann losgehen?" fragte Sari mit vollem Mund.

Die beiden saßen in der gemütlichen, kleinen Küche der Hayes.

„Je nachdem, wie es Ginny geht. Aber ich denke, vielleicht tut uns ein bisschen Abstand ganz gut, dann kann sie sich in Ruhe erholen."

Draco stocherte auf seinem Teller herum ohne hochzusehen.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es dir trotzdem nicht ganz passt."

„Hier geht´s aber nicht um mich, sondern darum, dass Ginny sich wieder hochrappelt." Er legte die Gabel beiseite. „Ich schätze, in drei Tagen kann´s losgehen."

„Zuerst Frankreich, richtig?"

„Vielleicht wär´s besser, wir würden zuerst nach Berlin gehen. Zu deinem Freund … wie hieß er noch?"

„Daniel."

„Genau, Daniel. Es würde mich interessieren, ob er mehr weiß als wir. Der ganze andere Kram ist nicht ganz so wichtig." Draco trank einen Schluck Wasser. „Obwohl ich mir immer noch nicht vorstellen kann, _wie _er uns helfen könnte."

„Abwarten. Er hat echt was drauf, ganz schlauer Kopf. Er war mal ein Gastsemester hier an der Uni, da haben wir uns kennen gelernt." Sari studierte Chemie an der Westminster University, nahm das ganze aber ziemlich locker. Er ließ öfters mal Vorlesungen ausfallen, um seiner Mutter im Laden zu helfen oder einfach nur zu faulenzen. „Apropos Berlin, wie wollen wir da überhaupt hinkommen?"

„Ich könnte apparieren und dich mitnehmen", schlug Draco vor. Er konnte ein Grinsen nicht ganz verbergen. Sari hatte eine notorische Abneigung gegen das Apparieren.

„Nix da." Sein „Cousin" schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf. „Ich mag meine Einzelteile gern da, wo sie sind. Ich schlage vor, wir fliegen."

„Auf einem Besen?"

„Mit einem Flugzeug, Trottel. Mum kennt jemanden bei British Airways, da kriegen wir die Tickets günstiger."

„Keine Chance. Eher laufe ich." Saris Abneigung gegenüber dem Apparieren war nichts im Vergleich zu Dracos eigener in Sachen Flugzeug. Er dachte nach. „Das Flohpuder-Netzwerk?"

„Schade", maulte Sari. „Irgendwann bekomme ich dich noch in ein Flugzeug, ich schwör´s."

„Wie gesagt, eher laufe ich. Notfalls auf allen Vieren."

„Das will ich sehen." Sari grinste nun auch. „Also gut, in drei Tagen. Dann packe ich wohl schon mal mein Köfferchen und sage Mum bescheid."

„Wenn Ginny einverstanden ist", schränkte Draco vorsichtshalber ein.

„Geht klar."


	29. Daniel

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen das Krankenzimmer betrat war Ginny bereits aufgestanden und frottierte sich nun kräftig die Haare, die vom Duschen noch nass waren.

Blossom saß neben ihr auf dem Kissen und quietschte, als er die Tür öffnete.

„Morgen."

„Hi." Ginny sah etwas beschämt drein. „Tut mir Leid … ich meine, wegen gestern. Ich brauchte einfach ein bisschen Zeit allein, aber das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun, okay?"

„Ja, völlig in Ordnung." Aber Draco war trotzdem erleichtert. „Ich sehe, es geht dir tatsächlich besser."

„Nicht wirklich, aber … das Leben muss schließlich irgendwie weitergehen", sagte sie leise und streichelte die kleine Feuerechse, die es sich gern gefallen ließ.

„Vielleicht solltest du mal rauskommen", schlug Draco vor. „Mit Sari und mir nach Berlin, zum Beispiel."

„Mum frisst mich, wenn ich ihr das nur vorschlage." Das Lächeln war zwar klein, aber echt. „Nein, es ist wohl besser, wenn ich wie geplant zurück nach Hogwarts gehe. Ich konnte Mum sogar dazu überreden, mich gleich zurückzulassen. Aber ihr bleibt nicht lange, oder?"

Draco ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Bett nieder und nahm sie in den Arm. Dankbar schmiegte sich Ginny an ihn.

„Ich hoffe nicht. Ich kann mir nämlich immer noch nicht vorstellen, was es bringen soll. Ich meine – was könnte uns das in Hinsicht auf Sandrine und Voldemort nützen? Und auf den Besitz in Frankreich pfeife ich."

„Mach keinen Quatsch, das ist bares Geld, was dir dann flöten geht."

„Na und?" Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es gibt wichtigeres."

„Und was zum Beispiel?" konterte Ginny. „Wenn ich das richtig sehe, können wir im Moment rein gar nichts machen. Oder willst du dich selbst auf die Suche nach Sandrine machen? Das ist viel zu gefährlich, und außerdem nutzlos. Allein kannst du gegen sie nicht gewinnen."

„Ich gebe es nicht gern zu, aber da könntest du Recht haben", räumte Draco nach einer Denkpause ein.

„Ich _habe _Recht. Ich sage es auch nicht gern, aber derzeit … können wir nur wieder auf einen Gegenzug warten, auf den wir reagieren können. Jetzt guck nicht so, ich kann auch Schach spielen, wenn vielleicht auch nicht so gut wie Ron oder du." Sie seufzte. „Wenn es dich beruhigt, ich würde unheimlich gerne mit euch mitkommen. Ich war noch nie raus aus England, und Deutschland stelle ich mir toll vor."

„Irgendwann fahren wir mal hin – nur wir beide. Und ohne eine ausgeflippte Irre im Rücken."

„Ist das ein Versprechen?" Ginny küsste ihn ganz schnell auf die Lippen.

Draco nickte und küsste sie dann zurück. Seine Hände strichen durch ihre noch feuchten Locken, und er zog sie an sich heran. Viel zu lange waren sie nicht mehr allein und völlig ungestört gewesen. Er bedrängt sie nicht, wusste er doch, dass sie körperlich und seelisch noch sehr unter der Fehlgeburt litt, aber es war schön, sie wieder so dicht an sich spüren zu können.

Sie schmusten lange miteinander, Berührungen ohne Hintergedanken, nur zärtliche Küsse und das unbedingte Bedürfnis, einander nahe zu sein. Bis jetzt war es noch nie so gewesen, vielmehr hatten sie alles ziemlich hastig hinter sich gebracht, immer unterbrochen von Katastrophen, drohender Gefahr oder irgendwelcher Hektik.

Gerade deswegen genossen beide diesen Moment der Stille, der Ruhe vor dem Sturm, der bestimmt noch vor ihnen lag.

Blossom lag auf dem Fensterbrett und starrte diskret in eine andere Richtung. Dann fing die kleine Echse an, sich zu putzen und scharrte schließlich ungeduldig mit einer Kralle über das Holz. Es klopfte hörbar.

Draco und Ginny ließen sich nicht stören, jedenfalls nicht bis es Blossom zu bunt wurde und mitten aufs Bett sprang. Dort quietschte sie lauthals und drängte sich zwischen sie.

Ginny lachte und löste sich von Draco. Der seufzte.

„Irgendwann komme ich doch noch zu meinen Stiefeln aus echter Echsenhaut. Schön gestreckt, versteht sich."

* * *

_Deutschland, Berlin, 2 Tage später_

„Daniel, mein Cousin Draco. Draco, Daniel", stellte Sari vor.

Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen Café mitten im Zentrum von Berlin.

Daniel West war klein und neigte zur Fülle. Seine dunkelblauen Augen schimmerten durch eine dicke Brille, aber der Blick dahinter war scharf und wachsam. Draco schätzte ihn auf etwa fünfundzwanzig.

„Freut mich. Was treibt euch her?"

Sie unterhielten sich auf Englisch. Daniels Großvater war Amerikaner gewesen, der nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg in Deutschland geblieben war und hier geheiratet hatte. Er hatte noch gute Kontakte zur Heimat gepflegt, daher war sein Enkel zweisprachig aufgewachsen.

„Wir haben da ein kleines Problem, und wir hoffen, dass du ein wenig Erleuchtung in unsere dunkle Hütte bringen kannst", flachste Sari.

Daniel grinste.

„Immer noch der Alte. Also, sag schon, worum geht es?"

„Man sagte mir, du beschäftigst dich mit so genannten Dimensionsrissen", meldete sich Draco zu Wort. „Und ich würde gerne hören, was du darüber weißt."

Daniel legte den Kopf schief. Er wirkte nicht wenig verblüfft.

„Und deswegen seid ihr direkt aus England gekommen, nur um mit mir darüber zu reden? Ja, damit beschäftige ich mich, aber das ist alles Theorie. Nach der Quantenphysik gibt es unzählige von Paralleluniversen, die neben unserer existieren. Aufgrund einer Vielzahl von authentischen Berichten gehen einige Leute davon aus, dass es manche Menschen gibt, die schon einen Blick in solch ein Paralleluniversum geworfen haben. Zu denen zähle ich mich übrigens auch, aber die meisten Wissenschaftler halten es für Phantasterei. Wir sind jedoch der Meinung, dass es somit diese Risse zwischen den Wirklichkeiten geben muss. Aber wie gesagt, das ist alles reinste Theorie."

_Ich glaube, ich kenne da jemanden, der mal durch so einen Riss gesehen hat. Mehr noch, er war mittendrin in deiner Parallelwelt. Nur nannte man es bei uns nicht Riss, sondern Gezeitenportal _dachte Draco halb amüsiert, halb gallig. Dann fuhr er laut fort.

„Dann bleiben wir mal bei der Theorie. _Sollte _es diese Risse geben, glaubst du, jemand kann sie bewusst öffnen? Oder wären sie ein natürliches Phänomen?"

„Sowohl als auch", antwortete Daniel nach einem kurzen Zögern. „Ich beschäftige mich schon ziemlich lange damit. Nur es ist … nun, es ist nicht sehr wissenschaftlich, was ich da jetzt erzählen werde, also, bitte nicht lachen."

„Ich lache nicht, da kannst du dir verdammt sicher sein."

„Tja, also …" Daniel räusperte sich. „Kennst du die Sagen um Atlantis?"

„Selbstverständlich. Der verlorene Kontinent. Angeblich stammen die Veela von dort. Man sagt sogar, wir haben etwas davon in unserem Blut."

„Veela?" Der junge Deutsche sah erst ihn und dann Sari verständnislos an.

„Ist nicht so wichtig. Weiter."

„Es gibt eine Legende die erzählt, dass tief unter den untergegangenen Ruinen von Atlantis ein riesenhaftes Wesen schläft. Ein Wesen, das damals in der Lage war, jedwede Dimension zu durchqueren, sie zu öffnen und anderen Wesen den Eingang in unsere zu gewähren. Er soll ein Gestaltwandler gewesen sein, ein abgrundtief böses Wesen, das von den Zauberern von Atlantis besiegt wurde. Es heißt, es sei unsterblich, daher versetzten sie es in einen immerwährenden Schlaf."

„Ist das dein Ernst?" Draco kannte eine Vielzahl von Mythen und Legenden um Atlantis, aber diese war selbst ihm neu. Und doch … die Geschichte brachte eine Saite in ihm zum Klingen. Aber er konnte keinen Finger darauf legen, also schob er es erstmal beiseite. „Und wie hast du davon erfahren?"

„Eins nach dem anderen. Wenn du einen der strikten Wissenschaftler fragst sagen sie dir natürlich, dass das totaler Schwachsinn ist. Allein für den Kontinent Atlantis wurde nie ein stichhaltiger Beweis gefunden. Aber ich spinne das mal weiter - _wenn _dieses Wesen existiert hat, warum sollte es heute nicht noch Nachfahren von ihm geben, die solche Dimensionsrisse erzeugen könnten? Hier auf der Erde, oder in anderen Dimensionen? Oder gab es womöglich noch mehr von seiner Art? Gleichzeitig glaube ich, dass es durchaus auch natürliche Risse geben könnte. Durch Naturkatastrophen immensen Ausmaßes – ich denke da an Vulkanausbrüche und dadurch ausgelöste Implosionen in der Erdkruste bis zum Erdkern, ein Meteoriteneinschlag ..."

… _nehmen wir Rajahin dazu …_

„Hört sich tatsächlich ziemlich fantastisch an", warf Sari ein. „Auf der anderen Seite gibt es so manch Dinge auf Himmel und Erden …"

„Wenn du fertig bist, Shakespeare, würde ich gerne den Rest hören", unterbrach ihn Draco gereizt. „Was mich am meisten interessiert – woher kennst du diese Legende, Daniel?"

„Tja." Daniel hustete, er wirkte nun hochgradig verlegen. „Mein Großvater hat sich immer sehr für Atlantis interessiert. Er hat Unmengen von Büchern und Papiere gehortet, hat sogar ein paar Forschungsreisen mitgemacht um die Existenz des verlorenen Kontinents beweisen zu können. Er hat mir davon erzählt."

„Also gibt es keinen stichhaltigen Beweis?"

„Nein, aber mein Großvater war keiner von denen, die Sachen nur erfinden. Er hat das verdammt ernst genommen."

„Existieren diese Papiere noch?"

„Existieren tun sie bestimmt noch, aber sie sind weg. Meine Großmutter hat alles nach seinem Tod einem Antiquariat verkauft."

„Welchem?" Sari horchte auf.

„Zwecklos. Sie haben das Zeug nicht mehr, sondern weiterverkauft. Ich war dort, allerdings war das auch ein paar Jahre später."

„Hier in Berlin?" Draco sah den einzigen echten Ansatzpunkt den sie hatten in diesen Papieren.

„Nein, in Aachen."

„Das LibrisPhantasia etwa?" Fragend sah Sari in Daniels Richtung.

Der nickte überrascht.

„Ja, warst du schon mal da?"

„Nicht persönlich, aber Mum hatte mal mit ihnen zu tun, ist schon ewig her. Man sagt, der Inhaber sei ein Hexer." Sari trat Draco sacht, aber nachdrücklich auf den Fuß.

„Ist ja nicht möglich. Wo es gar keine Hexen und Zauberer gibt", antwortete der ironisch.

Sari grinste.

„Darf ich jetzt auch mal was fragen?" Daniel sah neugierig von einem zum anderen. „Wieso wollt ihr das eigentlich alles wissen? Bei Saris Anruf hatte ich das Gefühl, dass euch was unter den Nägeln brennt. Worum geht es hier?"

Sari und Draco wechselten einen Blick.

„Er kann die Klappe halten, Dracs, dafür verbürge ich mich. Außerdem schuldest du mir noch ein Auto. Und ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass er ein echt kluger Kopf ist. Vielleicht sieht er noch etwas, was wir übersehen haben. Erzähl´s ihm."

„Bist du dir da sicher? Nicht, dass ich schon wieder Ärger mit dem Ministerium bekomme. Er ist ein Muggel."

„Ich bin ein was?" Daniel sah irritiert aus.

„Ein Nichtzauberer. Im Gegensatz zu meinem Cousin hier." Sari wies auf Draco.

Daniel fiel der Unterkiefer herunter, Draco sah es genau. Er warf seinen ungläubigen Blick auf Sari.

„Ihr verarscht mich doch, oder?" In seiner Verblüffung fiel er ins Deutsche zurück.

Draco verstand ihn trotzdem. Sein Deutsch war zwar nicht atemberaubend, aber für den Hausgebrauch reichte es allemal.

„Nein, Sari hat Recht", antwortete er deshalb, ebenfalls auf Deutsch. Dann wechselte er ins Englische zurück. „Aber vorher muss ich dich fragen, ob du wirklich die Klappe halten kannst. Und ich sollte außerdem erwähnen dass es verfickt gefährlich für dich sein kann, Details zu erfahren."

„Das ist mir so was von egal, da kannst du dir gewiss sein!" Daniels Augen fingen regelrecht zu leuchten an. „Und ich kann mein Maul halten – alles, nur jetzt erzähl endlich!"

Das Ganze dauerte über zwei Stunden. Draco musste ja nicht nur die Geschichte vom Gezeitenportal erzählen, sondern auch alles rund um die Zaubererwelt was von Belang war.

Sie führten das Gespräch in gedämpftem Ton, aber er konnte sehen, dass die Bedienung des Cafés immer neugieriger wurde, wohl auch, weil sie sich so lange hier aufhielten. Schließlich regte er an, ihre Unterhaltung draußen im Gehen fortzusetzen.

Daniel schlug seine Wohnung vor, und nur Minuten später waren sie dort angekommen. Es war ein kleines Einzimmerapartment, karg eingerichtet, aber bei der Unzahl von Büchern, die in den Regalen lagen und auf dem Fußboden aufgestapelt waren wirkte es überladen und voll gestopft.

Um Daniel wirklich zu beweisen, dass er ein Zauberer war demonstrierte Draco es anhand von zwei Zaubersprüchen, die den jungen Deutschen fast in helle Aufregung versetzten.

Nachdem er endlich zu einem vorläufigen Ende gekommen war schwieg Daniel lange.

„Wow. Das ist … ein bisschen viel auf einmal", meldete er sich schließlich zu Wort. „Und ich fasse es einfach nicht. Da laufen Zauberer und Hexen in unserer Mitte herum, und wir haben keine Ahnung davon." Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Das ist der Sinn der Sache. Was glaubst du, was ich für ein Risiko eingehe, dir das alles zu erzählen? Fudge hängt mich am nächsten Baum auf, sollte er davon erfahren."

„Von mir auf jeden Fall nicht. Das ist … wow. Ich pack´s nicht. Und dann noch diese Sache mit dem Gezeitenportal und diesem Jelin … ein echter Asmodeus."

„Mal bitte nicht den Teufel an die Wand." Draco war sich durchaus der Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte bewusst.

„Er könnte eins dieser Wesen sein, kapierst du das?"

„Ich bin ja nicht blöd. Das war mein erster Gedanke, als du uns diese Story erzählt hast. Es passt einfach viel zu gut."

„Okay, Leute, da wir wieder beim Thema sind." Sari klopfte energisch auf den kleinen Wohnzimmertisch, um den sie herumsaßen. „Wie bringt uns das alles weiter? Was ist unser nächstes Ziel?"

„Aachen?" schlug Draco vor.

„Nein, das ist sinnlos, glaub´s mir. Die haben das Zeug schon vor Jahren verkauft."

„Ich bin trotzdem Dracos Meinung. Wisst ihr was? Ich rufe Mum an, sie kennt doch diesen Besitzer. Samuel Schmitz, richtig?"

„Ja, soweit ich mich erinnern kann."

„Sie kann vielleicht etwas für uns in Erfahrung bringen. Wie hieß dein Großvater, und wann hat deine Großmutter die Unterlagen verkauft?"

„Robert West. Meine Großmutter hieß Angela. Vor etwa zwölf Jahren."

„Wo ist dein Telefon?"

Während Sari telefonierte und Daniel aufstand, um Kaffee zu kochen blieb Draco auf der Couch sitzen und dachte angestrengt nach.

Die Papiere zu finden war ein Schritt, aber was war der nächste? Atlantis suchen? Das Wesen – so es denn existierte – aufzuwecken? Um mal eben um Rat zu fragen und hey, jetzt darfst du wieder schlafen gehen? Das Böse zu bekämpfen, indem man noch etwas Böseres auf die Welt losließ?

Das würde heißen, Feuer mit Öl zu bekämpfen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Chance, Atlantis zu finden etwa eins zu einer Billionen stand.

Außerdem – warum war diese Legende nirgendwo in der Zaubererwelt zu finden? Und wieso kam ihm diese Geschichte dann trotzdem irgendwie vage bekannt vor? Waren die Hauptdarsteller andere, oder der Kontext?

Aber irgendwas … irgendwo läutete tief in seinem Inneren eine Alarmglocke, und das schon seit Daniel ihnen davon erzählt hatte. Wo also war die Querverbindung?

„Mum kümmert sich darum. Sie war recht zuversichtlich." Sari kam vom Telefon zurück und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen. „Eine Frage hätte ich noch – worauf wollen wir da eigentlich hinaus?"

„Das frage ich mich auch gerade die ganze Zeit. Was wollen wir? Wir wollen Voldemort und Sandrine aufhalten. Und was noch schwerer wiegt – Jelin. Wenn er wirklich eins von diesen ach so mythischen Wesen ist – ist er dann auch unsterblich? Wie soll man ein unsterbliches Wesen aufhalten? Ich komme mir gerade vor wie in einem Horrorfilm."

„Nightmare on Elm Street", stimmte Sari zu. „Hat irgendwie Alptraumcharakter."

„Was du nicht sagst."

Beide versanken in Schweigen.

„Gehen wir doch mal wieder in die Theorie zurück", sagte Draco schließlich.

„Wie meinen?"

„Wenn es diese Wesen gibt – könnte es dann nicht auch genau das positive Gegenteil dazu geben? Eine Art … na, sagen wir mal Waage in der Gleichung?"

„Engel etwa?" Sari durchkämmte eine imaginäre Harfe und sah verträumt zur Decke.

„Idiot. Du weißt genau, worauf ich hinaus will."

„Verlass dich nicht darauf. Auf zehn üble Typen dieser Welt findest du höchstens einen Held. War schon immer so."

„Also benötigen wir tatsächlich diese Papiere. Um wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt zu bekommen."

„Sehe ich genauso."

„Das wird bestimmt dauern. Ich werde trotzdem versuchen, einige Nachforschungen anzustellen. Ich muss in die Nocturngasse, zu Borgin und Burke´s. Auf Borgin würde ich einiges Geld setzen. Außerdem könnte Snape etwas wissen, oder womöglich Dumbledore"

„Und außerdem diese Stippvisite in Hogwarts dazu zu benutzen um zu sehen, wie´s der Feuerlocke geht?" fragte Sari scharfsinnig.

„Aber bestimmt."


	30. Zwischenspiel

Ginny atmete kräftig durch, als sie das Portal von Hogwarts durchschritt. Blossom saß auf ihrer Schulter und hatte den langen Schwanz locker um ihren Hals gewunden.

Sie fühlte sich seltsam verwandelt, und auch Hogwarts sah anders aus als sonst. War es das, das Erwachsenwerden? Wenn ja, dann würde sie auf alle Ewigkeiten darauf verzichten wollen und lieber ein Teenager bleiben.

Auch wenn sie es vor niemandem zugegeben hätte, wirklich gesund fühlte sie sich nicht. Mit der Tatsache, ein Baby zu bekommen, hatte sie sich arrangiert gehabt und sich nach den anfänglichen Zweifeln sogar sehr darauf gefreut.

Was auch geschehen war, Sandrine Slytherin hatte ihr das Kind weggenommen, und dafür würde sie bezahlen müssen.

Ginny konnte sich nicht erinnern, was passiert war. Sie war der vermeintlichen Madam Annis gefolgt, hatte einen Raum betreten, Lucius Malfoy gesehen und dann Sandrine gehört … und danach nichts mehr. Bis zum Aufwachen in den Armen ihrer Mutter.

Trotzdem kam sie sich noch immer schwanger vor. Vielleicht war das tatsächlich so, wenn man eine Fehlgeburt erlitten hatte, aber was wusste sie denn schon darüber?

Auch die Tatsache, dass Draco nicht hier war und sie sich wahrscheinlich auch die nächsten Wochen nicht sehen würden nagte an ihr.

_Wenn er wirklich so viel für dich fühlt – warum ist er dann nicht hier? _fragte ein kleines, sarkastisches Stimmchen in ihr.

_Kusch. Du selbst hast ihn weggeschickt, erinnerst du dich? Also halt die Klappe. Moment Mal – ich streite mich gerade mit mir selbst. Muss ich jetzt Angst haben, auch noch schizophren zu werden?_

Kaum hatte sie die Türen hinter sich geschlossen fiel sie schon fast über die Person, die direkt dahinter gestanden hatte.

„Hey, Kleine", begrüßte sie Blaise leutselig. „Bist du echt mit dem Zug gekommen? Hättest mal was gesagt, wir hätten dich abgeholt."

„War nicht nötig."

„Nötig oder nicht, hey, hätten wir doch gerne gemacht. Wie geht´s dir?" Blaise nahm sie einfach in den Arm und drückte sie kräftig.

Ginny brachte es über sich zu lächeln, aber es fühlte sich nicht echt an. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Wird schon." Tatsächlich wäre sie am liebsten wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen bei der freundlichen Begrüßung durch die Slytherin, aber sie beherrschte sich. „Nur müde, und immer noch ein bisschen … na ja."

„Durch den Wind?" Blaise musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Kann ich verstehen. Scheißaktion, wirklich. Und es tut mir echt leid."

„Ich werd´s überleben. Ein bisschen Normalität tut mir wahrscheinlich ganz gut."

„Bestimmt. Willst du bei uns sitzen? Du bist herzlich eingeladen."

„Das ist lieb von dir, Blaise, aber … darf ich vielleicht später darauf zurückkommen? Erst mal sollte ich mich in die Höhle der Löwen begeben." Ginny lächelte wieder gezwungen. „Ich muss es schließlich hinter mich bringen, wenn nicht heute, wann dann?"

„Immer Gryffindor, immer tapfer. Kapier ich bestimmt niemals." Aber Blaise lachte dabei.

Ganz so schlimm, wie Ginny es befürchtet hatte wurde es sowieso nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie wurde freudig begrüßt, und niemand machte eine fiese oder anzügliche Bemerkung. Das traute sich mit Sicherheit auch niemand, denn Ron, Harry und Hermine wachten mit Argusaugen über sie.

„Wo ist Malfoy jetzt eigentlich?" erkundigte sich Harry einige Zeit später, als sie schon beim Nachtisch waren.

„In Berlin. Zusammen mit Sari."

„Was hofft er da zu finden?"

„Informationen. Eine Möglichkeit, Jelin und Sandrine aufzuhalten."

„Und wie wahrscheinlich ist das?"

„Eher unwahrscheinlich, befürchte ich. Da, Post, vielleicht ist ja etwas von ihm dabei."

Tatsächlich landete Dracos Eule neben ihr und beäugte misstrauisch Blossom, die leise zu fauchen begonnen hatte. Scheinbar war ihr der Riesenvogel unheimlich.

„Ihr solltet lernen, euch zu vertragen." Ginny musste grinsen. „Halt still, dann nehme ich´s dir ab."

Sobald sie den Brief an sich genommen hatte flog die Eule auch schon wieder auf und verschwand.

„Die hat es aber eilig", bemerkte Seamus.

„Sie hasst geschlossene Räume", gab Ginny zurück. „Hat Draco mir mal erzählt. Jetzt bin ich ja mal gespannt."

Der Brief war nur kurz.

_Scrawny,  
__bin morgen wieder kurzfristig in England.  
__Wahrscheinlich gegen Nachmittag in Hogwarts, können wir uns sehen? Bring Granger mit.  
__Hab dann nicht viel Zeit weil abends Termin in der Nocturngasse.  
__Eventuell was gefunden.  
__Draco_

Ginny las es schweigend noch zweimal.

„Und?" fragten Ron und Harry unisono.

„Er kommt morgen her. Und Hermine – er fragt, ob du bei dem Gespräch dabei sein kannst." Was nicht gelogen war, und schließlich konnte sie Hermine ja nicht einfach am Kragen mitzerren.

„Wieso denn ich?" Hermine zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Das würde mich auch mal interessieren." Das kam natürlich von Ron.

„Keine Ahnung, das schreibt er nicht. Nur, dass sie eventuell was gefunden haben und er wenig Zeit hat. _Termin in der Nocturngasse_, also wirklich. Er bringt sich doch wieder in Teufels Küche, das ahne ich geradezu."

* * *

Teufels Küche war es nicht, sondern nur die der Hayes´ die Draco den darauf folgenden Mittag betrat. Sie hatten fast die ganze Nacht mit Daniel noch diskutiert und versucht, eine Strategie aufzustellen. Leider war recht wenig dabei herausgekommen, ihnen fehlten einfach zu viele Informationen um vernünftig planen zu können.

Draco hoffte jedoch, das ändern zu können.

Susan nickte ihm zu, als sie ihn hereinkommen sah.

„Na, alles erledigt? Wo ist Sari?"

„Noch in Berlin geblieben. Haben Sie bei diesem Antiquariat etwas erreicht?"

„Den Namen der Frau, die die gesamte Sammlung von Robert West gekauft hat." Susan lächelte.

„Tatsächlich? Das ist ja wirklich mal eine erfreuliche Nachricht!"

„Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher."

„Wieso? Wer hat sie gekauft? Bellatrix Lestrange?"

„Nein, ganz so schlimm ist es dann doch nicht. Aber die gute Dame ist sehr … sagen wir mal, exzentrisch. Ich habe schon mal vorgefühlt, ob ihr in die Unterlagen einsehen könnt. Damit war sie einverstanden, aber sie verlangt Geld dafür. Ziemlich viel Geld, wenn du mich fragst."

„Worüber reden wir?"

„Zehntausend amerikanische Dollar. Was, wie ich finde, Wucher ist. Nur um euch ein paar Papiere anzusehen."

„Das sind wie viele Galleonen? Mir ist der Wechselkurs gerade nicht geläufig."

„Knapp zweitausend."

„Autsch. Aber es hilft nichts – ich werde es bezahlen. Es wird mich schon nicht gleich an den Bettelstab bringen."

„Dann sag ihr das. Hier ist ihre Telefonnummer." Susan reichte ihm einen Zettel.

Draco sah darauf hinunter, dann räusperte er sich etwas verlegen.

„Ach, ich vergaß." Susan lachte wieder, ging ins Wohnzimmer und holte das tragbare Telefon. „Sie heißt übrigens Farnsworth. Lady Violetta Farnsworth."

„Lady? Adelig?"

„Nur eingeheiratet. Lord Farnsworth war Engländer, mit einem kleinen Baronat, und ziemlich pleite dazu. Sie sind nach Salem in Neuengland emigriert, vor etwa zwanzig Jahren. Violetta gilt als besessene Sammlerin, die alles anhortet was sich mit dem Übernatürlichen und Schrägstrich oder Atlantis beschäftigt. Ich habe mir mal herausgenommen, meine Schwiegermutter nach ihr zu fragen, und die kannte den Namen ebenfalls. Gladiola meint, man munkelt Lady Farnsworth wäre eine Teufelsanbeterin."

„Ach du ahnst es nicht. So langsam wird mir die Sache zu kompliziert. Dimensionswächter, eine ausgeflippte, tausend Jahre alte Slytherin, ein dunkler Lord, Monster, die Dimensionen mir nichts, dir nichts durchqueren können und jetzt noch eine Satanistin. Wo bin ich hier, in einem Roman, den sich ein bescheuerter Schriftsteller mit Größenwahn ausdenkt?"

„Immer mit der Ruhe, und eins nach dem anderen. Hier, die Nummer habe ich schon gewählt, nur ans Ohr halten und dann sprechen. Und nicht schreien, sie hört noch ausgezeichnet."

Draco nahm den Plastikhörer, musterte ihn misstrauisch und hielt ihn sich dann ans Ohr.

„Es piept nur."

„Warte einen Moment, das ist eine Verbindung über den Atlantik."

„Farnsworth", krächzte schon eine Stimme aus dem Hörer, und Draco hätte ihn vor Schreck fast fallen gelassen.

„Hallo? Wenn Sie nicht reden können, warum rufen Sie dann an?" kam die Stimme gereizt zurück. Sie klang sehr alt und brüchig, und trotzdem befehlsgewohnt – und äußerst ungeduldig.

„Verzeihung. Lady Farnsworth, nehme ich an?"

„Das nehmen Sie richtig an, junger Mann. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

„Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Susan Hayes hat bereits mit Ihnen gesprochen, es geht um die Papiere von Robert West."

„Sie hat Ihnen auch von dem Preis erzählt?"

„Ja, das hat sie, und ich bin bereit zu zahlen. Wann könnten Sie uns empfangen?"

„Wenn Sie wollen, schon heute Abend", kam die Antwort verdächtig schnell zurück. Adelig oder nicht, diese Frau war absolut scharf auf das Geld, darauf hätte Draco einiges verwetten mögen.

„Heute Abend ist sehr schlecht, ich habe noch zwei Termine hier in England. Außerdem muss ich noch zu Gring … äh, zur Bank, das Geld abholen. Wie sieht es bei Ihnen morgen Mittag aus, Lady Farnsworth?"

„Auch recht", raunzte sie. „Um Punkt ein Uhr, sehen Sie zu, dass Sie pünktlich sind. Und ich akzeptiere keinen Scheck!"

Es knackte, dann piepste es wieder im Telefon.

„Wir danken Ihnen für dieses Gespräch", sagte Draco trocken und reichte Susan den Hörer zurück. „Können Sie Sari anrufen? Er soll sich bereithalten, ich komme durch das Flohpudernetzwerk zurück und nehme ihn dann mit. Ich werde jetzt nach Hogsmeade apparieren um von dort aus nach Hogwarts zu kommen."

„Sicher kann ich das." Susan stand auf und zögerte dann. „Es geht jetzt langsam zur Sache, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Aber nur so geht´s - passiv herumstehen war noch nie was für mich."

„Kannst du garantieren, dass Sariel da wieder heil herauskommt, Draco Malfoy?" Der Ton ihrer Stimme war neutral, aber Draco wusste, so stark Susan auch sein mochte, sie hatte Angst nach ihrem Ehemann nun auch noch ihren Sohn zu verlieren.

„Susan. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre hätte ich Sari da gar nicht mit rein gezogen. Aber Sie kennen ihn doch – einmal dabei, immer dabei. Und mal ganz ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh darüber."

„Dann seht zu, dass ihr diesem Weibsstück auf die Schliche kommt. Und diesem Jelin auch", antwortete sie schroff und verschwand.

Draco konnte ihre Schritte hören, die sich auf der Treppe nach unten bewegten. Dann atmete er tief durch und apparierte nach Hogsmeade.


	31. Ginny mit!

„Mr Malfoy. So schnell habe ich Sie hier gar nicht wiedererwartet." Dumbledore lächelte, als Draco sein Büro betrat. „Nehmen Sie Platz."

„Danke, Sir."

Fawkes flötete begeistert und flog auf, nur um sich auf Dracos Schoß zu setzen und sich dann bequem einzurollen. Der Phönix hatte eine Schwäche für den ehemaligen Slytherin, das wusste Draco schon seit seinem ersten Schuljahr, daher ließ er ihn gewähren. Er streichelte sogar kurz über dessen Federn und wandte sich dann wieder dem Direktor zu.

„Hat dieser Besuch einen bestimmten Grund?"

„Mehrere, fürchte ich."

Draco berichtete kurz, was er in Berlin erfahren hatte, und über sein kurzes Gespräch mit Lady Farnsworth.

Dumbledore hörte nur zu und nickte an den richtigen Stellen.

„Wenn ich mir die Frage gestatten darf – worauf wollen Sie eigentlich hinaus?" fragte er schließlich.

Das war genau dieselbe Frage, die Draco und Sari sich auch schon gestellt hatten.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Erst mal nur Informationen sammeln. Wer weiß, vielleicht steht in Robert Wests Aufzeichnungen noch mehr, etwas, das uns vielleicht weiterhelfen wird."

„Sie werden nicht anfangen, auf eigener Faust nach Atlantis suchen zu wollen, oder?" Dumbledores Ton war scherzhaft, der Blick seiner Augen keineswegs.

„Bestimmt nicht. Ich sehe auch wenig Sinn darin. Ich meine, selbst wenn ich es finden würde – was nach der Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung etwa gen Null tendiert – was sollte ich damit erreichen?"

„Ich glaube trotzdem, jemand sollte Sie und Sariel bei dem Besuch bei Lady Farnsworth begleiten. Ich denke da an Sirius."

„Was? Oh nein, bitte nicht Black!" Draco richtete sich abrupt auf und erntete einen entrüsteten Laut von Fawkes, der beinahe heruntergefallen wäre, sich aber gerade noch in Dracos Hose und den darunter liegenden Extremitäten festkrallen konnte. „Au! Das ist mein Bein, du blödes Federviech!"

„Fawkes", sagte Dumbledore mahnend, und der Phönix schnaufte empört.

„Außerdem muss uns keiner begleiten. Das können wir auch gut alleine."

„Wir alle wollen Voldemort aufhalten – und damit auch Sandrine und ihren ominösen Schutzgeist, der sich Jelin nennt." Der Direktor schwieg einen Moment. „Am Samstagabend trifft sich der Orden des Phönix wieder."

„Und?" Draco war etwas irritiert über den scheinbar abrupten Themenwechsel.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie ebenfalls dazu erscheinen. Sie und Sariel. So wie es mir aussieht haben Sie sich beide als vollwertige Mitglieder qualifiziert."

„Was – ich?" Ungläubig starrte Draco ihn an.

„Ja, Sie." Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Wieso erstaunt Sie das so?"

„Ich. Ich bin … ich meine … also …" Draco fing an zu stottern. Und ärgerte sich darüber. „Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

„Wieso denn nicht?"

_Ja, wieso nicht?_

Warum verblüffte ihn dieses Angebot eigentlich dermaßen? Lag es nicht eigentlich auf der Hand?

Vielleicht war es einfach deshalb weil er sich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte. Ein echter Teamplayer war er in dieser Hinsicht sowieso nicht, denn Draco neigte dazu, seinen eigenen Kopf durchzusetzen und ungern auf andere Leute außer sich selbst zu vertrauen.

„Sie denken immer, Sie müssten ganz allein bestehen", sagte Dumbledore, wie als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. „Aber wir stehen auf einer Seite und sollten uns daher gegenseitig unterstützen. Und einer allein kann manchmal schnell etwas Falsches tun, nur weil er es für das Richtige hält."

Bei jedem anderen außer Dumbledore hätte Draco das persönlich genommen.

„Wenn Sie es wünschen werden ich selbstverständlich teilnehmen", antwortete er etwas steif.

„Ja, das wünsche ich mir", antwortete der Direktor lächelnd. „Und bevor Sie dem Irrglauben verfallen, ich bin nicht der einzige, der Ihre Aufnahme energisch unterstützt."

„Ja, okay, ich habe es verstanden. Keine Alleingänge. Aber muss es denn wirklich Black sein? Wir … äh, verstehen uns nicht sonderlich."

„Ich kann sie natürlich nicht zwingen, miteinander auszukommen, aber versuchen sie es doch wenigstens. Wissen Sie – und das erzähle ich Ihnen hier im Vertrauen, und ich hoffe doch, dass keins dieser Worte diesen Raum verlässt – Sirius braucht dringend etwas zu tun. Wir alle haben noch alltägliche Aufgaben, die uns ablenken, aber derzeit kann er nur warten, und das führt meist dazu, dass er unüberlegte Dinge tut. Ich denke, das kommt Ihnen bekannt vor."

Draco wurde rot. Mit Sirius Black verglichen zu werden behagte ihm nicht sonderlich, aber wo Dumbledore Recht hatte, hatte er Recht.

„Also gut", antwortete er zögernd. „Ich hoffe nur, dass Sie später nicht unsere Einzelteile sortieren müssen."

Dumbledore lachte wieder.

„Lassen Sie es darauf ankommen."

* * *

Als nächstes strebte Draco den Verliesen zu, zum Zaubertranksaal. Er wusste, dass die siebten Klassen jetzt Unterricht hatten und wollte Snape danach sprechen, und die Stunde musste in wenigen Minuten zu Ende sein.

Noch bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte öffnete sie sich auch schon, und die ersten Schüler verließen den Klassenraum.

„Na so was, Malfoy!" begrüßte ihn Blaise und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Schon wieder daheim?"

„Nur ein Kurzbesuch, ich muss mit Snape reden. Hast du Ginny gesehen?"

„Die kommt bestimmt gleich." Blaise senkte die Stimme. „Ich finde, sie sieht gar nicht gut aus, Draco", sagte sie dann so leise, dass außer ihnen beiden niemand etwas verstehen konnte. „Sie ist viel zu blass, und Neville hat gesagt dass sie fast die ganze Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors verbracht hat. Aber sie beharrt darauf, dass es ihr gut geht."

„So? Ihr habt aber weiter ein Auge auf sie, wenn ich nicht da bin, okay? Und ihr benachrichtigt mich sofort, wenn etwas ist?"

„Selbstredend. Da ist sie ja, wir reden später weiter." Blaise nickte ihm noch einmal zu und verschwand dann eiligst.

Ginny wurde flankiert von Harry, Hermine und Ron. Blaise hatte Recht, sie war sehr blass, und außerdem, als würde sie sich unwohl fühlen. Dann sah sie hoch, erblickte Draco, und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln.

„Hey."

„Hey, du." Draco küsste sie schnell, nicht ohne Ron Weasley aus den Augen zu lassen.

Der verdrehte die Augen, hielt aber wundersamer Weise den Mund.

Blossom, die noch im Zaubertranksaal herumgeschnüffelt hatte, kreischte begeistert, kam in Windeseile angerannt und kletterte an Draco hoch. Dann ringelte sie den langen Schwanz um Dracos Hals und schmiegte den Kopf an seine Schläfe.

„Draco – zurück!"

„Jetzt mach nicht so ein Drama daraus, du Mistvieh." Draco kraulte ihren Kopf.

„Mistvieh!"

„Man könnte ja fast eifersüchtig werden." Ginny lächelte wieder, aber es wirkte matt. „Was machst du schon hier? Ich dachte, ich sollte dich erst nachher treffen."

„Muss noch zu Professor Snape." Draco musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Geht´s dir gut, Scrawny?"

„Bestens. Ich bin völlig okay." Ihr Aussehen strafte ihren Worten Lügen.

„Es dauert nicht lange, höchstens eine halbe Stunde. Wo können wir uns dann treffen?"

„Ich sage den Hauselfen bescheid", mischte sich Harry ein. Er grinste ein bisschen. „Machen wir doch aus dem Treffen in der Küche eine neue Tradition."

„Eigentlich dachte ich …" Draco brach ab. Es war klar, dass die Gryffindors förmlich darauf brannten, Neuigkeiten zu erfahren, obwohl er viel lieber mit Ginny allein geredet hätte. Und schließlich hatte er sie selbst gebeten, Hermine Granger zu diesem Treffen mitzubringen. „Ja, in Ordnung. Ich beeile mich."

* * *

„Draco?" Snapes hob eine Augenbraue. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Sein Ton war kühl.

„Ich dachte, ich sollte einen kurzen Bericht abliefern. Außerdem wollte ich dich etwas fragen."

Die Tatsachen nahmen – wie auch bei dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore – nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch.

Snape sah amüsiert aus, als Draco ihm von Dumbledores Vorschlag in Sachen Sirius Black erzählte.

„Besser du als ich", sagte er trocken. „Im Übrigen bin ich Albus´ Meinung … jemand aus dem Orden sollte dich begleiten. Auch wenn meine Wahl nicht unbedingt auf Black gefallen wäre."

Darüber wollte Draco jetzt nicht mehr diskutieren.

„Hast du vielleicht eine Ahnung, warum mir diese Geschichte so bekannt vorkommt? Mit diesem Wesen, dass von Zauberern aufgehalten wurde und seitdem schläft?" versuchte er das Gespräch wieder in die wichtigen Bahnen zu lenken.

Snape sah vor sich hin, dann hob er die Schultern.

„Es geht mir wie dir … es kommt mir bekannt vor. Aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum."

„Das ist doch echt kurios. Sari war der gleichen Meinung, und auch Dumbledore sagte, es würde ihn an etwas erinnern, aber selbst er wusste nicht, an was. Ich beabsichtige, Granger drauf anzusetzen – wenn einer was rauskriegt, dann doch wohl sie."

„Durchaus möglich. Für mich riecht es aber nach Ärger, soviel ist gewiss."

„Das riecht nicht nur danach, es stinkt zum Himmel."

„Wie soll es weitergehen? Was hast du dann als nächstes vor?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Ich sehe keinen Ansatzpunkt im Moment."

„Und was ist aus deinem grandiosen Plan geworden, zu lernen wie man mit Muggelwaffen schießt?" Purer Sarkasmus troff aus Snapes Worten.

Draco hustete verlegen.

„Sagen wir es mal so, ich habe reichlich wenig Talent dafür gezeigt." Was übrigens noch untertrieben war. Sari hatte nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, als sie seine Waffe auf dem Schießübungsplatz ausprobiert hatten, und dann eine Schrotflinte vorgeschlagen. „Mit der brauchst du nicht großartig zu zielen", waren seine exakten Worte gewesen. Für Draco war es nicht gut nachzuvollziehen, mit einem Chakra konnte er schließlich ausgezeichnet umgehen, aber das hatte ja schließlich auch keinen Rückstoß.

„Wahrscheinlich muss ich noch dankbar dafür sein." Snape verzog griesgrämig das Gesicht.

„Ach komm, hör auf. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Ja, das haben wir gesehen. Aber was rede ich? Du tust ja doch, was du willst."

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst."

* * *

Nachdem Draco dieselbe Geschichte das dritte Mal in wenigen Stunden erzählt hatte wurde es vorübergehend still an dem Tisch in den Küchen von Hogwarts.

Ginny hatte dafür gesorgt, dass nicht nur die Gryffindors – Harry, Hermine, Ron und Neville – sondern auch Blaise, Gregory Goyle und Millie Parker erschienen waren.

„Ich werde mal sehen, was ich finden kann", sagte Hermine schließlich langsam. „Das kommt mir aber echt …"

„… bekannt vor?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Dann können wir mittlerweile einen Club gründen."

„Atlantis." Goyle schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso nicht gleich auf dem Saturn? Der wäre wahrscheinlich eher zu erreichen."

„Ich beabsichtige auch nicht, danach zu suchen, damit du beruhigt bist."

„Vorerst. Warum willst du zu Borgin?"

„Borgin hat doch in allem seine Finger drin. Und sein Hintergrundwissen ist enorm."

„Wenn du genug ausspuckst", sagte Millicent trocken.

„Ich hab noch ein bisschen Geld."

„Apropos Geld", warf Ginny ein. „Was ist jetzt mit dem Besitz der Malfoys in Frankreich? Hast du dich darum schon gekümmert?"

„Brauche ich nicht mehr." Draco grinste. „Susan hat Gladiola gebeten, einen Mittelsmann einzuschalten, der alles für mich erledigt. Er bekommt dafür Provision, und ich muss mich nicht mehr damit beschäftigen und habe den Rücken frei für andere Sachen."

„Weitaus gefährlichere." Ginny sah düster vor sich hin.

„Lady Farnsworth ist über achtzig, Ginny. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir ein Messer in den Rücken sticht, sobald ich mich umdrehe."

„Ha, ha. Selten so gelacht."

„Ich gehe ja nicht allein. Sari kommt mit, und Black auch."

„Was, Sirius?" Harry sah erstaunt aus. „Wieso denn das?"

„Dumbledores Idee, frag nicht."

„Na, wenn das mal gut geht." Ginny hatte noch deutlich in Erinnerung, was damals in Grimmauld Place alles zwischen Draco und Sirius vorgefallen war.

Blossom, die bequem auf dem Tisch lag und die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte, meldete sich jetzt zu Wort.

„Draco – wieder weg? Blossom mit?"

„Nein, Blossom, du bleibst bei Ginny."

Die Echse scharrte mit den Krallen über das Holz. Sie war unzufrieden, man sah es ihr an.

„Mit! Blossom mit!"

Das war für Draco das Stichwort.

„Leute, ich will euch nicht rausschmeißen, aber ich würde gerne noch mit Ginny und Blossom reden. Allein, wenn´s geht."

Die Slytherins erhoben sich unverzüglich, die Gryffindors etwas zögerlicher. Draco sah, dass Neville und Blaise einen Blick wechselten, und Blaise daraufhin unmerklich nickte. Daraufhin sah Longbottom etwas beruhigter aus, und energisch trieb er die anderen an, ihm zu folgen.

Draco und Ginny blieben zusammen mit Blossom zurück.

„Was ist los, Scrawny?" fragte Draco in aller Deutlichkeit. „Du siehst nicht gut aus."

Ginny öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann gleich wieder. Sie wusste, es hatte wenig Sinn, Draco etwas vorzumachen, dafür kannte er sie jetzt schon zu lange gut genug. Also dachte sie darüber nach, wie sie ihre Gedanken in Worte fassen konnte.

„Also gut. Du ziehst in der Weltgeschichte herum, machst, was du willst, und ich muss hier rum sitzen und mir Sorgen um dich machen!"

„Das ist doch übertrieben. Ich begebe mich überhaupt nicht in Gefahr."

„Sagst du." Ginny fing jetzt an, sich aufzuregen. „Weißt du denn, ob diese Lady Farnsworth nicht eine Irre ist, die irgendwie mit Voldemort oder Sandrine zu tun hat? Oder ob Voldemort nicht Verbindungen zu Borgin hat? Borgin ist ein Schwarzmagier, das weißt du doch genauso gut wie ich!"

„Borgin würde mit dem Teufel Geschäfte machen, schon richtig, aber er behält immer seinen Vorteil im Auge. Und er weiß, dass ich reell zahlen kann."

„Geld." Ginny schnaubte verächtlich. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du alles mit Geld kaufen kannst?"

„Nicht alles, aber es erleichtert die Sache doch ungemein." Draco bemühte sich, den Hieb zu ignorieren.

„Dein Vater hatte doch auch gute Kontakte zu Borgin, oder? Was ist, wenn ihm viel mehr versprochen wurde als du ihm bieten könntest? Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht?"

„Hast du vielleicht eine bessere Idee?" fuhr Draco sie an, bereute es aber sofort, als Ginny zurückzuckte. Ruhiger fuhr er fort. „Ist das wirklich alles, Ginny? Dass du dir Sorgen machst? Oder noch etwas anderes?"

Ginny strich sich unwillkürlich über den Bauch und ließ die Hand dann wieder auf den Tisch fallen.

„Es sind so viele Dinge", sagte sie dann leise und sah nach unten. „Die Sache mit dem Baby … es ist weg, sie hat es mir genommen, und trotzdem fühle ich irgendwie, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist. Aber vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein. Madam Ibanez meinte, das wäre normal nach einer … einer Fehlgeburt. Kann man das überhaupt so nennen? Und Madam Pomfrey sagt, das wirklich alles in Ordnung ist, ich war zweimal bei ihr. Und jetzt bist du auch noch weg, und kommst nur mal für eine kleine Stippvisite hier vorbei, und ich sitze hier und muss so tun, als würde ich … obwohl ich mir immer nur Gedanken mache und … und …"

Ginny schluckte und verdrängte die Tränen, die in ihren Augen aufstiegen.

Draco griff über den Tisch und nahm ihre Hand. Sie war eiskalt.

„Hilft es dir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich es auch nicht gut finde, von dir getrennt zu sein?" fragte er sacht. „Wir haben schon eine Menge miteinander durchgemacht, und es kommt mir komisch vor, dich nicht mehr an meiner Seite zu haben. Unsere Streits fehlen mir echt", versuchte er es mit etwas Humor.

Ginny reagierte nicht darauf.

„Das ist es ja gerade. Ich komme mir hier nutzlos vor. Ich möchte genau wie Blossom sagen _Ginny – mit_! Aber nein, ich muss hier bleiben und so tun, als würde ich etwas lernen. Dabei kann ich mich überhaupt nicht mehr konzentrieren, auf gar nichts mehr. Ich hab die Schule satt, Draco."

„Das kann ich verstehen. Aber deine Eltern würden es nicht."

„Ich weiß!" fuhr sie wieder auf. „Das _weiß _ich, behandele mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind, das nicht bis drei zählen kann! Eine Frage, Draco – würde ich genau wie du aussteigen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Mum und Dad und Tonnen von anderen Leuten noch supersauer auf mich werden – würdest du hinter mir stehen?"

Draco war einen Moment außerstande, eine Antwort zu geben. Die Weasleys würden unter Garantie austicken, und die Schuld dafür selbstverständlich erstmal ihm geben. Womit sie im weitesten Sinne auch Recht hatten. Auf der anderen Seite verstand er Ginnys Wunsch, auch für ihn war die Schule einfach nicht mehr wichtig gewesen, nach alldem, was sie erlebt hatten.

Deshalb nickte er schließlich.

„Natürlich würde ich das. Wie könnte ich das nicht? Ich habe dasselbe gemacht. Aber es gibt einen kleinen Unterschied – ich bin jetzt siebzehn und damit volljährig, und du nicht."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich bis nächstes Jahr warten soll?"

„Nein. Nur das es bedeutend schwieriger wird." Draco dachte wieder einen Moment nach, dann erhob er sich. „Wie es aussieht, wäre das Treffen mit Borgin also heute gestrichen."

„Wie kommt der plötzliche Sinneswandel?" Ginny sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben. Aber ich glaube, ich habe heute Abend eine unangekündigte Verabredung mit den Eltern meiner Freundin, zusammen mit derselben."

Einen Moment lang sah Ginny ihn einfach nur perplex an. Dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals, und Blossom quietschte dazu.

* * *

Sie verließen das Schulgelände auf geheimen Wegen um nach Hogsmeade zu gelangen. Draco verdrängte den Gedanken daran, was Dumbledore wohl davon halten würde. Von dort aus wechselten sie per Flohpuder in den Fuchsbau.

Molly sah überrascht auf, als der Kamin flackerte und urplötzlich ihre Tochter zusammen mit Draco Malfoy das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Ginny? Ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?" rief sie besorgt. „Arthur! Ginny ist hier! Und Mr Malfoy auch!"

„Hallo, Mum." Ginny umarmte ihre Mutter kurz. „Es ist alles okay, wirklich. Wir müssen nur miteinander reden."

Arthur kam nun ebenfalls in das Wohnzimmer, sein Blick wanderte von Ginny zu Draco.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder passiert?"

Ginny hob das Kinn und sah ihrem Vater geradewegs in die Augen.

„Ich möchte Hogwarts ebenfalls verlassen, Dad, und Draco begleiten. Eine Lösung zu finden, Sandrine und Jelin zu stoppen."

Einen sehr langen Moment sagte niemand etwas. Das Ehepaar Weasley wirkte wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Ginny …" Molly fehlten vor Schreck die Worte.

„Mum, es ist mein fester Entschluss. Ich kann nicht einfach dort herumsitzen und so tun als ob, während um mich herum der Weltuntergang geplant wird. Ich kann die Schule später fertig machen, wenn überhaupt. Ist es jetzt nicht viel wichtiger, Dinge zu tun, die uns vielleicht später das Leben retten werden?"

Molly fand ihre Stimme wieder.

„Ginevra Weasley! Du bist noch minderjährig, hast du das vergessen? Du kannst nicht einfach alles hinwerfen, nur um …"

„Um was?" entgegnete Ginny gereizt. „Ich will …"

„Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley", schritt Draco schnell ein und betätigte sich als Diplomat, der er mit Sicherheit nicht war. „Es ist mir klar, dass Sie das aus heiterem Himmel trifft, aber versuchen sie Ginny zu verstehen."

„_Was _zu verstehen?" fragte Molly hitzig. „Reicht es Ihnen nicht, dass _Sie _ihre Schulbildung vernachlässigen und auf Abenteuersuche gehen, müssen Sie jetzt auch noch Ginny damit anstecken?"

„Es war ganz allein ihre Entscheidung. Aber ich stehe hinter ihr."

„Wie können Sie …"

„Molly, Schluss." Arthur Weasley hob nur leicht die Stimme, aber seine Frau verstummte und sah ihn an. „Ginny, ich frage dich das nur einmal. Ist es das, was du wirklich willst? Du willst es dir wirklich nicht noch einmal überlegen?"

Ginny schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, Dad. Ich will euch nicht verletzen, aber meine Entscheidung steht felsenfest."

„Dann müssen wir wohl damit leben, oder?" Arthur seufzte. „Nein, Molly, deine Tochter ist erwachsen. Vielleicht nicht nach Jahren, aber sie hat mehr erfahren und erlebt als für ihr Alter normal wäre. Noch vor ein paar Monaten haben wir gedacht, dass wir sie überhaupt nie wieder sehen. Bitte, Liebling, lass sie das selbst entscheiden. Wir würden durch ein Verbot nur mehr verderben als gutmachen."

Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte erwartet, mit Schimpf und Schande aus dem Fuchsbau gejagt zu werden. Dass Arthur Weasley nun ihre Partei ergriff, hätte er nie im Leben vermutet gehabt.

Mollys Aggression verpuffte ins Nichts und sah jetzt unsicher drein.

„Ginny. Bitte, überleg es dir noch mal", bat sie inständig.

„Nein, Mum. Ich liebe dich und Dad, aber … ich liebe auch Draco. Wir haben es zusammen angefangen, und jetzt will ich es weiterhin mit ihm durchstehen."

Draco legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie sacht.

Molly seufzte nun auch.

„Ich bin nicht damit einverstanden, aber … wenn dein Vater der Meinung ist, das es besser für dich ist, dann werde ich mich wohl an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen. Aber was ist, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist? Wie stellst du dir die Zukunft vor, so ganz ohne abgeschlossene Schulbildung? Du wirst vor dem Nichts stehen."

„Zukunft. Weißt du denn, ob wir eine haben? Und außerdem fällt uns dann bestimmt etwas ein. Wer weiß, vielleicht dauert es ja gar nicht mehr lange, und in dem Fall verspreche ich dir ganz fest, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückgehe. Durch das Baby hätte ich sowieso ein Jahr verloren."

„In diesem Fall verlange ich aber, dass du dich jeden Abend hier zurückmeldest. Oder wolltest du etwa zu allem anderen auch noch ausziehen?" Molly warf wieder einen stechenden Blick zu Draco hinüber.

„Ich glaube, auch Susans Großzügigkeit hat ihre Grenzen", sagte der trocken. „Es reicht, wenn _ich_ mich vorläufig bei den Hayes´ einquartiert habe."

Ginny sah ihn strafend an und machte sich von ihm los.

„Ich werde jetzt Dumbledore kontaktieren und ihm die Neuigkeiten mitteilen." Arthur Weasley machte Anstalten, das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er sehr begeistert davon sein wird", bemerkte er dann über seine Schulter hinweg und verschwand.

„Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht", murmelte Draco vor sich hin.

Molly hatte derweil weiter nachgedacht.

„Ich verlange auch, dass ihr nicht allein loszieht um allen möglichen und unmöglichen Unsinn anzustellen!", legte sie los.

„Oh, darum würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen, Dumbledore besteht darauf, dass Sirius Black uns ab morgen begleitet." Draco verzog das Gesicht.

„Und Sie glauben, das beruhigt mich _wie_ in irgendeiner Art und Weise?" Mrs Weasley schnaubte. „Ausgerechnet Sirius Black! Der Mann ist doch heute noch nicht erwachsen!"

Draco musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Mum, das war Dumbledores Entscheidung, er weiß schon, was er tut."

„Und welchem Hirngespinst rennt ihr jetzt überhaupt hinterher?" Molly ließ sich nicht so leicht beruhigen, im Gegenteil, man sah ihr an, dass ihr das Ganze immer mehr missfiel.

_Demnächst werde ich ein Protokoll anfertigen, dann müssen es alle nur noch lesen _ging es Draco durch den Kopf.

Arthur kam zurück und unterbrach damit seine Überlegung.

„Wie wäre es mit Abendessen?", schlug er vor. „Molly, du könntest mit Ginny den Tisch decken, ich würde mich gerne noch einen Moment allein mit Draco unterhalten."

Molly Weasley wollte etwas einwenden, nickte dann jedoch nur verkniffen und gab Ginny einen Wink, ihr zu folgen. Zögernd gehorchte ihre Tochter, und die beiden Frauen verschwanden in der Küche.

Arthur wartete, bis die Tür fest geschlossen war.

„Ganz unter uns, Draco … Sie hätten ihr das ausreden können", begann er unverblümt.

„Möglicherweise", räumte Draco ein. „Aber ich verstehe sie. Was nützt es ihr denn, wenn sie tatsächlich Hogwarts sitzt und nur darüber nachgrübelt, was alles passieren könnte? Ich persönlich glaube wirklich, es ist besser, wenn sie ein wenig Abstand bekommt."

„Das war einer der Gründe, wieso ich mich gegen den Willen meiner Frau dafür entschieden habe. Aber ich verstehe auch Mollys Beweggründe. Heute sind sie beide vielleicht der Meinung, das alles egal ist, Hauptsache, es geht voran. Aber es gibt auch ein Leben nach dem Kampf, nach all den Widrigkeiten. Sie sind beide noch sehr jung, was ist, wenn später der Alltag einkehrt?"

„Darauf hoffe ich nur allzu sehr. Glauben Sie wirklich, ich wäre abenteuerbesessen, wie Ihre Frau meint? Das bin ich bestimmt nicht. Aber damit wir ein vernünftiges Leben haben können müssen wir Sandrine und Jelin ausschalten. Für mich haben sie jetzt sogar einen höheren Stellenwert als Voldemort."

„Unterschätzen Sie ihn nicht", warnte Weasley.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Da können Sie sich verdammt gewiss sein. Aber _wir _haben Sandrine und Jelin mit in diese Welt gebracht, also liegt es an uns, diesen Fehler wieder gutzumachen. Und Ginny gehört dazu – ohne wenn und aber."

„Derselben Meinung war Albus." Arthur lächelte schmal. „Er war nicht annähernd so erstaunt wie ich es bin. Allerdings stellt er eine Bedingung. Ginny wird nach Hause zurückkehren, weil sie sich immer noch nicht wohl fühlt und daher von der Schule befreit wird. Albus hat die Befürchtung, dass sonst auch Harry, Hermine und Ron sich bemüßigt fühlen würden, alles hinzuwerfen und euch zu folgen."

„Nichts dagegen einzuwenden." Allein der Gedanke ließ Draco sich schütteln. Black, damit hatte er sich abgefunden, aber die drei auch noch? Nein, danke.

„Gut, dann wäre das also geklärt. Davon mal ab, ich erwarte, ebenso wie Molly, dass Ginny sich jeden Abend hier im Fuchsbau einfindet, es sei denn, die Ausrede ist plausibel genug."

_Ausreden? Keine Sorge, dafür bin ich wie geschaffen. _

Draco unterdrückte wieder ein Grinsen. Im würde schon etwas einfallen, so wie immer.


	32. Ein Besuch in Salem

„Und, wie habt ihr euch das jetzt vorgestellt?"

Sirius Blacks Ton als _gereizt_ zu interpretieren wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Draco enthielt sich deshalb vorsichtigerweise jeden Kommentars und ließ Sari reden, der in seiner gewohnt locker-flockigen Art ihre nächsten Schritte erläuterte.

„Also, diese Grusellady erwartet uns. Draco gibt ihr die Kohle, und wir sehen uns mal an, was die Papiere so zu bieten haben. Wir suchen nach einem Hinweis, von dem wir nicht wissen, wie er aussehen soll. Insoweit korrekt, Dracs?"

„Ich wünschte, du würdest aufhören, mich so zu nennen." Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Aber ja, das trifft wohl das Wesentliche."

„Und wieso ist Ginny hier? Ich denke, du bist in Hogwarts?" wandte sich Black direkt an sie.

„Ich setze aus", antwortete die knapp. „Solange, bis … keine Ahnung, bis wann, aber ich bin nun mal dabei."

„Und Arthur und Molly sind damit einverstanden?" Ungläubig sah Black sie an.

„Wäre ich sonst hier?"

Sirius murmelte etwas. Es klang nicht sehr freundlich. Aber da er nichts weiter kundtat nahm Draco an, das Dumbledore ihm ziemlich energisch befohlen hatte, sich ihnen anzuschließen – ohne Widerworte.

„Da Ginny und Sari nicht apparieren können werden wir wieder das Flohpudernetzwerk benutzen. Das Hexeninstitut von Salem hat uns den Zugang in ihre Räume geöffnet. Von da aus ist es nicht mehr weit zum Anwesen von Lady Farnsworth", fasst Draco flüssig zusammen.

Er war bei Gringotts gewesen und hatte das nötige Geld von dort geholt. Das Zaubereiministerium hatte schon vor geraumer Zeit – zwar zähneknirschend, aber immerhin – der Freigabe des Malfoy Vermögens stattgegeben, denn sie hatten keinen stichhaltigen Beweis erbringen können, dass das Geld und Lucius´ Verbindung zu den Todessern in einem Zusammenhang standen. Narcissa hatte vor ihrem Tod alles dafür getan, diese Vorwürfe zu entkräften und war schlussendlich erfolgreich geblieben.

„Kennst du jemanden in Salem?", erkundigte sich Sari.

„Nein, aber es reichte schon eine höfliche Anfrage."

In England war es bereits später Nachmittag, denn natürlich musste die Zeitverschiebung mit einkalkuliert werden. Aber das hatte Draco genug Zeit gegeben, die Sache mit Gringotts zu erledigen, außerdem nach Berlin zurückzukehren und mit Sari zusammen über mehrere Stunden hinweg Daniel überzeugen zu müssen, genau dort zu bleiben, wo er sich befand. Der junge Deutsche hatte es sich nämlich in den Kopf gesetzt, sie ebenfalls zu begleiten. Er war schwerlich davon abzubringen gewesen, und nur unter dem Versprechen, ihn genauestens auf dem Laufenden zu halten.

„Da fällt mir etwas ein – was ist mit eurem Kuscheltier?" Sari nickte zu Blossom hinüber, die sich behaglich um Dracos Hals gekringelt hatte.

Die Echse sah auf.

„Ich will dich ja nicht beleidigen, Blossom, aber sieht es nicht etwas komisch aus, wenn wir mit ihr irgendwo auftauchen?"

„Blossom gehört auch dazu, sie kommt mit", entschied Draco. „Solange sie die Klappe hält, heißt das. Wir müssen bedenken, dass Lady Farnsworth immerhin ein Muggel ist. Schaffst du das, Mistvieh?"

„Blossom … still." Der Scyro nahm eine Klaue und hielt sie sich theatralisch vor das Maul.

Ginny, Sari und Draco lachten.

Sirius verzog grantig das Gesicht.

„Von mir aus."

* * *

Vom Hexeninstitut erhielten sie auf Anfrage eine genaue Wegbeschreibung und machten sich zu Fuß auf den Weg.

Es herrschte lebhafter Verkehr, und das nicht nur muggelseitig. Salem war nicht umsonst eine der meistbekannten Hexenstädte auf der Welt. Dass die berüchtigten Hexenprozesse ausgerechnet hier stattgefunden hatten ließ sich unter anderem dadurch begründen, dass es die meisten Hexen und Zauberer hierher gezogen hatten, als sie die neue Welt gesucht hatten. Dass fast nur Muggel damals den Tod gefunden hatten, aufgrund von falschen Anschuldigungen, behielt eine Ironie in sich.

„Das muss es sein." Kritisch nahm Sari die altertümliche Villa in Augenschein, die sich hinter einem großzügigen, aber verfallenem Torbogen vor geöffneten, verrosteten Türflügeln erhob.

„Sieht ziemlich verwahrlost aus", war Ginnys Kommentar.

„Den Garten hat auch schon lange keiner mehr gepflegt." Draco rümpfte die Nase. „Der reinste Dschungel.."

Blossom schnupperte interessiert. Für sie sah es wohl mehr nach Paradies aus.

„Wir werden erwartet", bemerkte Sirius.

Eine junge Frau war im Torbogen aufgetaucht und sah ihnen entgegen. Ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten seltsam starr.

„Draco Malfoy?", fragte sie hohl.

„Das bin ich." Draco trat vor. „Lady Farnsworth erwartet uns."

„Lady Farnsworth erwartet nur Draco Malfoy. Andere Personen wurden nicht erwähnt. Kein Zutritt für andere."

„Davon war nie die Rede. Melden Sie also Lady Farnsworth, dass ich nicht allein hier bin", antwortete Draco forsch.

„Wen darf ich melden?" Sie klang sehr seltsam, wie eine Maschine, stumpf und abgehackt.

„Wir sind Draco Malfoy, Ginevra Weasley, Sariel Hayes und Sirius Black. Geht´s auch etwas schneller?"

Ein ausdrucksloser Blick war seine Antwort, und die junge Frau verschwand wieder.

„Das war echt gruselig." Ginny schüttelte sich.

„Du bist dir sicher, Dracs, dass die Farnsworth keine Hexe ist?"

Sirius sagte erst gar nichts, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Das gefällt mir nicht", brachte er dann klar und deutlich zum Ausdruck. „Wir gehen, los!"

Draco war im Zwiespalt. Auch ihm kam diese kleine Szene ziemlich merkwürdig vor. Auf der anderen Seite wollte er aber erstens Black nicht zustimmen, und zweitens diese kleine Chance nicht aufgeben.

„Malfoy!" Drohend sah Black ihn an. „Dumbledore hat mir befohlen, sofort den Rückzug zu befehlen, sollte mir etwas nicht koscher vorkommen. Und das tue ich jetzt!"

Es war so ziemlich das falscheste, was er hatte sagen können.

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich, denn ihr war sofort klar, wie Draco darauf reagieren würde.

„Macht, was ihr wollt, ich bleibe." Wütend sah der Slytherin auf Sirius. „Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum du mitkommen solltest, Black! Als Aufpasser! Aber den habe ich nicht nötig, ich weiß, was ich tue!"

„Dracs, meinst du nicht, dass du …" fing Sari besorgt an.

Er wurde unterbrochen als das Mädchen wieder am Torbogen erschien.

„Lady Farnsworth erwartet Sie alle. Folgen Sie mir."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte Draco sich in Bewegung und überließ es den anderen, ihn zu begleiten oder auch nicht.

Ginny ging ihm unverzüglich nach, Blossom auf der Schulter.

Sari und Sirius wechselten noch einen beredeten Blick. Sirius verdrehte die Augen, machte dann aber eine scheuchende Geste, und Sari nickte resigniert.

Das eiserne Tor fiel quietschend hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

* * *

„Einer von Ihnen muss Draco Malfoy sein."

Die alte Frau, mühsam in einen Rollstuhl aufgerichtet, sah ihnen kalt entgegen. Laut Kalender war sie wohl 76, aber hinsichtlich ihres Erscheinungsbildes konnte sie auch gut und gern als weiblicher Methusalem durchgehen. Vertrocknete Haut spannte sich über die Knochen, und bläuliche Adern zogen sich darüber. Sie sah aus wie eine Mumie, die man vor kurzem aus dem Grabe exhumiert hatte.

Ginny schluckte bei dem Anblick.

Draco nickte.

„Das bin ich, Lady Farnsworth."

„Sie hatten nicht erwähnt, dass Sie in Begleitung reisen. Ich entschuldige mich für die Unhöflichkeit." Lady Farnsworth versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das aber umso grotesker wirkte.

„Es ist keine Entschuldigung nötig, Milady. Selbstverständlich hätte ich das erwähnen sollen."

„Ayaan hat mir die Namen schon mitgeteilt, aber macht es Ihnen etwas aus, mir diese Leute noch einmal vorzustellen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Meine Freundin, Ginevra Weasley, mein Cousin Sariel Hayes und mein … eh, Onkel, Sirius Black."

Sirius hustete trocken.

„Kommen wir zum Geschäftlichen. Sie haben das Geld bei sich?"

„Das habe ich. Bekommen wir als Gegenleistung Zugriff zu den Papieren von Robert West? Wir alle, ohne Zeitlimit?"

Lady Farnsworth zögerte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dann verzog sie die ausgemergelten Lippen wieder zu etwas, was wohl ein Lächeln darstellen sollte.

„Ja. Sobald ich das Geld erhalte, wird Ihnen Ayaan die Bibliothek zeigen. Dort können Sie sich aufhalten, solange Sie wollen."

Draco reichte ihr den schmalen Umschlag aus seiner Tasche. Mit zitternden Fingern riss Farnsworth ihn auf und zählte ungeduldig die Scheine. Dann winkte sie ihrer Dienerin unwirsch, die daraufhin eine knappe Verbeugung machte.

„Hier entlang", sagte Ayaan mit ihrer leblosen Stimme.

* * *

Sari pfiff leise durch die Zähne, als sie Lady Farnsworths Bibliothek betraten.

Selbst Draco und Sirius sahen beeindruckt aus.

Auch Ginnys Blick wanderte bewundernd umher.

„Ich dachte immer, Hogwarts hätte Unmengen von Büchern. Aber das hier übertrifft alles."

„Dort finden Sie die Sammlung von Robert West." Ayaan wies nach links. „Sollten Sie etwas benötigen, rufen Sie mich. Ich warte draußen." Die junge Frau verschwand lautlos.

„Wenn die gute Lady das vertickt, dann hat sie mehr Geld, als sie brauchen könnte." Sari war an einem anderen Regal stehen geblieben und nahm vorsichtig eins der Bücher in die Hand. „Das ist eine Erstausgabe von Bram Stokers _Dracula_!"

„Was ist so was wert?" fragte Draco interessehalber, obwohl er sich schon auf die von Ayaan bezeichnete Abteilung zu begab.

„Mindestens eine viertel Millionen Pfund", gab Sari prompt zurück. „Denn es hat sogar eine Widmung. _Für Dich, Mina – Bram._"

„Muss ich das kapieren? Wieso verkauft sie es dann nicht?" fragte Ginny verständnislos. „Ich meine, wenn sie Geld so nötig hat?"

„Sammlerwahn. Manche Leute verhungern lieber, als solche Kostbarkeiten aus ihrem Besitz zu geben. Man könnte es auch _Obsession _nennen." Sari stellte das Buch sacht zurück.

„Seht euch das an." Draco wurde wieder abgelenkt und wies auf den Fußboden im hinteren Bereich der Bibliothek.

„Ein Pentagramm", konstatierte Sirius. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Die Ecken sehen komisch aus, oder?"

„Kein Pentagramm. Ein Drudenfuß, es steht mit der Spitze nach unten", konterte Sari.

Das große Hexensymbol prangte unübersehbar auf dem sonst glatten Boden. Seine Linien waren nicht einfach nur aufgemalt, sondern in das Holz eingebrannt – oder geätzt. Sie schienen in einem düsteren Rot zu glimmen. Auf allen äußeren Ecken waren merkwürdige Symbole gezeichnet.

Blossom hüpfte von Ginnys Schulter und beschnüffelte die Zeichen argwöhnisch. Dann sah sie nach oben.

„Herr?" piepste sie dann fragend.

„Was meint sie?"

„Keine Ahnung." Draco ging Blossom nach und ließ sich neben ihr auf die Knie. Er strich mit der Hand über die Stelle des Pentagramms, die die Echse so interessierte. „Blossom?"

„Herr? Sumpf?" Ihre Stimme klang kläglich.

„Was? Blossom, dein Herr ist tot, weißt du nicht mehr? Erinnern dich diese Zeichen etwa an ihn?"

Blossom kratzte heftig über das Symbol.

„Aus – Herr! Zeichen – selbe Zeichen!"

Verblüfft sahen sich Draco, Ginny, Sari und Sirius an.

„Dracs, mal ganz ehrlich." Sari bückte sich über eine andere Ecke des Drudenfusses und musterte sie argwöhnisch. „Wir waren hier, um uns die Papiere anzusehen, und jetzt gibt es irgendwelche ominösen Symbole, die denen aus Chryois möglicherweise identisch sind und euer Echsentier tierisch aufregen. Ich meine, ausgerechnet hier! Sirius hat Recht, das stinkt doch! Als hätte jemand unsere Schritte _direkt hierher _gelenkt! Und das da kommt selbst mir bekannt vor!" Er wies auf die Runen, die vor ihm auf dem Boden prangten.

„Die kenne ich auch", antwortete Ginny gepresst. „Das sind germanische Runen. Uruz, Thurisaz, Dagaz und Gebo."

„So ist es", kam eine Stimme aus den Schatten.

Draco und Sari fuhren auf; Sirius zog Ginny sofort hinter sich.

Blossom fauchte.

Lady Farnsworth rollte mit ihrem Stuhl ins Blickfeld.

„Ich sehe, Sie bewundern mein künstlerisches Werk", krächzte die alte Frau und sah fast liebevoll auf den Drudenfuß. „Ist es nicht einmalig?" Sie lachte heiser. „Ihr habt einen der Großen Alten verärgert. Sehr verärgert. Und gebt mir damit die Möglichkeit, mein Leben zu verlängern und endlich die Macht zu erreichen, die mir seit jeher gebührt! Ich beginne mein Leben von neuem – und ihr werdet jetzt leider sterben!"

„Was …" fing Sari an und keuchte dann auf. Mit einem völlig fassungslosen Blick sah er auf seine Brust. Eine lange, altertümliche Lanze ragte auf einmal daraus hervor, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts gekommen war. Er brach auf den Knien zusammen.

Draco warf sich zurück. Nur Nanosekunden später durchschlug ein messerscharfes Rund die Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte, und bohrte sich zitternd in die Wand hinter ihm.

Sirius und Ginny standen für einen Moment wie erstarrt da, dann zog der ehemalige Herumtreiber sie sofort nach unten und stieß sie in das Regal hinter sich. Danach richtete er sich sofort wieder auf und schleuderte einen wohlgezielten Zauberspruch auf Lady Farnsworth.

Die lachte nur, sie schien dagegen völlig immun zu sein. Hinter ihr holte Ayaan mit einem neuen Chakra aus, ihr Ziel war diesmal Ginny, die immer noch auf dem Boden zwischen herunter gekippten Büchern lag und versuchte, sich daraus hervor zu winden.

Blossom kreischte, und mit einer fast unheimlichen Geschwindigkeit flitzte sie vor und biss der junge Dienerin ins Handgelenk, bevor die Waffe ihren Griff verlassen konnte.

Ayaan fluchte in einer unbekannten Sprache und schüttelte die Echse hin und her, die sich fest in ihrem Fleisch verbissen hatte.

Sari kniete immer noch auf dem Boden, direkt auf dem Drudenfuß. Obwohl er bestimmt große Schmerzen hatte und eine womöglich tödliche Wunde erhalten hatte waren seine Sinne erstaunlich klar. Die Rune Gebo fiel ihm überlebensgroß ins Auge, und er ließ sein Blut darauf tropfen.

„_Gebo_!" versuchte er zu schreien, aber es kam nur als heiseres Krächzen von seinen Lippen, trotzdem hielt er die Hand fest darauf gepresst. Dann sackte er zurück, und ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut lief aus seinem Mund.

Das blendende Licht in der Bibliothek traf alle, und einen Augenblick war der Moment festgefroren, wie auf einer alten Photographie.

Danach verschwanden Draco, Sari, Sirius und Ginny urplötzlich aus dem Raum. Das riesige Archiv der Lady Farnsworth ging in Flammen auf, und mit ihm die alte Frau und ihre Dienerin. Sie schrieen ebenfalls, aber nicht lange. Auch sie wurden an einen anderen Ort gebracht – zum Trost, es war bestimmt keiner, der ihnen auch nur ansatzweise gefiel.

* * *

„Was … Scheiße!"

Draco rappelte sich auf, und voller Horror sah er auf Sari.

Sein Freund lag auf dem Rücken, und die Lanze ragte noch immer aus seiner Brust. Er atmete noch, aber sehr stockend, und es hörte sich an, als würde ihm die Luft jederzeit ausbleiben können.

Hinter ihm kamen Ginny und Sirius auf die Beine und stürzten ebenfalls auf Sari zu.

Keiner nahm sich die Zeit, auf ihre Umgebung zu achten. Hätten sie es getan, wären sie bestimmt erstaunt gewesen.

„Sari!" Ginny sog die Luft ein. „Halt durch, wir holen Hilfe!"

„Nicht nötig. Sollte – hier sein …", flüsterte Sari und hustete. „Gebo ist schon cool, oder?" Damit sackte er erneut zurück

„Was ist passiert?" Jemand kniete neben Sari nieder. Aufgrund seiner Kleidung konnte man ersehen, dass es ein Heiler vom St. Mungos war. Sofort kamen weitere hinzu.

Endlich erkannten auch die anderen drei, wo sie sich befanden.

„Merlin sei dank!" Ginny konnte kaum die Tränen der Erleichterung unterdrücken. „Können Sie ihm helfen?"

„Das wird sich herausstellen. Treten Sie zurück und lassen Sie uns arbeiten!"

* * *

„Das war ein Geniestreich", sagte Sirius brüsk.

Er, Ginny und Draco warteten ungeduldig darauf, weitere Neuigkeiten über Saris Befinden zu erfahren.

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Ich meine, Sari ist doch ein Squib, ich dachte, er hat keine magischen Kräfte?", fragte Ginny unterdrückt.

„Hat er eigentlich auch nicht", antwortete Draco ebenso leise. „Aber immerhin war sein Vater Zauberer, und unter bestimmten Umständen ist es immer möglich, gewisse Kräfte zu aktivieren. Das gilt sogar für Muggel. Die Rune Gebo in Zusammenhang mit zum Tode geweihten Blut – so heißt es jedenfalls – verleiht einem die Kraft, sich an jeden Ort zu wünschen. Dass er sich überhaupt in dieser Situtation daran erinnert hat! Und dass man dabei jemanden mitnehmen kann, davon habe ich noch nie gehört. Was zum heiligen Drachen erzähle ich Susan, wenn er nicht überlebt? Es ist meine Schuld, ich hätte von Anfang an auf euch hören sollen!" Düster starrte er vor sich hin.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, hör mit diesem Quatsch auf." Ginny lehnte sich an ihn, und Blossom hüpfte auf seine Schulter. „Wir sind doch alle freiwillig mitgegangen, oder?"

„Ja, weil ich euch keine Wahl gelassen habe. Und du hast mich noch gewarnt, dass das eine Falle sein könnte."

„Das Rumjaulen nützt dir gar nichts, Malfoy", sagte Sirius unerwartet. „Und es nützt Sari noch viel weniger. Manchmal machen wir Dinge, die wir hinterher bereuen, so einfach ist das. Passiert eben, auch wenn´s noch so großer Mist ist."

„Toll. Und du meinst, das baut mich auf?"

„Sollte es. Außerdem sind wir jetzt wenigstens ein _kleines_ bisschen schlauer."

„Ach?"

„Klar doch. Sie versuchen unter allen Umständen, euch aus dem Weg zu räumen. Warum? Na gut, _das_ wissen wir nicht. Und warum gelingt ihnen das nicht so ohne weiteres? Zugegeben, wissen wir auch nicht. Aber wichtig ist doch wohl, dass selbst Jelin und Sandrine sich die Voraussetzungen schaffen müssen, um agieren zu können – sonst könnten sie schließlich jederzeit vor euch auftauchen und loslegen. Warum mussten sie den Umweg über Farnsworth gehen? Warum nicht direkt?"

Ginnys Gedanken gingen in einer andere Richtung.

„Glaubst du, Daniel steckt mit ihnen unter einer Decke?", fragte sie beunruhigt.

Draco dachte angestrengt darüber nach, dann schüttelte er langsam mit dem Kopf.

„Nein. Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass es in den Papieren irgendwo einen Hinweis gab, der uns weitergeholfen hätte. Mit Betonung auf _gab_."

Er hatte vor einer Weile kurze Rücksprache mit dem Hexeninstitut gehalten, die für ihn in Erfahrung gebracht hatten, dass Lady Farnsworths Villa bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt war.

„Wo also liegt die Querverbindung?" Sirius dachte laut nach. „Wo ist die Verbindung zwischen Wests Papieren, Sandrine und Lady Farnsworth? Es muss eine geben, das hat Blossom doch schon bewiesen, als sie die Symbole aus Chryois erkannte. Die sind ja nicht extra für uns aufgemalt worden. Was mich zur nächsten Frage bringt, was hat denn Blossoms damaliger Herr, der Sumpf der Götter, mit all dem hier zu tun?"

„Alt", piepste Blossom und sah alle erwartungsvoll an.

„Blossom – kannst du auch mal weniger erschöpfend antworten?" fragte Draco gereizt.

Der Scyro schnaufte beleidigt.

„Alter. Groß!"

„Was meint sie …" Ginny brach ab, als Draco erst erstarrte und sich dann mit aller Gewalt vor die Stirn schlug.

„Was ist?" Auch Sirius sah ihn irritiert an.

„Erinnert ihr euch an Lady Farnsworths Worte? _Ihr habt einen der Großen Alten verärgert. _Einen der Großen Alten! Blossom – der Sumpf, dein Herr – war er einer von ihnen? Ein ähnliches Geschöpf wie Jelin?"

„Alter war. Ja." Aufgeregt hüpfte Blossom auf den Boden und flitzte hin und her.

„Stellen wir das mal kurz zurück, dafür weiter im Text: Lady Farnsworth war eine besessene Büchersammlerin. Ich könnte wetten, dass besonders _ein _Buch für sie extrem interessant gewesen wäre – wenn sie eine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, ranzukommen."

„Zehn Wege, um direkt in die Hölle zu fahren?", schlug Sirius vor, der es selbst in dieser Situation nicht lassen konnte, einen Scherz zu versuchen.

„Nicht exakt. Aber verdammt ähnlich."

„Draco, jetzt rede endlich!" Ginny wurde nun ebenfalls ungeduldig.

Draco ignorierte sie vorerst.

„Die Großen Alten, das Wesen, das auf dem Meeresgrund ruht, die Symbole. Dimensionswanderer. Herrgott, wie kann man bloß so blöd sein? Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich bis jetzt nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, worauf das abzielt. Und auch sonst keiner. Wisst ihr immer noch nicht, von was ich rede?"

„Nein", antworteten Sirius und Ginny unisono.

„Das Necronomicon."

* * *

_Auf diesem Wege möchte ich mich für die Reviews bedanken. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie das anspornen kann! Elisa, Saphiria, DieGinny und Vici - solange ich euch habe, macht es mir unheimlichen Spaß, jedes Wochenende mal wieder bis in die Puppen am Computer zu hängen und mir das Hirn zu zermartern._

_Ich bewege mich im Moment auf einem etwas schmalen Grad, da viele Einzelheiten bzw. Plotsituationen neu auftreten. Sollte das tatsächlich der Logik schaden, dürft ihr mich gerne darauf aufmerksam machen! Und falls sich jemand in der Hinsicht als Beta anbieten will ... ich wäre nicht abgeneigt!_

_LG  
Talyn_


	33. Spekulationen

_**Disclaimer / Nachtrag**  
Das Necronomicon (im deutschen eigentlich Nekronomikon geschrieben, aber ich finde die englische Version ansprechender) ist eine Erfindung von H.P. Lovecraft. Es wird hier fiktiv verwendet, nicht alle Angaben entsprechen denen, die Lovecraft sich ausgedacht hat. "Wahr" ist allerdings, dass es laut Lovecraft von Abdul Alhazred verfasst wurde. "Mein" Necronomicon ist eine Mischung aus der Version von Lovecraft und der Version, die eventuell einige aus den "Tanz der Teufel" Filmen kennen, bzw. "Armee der Finsternis." Es werden auch später noch Gestalten und Namen aus den Necronomicon-Erzählungen auftauchen, die ich hier aber selbstredend noch nicht erwähnen werde.  
Daher für die Ordnung dieser kurze Disclaimer._

_Kurz zu deinem Review, Elisa. Der Große Alte, den sie verärgert haben ist selbstverständlich nicht der Sumpf. Dieser war tot, wir erinnern uns, und außerdem ein gutes "Wesen". Was ich meinte sollte aus dem folgenden Kapitel klar werden._

_Weiterhin fände ich es wirklich toll, wenn auch noch andere Leser sich ein Herz fassen würden, ein Review zu hinterlassen. Bei 80 Hits und (teilweise) mehr finde ich es so schade, wenn man so gar kein Feedback bekommt - es muss nicht immer positiv sein. Sagt mir, was ihr denkt, kein Rev wird krumm genommen (ausgenommen unkonstruktive Kritik selbstverständlich!)_

__

_

* * *

_

„Das WAS bitte?" fragte Ginny verständnislos.

Sirius schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Da sieht man mal wieder, dass du mit Schwarzer Magie nichts am Hut hast, Ginny. Sollte übrigens ein Kompliment sein. Aber Malfoy, das Necronomicon ist ein Mythos. Es existiert nicht. Da glaube ich schon eher an Atlantis."

„Nehmen wir doch einmal rein hypothetisch an, dass es existiert, okay? Nur mal annehmen, denn so ergibt es endlich einen Sinn."

„Der da wäre?"

„Die Symbole in Farnsworths Bibliothek, um nur einen zu nennen. Wie kann sie die Zeichen gemalt haben, die Blossom aus Chryois kennt, von einem der Großen Alten? Entweder, Farnsworth war schon einmal dort – was ich bezweifele – oder sie hat sie aus Aufzeichnungen."

„Klärt mich mal jemand auf?" fuhr Ginny dazwischen. „Was ist ein Necronomicon?"

„_Das _Necronomicon ist ein Buch."

„Ein Buch?"

„Ein überaus hübsches, wenn man den Märchen glauben will", spottete Sirius. „Gebunden in Menschenhaut, geschrieben mit Menschenblut, angeblich von einem Irren namens Alhazred. Es soll die dunkelsten Zaubersprüche beinhalten, Anweisungen, wie man Dämonen und die so genannten „Großen Alten" beschwören kann, die die Fähigkeiten hatten, unvorstellbare Räume zu durchqueren …" Er verstummte. Man sah ihm an, dass ihm jetzt erst bewusst wurde, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

Ginny war bei der Beschreibung etwas blass geworden.

„Verstehst du jetzt, wieso ich sagte, dass es nun einen Sinn ergibt?" Draco sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Du meinst, Lady Farnsworth hat dieses Buch besessen?"

„Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht. Nicht das Original. Aber vielleicht winzige Teile davon, als Abschriften oder Kopien? Und vielleicht hatte sie diese aus Wests Papieren? Das ist natürlich Spekulation, aber eine begründete. Denn die Legende sagt zum Beispiel auch, dass alle, die schon einmal diese Beschwörungen ausgeführt haben von den Großen Alten jederzeit erkannt werden. Was mich zu Farnsworth zurückführt. Nehmen wir weiterhin an, dass sie zumindest einige Beschwörungen angewendet hat. Oder es zumindest versucht hat. Muss wohl nicht so wirklich funktioniert haben. Aber jetzt kommen wir, und interessieren uns für die Aufzeichnungen. Sie muss doch annehmen, dass es genau darum geht – und damit hat sie sofort Jelins Aufmerksamkeit. Der einzige Große Alte, der sich auf der Erde befindet. Hoffe ich jedenfalls."

„Eine nette Theorie. Sie klingt aber ziemlich weit hergeholt." Sirius sah immer noch skeptisch aus.

„Ich weiß. Aber sie macht _Sinn_, verflucht noch mal!"

„Wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass sie nicht das Original hatte?" fragte Ginny dazwischen.

Draco lächelte grimmig.

„Hätte sie dann wirklich noch nötig gehabt, in dieser halben Ruine zu wohnen? Außerdem glaube ich, dass hier der Schlüssel liegt."

„Wieso?"

„Bleiben wir bei dem Szenario, das ich gerade entworfen habe. Jelin bekommt spitz, dass Farnsworth argwöhnt, wir suchten in den Papieren etwas Bestimmtes. Was muss er annehmen?"

„Eh – keine Ahnung?"

„Vielleicht, dass _wir _auf der Suche nach dem Original sind?"

„Warum sollten wir …" Ginny brach ab. „Steht in dem Ding etwa auch drin, wie man diese merkwürdigen Alten wieder loswird?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, da ich es nicht gelesen habe. Aber rein logisch gesehen wäre es die einzige Erklärung dafür, warum Jelin und Sandrine uns aufhalten wollten. Oder?"

„Tja", sagte Sirius nach einigen Sekunden intensiven Nachdenkens. „Immer unter der Voraussetzung, dass es das Necronomicon wirklich gibt."

„Fällt dir spontan eine bessere Idee ein?"

Die drei wurden unterbrochen, als sich die Tür öffnete und einer der Medimagier den Raum betrat.

Der Mann sah müde aus, aber er lächelte.

„Er kommt durch. Es stand zwar auf Messers Schneide, aber wir konnten es schaffen."

Kollektives Ausamten antwortete ihm.

Draco hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn für einen Moment hatte er Sari komplett vergessen gehabt. Umso dankbarer war er, dass seine Sturheit nicht auch noch seinem Cousin das Leben gekostet hatte.

„Können wir zu ihm?" Auch Ginny sah erleichtert aus.

„Ja, aber nur kurz, er ist gerade wach. Er verlangt auch lautstark danach." Der Mann schmunzelte. „Aber bitte – überanstrengen sie ihn nicht." Er wurde ernst. „Mr Malfoy, Mr Black – ein Abgeordneter des Ministeriums wartet übrigens auf Sie im Büro des Direktors."

„Autsch. Was will der denn?"

„Wir mussten Meldung machen, über ihr Auftauchen in unseren Räumen. Besonders weil das Apparieren in St Mungos normalerweise unmöglich ist."

„Also, _apparieren _würde ich das nicht unbedingt nennen", murmelte Draco.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn wir Ihnen damit Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet haben, aber wir müssen uns an die Regeln halten. Besonders in diesen Zeiten." Er nickte ihnen noch kurz zu und verschwand dann.

„Dann müssen _wir_ uns jetzt schnellstmöglich eine Geschichte ausdenken", stellte Sirius fest. „Malfoy – dein Part."

„Wieso ich?"

Black griente.

„Beweis mal, was du immer versuchst zu demonstrieren – nämlich dass du grundsätzlich eine Nasenlänge vorne liegst."

Draco musste auch grinsen.

„Wenn es so ist – dann muss ich mir wohl tatsächlich etwa einfallen lassen."

* * *

Sari war geisterhaft blass, aber schon wieder munter wie eh und je.

„Das hat ja ewig gedauert!", beschwerte er sich. „Was habt ihr da draußen gemacht, Karten gespielt?"

„Dich kriegt wohl nichts unter, was?" Ginny umarmte ihn spontan.

„Erst, wenn ich mir die Blümchen von unten angucke", konterte Sari sofort. „Und noch ist es nicht so weit!"

„War aber ziemlich knapp."

„Ach was."

„Wenn´s nicht so knapp gewesen wäre, dann hätte diese Runenbeschwörung nie funktioniert, und das weißt du auch sehr genau." Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Wie um Himmels willen konntest du dich in so einer Situation noch an so was erinnern?"

„Wer hat, der hat", antwortete Sari unbescheiden.

„Ja? Was fällt dir denn zu dem Wort _Necronomicon_ ein, Genie?"

Sari starrte ihn an. Dann schlug er sich vor die Stirn, wie auch schon Draco vorher. Diese Bewegung tat ihm weh – man konnte es an seinem Zusammenzucken sehen – aber er war so aufgeregt, dass er es wohl nicht einmal bemerkte.

„Das ist … Herrgott, warum sind wir nicht viel eher darauf gekommen?"

„Wenn man euch so zuhört, könnte man meinen, dieses Buch existiert wirklich." Sirius schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Das kann auch eine komplett falsche Fährte sein, habt ihr euch das mal überlegt?

„Ja, warum ist vorher niemand darauf gekommen?" Draco ignorierte Sirius. „Die Existenz des Necronomicons mag zwar umstritten sein, aber die Geschichte, die dahinter steht … zumindest bei Snape und Dumbledore hätte ich darauf wetten können, dass sie sie ebenfalls kannten."

„Aber die beiden sind ja auch nicht mit Alhazred verwandt." Sari zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Ginny kam jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr mit, fragend sah sie von Sari zu Draco.

„Bitte wie was?"

Auch Draco sah nun ratlos auf Sari.

„Wovon redest du?"

„Kein Mensch kennt sich hier in der Ahnenforschung aus." Sari rollte mit den Augen. „Black, du?"

„Gerade nur soweit, dass ich weiß, warum ich aus dem Stammbaum ausgebrannt wurde", war die lakonische Antwort.

„Oh, bitte! Ich bin zwar nur ein Squib, aber ich habe die Familienstammbäume weit genug zurückverfolgt", bemerkte Sari. „Eigentlich nur aus Spaß, weil es mich damals interessiert hat. Aufgepasst, Jungs und Mädels, Geschichtsstunde: die Malfoys stammen aus einer Seitenlinie von Alhazred ab. Genau deswegen bin ich mir auch sicher, dass es hier wirklich um das Necronomicon geht."

„Quatsch", sagte Draco überzeugt. „Davon hätte ich gewusst!"

„Es ist wahr, frag Grandma. Die hat noch irgendwo die ganzen Tafeln rum liegen."

„Ich soll einen Araber in der Blutlinie haben?"

„Das war im Jahre 700 oder so, mach dich nicht nass. Du würdest dich außerdem wundern, was da noch so alles rumkreucht und fleucht", konterte Sari. „Veela, Sabberhexen … na, soll ich weitermachen?"

„Nein danke, mir ist schon schlecht."

Sari grinste, Sirius lachte im Hintergrund sogar laut auf.

„Aber wieso ich darauf zu sprechen komme, sozusagen der Knüller: _Nur ein Blutsverwandter Alhazreds wird jemals Verbindungen schaffen können_. Angeblich sorgt dieses mächtige und böse Zauberbuch dafür, dass fast jeder, der jemals davon hörte, doch niemals in der Lage sein würde, aus Hinweisen oder Andeutungen auf das Buch zu schließen."

„Das kapiere ich nicht." Ginny sah wieder Draco an.

„Das Necronomicon mag zwar von Alhazred geschrieben worden sein, aber wenn man der Legende glaubt, hat es längst ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Du kennst doch noch das Monsterbuch der Monster?"

Ginny nickte.

„Diesem Buch musstest du nur einen Gürtel umschnallen, und es war still. Ich glaube nicht, dass das mit dem Necronomicon funktionieren würde. Es will nicht gefunden werden, daher übt es eine gewisse Gedankenkontrolle aus. Einziges Manko: es gelingt ihm nicht vollständig, wenn ein Blutsverwandter Alhazreds die richtigen Schlüsse zieht. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, wieso bin ich also nicht viel eher darauf gekommen?"

„Du hattest eine Menge im Kopf. Außerdem, Jelin ist demnach ein Großer Alter. Vielleicht konnte er dich zusätzlich beeinflussen. Selbstredend, dass er nicht wollte, dass du auf das Necronomicon aufmerksam wirst."

„Dann muss ich davon ausgehen, dass es existiert. Und dass wir es finden müssen."

„Ja, aber wie? Was ist mit Wests Papieren?"

„Asche. Man hat keine Leichen im Haus gefunden, aber alles andere ist verbrannt."

„Jelin. Mann, der muss sich doch in den Arsch beißen, er hat uns gerade auf die richtige Spur geführt!"

Sari machte Anstalten, aufzustehen.

„Du spinnst, bleib liegen. Black und ich haben sowieso noch einen Termin. Und du solltest dich lieber noch erholen."

„Mir geht es gut."

„Da sind die Heiler anderer Meinung."

„Ich bleibe hier und sorge dafür, dass er keinen Blödsinn macht", mischte sich Ginny ein.

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Das soll heißen, dass du mit deinem Hintern im Bett liegen bleibst, während ich darauf aufpasse, dass du es auch wirklich tust!"

* * *

„Schon überlegt, was wir erzählen?" erkundigte sich Sirius bei Draco auf dem Weg zum Büro des Direktors von St. Mungos.

„Kommt drauf, wer es ist. Bei Tonks oder Shacklebolt würde ich selbstredend die Wahrheit erzählen. Ansonsten – Stehgreifimprovisation."

Sirius öffnete die Tür und blieb dann so abrupt stehen, dass Draco in ihn hineinrannte.

„Au!"

„Mrs Umbridge. Welch eine Freude, Sie mal wieder zu sehen." Der Ton von Sirius´ Stimme glich dem Äquivalent eines Eiswürfels.

_Ach du lieber Himmel, warum um alles in der Welt ist es ausgerechnet __**diese **__Zimtzicke?_

Im Gegensatz zur landläufigen Meinung war Draco nie besonders angetan von Dolores Umbridge gewesen. Ihn stieß ihre zuckersüße Art ab, und sie war ihm so unsympathisch wie es ein Mensch nur sein konnte. Er hatte zwar damals bei ihrem „Inquisitionskommando" mitgemacht, aber nur, weil es ihm darum gegangen war, Potter endlich mal zahllose Demütigungen heimzahlen zu können. Um diese Wahrheit kam er nun mal nicht herum, auch wenn er sich wahrscheinlich eher die Zunge abgebissen hätte als es laut zuzugeben.

„Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen, Mrs Umbridge", sagte er laut. Im Gegensatz zu Black klang es sogar erfreut. Draco konnte geradezu das Wort _Schleimer _in Sirius´ Gedanken lesen.

„Es freut mich ebenso!" Umbridge strahlte. Sie saß hinter dem Schreibtisch des Direktors und wies nun auf die Stühle, die davor standen. „Nehmen Sie doch Platz, Draco." Und, mit eisiger Höflichkeit: „Sie natürlich auch, Mr Black."

„Vielen Dank, Madam." Draco lächelte gewinnend und setzte sich.

Black grummelte etwas vor sich hin, folgte dann aber seinem Beispiel.

„Wie ich hörte gab es hier heute einen Zwischenfall." Umbridge lehnte sich zurück. „Können Sie mir erklären, wie Sie es geschafft haben, in das St Mungos zu apparieren? Und wieso Mr Hayes schwer verletzt war?"

„Es war ein Unfall, ein ziemlich schlimmer sogar. Aber wir besaßen zum Glück einen Portschlüssel, für Notfälle."

„Einen Portschlüssel?" wiederholte Umbridge. Sie lächelte wieder süß. „Und den haben Sie woher? Aus dem Haus von Lady Farnsworth eventuell? Wie ich hörte, waren Sie und die anderen heute in Salem. Und dass das Haus der Lady Farnsworth abgebrannt ist. Sie ziehen ja regelrecht eine Spur verbrannter Häuser hinter sich her, Draco."

_Mist. Aber du hättest damit rechnen müssen, dass es nicht ganz so einfach werden würde._

„Wie bitte?" Draco mimte sein Erstaunen. „Als wir Lady Farnsworth verließen, war nichts von einem Feuer zu sehen. Ist der alten Dame etwas passiert? Konnte man sie retten?"

„Nein, sie ist wahrscheinlich verbrannt", antwortete Umbridge gleichgültig. Klar, Farnsworth war ja auch Muggel gewesen, daher tangierte es sie auch nicht wirklich. „Wenn ich fragen darf, was wollten Sie von ihr?"

„Sie hatte ein paar Bücher, die wir für Susan Hayes käuflich erwerben wollten", antwortete Draco und tat schockiert. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, sie war eine so nette Frau."

Umbridge musterte ihn misstrauisch.

„Und wenn mir eine weitere Frage gestattet ist – warum hat Miss Weasley sie begleitet? Sollte sie nicht in Hogwarts sein?"

„Ginny ist im Moment entschuldigt, sie soll sich nach ihrer Fehlgeburt noch zu Hause erholen. Wir haben sie mitgenommen, damit sie mal rauskommt."

„So?" Dieses eine Wort sagte alles, Umbridge glaubte ihm kein Wort. „Was sagen Sie dazu, Black?"

„Genauso ist es gewesen", bestätigte Sirius. „Nachdem wir aus Salem zurückkamen waren wir alle vier bei Gladiola Hayes zum Abendessen eingeladen. Dort ereignete sich auch der Unfall, nämlich als Sari uns Stücke aus ihrer Waffensammlung zeigen wollte."

_Nicht schlecht. So übel sind wir als Team im Geschichtenerfinden gar nicht._

„Und Ginevra Weasley, Sariel und Gladiola Hayes werden das bestätigen?"

„Selbstverständlich. Aber ich würde Sie bitten, zumindest bei Sari bis morgen damit zu warten, es geht ihm sehr schlecht. Und Ginny erreichen sie zu Hause, ich meine, im Fuchsbau."

Umbridge erhob sich mit verkniffenem Gesicht.

„Ich werde Ihre Aussagen so zur Kenntnis nehmen und sie dementsprechend weitermelden. Und mir die Bestätigungen einholen."

„Klar, gerne."

Sie rauschte hinaus, und Draco und Sirius sahen sich an.

„Du oder ich?"

„Lass mich das erledigen", antwortete Draco rasch. „Du sagst Ginny und Sari bescheid. Ginny soll sofort nach Hause zurückkehren, ich melde mich so schnell wie möglich bei ihr, auch, was unsere weiteren Schritte anbelangt."

Sirius nickte.

„Geht klar. Vergiss nicht, Susan Hayes zu informieren. Wahrscheinlich wird sie uns den Kopf abreißen, uns allen."

„Genau das befürchte ich auch."

„Wenn du mit allem fertig bist, komm nach Grimmauld Place. Wir können dann schon mal zusammen damit anfangen, uns das Hirn zu zermartern wie es weitergehen soll. Und ich werde außerdem Albus informieren."

„Okay. Beeilen wir uns lieber."


	34. Neue Spuren?

„Und Sariel wird wieder vollständig gesund?"

Gladiola stütze sich auf ihren Stock und sah Draco stechend an.

„Ja, Ma´am. Zumindest haben die Heiler uns das versichert."

Saris Großmutter hatte sich die ganze Geschichte schweigend angehört, und ihr war natürlich klar, wieso Draco bei ihr aufgetaucht war.

„Ich soll also für euch lügen?" Sie klang amüsiert.

„Tun Sie es?"

Sie schnaubte.

„Natürlich tue ich es, wofür hältst du mich?"

„Verzeihung, Ma´am. Ich weiß, dass das eine Zumutung ist, aber auf die Schnelle fiel uns leider nichts Besseres ein. Wer konnte auch ahnen, dass das Ministerium ausgerechnet die Umbridge schickt!"

„Ich werde Dolores schon einige Takte erzählen, keine Sorge."

„Und die Sache mit dem Portschlüssel? Bekommen Sie deswegen Ärger?"

Portschlüssel in das St Mungos Hospital erhielt man selten, und auch nur, wenn man genug Beziehungen hatten. Allerdings waren auch einige illegale im Umlauf, die scharf geahndet wurden.

Gladiola lächelte.

„Nein. Ich besitze sogar tatsächlich einen, Glück gehabt. Ansonsten hätte ich mich wegen der Geldstrafe an dich gewandt." Sie wurde wieder ernst. „Ihr wollt euch jetzt wirklich auf der Suche nach dem Necronomicon begeben? Du siehst keine andere Chance?"

Draco hatte sich von ihr noch einmal die Blutsverwandtschaft mit Abdul Alhazred bestätigen lassen. Er hatte es immer noch nicht recht glauben können, obwohl die Tatsache als solches natürlich logisch war.

„Im Moment – nein. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir das anstellen sollen. Wests Papiere sind verbrannt, unser einziger Ansatzpunkt bis dato."

Gladiola hatte tiefe Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn.

„Wir müssen Jelin ausschalten", stellte Draco fest. „Ohne Jelin wird Sandrine viel einfacher aufzuhalten sein."

„Es gibt sicher andere Möglichkeiten. Ihr solltet _danach_ suchen, nicht nach dem Buch der Toten."

_Buch der Toten _war ein weiterer Ausdruck für das Necronomicon, Draco kannte auch diese Bezeichnung.

„Uns läuft aber die Zeit davon. Wer weiß, was Sandrine als nächstes einfällt. Oder Jelin. Aber ich weiß ums Verrecken nicht – Entschuldigung – wie wir das Buch überhaupt finden wollen. Unmengen von Leuten haben doch schon danach gesucht, bestimmt so viele wie nach Atlantis. Oder meinen Sie, es existieren komplette Kopien davon?"

„Nein", antwortete Gladiola widerwillig. „Das würde das Original sicher nicht zulassen. Einzelne Abschriften vielleicht, es ist schließlich nicht allmächtig, aber komplett? Auf keinen Fall."

Draco fiel noch etwas ein.

„Könnte Jelin es denn ohne weiteres finden und an sich nehmen? Nicht, dass er uns zuvor kommt!"

„Keiner der Großen Alten kann dieses Buch sondieren, ja, sie können es nicht einmal anfassen. Dafür hat Alhazred gesorgt, denn er wollte nicht, dass sie es vernichten."

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich war auch mal jung, Draco." Gladiola seufzte. „Diese Seitenlinie der Malfoys betrifft dich sowie auch mich. Ich wollte das Buch einmal selbst finden, aber ich habe davon Abstand genommen. Und das solltest du auch tun. Es wird mehr Schaden als Nutzen bringen."

„Ach?" Draco lehnte sich interessiert vor. „Und, besitzen _Sie_ denn Hinweise, wo es sich eventuell befindet?"

„Du hörst nicht zu, Draco!" Sie wurde ärgerlich. „Dieses Buch ist gefährlich, sehr gefährlich. Stell dir doch nur einmal vor, du findest es tatsächlich, und es gerät Voldemort in die Hände! Oder du findest es, und gerätst unter seinen Bann!"

„Also _gibt _es einen Hinweis?"

Gladiola kannte Draco gut genug um zu wissen, dass er nicht nachgeben würde. Die alte Frau seufzte anklagend, ließ sich dann aber zu einer Antwort herab.

„Ich bin damals nicht weit gekommen, aber an deiner Stelle würde ich in Aachen anfangen. Bei Samuel Schmitz."

„Dem Antiquar, der zu seiner Zeit die Papiere von Robert West an Lady Farnsworth verkauft hat?", fragte Draco verblüfft.

„Sam weiß etwas, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber ich sage dir gleich, es wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit, ihn davon zu überzeugen mit seinem Wissen auch herauszurücken. Er war derjenige, der mir damals ausgeredet hat, weiter nach dem Necronomicon zu suchen. Und zwar nachdrücklich."

„Warum hat er die Papiere dann überhaupt an die Farnsworth verhökert?"

„Dafür habe ich keine Erklärung, das wirst du ihn selbst fragen müssen."

Draco ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. Aber dass ausgerechnet Gladiola nun ein weiteres Stück des Puzzles zu Tage gebracht hatte, ließ ihn fast widerstrebend an Vorhersehung glauben.

„Damit haben wir doch unseren Ansatz. Leider muss ich jetzt weiter, Susan informieren, dass Sari im Krankenhaus liegt." Er schauderte unbewusst.

Gladiola schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Das erledige ich. Wenn du noch in den Fuchsbau willst, und danach nach Grimmauld Place wird deine Nacht sowieso kurz genug. Außerdem wird Susan an die Decke gehen, ich kenne doch meine Schwiegertochter. Es wäre übrigens äußerst klug von dir, ausnahmsweise in Grimmauld Place zu übernachten. Das erkläre ich ihr dann schon."

„Vielen Dank." Draco war plötzlich wie von Tonnen Gewicht befreit. Vor diesem Gespräch hatte er Muffensausen gehabt, und nicht nur ein bisschen.

„Nichts zu danken. Oder doch, wenn du mir danken willst, dann gib die Suche nach dem Necronomicon auf. Was du selbstverständlich nicht tun wirst."

„Ma´am, bei allem Respekt – das kann ich nicht."

* * *

Im Fuchsbau erwarteten ihn weder Ginny noch Molly Weasley, nur Arthur war noch wach. Nach einem schnellen Blick zur großen Standuhr der Weasleys sah er, dass es schon nach zwölf war. Trotzdem hätte gewettet gehabt, dass Ginny aufgeblieben war.

Arthur legte die Zeitung weg, in der er gelesen hatte.

„Wir haben schon alles gehört", sagte er statt einer Begrüßung. „Molly hat Ginny ins Bett geschickt, es ist spät genug", fügte er hinzu. „Außerdem ging es ihr nicht gut."

„Schlimm?", fragte Draco besorgt.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Sie war müde, und es war ein anstrengender Tag, wie ich vernommen habe."

„Das war er allerdings. War Umbridge hier?"

„Kurz nachdem Ginny kam. Äußerst interessante Geschichte, die sie ihr da aufgetischt haben. Ihr Produkt?"

„Sagen wir mal, es war eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit zwischen mir und Black." Draco musste grinsen. Gleichzeitig fühlte er, dass auch er langsam müde wurde.

„Gladiola?"

„Bestätigt alles. Damit sollten wir aus dem Schneider sein."

„Verlassen Sie sich nicht darauf. Dolores kann äußerst hartnäckig sein."

„Ist mir bekannt. Würden Sie Ginny etwas ausrichten?"

„Sicher, was?"

„Das nächste Ziel ist Aachen. Sie weiß dann schon bescheid."

„Sie vielleicht. Ich nicht. Und ich bitte um eine Erklärung."

Wohl oder übel musste Draco ausführlicher werden, das hätte er gerne vermieden.

Arthur schwieg einige Zeit nachdem er geendet hatte. Aber es war kein missbilligendes Schweigen.

„Ich gebe Gladiola Recht", sagte er schließlich. „Dieses Buch – so es denn tatsächlich existiert - gehört vernichtet. Auf der anderen Seite verstehe ich Sie auch. Voldemort allein war gefährlich genug, aber in Verbindung mit diesem Jelin?" Er seufzte. „Sie müssen sich etwas bewusst machen – wenn es nicht genau darum gehen würde, dann würde ich Ginny ein für alle Mal raten, sich aus dieser Sache herauszuhalten."

„Mir wäre es auch am liebsten, sie bliebe hier oder in Hogwarts, Sir. In Sicherheit. Aber es war ihr Wunsch, ihr ganz eigener. Und man kann ihr wirklich schwer etwas abschlagen."

„Ich weiß, sie kommt nach ihrer Mutter. Die ist auch ganz groß darin, ihren Kopf durchzusetzen." Arthur lächelte kurz. „Nur – das alles muss irgendwann ein Ende haben. Und ich hoffe, das ist bald der Fall." Er nickte Draco zu. „Ich lasse es vorläufig zu, dass ihr euch allein auf den Weg macht. Aber ich verlange dafür, dass Sie mich sofort informieren, sollten Sie einen echten Anhaltspunkt erhalten, dass Necronomicon zu finden. Das ist dann eine Sache für den Orden des Phönix - und nicht für Alleinkämpfer."

„Eh … natürlich."

Das war zwar eine Zusage, aber kein echtes Versprechen, mit so etwas hielt Draco sich immer bedeckt. Nicht, dass er vorhatte, Weasley wirklich zu täuschen, aber wer wusste schließlich schon, was noch alles passieren würde?

Zum Glück nahm Arthur seine Worte nicht als Spitzfindigkeit – er war eben eindeutig ein Gryffindor, kein Slytherin.

„Dann bin ich beruhigt, wenigstens etwas. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie ins Bett kommen. Oder möchten Sie hier schlafen? Ich biete es ihnen gerne an."

„Nein danke, Sir. Black wartet sicher auf mich, das war abgesprochen."

_Ich brauche dringend eine eigene Wohnung. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich ständig bei anderen Leuten unterkomme! Aber wann zum Teufel soll ich mich auch noch darum kümmern?_

* * *

Als er endlich in Grimmauld Place ankam, hatte er Hunger, und außerdem war er müde. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welches von beiden drängender war.

„Na endlich!", empfing ihn Sirius ungeduldig. „Warum hat das solange gedauert?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, du wärst ins Bett gegangen." Draco verzog das Gesicht.

„Denkste. Also, was ist jetzt? Bestätigt Gladiola die Geschichte?"

„Ja, macht sie. Hör mal, kannst du Kreacher nicht dafür sorgen lassen, das ich was zu essen bekomme? Ich verhungere."

„Bin schon hier", sagte der kleine Elf mürrisch, der wie aus dem Boden gewachsen plötzlich vor ihnen stand. Er hatte ein Tablett in den Händen, das er nun Draco reichte.

„Danke, genau das habe ich jetzt gebraucht."

Ohne viele Umstände schwang sich Draco auf die Couch, stellte sich das Tablett auf die Knie und fing an zu essen.

Black knurrte etwas Unfreundliches.

„Was? Irgendwann muss ich auch mal was essen", sagte Draco mit vollem Mund.

„Sonst noch irgendwelche Neuigkeiten? Ansonsten gehe ich dann doch ins Bett. Vergiss nicht, die Tür hinter dir zuzumachen."

„Doch, einige." Draco schluckte herunter. „Zuerst – du musst mir leider Asyl anbieten. Gladiola hielt es für besser, dass ich heute Nacht nicht bei den Hayes übernachte."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Platz genug ist ja da", sagte er missmutig. „Meinetwegen, wenn´s denn sein muss."

„Zu gütig von dir", antwortete Draco ironisch. „Ich habe schon vorhin beschlossen, mir endlich eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen – leider weiß ich nicht, wann."

„Morgen vielleicht? Wir wissen doch sowieso nicht, wo wir weitermachen sollen."

„Doch, wissen wir. Ausgerechnet Gladiola hatte nämlich die nächste heiße Spur."

Draco erklärte, und Sirius hörte verblüfft zu.

„So kommt eins zum anderen", bemerkte er zum Schluss. „Aber - ich habe noch mit Albus gesprochen. Als er das Wort _Necronomicon _hörte, war er, gelinde gesagt, nicht sehr erbaut. Er will, dass wir die solange nichts unternehmen, bis am Samstag das nächste Treffen gelaufen ist."

„Was?" Draco war negativ überrascht. „Das ist erst in drei Tagen! Wir verlieren wertvolle Zeit!"

„Freu dich doch, dann hast du Zeit, dir eine Bude zu suchen", entgegnete Sirius barsch. „Und ich werde nicht gegen Albus´ Anweisung handeln."

„Na, ist ja super." Draco war sauer und trat gegen das Tischbein.

„Beherrsch dich mal. Du kannst nicht immer alles allein regeln, Malfoy, auch wenn du es noch so gerne willst. Wir stecken da alle mit drin."

„Aber was ist, wenn … ach, vergiss es." Der Slytherin sah missmutig vor sich hin, fing aber in Gedanken bereits an, neue Pläne zu entwerfen.

„Gehen wir schlafen, es ist fast zwei Uhr. Nur eins noch, Malfoy – ich an deiner Stelle würde mir das wirklich überlegen, was gerade in deinem Kopf vorgeht."

Draco fühlte sich ertappt, und zornig sah er hoch.

„Schnüffelst du in meinen Gedanken rum?"

„Nein, das ist überhaupt nicht nötig, dieselben hatte ich nämlich auch schon." Sirius grinste. „Nur – ernsthaft, Albus hat Recht, das habe selbst ich irgendwie eingesehen. Wir können uns nicht kopfüber in eine Sache verrennen, die für alle anderen ebenfalls Konsequenzen haben wird. Vielleicht sind ein paar Tage Nachdenken gar nicht mal so schlecht. Außerdem ist Sari sicher sauer, wenn wir ohne ihn losziehen."

„Hm." Da hatte Black sicher nicht Unrecht. Und trotzdem …

* * *

Die Sache ging Draco weiter im Kopf herum, auch als er schließlich im Bett lag. Sari war erstmal ausgeschaltet. Black würde nichts weiter unternehmen, jedenfalls nicht, bis das Orden-Treffen gelaufen war. Und Ginny … Arthur Weasley würde bestimmt spätestens morgen von Dumbledores Anweisung erfahren, und damit fiel sie auch aus.

_Womit ich übrig bliebe. Ich kann hier nicht einfach rum sitzen und so tun als ob! _

Und wenn er noch so müde war, der Gedanke verließ ihn nicht und hinderte ihn am Einschlafen.

Aber konnte er es sich überhaupt leisten, dass alle stinksauer reagierten, wenn er wieder einen Alleingang wagte? Wenn der Ausgang positiv war, konnte er sich sicherlich auf seine Überzeugungskraft verlassen, damit sich die Gemüter wieder beruhigten. Was aber, wenn nicht? Wenn er alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde? Aber was konnte denn so schlimm daran sein, sich lediglich Informationen zu besorgen? Der Archivar würde ihm höchstens eine Abfuhr erteilen, oder?

Der eigentliche Punkt war doch wohl, dass es ihm gegen den Strich ging sich ausgerechnet jetzt fügen zu sollen. Fügen und Draco Malfoy – das hatte noch nie zusammengepasst. Er war es gewohnt, wichtige Dinge selbst zu entscheiden und danach zu handeln. Sein bisheriges Leben war davon bestimmt gewesen, Autorität – wenn es nicht gerade um Lucius gegangen war – begegnete er stets mit Misstrauen.

Aber er war nicht mehr allein, und viele Leute hatten ihn – trotz einigen fragwürdigen Entscheidungen – tatkräftig unterstützt. also hatte er Rücksichten zu nehmen, sehr zu seinem Missfallen.

Er war immer noch zu keiner Entscheidung gelangt, als er endlich einschlief.


	35. Einmal Auszeit, bitte

„Und wann lassen sie dich wieder auf die Menschheit los?"

Draco war schon vor dem Morgengrauen wach gewesen, und sein erster Weg hatte ihn ins St Mungos zu Sari geführt.

Sari sah missmutig vor sich hin.

„In zwei Tagen", maulte er. „Dabei geht es mir wieder gut. Obwohl – nachdem Mum gestern hier war, wundert es mich, dass ich überhaupt noch lebe. Mann, war die wütend."

„Oh je. Hat sie sich wieder abgeregt?"

„Leidlich. Außerdem war sie sauer, dass du es vorgezogen hast, in Grimmauld Place zu übernachten. Sie hätte dir schon nicht den Kopf abgerissen, soll ich dir sagen. Außerdem soll ich dir ausrichten, dass sie erwartet, dass du bis spätestens heute Abend bei ihr antanzt."

„Das war nicht meine Idee, sondern Gladiolas. Mal ganz davon ab dass ich da gestern auch einfach keinen Nerv mehr drauf hatte."

Sari grinste.

„Kann ich voll und ganz nachvollziehen. Was anderes: Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?"

„Rate mal, wer uns den nächsten wertvollen Tipp gegeben hat."

„Der Heilige Geist?" Sari zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sag schon, ich hatte noch nie Geduld für Rätselspielchen."

„Deine Großmutter. Wusstest du, dass sie selbst schon mal nach dem Necronomicon gesucht hat, als sie jung war?"

„Was? Grandma? Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

„Nein."

Draco erzählte, nicht nur von Gladiolas Ausführungen, sondern auch von Dumbledores Anweisung, sich erst Mal zurückzuhalten. Danach herrschte einen Moment Stille.

„Ehm … wie ich dich kenne, bist du doch längst auf dem Sprung, das Ganze allein über die Bühne zu bringen", sagte Sari schließlich langsam.

Draco überlegte erst, ob er es abstreiten sollte, dann antwortete er mürrisch: „Manchmal glaube ich, du kannst Gedanken lesen."

„Nein, aber ich weiß, wie du meistens tickst. Habe ich jetzt Recht oder nicht?"

„Die Jury berät noch. Ich weiß echt nicht, was so schlimm daran sein soll, den Archivar um Auskünfte zu bitten, da ist doch nichts dabei. Und ich könnte dem Orden einige Tatsachen präsentieren, so es denn klappt."

„Und so es denn nicht klappt? Du weißt doch gar nicht, was die Farnsworth ausgeplaudert hat. Oder sie wurde von Sandrine und Jelin dazu gezwungen, alle Einzelheiten zu berichten. Da könnte dann der Name Samuel Schmitz durchaus gefallen sein. Und schon steckst du im nächsten Schlamassel. Selbst wenn du dich da raus winden kannst, auf die Unterstützung der anderen kannst du dann nicht mehr zählen, sie werden irre sauer sein."

„Ist mir auch schon durch den Kopf gegangen, ich bin nicht blöd", gab Draco gereizt zurück. „Aber ich kann hier nicht einfach rum sitzen, da werde ich verrückt!"

Sari verdrehte die Augen.

„Herrje, dann machst du halt mal was mit deinem Rotschopf. Ich glaube, sie hat es bitter nötig, mal auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Und du auch. Geh mit ihr Essen, ins Kino, was weiß ich, Mädchen stehen doch auf so was! Oder du fragst sie einfach, auf was sie Bock hat, das kann doch nicht so schwierig sein! Dracs, es geht hier um zwei Tage, nicht um zwei Jahre. Du wirst dich ja wohl mal zwei Tage anders beschäftigen können! Du beißt dich so in diese Sache fest, dass du für nichts anderes mehr Interesse hast, das grenzt doch schon an Besessenheit!"

Draco wollte etwas Scharfes erwidern und ließ es nach gründlicher Überlegung. Auch wenn er es sich nur ungern eingestand, Sari lag nach Punkten vorne.

„Also gut", sagte er schließlich missmutig. „Okay, du hast Recht, das wolltest du doch wohl hören."

„Ja. Ich hoffe nur, du hältst dich auch dran, und hast nicht noch einen Ausweichplan im Hinterstübchen."

„Ha, ha."

* * *

So richtig zufrieden war Draco nicht mit der Situation, gerade weil er das drängende Gefühl hatte, dass die Zeit knapp wurde. Auf der anderen Seite, vielleicht war das auch ein Symptom dessen, was Sari unverblümt „Besessenheit" genannt hatte.

Da es ihm noch zu früh für eine Auseinandersetzung mit Susan war apparierte er nach kurzer Überlegung vor die Haustür des Fuchsbaus. Angesichts der Uhrzeit – es musste erst kurz nach acht sein – hielt er es für besser, höflich zu klopfen anstatt wie sonst einfach durch das Flohpudernetzwerk im Wohnzimmer zu erscheinen.

Molly öffnete die Tür und zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Guten Morgen, Mr Malfoy. Nanu, sind Sie aus dem Bett gefallen?"

„Guten Morgen, Mrs Weasley. Ich schlafe sowieso nie mehr als ein paar Stunden, und bevor ich an die Decke starre … ich war auch schon bei Sari."

„Ohne Frühstück", vermutete sie folgerichtig. „Kommen Sie rein, bevor sie uns irgendwann noch mal vom Fleisch fallen."

„Danke." Draco folgte ihr in die gemütliche Küche der Weasleys.

„Setzen Sie sich hin. Ginny schläft noch, und ich beabsichtige auch nicht, sie zu wecken. Kaffee oder Tee?"

„Kaffee, wenn´s keine Umstände macht, ich stehe nicht so auf Tee."

Ein leises Trappeln auf der Treppe, und schon kam Blossom auf Draco zugestürzt und hüpfte sofort auf seine Schulter.

„Draco!" Begeistert ringelte sie den Schwanz um seinen Hals.

„Na, Mistvieh?" Draco kraulte ihre Seite. „Hast du schön aufgepasst?"

„Blossom – artig!"

Molly schüttelte lächelnd mit dem Kopf.

„Den Garten hat sie auf jeden Fall schon gut entgnomt, man sollte ihre Rasse speziell dafür züchten."

„Das wird wohl leider an einem Gefährten für sie scheitern."

Die Treppenstufen knarrten erneut, und nun erschien Ginny in der Küche. Sie trug nur ihren ziemlich zerknautschten Pyjama, war barfuss und sah allgemein noch sehr müde aus. Ihr Haar stand in jeder Richtung ab.

„Morgen, Mum. Mit wem unterhältst du dich?"

„Mit mir", sagte Draco trocken.

Sie riss die Augen auf, sprang sogar einige Meter zurück vor Schreck und starrte ihn dann an.

„Was machst du denn hier mitten in der Nacht?"

„Immer noch die gleiche Schlafmütze."

„Ginevra Weasley, wasch dich und zieh dir gefälligst was auf die Füße!", kommandierte Molly nun.

Ginny murmelte etwas Verlegenes und verschwand wieder.

„Sie ist ganz schön blass, oder?" Draco sah ihr hinterher.

Molly schwieg einen Moment, sie schien mit sich zu ringen, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck.

„Ich war heute Nacht zweimal bei ihr, weil sie im Schlaf geschrieen hat. Sie hatte schlimme Alpträume."

Draco war plötzlich sauer auf sich selbst. Sandrine hin, Jelin her, es gab auch wichtigeres, Ginny zum Beispiel. Normalerweise hätte er weder Saris eindringliche Worte noch diesen kleinen Fingerzeig brauchen müssen, um das endlich einzusehen. Schlimm genug, dass es so war, eigentlich hätte er zusätzlich noch einen kräftigen Tritt in den Hintern verdient gehabt.

„Arthur hat mir bereits berichtet, dass Sie sich nach Aachen begeben wollten. Und dass Albus verboten hat, weitere Schritte zu unternehmen, bevor am Samstag das Treffen des Ordens stattgefunden hat. Er hat uns heute Morgen eine Eule zukommen lassen. Ginny weiß von allem noch nichts." Molly Weasleys Blick war stechend.

„Keine Sorge, das muss sie auch nicht, ich halte mich daran. Hab sowieso noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen." Gelogen war das nicht. „Ich bin zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass ich eine Wohnung brauche. Oder zumindest ein Zimmer, damit ich nicht ständig bei anderen Leuten übernachten muss. Das geht mir zunehmend auf den Geist."

„Ach?" Molly war seine prompte Antwort scheinbar suspekt, sie musterte ihn misstrauisch. Draco konnte es ihr nicht verdenken.

Er nahm einfach einen Schluck aus der Tasse, die ihm Mrs Weasley hingestellt hatte und verkniff sich jegliche Erwiderungen. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf den Teller her, der vor ihm aufgetaucht war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und Ginny erschien erneut. Sie nahm neben ihm Platz und sah ihn fragend an.

„Wieso bist du hier? Ist etwas mit Sari?"

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Wir machen erstmal Pause, bis Samstag. Anweisung von Dumbledore."

Ginny musterte ihn genauso argwöhnisch wie ihre Mutter.

_Eindeutiges Anzeichen, ich werde vorhersehbar. Umso besser, kann ich sie wenigstens überraschen._

Daher aß er wieder ein paar Bissen und machte eine unschuldige Miene dazu.

„Ginny, iss. Ich habe dir extra Rosinenbrötchen gebacken", sagte Molly liebevoll.

„Das ist lieb von dir, Mum, aber ich habe überhaupt keinen Hunger." Ginny rieb sich über die Schläfen. „Ich würde lieber eine Schokolade trinken, machst du mir eine?"

„Natürlich, Schatz."

Molly konzentrierte sich auf den Herd, und Ginny lehnte unauffällig ihren Kopf an Dracos Schulter.

„Scrawny? Ist alles okay?", fragte er leise.

„Ja. Bin nur müde, ich hab so scheußliches Zeug geträumt." Ginny gähnte, ihre Augen schlossen sich wieder.

„Warum gehst du dann nicht ins Bett? Hey, es passiert sowieso nichts Wichtiges im Moment. Schlaf dich doch mal aus."

„Nein." Ginny hob den Kopf und riss sich mit enormer Willensanstrengung zusammen. Dann lächelte sie matt. „Mir geht´s gut."

_Und mein Name ist Gilderoy Lockhart. Kann es sein, dass du mir noch irgendwas verschweigst?_

Stattdessen sagte er laut: „Ich wollte heute in die Winkelgasse, mich mal nach einem Zimmer oder einer Wohnung umsehen. Möchtest du mitkommen? Danach könnten wir Essen gehen, ich lade dich ein. Oder worauf du sonst noch Lust hast."

„Klingt gut", antwortete sie gespielt enthusiastisch. „Mum?"

„Meinetwegen. Wenn es nur die Winkelgasse ist." Mollys Blick sprach Bände in Dracos Richtung.

* * *

„Was meinte Mum damit: Wenn es nur die Winkelgasse ist?" fragte Ginny neugierig, als sie zu zweit den Buchladen von Saris Mutter betraten.

Draco hatte es hinter sich bringen wollen, daher waren sie zuerst hierher gekommen.

„Sie hat Angst, dass ich dich nach Aachen verschleppe", antwortete Draco ironisch.

„Wieso Aachen? Gibt´s was Neues?"

„Ja, erzähle ich dir später. Guten Morgen, Susan."

Susan Hayes sah ihn kühl an.

„Guten Morgen, Draco. Und du musst Ginny sein. Hast du dich nicht allein hergetraut, oder wie soll ich das interpretieren, Draco?"

„Wir haben noch einiges vor, daher erschien es mir einfacher, sie mitzubringen. Außerdem wollte ich, dass Sie Ginny kennen lernen." Draco blieb äußerlich gelassen.

„Ja dann." Susan verdrehte die Augen, dann gab sie Ginny die Hand. „Freut mich, ehrlich. Nur gerade etwas ungünstig." Sie wandte sich Draco zu, und ihre Stimme wurde sofort um einiges lauter. „Sari hätte sterben können, ist dir das eigentlich klar? Und ich werde erst Stunden später informiert! Zumindest von Black hätte ich erwartet, dass er mir sofort Bescheid sagt! Er ist der einzig Erwachsene in eurem kleinen Haufen, aber ach, was rede ich da, soweit mir das zu Ohren gekommen ist, benimmt er sich immer noch, als wäre er siebzehn und gerade aus der Schule entlassen worden! Ich könnte mich schwarz ärgern, dass ich euch überhaupt den Kontakt zu Lady Farnsworth hergestellt habe!" Wütend wischte sie einen Stapel Bücher vom Tresen, die mit einem Knall auf dem Boden landeten.

„Es tut mir leid, dass das passiert ist, wirklich, Susan. Aber Sari gehört dazu, wir hätten ihn doch nicht einfach zurücklassen können."

„Ich weiß! Aber deswegen muss es mir noch lange nicht gefallen, oder?" Susan war tiefrot vor Ärger. „Und dass du gestern Abend nicht einmal den Mut hattest, hierher zu kommen und persönlich mit mir zu reden, das empfand ich beschämend für dich! Und ausgerechnet meine Schwiegermutter vorzuschicken!"

„Das war doch nicht meine Idee!", protestierte Draco. Das konnte man nicht oft genug erwähnen, auch wenn es ihm sehr entgegengekommen war.

„Auch das weiß ich!", bellte Susan zurück. „Am liebsten würde ich im Moment einfach irgendwas kurz und klein schlagen! Noch dazu, weil ich außerdem weiß, dass hier noch längst nicht das Ende der Fahnenstange erreicht ist!" Sie verstummte, atmete dann kräftig durch und senkte ihre Stimme endlich wieder. „Und nichts von allem, was ich sage, wird Saris Meinung ändern, oder deine. Ist es nicht so?"

„Das ist nicht der Punkt. Selbst wenn wir sagen würden, wir hören auf, uns ist das Risiko zu groß – würden Sandrine und Jelin dann ebenfalls aufhören? Ganz zu schweigen von Voldemort?", gab Draco so ruhig wie möglich zurück. „Ich wünsche mir so vieles anders – dass meine Mutter noch leben würde, dass Ginny und ich uns auf das Kind hätten freuen dürfen, dass diese ganze Scheiße nicht passiert wäre."

Susan verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust.

„Ohne irgendwem nahe treten zu wollen, ich wollte, Zauberer wären nie in mein Leben getreten. Aber ich musste mich ja ausgerechnet in einen verlieben." Sie seufzte. „Die absolute Ironie? Wenn Chris noch leben würde, er wäre mit Sicherheit ein Mitglied eurer illustren Truppe. Aber dann würde ich ihn jetzt anschreien, nicht euch."

Christian Hayes war Saris Vater gewesen. Draco hatte ihn nur flüchtig gekannt, es war schwierig genug gewesen, allein mit Sari den Kontakt aufrechtzuerhalten, ohne dass Lucius etwas mitbekam. Aber er war ein guter Mann gewesen, und ein absolut anständiger Dad. In vielen stillen Stunden hatte er Sari oft um diesen Vater beneidet.

„Mrs Hayes, niemand hat Schuld", sagte Ginny leise. „Es tut mir so leid, dass Sari verletzt wurde."

„Er wird wieder gesund, das ist die Hauptsache." Susan sah noch einen Moment vor sich hin, dann raffte sie sich auf und sah entschlossen drein. „Okay, ich bin meine Wörter losgeworden. Themawechsel. Was habt ihr noch vor?"

Ginny sah etwas irritiert drein, Draco erleichtert. Das war weniger schlimm gewesen als er befürchtet gehabt hatte.

„Dumbledore will, dass wir bis zum nächsten Treffen die Füße stillhalten. Das Wort Necronomicon hat ihm nicht besonders gefallen."

„Mir auch nicht." Susan fing an die Bücher aufzuheben, die sie in ihrem Zorn heruntergeworfen hatte. „Aber wenn es nötig ist, um Jelin und Sandrine zu schnappen … ich hoffe nur, dass dann nicht als nächstes eine Expedition nach Tibet ansteht."

„Wieso Tibet?", fragte Ginny.

Draco bückte sich, um Susan zu helfen.

„Das hat was mit der Geschichte des Necronomicons zu tun. Alhazred hat es angeblich auf der Ebene von Length geschrieben – und die soll in Tibet liegen. Da bringen mich übrigens weder galoppierende Gorgonen noch beißwütige Hippogreife hin, ich stehe nicht auf eisige Kälte."

„Schön zu hören."

„Ich werde heute versuchen, eine Wohnung zu finden, nur zur Information."

„Wozu? Du weißt genau, dass du erstmal bei uns bleiben kannst. Dafür ist doch später noch Zeit genug."

„Ich weiß, aber es nervt mich einfach, keine eigenen vier Wände zu haben. Außerdem haben wir jetzt Zeit."

Susan legte den Kopf schief, sie dachte nach.

„Muss es von Zauberern sein? Oder akzeptierst du auch einen Muggelvermieter?"

„Das ist mir völlig egal, Hauptsache ein Kamin ist da. Das ist das Wichtigste."

„Ich habe mich doch letztens mit einem Kunden unterhalten … hm." Sie wühlte in einem Kasten mit Karteikarten herum. „Na, da haben wir ihn doch. Miles McGraw. Was ich sagen wollte, wir hatten eine ganz nette Unterhaltung, in deren Verlauf er erwähnte, dass er Apartments vermietet, und eins davon gerade frei geworden ist. Ich hab damals schon an dich gedacht, bin aber bei der ganzen Aufregung drüber weggekommen. Soll ich dir die Telefonnummer … Verzeihung, soll ich ihn anrufen?"

„Und wo wäre das Ganze? Und was ist das für eine Wohnung?"

„Das dürfte für dich interessant sein, sie liegt in Mayfair. Und außerdem ist es ein Penthouse. Möbliert, soweit ich weiß."

„Hört sich nicht schlecht an."

„Hört sich für mich eher teuer an", bemerkte Ginny. „Geht´s nicht auch erstmal eine Nummer kleiner?"

„Ach was." Draco tat ihre Anmerkung mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Ich wäre dafür, wir sehen es uns an. Ablassen kann man immer noch."

„Gut, dann rufe ich ihn jetzt an. Vielleicht hat er ja heute Zeit." Susan verschwand kurz im Büro und kam nach wenigen Minuten zurück. „Glück gehabt, hier ist die Adresse. Er erwartet euch in Kürze."

„Super, vielen Dank. Kommst du, Ginny?"

Ginny grinste.

„Blossom müssen wir aber hier lassen, ich glaube, ein Muggel findet sie als Haustier doch etwas merkwürdig."

Der Scyro piepste empört.

„Das geht doch nicht gegen dich, Herzchen, aber ich verstehe, was Ginny meint." Auch Susan schmunzelte. „Sie kann bei mir bleiben, und ihr holt sie nachher wieder ab. Recht so?"

„Blossom – mit!"

„Das geht nicht, du hast es doch gehört. Wir beeilen uns auch, versprochen."

* * *

Nur widerstrebend ließ Blossom sich überzeugen, erst als Susan beiläufig etwas von Schokolade erwähnte, änderte sie ihre Meinung. Schokolade verfehlte ihre Wirkung nie auf den Scyro, das hatten auch Draco und Ginny schon festgestellt.

Danach machten sie sich per Flohpuder auf den Weg, Draco kannte in der direkten Nähe von Mayfair einen öffentlichen Zugang.

Schon bald standen sie vor dem Haus der angegebenen Adresse, ein ziemlich exklusiv aussehendes Maklerbüro.

Ginny sah darauf, und dann ziemlich unbehaglich an ihrer Kleidung hinab.

„Glaubst du, die lassen mich da rein, oder werde ich gleich wieder vor die Tür gesetzt?"

„Red keinen Quatsch, sehe ich vielleicht besser aus?" Draco trug schwarze Jeans und ein Sweatshirt, beides von Sari „ausgeborgt". „Notiere mal, als nächstes gehen wir einkaufen. Bis auf die Klamotten, die ich noch in Hogwarts oder bei den Hayes hatte ist meine komplette Garderobe mit Malfoy Manor in Flammen aufgegangen. Wollte ich sowieso längst machen."

„Einkaufen? Bin ich immer dabei." Ginny lachte.

„Typisch Mädchen."

Draco öffnete die Tür, ließ Ginny den Vortritt und ging dann selbst hinein.

Die Sekretärin musterte sie von oben bis unten, als sie vor ihrem Tisch stehen blieben.

„Sie wünschen?", fragte sie kühl.

„Wir haben einen Termin bei Mr McGraw. Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy, meine Freundin Ginevra Weasley."

„Einen Moment bitte. Setzen Sie sich doch solange." Sie wies auf eine kleine Sitznische.

„Alles äußerst nobel", flüsterte Ginny, die sich kaum traute zu atmen aus Angst, es könnte zu laut sein.

„Nur nicht verrückt machen lassen." Draco ließ sich natürlich kaum beeindrucken, er war noch ein paar Nummern höher gewohnt.

„Sagst du so leicht."

„Reine Gewöhnungssache."

„Mr Malfoy?" Ein ziemlich smart aussehender Geschäftsmann trat jetzt auf sie zu.

„Richtig. Und Sie müssen Mr McGraw sein. Meine Freundin Ginevra Weasley, sie hilft mir bei der Auswahl."

„Ich hatte Sie mir … nun, älter vorgestellt. Wie alt sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Neunzehn", log Draco ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Der Blick des Mannes lag nun unverhohlen auf ihrer ziemlich legeren Kleidung.

„Ich weiß, im Moment sehen wir nicht so präsentabel aus, es ging alles sehr schnell heute Morgen", sagte Draco trocken. „Wir hatten eigentlich etwas anderes vor."

„Und Sie wollen das Apartment zusammen beziehen?"

Ginny wurde rot.

„Derzeit noch nicht." Draco zwinkerte ihr kurz zu.

„Die … äh, Preise sind Ihnen aber bekannt?"

„Bis jetzt noch nicht, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich es mir leisten kann." Der Ton des ehemaligen Slytherins war nun merklich kühler geworden.

„Das wollte ich damit bestimmt nicht andeuten", beeilte sich McGraw zu versichern.

_Den Teufel wolltest du._

„Dann zeige ich Ihnen jetzt das Penthouse. Wenn Sie mir folgen wollen?"

Sie verließen das Büro und folgten der Straße ein Stück hinauf.

„Ich glaube, der denkt, wir wollen ihn hochnehmen", murmelte Ginny Draco zu.

„Soll er doch. Der wird Augen machen, wenn er die Referenzen sieht."

„Was für Referenzen?"

„Später, wir scheinen da zu sein."

Tatsächlich, McGraw hielt vor einem noblen Gebäude, das sechs Stockwerke besaß.

McGraw nickte dem Portier zu, der für sie die Tür öffnete, und sie folgten ihm in die großzügige Lobby. Mit dem Fahrstuhl fuhren sie bis in den sechsten Stock.

„Au backe!", entfuhr es Ginny, als sie schließlich das Apartment betraten.

Draco war nicht weiter überrascht, im Gegenteil, ihm gefiel, was er sah.

Schon der Flur war verschwenderisch mit einem dicken, weißen Teppich ausgelegt, bei dem Ginny unwillkürlich daran dachte, sich sofort die Schuhe auszuziehen um ihn bloß nicht dreckig zu machen.

Von dort aus ging es weiter in einen riesigen, kombinierten Raum aus Wohnzimmer und Küche, getrennt nur durch eine Marmortheke. Weiß und cremegrün waren die vorherrschenden Farben. Eine weiße Ledercouchgarnitur und ein großer Esstisch mit sechs Stühlen waren neben der Küche die einzige Einrichtung.

„Sehen Sie sich ruhig in Ruhe um."

„Das ist doch viel zu groß für dich allein", raunte Ginny.

„Wer sagt, dass ich allein bleiben muss?" Draco grinste. „Mir gefällt es. Sieh dir den Wintergarten an, der ist doch perfekt für Blossom."

Der an das Wohnzimmer grenzende Wintergarten war üppig mit Grünpflanzen bestückt, ein kleiner Dschungel für sich, in dessen Mitte ein weißer Tisch inklusive Stühle stand. Die Sonne fiel durch das Glasdach herein.

„Es sieht wirklich toll aus, ja, aber … ich glaube, hier hätte ich ständig Angst, das ich was kaputt mache."

„Du tust ja geradezu, als wärst du ein Trampeltier. Ist doch alles Blödsinn, du wirst dich schnell daran gewöhnen."

Draco musterte den breiten Kaminsims und nickte dazu. Ausgezeichnet, da stieß man sich wenigstens nicht immer gleich den Kopf.

„Es gibt noch zwei weitere Räume, das Schlafzimmer und das ehemalige Kinderzimmer. Aber Sie könnten sich dort durchaus ein Arbeitszimmer einrichten, ich nehme an, dass Sie in Ihrem Alter noch nicht gleich eine vollständige Familie gründen wollen."

Ginny war bei dem Wort „Kinderzimmer" leicht zusammengezuckt.

Draco Augenbrauen dagegen waren bei diesem etwas gönnerhaften Kommentar McGraws nach oben gegangen, aber er beschloss, nicht darauf einzugehen.

„Ist das Schlafzimmer auch eingerichtet?"

„Sicher, ich zeige es Ihnen."

Auch das Schlafzimmer war sparsam, aber nobel möbliert, ein großes Himmelbett in cremeblau und ein gewaltiger Kleiderschrank war alles.

Das „Kinderzimmer" war leer, und nichts wies als solches daraufhin.

„Okay." Draco nickte entschieden, als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer kamen. „Es gefällt mir sehr gut, ich nehme es."

„Wollen Sie nicht erst wissen, was es an Miete kostet?"

„Das werden Sie mir sicher gleich erzählen."

McGraw hüstelte. Offenbar wusste er immer noch nicht, ob er Draco ernst nehmen sollte oder nicht.

„Die Miete beläuft sich auf elftausend Pfund im Monat. Und ich benötige Referenzen von Ihnen. Falls Sie an einem Erwerb interessiert sind – auch das ließe sich einrichten."

Ginny räusperte sich nachdrücklich und warf Draco einen ziemlich warnenden Blick zu. Der ignorierte ihn gekonnt.

„Ist es Ihnen Recht, wenn ich Ihnen die Referenzen bis heute Mittag vorlegen lassen? Ich würde das Ganze gerne schnell über die Bühne bringen."

„Selbstverständlich."

* * *

„Das ist doch vollkommen verrückt!" Ginny war sauer. „Elftausend Pfund, das sind fast zweitausend Galleonen, dafür kannst du anderswo ein Haus abbezahlen! Soviel Geld für eine blöde Wohnung, und wenn sie noch so schick ist, ich fass es nicht, dass du ernsthaft darüber nachdenkst!"

„Reg dich ab, soviel hat allein der Unterhalt von Manor jeden Monat gekostet."

Ginny machte große Augen.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Mein voller Ernst. Komm schon, das Apartment ist einfach klasse."

Sie schüttelte trotzdem mit dem Kopf.

„Es ist dein Geld, und du kannst machen, was du willst, ich halte es trotzdem für Verschwendung. Aber ich sehe schon, jedes weitere Wort ist nutzlos, du wirst deinen Dickkopf doch durchsetzen."

„Eine meiner herausragendsten Eigenschaften." Draco grinste.

„Wo geht´s jetzt hin? Winkelgasse?"

„Ja, ich muss zuerst Gringotts, die Referenzen abfordern und dann McGraw zukommen lassen. Die sollen sich dann auch gleich um den Mietvertrag kümmern, ich hasse so ein Zeug."

„Erleuchte mich mal, was sind das für _Referenzen _von denen du da ständig schwafelst?"

„Das ist so was wie ein Empfehlungsschreiben, oder banal gesagt, jemand bestätigt, dass ich genug Geld habe um die Miete bezahlen zu können."

„Aha. Und das funktioniert? Ich meine, ich habe ja keine Ahnung davon, aber dieser Muggel wird wohl kaum Leute aus der Zaubererwelt kennen, die ihm das bestätigen."

„Braucht er auch nicht, es gibt Verbindungen der Zaubererbank zu den vier größten Muggelbanken in England. Wie wäre es mit einer Referenz aus dem Königshaus? Meinst du, das beeindruckt ihn genug?" Draco grinste wieder.

„Du spinnst ja, das glaube ich dir nicht!"

„War nur Spaß. Obwohl die Kobolde auch das hinkriegen würden, da bin ich mir fast sicher. Du wirst sehen, das machen die schon."

„Hm." Ginny warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Du kennst dich gut aus in der Materie, oder?"

„In manchen Beziehungen bin ich – leider – doch der Sohn meines Vaters." Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich musste mich von klein auf viel damit beschäftigen, er hat darauf bestanden. Gehen wir, wir haben noch mehr vor."


	36. Und einmal Zweisamkeit dazu

Der Kobold bei Gringotts hörte sich genau an, was Draco wollte, und am Schluss nickte er bestätigend.

„Kein Problem, Mr Malfoy. Das alles wird in weniger als zwei Stunden erledigt sein. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?"

„Ja, zweierlei. Erstens, beantragen Sie für mich beim Ministerium einen Zugang zum Flohpudernetzwerk, ist das machbar?"

„Sicherlich. Und zweitens?"

„Nehmen Sie für mich Kontakt zu Professor Dumbledore auf. Die Hauselfen von Malfoy Manor sind in Hogwarts untergekommen, ich möchte, dass er mir zwei davon nach Mayfair schickt, Sassy und Criee, wenn möglich. Sie sollen die Wohnung gründlich saubermachen und sich dann um die Einrichtung kümmern, Bettwäsche, Geschirr und so weiter,

damit alles heute Abend fertig ist. Das nötige Geld können Sie Ihnen aus meinem Verlies zukommen lassen."

„Wir werden es veranlassen. Die Rechnung für unsere Dienste entnehmen wir dann ebenfalls Ihrem Verlies."

„Tun Sie das. Ich komme nachher noch einmal, um mir alles bestätigen zu lassen."

Auf dem Weg nach draußen erkundigte Ginny sich: „Die Hauselfen von Malfoy Manor sind in Hogwarts? Das wusste ich ja noch gar nicht."

„Irgendwo mussten sie ja bleiben, ich konnte sie ja schlecht auf die Straße setzen. Dumbledores Angebot kam mir gut zupass, und da fühlen sie sich bestimmt auch am wohlsten."

„Kümmert dich das denn?", fragte Ginny erstaunt.

„Natürlich kümmert mich das, was soll die Frage?"

„Schon gut, so war das ja gar nicht gemeint. Hey, da ist der Laden von Fred und George, gehen wir rein?", versuchte sie hastig abzulenken.

„Von mir aus", brummte Draco, wenig begeistert. Vor den Weasley Zwillingen hatte er insgeheim einigen Respekt.

„Ginny!" Fred Weasley hatte seine Schwester sofort entdeckt, als sie eintraten, und die Geschwister umarmten sich kurz. „Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht in Hogwarts sein? Hallo, Malfoy."

„Hallo." Zu mehr konnte er sich nicht durchringen.

„George! Besuch!", brüllte Fred über seine Schulter. „Kommt mit nach hinten, Verity schmeißt den Laden auch allein solange."

„Na so was." Auch George freute sich, seine Schwester zu sehen. „Solltest du nicht …"

„… in Hogwarts sein, ihr seid nicht nur Zwillinge, ihr stellt auch dieselben Fragen." Ginny lachte. „Nein, bin im Moment befreit. Ich soll mich erholen."

„Und das tust du mit Malfoy in der Winkelgasse?" George sah skeptisch drein.

„Ich kann ja nicht die ganze Zeit liegen", konterte sie.

„Du überanstrengst sie aber nicht, oder?" Das ging in Dracos Richtung.

„George! Du hörst dich schon an wie Mum!"

„Keine Sorge, das tue ich schon nicht", entgegnete Draco kühl.

Freds Gedanken waren derweil sprunghaft in eine ganz andere Richtung gewandert.

„Malfoy, du kennst dich doch gut mit Zaubertränken aus, oder?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Wir haben da gerade so ein Projekt im Auge … hm, du könntest uns vielleicht helfen. Zehn Prozent sind drin, Interesse?"

„Was für ein Projekt?", fragte Draco, gegen seinen Willen interessiert. Das Geld hatte er sicher nicht nötig, aber eine Herausforderung? Die nahm er immer gern an, gerade, wenn es um Zaubertränke ging.

Die Zwillinge hatten sich kurzerhand durch ein Nicken verständigt.

„Komm mit, ich zeige dir unser kleines Experementierlabor. George kann Ginny derweil beschäftigen."

_Mit anderen Worten, ich werde außerhalb ihrer Reichweite gebracht, damit sie in Ruhe gelöchert werden kann, was los ist. Von mir aus._

_

* * *

_

Tatsächlich war es gar nicht mal so uninteressant, was die Zwillinge da vorhatten. Es ging um Kekse, die, wenn man sie aß, bewirkten, dass der arme Leidtragende danach emotionsbedingt in allen Farben des Regenbogens erstrahlte.

Draco nahm davon Abstand, zu probieren, zumal das Ganze noch nicht wirklich ausgereift war. Die Lösung des Problems konnte er jedoch gleich mitliefern, nachdem er sich die Zutatenliste angesehen hatte.

„Die Mischungsverhältnisse sind katastrophal, habt ihr die aus einem Hut gezogen?"

„Das siehst du auf einen Blick?" Fred war beeindruckt.

„Logisch, das sticht doch förmlich ins Auge." Kopfschüttelnd machte Draco sich daran, die Liste nach seinen Vorstellungen zu verbessern.

„Prima." Fred freute sich. „Dürfen wir ab und an mal auf dich zurückkommen? Sonst bleibt nur Snape, und den frage ich bestimmt nicht freiwillig."

„Als freier Mitarbeiter sozusagen? Ich überleg´s mir. Falls ich mal die Zeit dafür haben sollte."

„Was macht ihr überhaupt in der Winkelgasse? Oder trete ich mit dieser Frage in irgendwelche Fettnäpfe?"

„Nein. Ich musste mir eine Wohnung organisieren, außerdem wollen wir noch einkaufen. Wir haben sozusagen Zwangspause."

„Und das heißt?"

Eigentlich hatte Draco keine Lust auf lange Erklärungen, aber er wusste, dass Weasley nicht locker lassen würde, also fügte er sich ins Unvermeidliche.

Fred hörte zu, machte ab und zu eine schlaue Bemerkung, und zum Schluss sah er sinnend vor sich hin.

„Ihr braucht nicht zufällig noch zwei Leute, die mitkommen? Das hört sich ja richtig interessant an."

„Bedaure, das Team ist komplett", antwortete Draco sofort und ein wenig unwirsch.

„Warten wir mal ab, was Dumbledore vorhat", war Freds einziger Kommentar.

_Blacks Begleitung ist schon schlimm genug, wenn die beiden auch noch mitkommen, das überlebe ich nicht. Dann mache ich mich allein auf den Weg, ich schwör´s!_

_

* * *

_

Als sie in den Verkaufraum zurückkamen unterhielten sich Ginny, George und Verity – die Verkäuferin – angeregt mit einem jungen Mann. Ginny lachte gerade über etwas, das er sagte, und er musterte sie mit einem Blick, der einen Tick zu interessiert für Dracos Geschmack ausfiel.

Der Neuankömmling war vielleicht Anfang zwanzig, groß und gut aussehend, kurzum niemand, den man gern in der Nähe seiner Freundin sehen wollte. Der Slytherin bildete da leider keine Ausnahme.

„Vance", begrüßte Fred ihn dagegen erfreut. „Habt ihr euch schon bekannt gemacht? Vance ist Veritys Bruder", fügte er erklärend in Dracos Richtung hinzu. „Das hier ist übrigens Draco, der Freund meiner Schwester."

„Freut mich", sagte Vance. „Ich bin auch nur kurz auf dem Sprung, wollte nur mal ein paar Sätze mit meiner großen Schwester wechseln."

Dabei sah er aber nicht Verity an, sondern Ginny.

Die fühlte sich auf einmal unbehaglich. Es hatte Spaß gemacht, sich mit Vance zu unterhalten, er war witzig und nett, aber sie hatte ein Funkeln in Dracos Augen entdeckt, das ihr nicht gefiel. An seinem betont ausdruckslosen Gesicht erkannte sie, dass ihm der bewundernde Blick des jungen Mannes ebenfalls nicht entgangen war.

Dann wischte sie ihre Bedenken vom Tisch. Sie hatten sich schließlich nur unterhalten, und wenn Draco das nicht passte, war das sein Problem. Aber vielleicht wäre ein Ortswechsel jetzt doch angebracht.

„Konntet ihr was raus finden?", erkundigte sich George bei Fred.

„Konnten wir. Denke ich. Was schulden wir dir, wenn´s klappt, Malfoy?"

„Zehn Prozent, wie versprochen." Draco verzog keine Miene. „Gehen wir, Ginny?"

„Klar, wir haben ja noch mehr vor. Hat mich übrigens auch gefreut, Verity, Vance."

„Und mich erst." Vance lächelte sie wieder an.

* * *

Einige Minuten liefen sie stumm nebeneinander her, dann brach Ginny das Schweigen.

„Was hast du für ein Problem?", wollte sie wissen.

„Was meinst du?" Draco stellte sich dumm, und das regte sie auf.

„Hör auf. Gibt´s irgendwelche Regeln, die besagen, dass ich mich mit keinem männlichen Wesen mehr unterhalten darf?", fragte sie gereizt.

„Ich habe doch kein Wort gesagt!", protestierte Draco.

„Brauchtest du auch nicht, dein Gesicht hat gereicht!"

„Mir hat es eben nicht gefallen, wie er dich angestarrt hat. So, zufrieden? Können wir jetzt das Thema wechseln?"

„Er hat mich überhaupt nicht angestarrt", sagte Ginny, wider besseren Wissens. „Und außerdem, wenn schon! Du tust ja geradezu, als hätte ich auf Teufel komm raus mit ihm geflirtet! Falls es dir entgangen ist, ich bin mit dir zusammen!"

„Wer macht denn hier die große Welle draus? Du doch wohl, und nicht ich!"

„Draco, du vertraust mir doch, oder? So etwas würde ich nie machen."

Draco blieb stehen. „Natürlich vertraue ich dir, und sollte eine Entschuldigung fällig sein, gut, dann entschuldige ich mich. Aber um mal was zu meiner Verteidigung zu sagen, das ist lediglich ein Reflex, mehr nicht. Es hat nichts mit bewusstem Vertrauen oder Nichtvertrauen zu tun. Deswegen hatte ich auch nicht vor, es zu erwähnen, aber zu zwingst mich dazu. Vielleicht …" Er zögerte und sprach es dann doch aus. „Vielleicht hängt es auch ein bisschen mit schlechtem Gewissen zusammen."

„Wie jetzt?" Ginny kam nicht mehr mit.

„Drücken wir es doch mal klar aus, als Freund für dich war ich bis jetzt nur ziemlich schlechte Medizin für dich. Das ganze Schlamassel hat mit dem Rajahin angefangen und wo´s vorläufig geendet hat sehen wir ja gerade. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, aber ich habe Angst, dass ich nicht genug dafür tun kann, um es zu verhindern." Das kam so nüchtern herüber als würde er von einem Einkaufszettel ablesen.

Ginny, die wusste, wie schwer es ihm fiel, so etwas über die Lippen zu bringen, war völlig geplättet.

„_Du _hast _mir _gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen? Das ist völlig unnötig, Draco! Außerdem ist nichts davon deine Schuld. Warum willst du dich unbedingt als Sündenbock hinstellen? Ich glaube, das Thema hatten wir schon mal."

„Das, was man denkt, und das, was man denken sollte sind eben zwei verschiedene Paar Schuhe", sagte Draco ruhig.

„Dann versuch dir mal einzuhämmern, dass du mir gegenüber kein schlechtes Gewissen haben brauchst. Ehrlich nicht. So, und jetzt reicht es, finde ich. Gehen wir einkaufen, das hast du mir versprochen."

Das entlockte ihm tatsächlich ein Lächeln.

„Nur, wenn ich dir auch was kaufen darf."

„Ja, bitte einen neuen Diamantstar", gab Ginny ungerührt zurück. „Falls ich doch noch mal zum Quidditchspielen komme."

„Hättest du denn gerne einen?"

„Das war ein Scherz, Draco", warnte Ginny. „Du weißt, was er kostet."

„Und?"

„Geschenk, ja, Diamantstar, nein, ist das angekommen?"

„Glasklar."

* * *

Drei Stunden später verfluchte Draco sich, dass er jemals das Wort „Einkaufen" erwähnt hatte. In dieser Beziehung war Ginny eindeutig und absolut ein Mädchen, vor lauter Anprobieren wurden ihm schon die Arme lahm.

Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, wären sie in zwanzig Minuten fertig gewesen. Leider ging es nicht nach ihm, wie er feststellen musste.

„Ginny!", protestierte er irgendwann. „Ich habe jetzt genug Klamotten, das reicht bis zum Lebensende!"

„Nur noch dieses eine hier. Das sieht doch toll aus!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen, ließ sie aber gewähren. Ihr machte es sichtlich Spaß, also spielte er mit.

_Soweit ist es schon mit dir gekommen, du machst Männchen vor einer Frau _sagte eine Stimme in ihm, aber er verbannte sie ganz weit nach hinten, mit der passenden Antwort: _Ja, aber das ist MEINE Frau. Endlich kann sie mal wieder lachen._

Fix und fertig betraten sie endlich nach insgesamt fünf Stunden die Winkelgasse erneut. Dracos gesamte neue Garderobe würde in seiner Wohnung angeliefert werden, und damit die Schränke bis zum Bersten anfüllen, dessen war er sich gewiss.

„Was jetzt? Haben wir noch was vor?" Ginny gähnte unterdrückt. Während des gesamten Einkaufsbummels war sie hellwach gewesen, jetzt machte sich ihre Müdigkeit wieder bemerkbar.

„Nein." Draco lachte. „Ich muss noch kurz zu Gringotts, aber das dauert nur ein paar Minuten. Falls das Ministerium den Zugang schon eingerichtet hat, können wir danach gleich nach Mayfair. Wie sieht´s mit was zu Essen aus? Bist du noch wach genug, auswärts zu essen, oder sollen wir uns was mitnehmen?"

„Lieber mitnehmen."

„Und was? Hast du auf irgendwas besonders Appetit?"

„Ist mir egal. Oder nein, warte, ich würde unheimlich gerne chinesisch essen. Das habe ich mir schon immer mal gewünscht."

„Du hast noch nie chinesisch gegessen? Ehrlich nicht?"

„Nein. Irgendwie sind wir nie dazu gekommen, außerdem meint Mum, sie kocht gut genug, also können wir gefälligst auch zu Hause essen." Ginny griente ein bisschen. „Aber ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung, was man da bestellt."

„Das lass mich mal machen, irgendwas wird schon dabei sein, was dir schmeckt."

* * *

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Muggel-London – um das Essen zu besorgen -, zu Susan Hayes, um Blossom abzuholen und zu Gringotts konnten sie tatsächlich direkt per Flohpuder in Dracos neue Wohnung überwechseln.

Draco hatte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen können, als der Kobold die förmliche Bitte von McGraw ausrichten ließ, sich an ihn zu wenden, falls noch etwas sein sollte. Scheinbar hatte ihm jemand nachdrücklich geflüstert, dass sein neuster Klient wirklich Geld besaß. Oder die Kobolde hatten tatsächlich eine Referenz des Königshauses aus dem Nichts gezaubert.

Schon als sie aus dem Kamin stiegen düste Blossom sofort auf den Wintergarten zu und verschwand fröhlich piepsend zwischen den Dschungelpflanzen.

„Wusste ich doch, dass es ihr gefällt", stellte Draco fest.

„Master Draco, Sir!" Wie aus dem Nichts stand auf einmal Dobby im Wohnzimmer.

„Dobby!" Ginny sah ihn überrascht an. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Sassy hat heute Abend Dienst in der Küche, und da ist Dobby eingesprungen. Ich hoffe, das ist Ihnen Recht, Master Draco."

„Nur, wenn du den _Master _endlich weglässt, ich habe dir schon hundertmal gesagt, dass ich das nicht leiden kann."

„Ja, Master Draco." Dobby zwinkerte Ginny schnell zu.

Er benahm sich sehr gelassen Draco gegenüber, und das verwunderte Ginny nicht wenig.

„Criee und Dobby haben alles erledigt, was Sie uns aufgetragen haben. Criee und Dobby hätten auch etwas zu essen vorbereitet, aber mit einer Muggelküche waren sie überfordert."

„Kein Problem, wir haben uns etwas mitgebracht. Was die Muggelküche betrifft, ein bisschen was weiß ich, und den Rest darf Sari mir dann erklären", meinte Draco höchst unbeeindruckt.

„Wäre das alles? Dobby würde dann nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

„Klar. Richte doch bitte den anderen aus, dass einer von ihnen alle Tage mal hier vorbeischaut und saubermacht, okay?"

„Selbstverständlich." Dobby verschwand mit einem _Puff_.

„Seit wann versteht ihr beiden euch so gut?", fragte Ginny verblüfft.

„Mit Dobby, meinst du? Einer der wenigen Dinge, für die ich Potter wirklich dankbar bin, ist seine Befreiung. Er war in erster Linie für meinen Vater zuständig, und da hatte er bestimmt nichts zu lachen. Aber wir beide kommen miteinander klar."

„Und trotzdem zwingst du die Hauselfen, für dich zu arbeiten?"

„Das tue ich nicht", stellte Draco klar. „Ich kenne Grangers idiotisches Bestreben, ihnen allen Kleidungsstücke zu verpassen, aber sie dazu zu zwingen ist wohl auch nicht der richtige Weg. Es gab deswegen damals fast Aufstände in Hogwarts, Dobby hat´s mir später erzählt. Die meisten möchten es gerne tun, Punktum. Ich würde sie ja auch dafür entlohnen, aber wenn sie es doch nicht wollen?"

„Hm." Von der Warte hatte Ginny es noch nie gesehen.

„Lass uns lieber anfangen, zu essen, wir werden es sowieso wieder warm zaubern müssen."

Nachdem Draco zehn Minuten vergeblich versucht hatte, Ginny den Gebrauch von Stäbchen näher zu bringen, wurde es ihr schließlich zu dumm, und sie spießte ein Stück Frühlingsrolle einfach auf.

„Sollte ich jemals zu dick werden, dann weiß ich, was ich mache – Stäbchendiät. Dann habe ich das Fett ruckzuck wieder runter", meinte sie achselzuckend.

„Haha, wo willst du denn zu dick werden, Scrawny?", zog Draco sie auf. „Schmeckt es denn wenigstens?"

„Total klasse. Oder, Blossom?"

Blossom nickte heftig. Sie hatte ihren Teil abbekommen und nagte nun zufrieden an einem Hühnerknochen herum.

„Ist schon merkwürdig, mal was total normales zu unternehmen", sagte Ginny nachdenklich und starrte in ihren Reis.

„Schlimm?"

„Quatsch, nur ungewohnt. Sollten wir öfter mal machen, aber dazu werden wir wohl nicht viel Gelegenheit haben in nächster Zeit. Es sei denn, Sandrine, Jelin und Voldemort tun uns den Gefallen, tot umzufallen."

„Scrawny? Weißt du, was das einzige ist, worüber du dir gerade Gedanken machen solltest?" Draco grinste.

„Nein, was?"

„Wie du den Shrimp wieder aus deinem Becher bekommst. Er ist gerade reingefallen."

Ginny sah auf ihren Becher, in dem tatsächlich ein gegrillter Shrimp schwamm, dann zurück zu Draco und fing an zu lachen.

Draco griff nach ihrem Arm – sie hatten auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin gegessen – und zog sie zu sich herüber, um sie zu küssen.

„Wir könnten doch als nächstes das Schlafzimmer einweihen, was denkst du?", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr. „Oder ist dir das zu früh?"

Ginny schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, biss sich dann aber auf die Lippen und wurde wieder ernst.

„Ich muss dir noch was sagen."

„Geht das nicht auch später?" Draco wollte jetzt keine schlechten Neuigkeiten hören, und irgendwie klang es danach.

„Nein, jetzt. Wegen Baby und so … das hat sich für mich wohl erledigt. Da brauchen wir keine Angst mehr zu haben." Sie sah angelegentlich auf die Wand. „Madam Ibanez meinte, es wäre wahrscheinlich dauerhaft."

„_Wahrscheinlich_ ist doch noch nicht endgültig." Draco war sich klar, wie dämlich sich das anhören musste. Aber im Moment fiel ihm einfach nichts anderes ein.

„Ja, vielleicht. Und ich sollte mir eigentlich keine Gedanken darum machen, in meinem Alter, oder? Aber ich wollte immer Kinder haben, und jetzt …" Ginny ließ den letzten Satz offen und rieb sich ganz kurz über die Augen.

„Lass es uns doch einfach abwarten, okay? Ich bin mir sicher, dass es später eine Lösung geben wird. Und jetzt gehst du erstmal ins Bett und schläfst dich aus, marsch." Der kurze Augenblick Romantik war längst verflogen, und Draco wusste das auch.

„Aber ich muss doch zu Hause …"

„Das kläre ich mit deiner Mutter. Den Kopf wird sie mir schon nicht gleich abreißen."

* * *

Dass diese Entscheidung richtig gewesen war, erkannte Draco sofort, denn Ginny war nur Minuten später eingeschlafen, auch wenn sie noch ein paar Mal heftig protestiert hatte. Er zog leise die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zu.

Er selbst war nicht müde, daher kehrte er ins Wohnzimmer zurück und sammelte die Reste ihres Abendessens auf. Dann entschloss er sich, dem Löwen lieber gleich in den Rachen zu sehen und stellte eine Verbindung zum Fuchsbau her.

Draco hoffte auf Arthur Weasley, aber leider hatte er Pech.

„Ist etwas mit Ginny?", fragte Molly sofort, als sie seiner ansichtig wurde.

„Nein. Oder doch, ganz, wie man es nimmt. Sie ist gerade eingeschlafen, ist es okay, wenn sie heute Nacht hier bleibt?"

„Wo ist denn _hier_?"

Draco erklärte es mit wenigen Worten.

Molly Weasleys Gesicht war ein wenig verkniffen, aber zum Schluss nickte sie.

„Gut, wenn sie schläft, möchte ich sie auch nicht wecken. Aber zum Frühstück morgen erwarte ich euch beide hier."

„Das lässt sich einrichten. Vielen Dank."

Ohne weitere Worte kehrte er nach Mayfair zurück. Dann folgte er Blossom in den nun dunklen Wintergarten, schwang sich dort auf einen der Sessel und legte die Füße auf den Tisch.

Seine Gedanken wanderten sofort wieder Richtung Sandrine und Jelin.

_Ist doch komisch. Als wir zurückkamen, hieß das Problem Voldemort. Und jetzt? Jetzt haben wir drei Irre an den Hacken. Vier, wenn man Lucius mitzählt. Was Dumbledore wohl ausheckt? Jedenfalls werde ich mich von ihm nicht ausbremsen lassen. Ein paar Tage, gut und schön, aber hier geht es auch um den Zeitfaktor. Verdammt, ich hätte Dobby noch etwas zu trinken besorgen lassen sollen, bis auf Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn gibt´s hier null. _

Blossom, die es auf seinen Füßen bequem gemacht hatte, richtete sich plötzlich auf und horchte argwöhnisch.

„Blossom …?"

Dann hörte man aus dem Schlafzimmer Ginny schreien.

Sessel und Tisch kippten um, als Draco aufsprang und losrannte, Blossom direkt hinter sich.

Ginny saß aufrecht im Bett, die Arme um ihre Brust geschlungen, nur bekleidet mit dem dünnen T-Shirt, in dem sie schlafen gegangen war. Sie schrie immer noch, ohne dabei wach zu werden.

„Ginny! Ginny, wach auf!" Draco nahm sie in den Arm, nur um wieder weggestoßen zu werden.

„Nein", stöhnte sie. „Nein, hör auf, nein, tu das nicht! Draco wird dich dafür töten!"

„Ginny, ich bin´s, Draco. Wach auf, bitte, du bist hier in Sicherheit!" Er schüttelte sie etwas heftiger.

Mit einem wilden Blick riss Ginny die Augen auf und schlug zu. Draco sah Sterne, sie hatte ihn genau oberhalb der Nase getroffen.

„Autsch!"

„Draco?" Ginny wurde endlich wach, und sah ihn verwirrt an. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich rasch, als wäre sie meilenweit gerannt. „Was ist denn?"

Draco rieb sich seinen Nasensattel, der heftig brannte.

„Du hast geträumt, Ginny. Und geschrieen. Und versucht, mich zu verprügeln. Was war es?"

„Ich .. ich weiß nicht. Etwas Schlimmes. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern." Sie machte eine Pause. „Habe ich dich wirklich geschlagen?"

„Hast du. Du hast außerdem einen guten rechten Haken, Weasley, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?"

„Das tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht!"

„Du hast uns einen Mordsschrecken eingejagt, Scrawny. Ich dachte, Sandrine steht hier in der Tür."

Draco tippte Blossom nachdrücklich auf die Flanke. Die Echse schnaufte, aber wuselte dann schnell aus dem Schafzimmer hinaus. Ein kleiner, starker Tritt, und die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

„Ich komme jetzt mit ins Bett, allerdings nur unter der Prämisse, dass du mich nicht wieder schlägst", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Aber ich wollte doch gar nicht …"

„Psst." Er löschte das Licht und nahm sie in den Arm.

Ginny schmiegte sich dankbar an ihn.

„Wenn du nicht da wärst, würde ich verrückt werden", murmelte sie in seine Schulter.

„Wenn ich nicht da wäre, hättest du überhaupt keine Probleme", konterte Draco.

„Klappe, Malfoy!"

„Mit geschlossener Klappe kann ich dich aber nicht küssen. Also?"

Ginny musste wieder lachen.

„Okay, dann lass die Klappe offen, aber ohne Töne. Schaffst du das?"

„Aber sicher. Wart´s nur ab."


	37. Entscheidung im Orden des Phönix

_AN: Entschuldigung, Verzeihung, Sorry. Das hat definitiv länger gedauert als ich wollte, aber irgendwie verwusele ich mich gerade in Arbeit.  
Soll nächstes Mal nicht mehr so lange dauern ..._

* * *

Den nächsten Tag verbrachten Draco und Ginny ziemlich ungewohnt – und zwar mit Nichtstun.

Ginny hatte sich die Bücher, die Draco ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, aus dem Fuchsbau geholt und lag lesend vor dem Kamin. Draco lag neben ihr, ebenfalls lesend. Blossom schlief direkt vor dem Feuer, so nahe, dass es ihr fast den geringelten Schwanz verbrannte.

Nicht selten wurden die Bücher auch mal aus der Hand genommen, und man tat dann andere Dinge.

Trotzdem verging der Tag wie im Flug. Da Molly Weasley darauf bestanden hatte, kehrte Ginny abends widerstrebend in den Fuchsbau zurück. Auch Draco ließ sie nur ungern ziehen, aber er wollte ihre Mutter nicht schon wieder gegen sich aufbringen.

Das Treffen des Phoenix-Ordens war für vierzehn Uhr angesetzt. Da Sari bereits morgens aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, beschloss Draco, ihn dort abzuholen. Ein klein wenig schlechtes Gewissen hatte er, dass Ginny und er gestern nicht wenigstens für einen Kurzbesuch da gewesen waren.

Sari, unkompliziert wie immer, nahm das nicht krumm.

„Verständlich, dass ihr mal allein sein wolltet", war sein Kommentar auf Dracos gedruckste Entschuldigung. „Aber jetzt will ich die Wohnung auch mal sehen, muss ja was rattenscharfes sein."

„Ist es auch. Ginny war dagegen – wegen des Preises -, aber mir gefällt sie ausnehmend gut."

„Du kannst es dir ja leisten." Sari grinste. „Wenn dein Vater wüsste, wie du mit seinem Geld umgehst, er würde überkochen."

„Es ist aber nicht mehr sein Geld, sondern meins. Und, was er denkt oder nicht denkt, ist mir herzlich egal."

„Weiß ich doch. So, dann wird das wohl unser erster Besuch beim Orden des Phönix. Ich find es schon ganz spannend, die alle mal kennen zu lernen."

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, da ich die meisten sowieso kenne, könnte ich ehrlich gesagt darauf verzichten", brummte Draco. „Außerdem ist mir bei dem Gedanken unwohl, was Dumbledore wohl ausgeheckt hat."

„Abwarten."

Der erste Weg führte natürlich zu Susan Hayes, die ihren Sohn gründlich unter die Lupe nahm. Sari ließ es mit gerollten Augen über sich ergehen. Sie hatte nichts zu beanstanden, was ihr ziemlich offensichtlich missfiel. Am liebsten hätte sie Sari wohl unter Schloss und Riegel behalten, damit ihm nicht wieder etwas passieren konnte.

Nachdem diese Klippe erfolgreich umschifft war, begaben sich beide nach Mayfair, damit Sari das Apartment begutachten konnte.

„Na hallo." Sari pfiff durch die Zähne. „Brauchst du noch zufällig einen Untermieter? Ich würde mich freiwillig zur Verfügung stellen."

„Bedaure, ich habe hoffentlich öfter Damenbesuch." Draco grinste. „Wenn´s nach mir ginge sogar dauerhaft."

Sari lachte und streichelte Blossom, die auf seine Schulter gehüpft war.

„Mrs Weasley flippt aus, solltest du ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, das vorzuschlagen."

„Das kommt wohl auf den weiteren Verlauf an." Draco wurde schlagartig wieder ernst. „Immer vorausgesetzt, Dumbledore hat keine anderen Ideen … als nächstes dann Aachen?"

„Sieht ganz so aus. Ach ja, diese Umbridge war übrigens auch noch bei mir im Krankenhaus. Was ist das eigentlich für eine dämliche Ziege?"

„Wieso?" Draco horchte auf.

„Was glaubst du, wie die mich gelöchert hat. Außerdem hat die einen Ton am Leibe … ein Feldwebel ist nichts dagegen."

„Stimmt. Hat sie dir die Story abgekauft?"

„Da wir ja alle dasselbe ausgesagt haben … aber ich schätze, die Antwort ist ein klares _Nein_. Die riecht, das irgendwas faul ist."

„Umbridge nimmt immer an, dass irgendwer was im Schilde führt. Ich hoffe, sie gibt Ruhe, noch ein Problem können wir mit Sicherheit nicht gebrauchen."

„Wohl wahr. Wo findet eigentlich dieses dolle Treffen statt?"

„Keine Ahnung." Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wir werden informiert, sobald es soweit ist. Sie machen immer ein ziemliches Geheimnis darum, und sie wechseln häufig, seitdem Grimmauld Place enttarnt wurde."

„Verständlich. Kommt Ginny auch?"

„Nein. Strenger Befehl von Mrs Weasley. Als würde ich ihr hinterher nicht doch haarklein erzählen, was passiert ist. Aber soll sie doch ihren Willen kriegen."

* * *

„Wenn ich Sie nun alle begrüßen darf." Dumbledore lächelte zwar, aber es wirkte gezwungen. „Auch wenn es mich freut, Sie alle zu sehen, wünschte ich mir doch, der Anlass wäre erfreulicher."

Gemurmel und bestätigendes Nicken kam auf.

„Lassen Sie mich nur kurz die Neuankömmlinge vorstellen, auch wenn Sie sie schon kennen: Draco Malfoy und Sariel Hayes."

Das Gemurmel wurde lauter. Draco konnte die schrägen Blicke sehen, die ihn besonders aus der Richtung von Mad Eye Moody und Kingsley Shacklebolt trafen. Er nickte kühl in die Runde.

Sari dagegen grinste nur.

Diesmal fand das Treffen im Hause von Ted und Andromeda Tonks statt, in einem kleinen, aber respektablen Wohnzimmer, in dem nicht alle Platz zum Sitzen fanden. Draco und Sari standen neben den Weasley Zwillingen, die sie mit einem Kopfnicken begrüßt hatten.

Dumbledore ergriff wieder das Wort.

„Sie alle wissen, dass die Lage noch komplizierter geworden ist. Durch das Auftauchen von Sandrine Slytherin und ihrem … nun, sagen wir, Schutzgeist, ist ein neuer, noch gefährlicherer Mix entstanden."

„Und wem haben wir das zu verdanken?", knurrte Moody leise, mit einem weiteren, gefährlichen Blick auf Draco.

„Bitte, Alastor." Dumbledore sah ihn streng an. „Weder Ginevra Weasley noch Draco Malfoy haben beabsichtigt, diese Dame mit zu uns zu bringen. Es war eine Verkettung höchst unglücklicher Umstände, die Einzelheiten sind Ihnen allen bekannt. Nun haben Draco, Sariel und Sirius eventuell eine Spur aufgenommen, die möglicherweise – und ich sage absichtlich _möglicherweise _– einen Hinweis darauf enthält, wie man Jelin und damit vielleicht auch Sandrine ausschalten kann. Ich sage es frei heraus, mir gefällt diese Möglichkeit nicht, daher will ich sie hier zur Diskussion stellen."

„Worum geht es, Albus?" Shacklebolt sah ungeduldig drein.

„Um das Necronomicon."

Das rief verschiedene Reaktionen hervor. Ungläubiges Wispern, amüsierte Blicke, auch einige verständnislose Minen.

„Natürlich", murmelte Hermine Granger direkt vor ihnen, und sie sah sich kurz nach Draco um. „Warum bin ich da nicht drauf gekommen?"

„Längere Geschichte", sagte Draco halblaut.

„Das Necronomicon ist doch eine reine Fiktion", ließ sich Tonks vernehmen. „Oder etwa nicht?"

„Noch vor einer Woche hätte ich dir zugestimmt, Tonks, aber mittlerweile bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher", antwortete Sirius.

„Darüber brauchen wir nicht zu diskutieren." Dumbledore übernahm das Gespräch wieder. „Es gibt das Necronomicon, es ist kein Märchen."

„Und, haben Sie auch Beweise dafür?"

„Die Chronik der Gründer, zum Beispiel. Der nichtöffentliche Teil. In diesem wird das Necronomicon eindeutig erwähnt."

„Das Necronomicon." Moody schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Ich gebe zu, damit ergibt alles einen gewissen Sinn. Dieser Jelin ist also ein Großer Alter, wenn ich recht vermute?"

„Wir vermuten es auch", sagte Draco laut, und die Köpfe wandten sich in seine Richtung. „Alles spricht dafür. Gerade deshalb halte ich es für sinnvoll, das Necronomicon zu finden. Ich sehe sonst keinen Ansatzpunkt, Jelin aufzuhalten, und die Zeit brennt uns unter den Nägeln. Wer weiß, was ihm noch alles einfällt."

„Das mag richtig sein, doch eins sollten wir hier klipp und klar bedenken: Das Necronomicon ist gefährlich. Es handelt sich hier nicht einfach nur um ein Buch, sondern um ein eigenständiges Lebewesen, ein böses noch dazu. Was passiert also, wenn Sie es tatsächlich finden, Mr Malfoy, und es anfängt, Sie zu manipulieren? Oder Voldemort in die Hände fällt? Oder Sandrine?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass wir keine Alternativen haben!", gab Draco gereizt zurück.

„Es gibt immer Alternativen, man muss sie bloß finden. Aber da ich das nicht allein entscheiden kann und will schlage ich vor, dass wir abstimmen. Und ich verlange von _Ihnen_, Mr Malfoy, dass Sie sich an das Abstimmungsergebnis halten."

Draco ärgerte sich über die eindeutige Implikation, obwohl Dumbledores Befürchtung ja nicht von der Hand zu weisen war.

„Einen Moment", meldete sich Shacklebolt wieder zu Wort. „Mir genügen die paar Informationen nicht, die ich bis jetzt habe, um abstimmen zu wollen, und ich bin mir sicher, einigen anderen geht es genauso. Daher schlage _ich _vor, dass wir darüber noch diskutieren und dann zur Abstimmung kommen."

„Selbstverständlich."

* * *

Das ganze zog sich mehr und mehr in die Länge.

Draco hielt sich aus der allgemeinen Diskussion heraus, denn er hatte das Für und Wider schon oft genug mit sich selbst debattiert. Dafür musste er einige Fragen der Gryffindors beantworten, die sich auf den neusten Stand bringen wollten. Es hatte ihn kaum überrascht, dass Granger, Potter, Weasley und Longbottom bereits dabei waren, schließlich waren sie schon alle über siebzehn, trotzdem wusste er genau, dass Ginny sich über diese Tatsache ärgern würde.

„Wie, glaubst du, werden die sich entscheiden?", fragte Sari ihn leise, der interessiert die hitzige Debatte beobachtete.

„Hoffentlich richtig. Entschuldige mich mal für einen Moment."

Snape hatte eine unwirsche Geste in seine Richtung gemacht.

„Du willst dich also tatsächlich auf die Suche nach dem Buch begeben?" Am Ton seiner Stimme erkannte man eindeutig, was er davon hielt.

„Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig? Jelin selbst kann es zwar nicht finden, aber denkst du nicht, Sandrine und Voldemort werden es versuchen? Und _die _werden nicht erst ein großes Diskussionsforum eröffnen, sondern loslegen. Wer weiß, ob sie nicht bereits vor uns in Aachen waren, und von höflich fragen halten sie wohl auch nicht allzu viel."

„Schmitz ist nicht mehr in Aachen."

„Wie bitte?"

Snape seufzte ungeduldig.

„Ich weiß, ich werde es bereuen, dir davon erzählt zu haben, aber das erste, was Albus getan hat, war natürlich Schmitz zu informieren. Er ist untergetaucht."

„Was? Und wie finden wir ihn jetzt?"

„Gar nicht. Es sei denn, die Abstimmung läuft zu deinen Gunsten."

„Na, das ist ja super. Das heißt, hätte ich Dumbledores Befehl missachtet, dann hätte ich sowieso vor einem leeren Geschäft gestanden – und ihr hättet es sofort gewusst."

„Ausgezeichnet, Mr Malfoy, ich bewundere Ihre Logik", spottete Snape.

„Vielen Dank auch." Draco war sauer, das war die buchstäbliche Version von Daumenschrauben. Und ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass ihm wahrscheinlich in Sachen „Gehorchen" niemand wirklich vertraute. Wenn man es ehrlich zugab, wie sollten sie auch?

„Ich glaube, sie sind fertig." Snape amüsierte sich über Draco, man sah es seinem Gesicht an. „Falls du glaubst, ich stimme dagegen, liegst du falsch. Ich weiß, dass du Recht hast, was die Argumentation und den Zeitfaktor betrifft. Aber deswegen muss es mir noch lange nicht gefallen."

„Mir gefällt es auch nicht, aber …" Draco verstummte, als Dumbledore sich wieder erhob.

„Wir haben lange genug darüber diskutiert, ich denke, es ist Zeit. Wer für die Idee ist, das Necronomicon finden zu wollen, erhebe bitte seinen Zauberstab."

Draco erhob unverzüglich den Arm. Sari, ohne eigenen Zauberstab, benutzte einfach die Hand dafür.

_Das wird knapp. Verdammt knapp._

Die Gryffindors waren einstimmig dafür, genau wie Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Snape. Arthur Weasley hatte ebenfalls den Zauberstab erhoben, während seine Frau die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und grimmig dreinsah. Moody war dabei, was Draco erstaunte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, und noch ein paar andere.

„Und wer ist dagegen?"

Die Zahl der erhobenen Zauberstäbe schien fast identisch zu sein.

Dumbledore machte eine ausdruckslose Mine.

„Gut, dann ist das wohl entschieden. Mr Malfoy?"

„Ja, Sir?"

„Brauchen Sie noch weitere Hilfe auf der Suche nach dem Buch?"


	38. Noch ein kurzes Zwischenspiel

_AN: Askaron, Ihr habt Recht, das war ein Logikfehler (Ich habe übrigens noch einen entdeckt, Schande über mich).  
Ich habe das Kapitel dahingehend korrigiert, Kingsley und Moody leben noch - man möge mir verzeihen.  
Das ist manchmal das Problem, wenn man nach Jahren eine Story weiterführt - gewisse Einzelheiten entfleuchen einem. Hier nur ein kurzes Zwischenkapitel, und danach geht es mit Volldampf weiter!  
TalynSlytherin_

* * *

„Es ist also alles geklärt?" Ginny lächelte erleichtert.

„Ja. Dumbledore ist nicht begeistert, aber die Abstimmung ist gelaufen. Es war verteufelt knapp – nur eine Stimme weniger …"

„Ist Mum deswegen so sauer?" Sie zuckte zusammen, als in der Küche eine Tür knallte, und etwas auf die Erde schlug.

„Sie war dagegen."

„Ach herrje. Und was als Nächstes?"

„Wir haben morgen ein Date mit Samuel Schmitz. Dumbledore bringt uns hin, er ist der Geheimniswahrer seines neuen Aufenthaltsorts."

„Glaubst du, er gibt uns die Hinweise, die wir benötigen?"

„Schwer einzuschätzen, ich kenne ihn ja nicht mal. Er ist sicher dankbar, dass er vorgewarnt wurde, aber _so _dankbar? Denk dran, wie er sich bei Gladiola angestellt hat. Warten wir es einfach ab."

Ginny seufzte und kraulte Blossom, die sich neben ihr auf der Bank ausgestreckt hatte.

„Wie sieht´s aus? Übernachtest du heute wieder in Mayfair?" Draco blinzelte ihr zu, und sie musste lachen.

„Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen. Das Bett gefällt mir, kann man sehr gut drin schlafen."

„Ach, an Schlafen dachte ich gar nicht mal." Typisch Draco – er konnte es einfach nicht lassen.

„Pssst!", flüstere Ginny darum auch streng. „Wenn Mum das hört …"

„Weasley, ich nehme dir und deiner Mutter ungern die Illusionen, aber über das Stadium sind wir doch wohl längst hinaus."

Draco beugte sich einfach vor und küsste sie innig.

„Lass das", lachte sie, als sie ihren Mund wieder freibekam. „Okay, überredet. Falls Mum einverstanden ist. Aber wenn sie nein sagt, heißt es auch nein. Ich will sie nicht noch mehr aufregen."

* * *

Molly Weasley sah finster in den Topf, indem sie gerade rührte.

„Molly?" Arthur blieb an der Küchentür stehen.

„Was?", blaffte sie zurück und rührte umso heftiger.

„Was stört dich? Doch nicht nur die Abstimmung?"

„Nein. Mich stört im Moment einfach alles!" Wütend gab sie dem Kessel einen Stoß.

„Dann sprich mit mir."

„Das alles!" Sie sah ihn an, zornig, aber eine tiefe Sorgenfalte prangte auf ihrer Stirn. „Unsere Tochter ist sechzehn, Arthur. Und Draco ist siebzehn. Sie sind doch eigentlich noch halbe Kinder – und werfen sich Hals über Kopf in diese irrsinnige Situation. Ich bitte dich – das Necronomicon, die so genannten Großen Alten – wir, die Erwachsenen sollten sich darum kümmern, warum ausgerechnet die beiden?"

„Sie sind keine Kinder mehr", stellte ihr Mann fest. „Nach alldem, was sie durchgemacht und erlebt haben …"

„Ja, aber ist das richtig?" Molly hatte nun Tränen in den Augen und wandte sich ab.

„Molly." Arthur drehte sie sanft zu sich zurück. „Natürlich ist das nicht richtig, aber danach fragt niemand. Erinnere dich bitte an vergangene Zeiten zurück, als Voldemort das erste Mal seine Macht ausübte. So viele sind gestorben - denk an Lily und James, an Harry, der ohne Eltern aufgewachsen ist, denk an Alice und Frank, die zwar noch am Leben, jedoch ohne Verstand sind … Ja, es wird gefährlich, glaubst du wirklich, ich würde unsere Tochter gerne in dieser Lage sehen? Aber sie befinden sich nun mal mittendrin. Du kannst ihnen nicht verwehren, ihren Teil beizutragen."

Mollys Unterlippe fing an zu beben, dann fing sie leise an zu schluchzen.

„Ich habe Angst um sie, verstehst du das nicht?"

„Doch, das verstehe ich nur zu gut. Aber gewisse Risiken müssen eingegangen werden, um das Böse zu stoppen. Das weißt du. Und alle anderen wissen es ebenfalls. Wenn wir nicht zusammenarbeiten, unser möglichstes tun …" Er nahm sie in den Arm. „Sie haben doch ein Anrecht darauf, Molly, gerade die beiden."

„Warum passiert das alles? Warum? Warum musste Ginny nur so schnell erwachsen werden?"

„Es war nicht ihre Entscheidung, Liebling."

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem wünschte ich mir, es wäre anders." Molly presste ihr Gesicht in die Schulter ihres Mannes.

„Ich auch, Molly. Ich doch auch." Er umarmte sie wieder zärtlich und gab ihr dann einen aufmunternden Stups. „Vielleicht geht alles gut aus."

„Vielleicht." Sie lachte bitter. „Und was ist, wenn nicht?"

Er sah sie nur an und antwortete nicht mehr.


	39. Samuel Schmitz

„Darf ich vorstellen? Samuel Schmitz. Sam, das sind Draco Malfoy, Ginevra Weasley, Sariel Hayes und Sirius Black."

Man hatte beschlossen, die „alte" Truppe unverändert zu lassen, sehr zum Missfallen der Weasley-Zwillinge, die nachdrücklich dagegen protestiert hatten. Zu gerne wären sie dabei gewesen, aber die Entscheidung des Ordens hatten sie zähneknirschend hingenommen.

Dumbledore nickte Schmitz zu und trat in den Hintergrund.

Im Anbetracht der Tatsachen hätte man bei Samuel Schmitz einen alten Mann erwartet, doch das war er nicht. Schmitz schien ein ziemlich agiler Mittdreißiger zu sein – also kaum älter als Sirius Black, obwohl er bedeutend älter sein _musste_. Nur seine Augen passten nicht zu dem äußeren Erscheinungsbild, sie wirkten wachsam, scharf – und von einem Wissen geprägt, dass sie uralt erscheinen ließ.

„Nun?" Schmitz´ Stimme klang amüsiert. „Was wollt ihr von mir?"

„Hinweise auf das Necronomicon", antwortete Draco, bevor irgendjemand anderes etwas sagen konnte. „Oder auf das, was in Robert Wests Papieren dazu gestanden hat."

„Bitte", fügte Sari hinzu.

Ein Moment der Stille folgte, dann fing Schmitz an zu lachen. Er lachte so heftig, dass er den Kopf zwischen die Knie sinken ließ und nach Atem rang.

„Warum?", brachte er schließlich hervor. „Was glaubt ihr, damit erreichen zu können?"

Draco wollte auffahren - seine Geduld war ziemlich am Ende – aber Ginny trat ihm nachdrücklich auf den Fuß.

„Herr Schmitz." Sie sah ihn direkt an. „Wir werden von einem der Großen Alten verfolgt. Korrigieren Sie mich, wenn ich mich irre, aber ich glaube, dass Sie über den Hintergrund genauestens informiert wurden."

Schmitz sah sie an, und jegliches Lachen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht.

„Sicher wurde ich das. Aber nun lassen Sie mich eine Frage stellen, junge Dame: Was bezweckt ihr damit? Das Necronomicon mag durchaus eine Hilfe sein, den Alten aufzuhalten, der euch auf den Fersen sitzt. Aber viele Dinge müssen zusammenkommen, damit ihr das Buch findet – und was geschieht, wenn ihr das Feuer dadurch mit Öl übergießt? Die Welt, wie wir sie kennen, verändert – und nicht zum Guten?"

„Was haben wir denn für eine Wahl?", entgegnete Sari forsch. „Gibt es Alternativen? Wenn ja, würden wir sie gern von Ihnen hören."

Draco dachte nach, dann nickte er. „Auch Voldemort verändert diese Welt und garantiert nicht zum Guten. Wir müssen es versuchen, allein diese Alternative bleibt uns. Ich schließe mich Sari an – wenn Sie eine andere Idee haben, immer nur her damit."

Schmitz sah Sari an, dann Sirius – dann Ginny. Und zuletzt Draco.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass dieses Buch gefährlich ist. Und nicht umsonst seit Jahrhunderten verschollen."

„Aber Alhazred hat es doch nicht ohne Grund verfasst. Oder?" Dracos Stimme war schneidend.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber schon damals griffen Mächte ein – Mächte, die wir nicht mal erahnen sollten oder konnten – und verwandelten dieses Buch in etwas eigenständiges. Etwas _lebendiges. _Es wendete sich sogar gegen seinen Verfasser – wissen Sie eigentlich, wie Alhazred endete?"

„Nein", antworteten Draco und Ginny fast unisono, dann warfen sie sich einen Blick zu und grinsten sich kurz an. „Wollen wir es denn überhaupt wissen?", fügte Draco hinzu und seine Mine wurde wieder düster.

„Hingerichtet von seinem eigenen Sohn", sagte Schmitz leise. „Das Buch hat ihn in seine Träume und Alpträume verfolgt, selbst als es nicht mehr in seiner Reichweite war. Er starb im Irrsinn. Es war ein Akt der Barmherzigkeit für ihn."

„Wir müssen das Risiko eingehen." Draco starrte ihm unverwandt ins Gesicht. „Das Buch ist eine Chance."

„Das sagen Sie jetzt."

„Ich wiederhole, haben wir eine Wahl?" Der Slytherin hatte langsam das Gefühl, sich im Kreis zu drehen.

Schmitz überraschte sie alle, als er ein schnaubendes Lachen von sich gab.

„Hartnäckig bis zum letzten, mit Köpfen stur wie Dracheneier, das seid ihr Malfoys. Ihrem Vater hätte ich erneut den Rücken zugewandt, da können Sie sich gewiss sein."

„Was? Hat Lucius … hat … hat er …"

„Oh ja, als er noch jung war hat er es versucht. Wie hätte er anders können, als Nachfahre von dem arabischen Bastard? Nur hatte er weniger gute Argumente." Schmitz fletschte plötzlich die Zähne und unwillkürlich wichen alle etwas zurück. „Sei es drum, ich habe Albus versprochen euch zu helfen, und meine Versprechen halte ich."

Er holte tief Luft, senkte den Kopf, und als er wieder hoch blickte war sein Antlitz um mindestens vierzig Jahre gealtert. Nun sah er tatsächlich wie der Schmitz aus, den sie sich vorgestellt hatten.

„Wenn ihr glaubt, ich hätte eine direkte Spur zum Necronomicon, dann irrt ihr euch. Das Buch will nicht gefunden werden, es fühlt sich wohl da, wo es ist. Im gewissen Sinne könnte man das Necronomicon auch als Portalwächter bezeichnen – denn es wurde zurückgelassen, um einen wichtigen Knotenpunkt im Weltengefüge darzustellen. Nur sehr mächtigen Alten gelingt es, diese Schaltstelle zu umgehen. Wie eurem Jelin, beispielsweise. Der übrigens einen ganz anderen Namen trägt, wenn ich nicht völlig falsch liege."

„Welchen?", fragte Ginny forsch, obwohl sie sich im Moment alles andere als selbstsicher fühlte. Diese ganze Sache wurde immer komplizierter.

Schmitz machte eine Pause und dachte nach.

„Der echte Name würde euch nichts sagen", sagte er schließlich. „Aber ihr würdet ihn vielleicht als Loki wiedererkennen."

„Den Gott des Schabernacks aus der nordischen Mythologie?", fragte Sari überrascht.

„Ich sehe, Sie kennen sich wenigstens ein bisschen aus." Schmitz lächelte schmallippig. „In gewissem Sinne sind viele Legenden unserer Welt auf die Großen Alten zurückzuführen. Aber das führt jetzt zu weit, ihr wollt Fakten von mir." Er hob seinen Zeigefinger, der nun knochig und wie eine uralte Ranke wirkte. „Ich kann euch nur Hinweise geben, aber so detailliert habe ich sie noch nie ausgesprochen. Aus gutem Grund, aber sei es drum – ich habe lange genug gelebt." Er räusperte sich. "Ohne das Rätsel zu lösen, seid ihr immer noch am Anfang. Das eigentliche Rätsel liegt in Atlantis begraben, das kann ich euch sagen, aber wie kommt ihr hin? Euer erster Schritt führt in eine Täuschung, die zu einer Enttäuschung wird, wenn ihr den richtigen Hinweisen nicht folgt. Verborgen und doch so offensichtlich. Den Eingang findet ihr nicht an einem Ort, der bewacht wird. Ist einer und ist keiner, denn er ist nicht der Weg, er zeigt euch nur den Weg, und der führt zurück, wenn ihr ihn vorwärts beschreitet. Solltet ihr dem Unschlafendem begegnen, wird er euch versuchen, und nur Vergebung wird euch retten. Die Zeichen der Vergebung wird euch dann den weiteren Weg zum Buch der Toten weisen."

Verwirrte Gesichter waren seine Antwort.

„Und _das _soll alles gewesen sein?", fragte Sari verständnislos. „Und deswegen das ganze Trara? Jetzt sind wir genauso schlau wie vorher und wissen immer noch nicht, wo wir anfangen sollen!"

„Das ist alles, was ich euch sagen kann. Der Rest ist an euch, es zu lösen. Es tut mir leid, ich hätte gerne mehr …" Schmitz fing an zu husten, immer lauter wurde es, und er krümmte sich um den Stab, der zwischen seinen Beinen erschienen war.

Erschrocken wollte Ginny ihm helfen, aber noch bevor sie zu ihm gelangen konnte, war der alte Mann – und das war er nun wirklich geworden – hinter einer weißen Rauchwand verschwunden. Die Gehhilfe klapperte vor dieser Wand auf den Boden. Eine Schwade stieg darüber auf und formte sich zu einem wabernden Gesicht mit langen Teufelshörnern. Sie schnitt Grimassen und lachte dabei lautlos.

_Zu schade._

Es war keine Stimme, die man in den Ohren hören konnte, dennoch vernahmen sie alle. Draco, Ginny, Sari, Sirius, Dumbledore – selbst Blossom. Und es war eine bekannte Stimme, denn sie gehörte keinem geringeren als Jelin selbst.

_So lange hat er das Wissen für sich bewahrt. Nun ja, er war ein alter Mann, nicht wahr? Über vierhundert Jahre gab er nichts weiter, aber nun ist er schwach geworden. Ihr aber werdet nicht finden was er euch versprach, darauf gebe ich euch mein Wort. Und solltet ihr mich trotz allem widerlegen, kostet es euch mehr, als ihr jemals hätte geben wollen. Das Eis in den Knochen, das Kind ohne Namen, die Leidenschaft ohne Stimme. Denkt an meine Worte!_

Ein eisiger Windstoß fuhr durch den Raum.

Dumbledore ging energisch nach vorn und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das wabernde Gesicht.

„Weiche. Hier ist kein Platz für dich, Dämon!"

Ein Lachen antwortete ihm.

„Noch nicht, Narr! Aber bald!"

Damit verflüchtigte sich die Wolke und der Raum erwärmte sich wieder.

Ginny sah erst Draco, dann fassungslos die Stelle an, an der Schmitz gestanden hatte.

Der alte Mann war verschwunden, wie, als hätte er niemals existiert.


	40. Rätsel

Draco, Sari, Sirius und Ginny überhäuften Dumbledore mit Fragen, der jedoch antwortete nur einsilbig. Hatte der Direktor geahnt, was passieren würde? Scheinbar ja, denn trotz der Trauer, die in seinem Gesicht stand und seiner rührenden Geste – er nahm den Stab auf und bettete in liebevoll in seine Hände – verriet sein Gesichtsausdruck keine Überraschung.

„Sie wussten, was passieren würde", sagte Draco schließlich leise und alle Köpfe wandten sich in seine Richtung.

Dumbledore hielt seinem forschenden Blick stand.

„Gewusst? Nein. Aber vermutet habe ich es." Er nickte zu der Stelle hinüber, an der Schmitz verschwunden war. „Samuel hat viel gewusst, aber sein Wissen hat er nie weitergegeben. Selbst mir nicht oder anderen klugen Köpfen, die daraus nie Kapitel geschlagen hätten. Denen es nur um das _Wissen _gegangen wäre. Indem er die Wahrheit aussprach … nun, ich denke, er hatte eine sehr innigere Verbindung zu all dem. Vielleicht hat er vor langer Zeit einmal einen Handel abgeschlossen."

„Ist Jelin tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Dämon?", wollte Ginny wissen.

Dumbledore zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Dämon, Großer Alter – ich glaube, es gibt da nicht viel Unterschied." Er klopfte in einer übertrieben Geste an die Wand.

„Verstehe ich nicht", sagte Sirius.

„Wesen, die in einer anderen Dimension leben. Von woanders kommen, sei es Hölle oder Paradies." Sari nickte. „Doch, ich verstehe, was er meint."

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" Ginny sah Draco auffordernd an. „Das, was Schmitz uns da erzählt hat – das war ein Rätsel, oder? Das wir lösen müssen? Um das Buch zu finden?"

„Sicher."

„Und, schon eine Idee, Dracs?" Forschend blickte auch Sari ihm ins Gesicht.

„Nein, im Moment noch nicht. Professor Dumbledore – können Sie uns helfen?"

Dumbledore sah eine lange Zeit vor sich hin, dann schüttelte er mit dem Kopf.

„Nein. Ihr müsst es selbst lösen." Auch er sah nun alt aus, erschöpft und irgendwie mit den Gedanken in der Vergangenheit.

Sirius räusperte sich.

„Sie sollten nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, Albus. Es tut mir leid, dass es so geendet hat." Er nickte zu dem Stab hinüber, den der Direktor immer noch in der Hand hielt.

Dumbledore seufzte.

„Ja, mir auch. Wenn ich euch helfen kann – egal mit was – lasst es mich wissen."

„Das werden wir", versprach Sari.

Der alte Mann desapparierte ohne ein weiteres Wort.

* * *

_Euer erster Schritt führt in eine Täuschung, die zu einer Enttäuschung wird, wenn ihr den richtigen Hinweisen nicht folgt._

Draco saß im Schneidersitz vor dem Kamin und dachte über Schmitz´ Worte nach. Immer und immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu diesem Satz zurück, und er zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber.

„Vielleicht war _alles_ nur eine Täuschung", spottete Sari, der genauso darüber nachdachte. „Wir wachen morgen in unseren Betten auf und es gibt überhaupt keine Großen Alten, keine Sandrine und keine Bedrohung.

„Klar", sagte Ginny ironisch und fütterte Blossom mit kleinen Schinkenstücken. „Nimm doch Voldemort auch gleich noch aus der Gleichung, dann können wir zufrieden und glücklich Leben bis zu unserem Ende. Wie im Märchen."

Sirius schnaubte im Hintergrund.

„Ich will euch ja nicht die Illusionen nehmen, ihr Träumer, aber das wird wohl leider nicht passieren."

Draco starrte in das brennende Feuer. Schon wieder hatte es Opfer gegeben, und alles nur für so lächerliche Hinweise … und doch musste Schmitz gewusst haben, was passieren würde. Er hatte Informationen weitergegeben, die er nicht hatte weitergeben dürfen, und sie mussten wichtig gewesen sein, wieso war er sonst bestraft worden? Woher hatte er sie, und wieso war allein das Aussprechen so schlimm gewesen, ihn zu vernichten? Hatte es tatsächlich einen Handel gegeben, wie Dumbledore vermutete? Hatte der alte Mann – _beide _alte Männer – ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt, oder hielten sie die wichtigsten Dinge zurück? Kalkuliertes Risiko? Bauern in einem immens großen Schachspiel? War Schmitz so ein Bauer gewesen? Waren sie die nächsten? Wenn nicht sie, wer dann? Was war das hier, ein kosmisches Spiel, bei dem sich die Zuschauer vor Lachen bogen?

„Dracs? Was denkst du?", unterbrach Sari seine düstere Gedankenkette.

„Sachen, die ich lieber nicht denken sollte", gab Draco kurz zurück. „Ich hätte Schmitz gerne noch ein paar Sachen gefragt, die jetzt nie geklärt werden."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Wieso hat er Wests Papiere ausgerechnet an die Farnsworth verhökert? Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn, wenn alles geheim bleiben sollte. Gerade die Grusellady wollte doch alles enträtseln, da hätte er ihr ja gleich alles erzählen können."

„Du weißt nicht, was in den Papieren gestanden hat", gab Sari zu bedenken.

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht, aber es muss wichtig gewesen sein, ansonsten wäre Jelin doch nicht sofort aufgetaucht und hätte sie aus dem Verkehr gezogen."

„Tja, dann war es wohl überaus praktisch für Schmitz, dass er jetzt verschwunden und tot ist?" Der Sarkasmus troff geradezu aus Sirius´ Worten. „So musste er dir nicht Rede und Antwort stehen, Malfoy."

Draco wollte etwas Gereiztes entgegnen, dann schloss er den Mund wieder. Stattdessen fing er wieder fieberhaft an zu überlegen.

_Euer erster Schritt führt in eine Täuschung, die zu einer Enttäuschung wird, wenn ihr den richtigen Hinweisen nicht folgt. _

Machte _das _etwa Sinn?

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa …" Ginny ließ den Satz offen, aber auch bei ihr hatte es scheinbar „klick" gemacht.

„Aber wenn doch?"

Sie starrten sich an.

Sirius räusperte sich ärgerlich.

„Würdet ihr so gütig sein, uns an euren Überlegungen teilhaben zu lassen?"

„Nein, warte mal, ich glaube ich weiß, worauf sie hinauswollen." Sari schnippte mit einem Finger. „Schmitz ist nicht tot?"

„Quatsch", sagte Black mit Inbrunst in der Stimme.

„Täuschung, Illusion – was haben wir gerade erlebt?"

„Glaubst du echt, das war abgekartet? Dann hätte Dumbledore seine Finger aber auch mit im Spiel."

„Niemals!" Sirius begann sauer zu werden.

Draco dachte weiter darüber nach.

„Nein, ich sehe keinen Sinn darin", sagte er endlich. „Ich glaube, dass er tot ist. Oder zumindest nicht für uns erreichbar, was auf dasselbe hinauslaufen dürfte. Aber die Täuschung, die in eine Enttäuschung wird … was ist, wenn die Täuschung nicht für uns war?"

Jetzt kam überhaupt keiner mehr mit, man konnte es an den Mienen der anderen Anwesenden erkennen.

„Rede mal weniger kryptisch, Dracs."

„Pass auf. Schmitz wollte uns Hinweise geben, richtig? Aber er wusste auch, was passiert, wenn er das tut. Und dass jemand mithören würde. Er gab uns genug Hinweise, um _weitere _Hinweise finden zu können. Vielleicht wollte er den Lauscher in der Wand glauben lassen, dass das alles ist? Ich glaube aber, dass das eventuell eben _nicht _alles war."

„Ich verstehe immer noch kein Wort." Sari kratzte sich am Kopf.

Draco ging nicht darauf ein.

„Ich würde mich morgen gern mal in Schmitz´ Laden umsehen – meint ihr, das bekommen wir hin?"

„Wieso nicht? Schlösser dürften für Zauberer doch kaum ein Problem darstellen." Sari seufzte. „Obwohl ich nicht weiß, was du zu finden hoffst."

„Ich glaube einfach, er hat weitere Hinweise für uns hinterlassen. Belass es dabei, es ist spät, und wir sollten schlafen gehen. Wenn wir Pech haben, werden wir in nächster Zukunft nämlich nicht allzu viel Schlaf bekommen."

„Ja, Chef." Sari verbeugte sich ironisch, was ihm einen Tritt von Draco einbrachte.

* * *

„Ziemlich kompliziert, die Sache, oder?" Ginny hatte sich in Dracos Arm zusammengekuschelt und sah an die Decke.

Molly Weasley war nicht sehr begeistert davon gewesen, als ihre Tochter sie gebeten hatte, wie in Dracos Apartment übernachten zu dürfen, hatte es ihr jedoch nicht verboten. Ginny hatte ihr eine kurze Zusammenfassung der heutigen Erlebnisse gegeben und sie darüber informiert, wie ihr nächster Schritt aussehen sollte. Draco war erst dagegen gewesen, aber schließlich waren das hier ihre Eltern, die ihr im schlechtesten aller Fälle sogar verbieten könnten, an weiteren Unternehmungen teilzuhaben. Da war es besser, sie im Vorfeld zu informieren.

„_Kompliziert_ trifft es nicht ganz." Draco sah zu Blossom, die auf dem Fensterbrett saß und sich eifrig ihre Schuppen putzte. „_Irrsinnig _wäre mir eingefallen."

„Spaßvogel."

„Und das alles für ein Buch, von dem wir nicht mal wissen, ob es uns tatsächlich nützt." Draco ließ sich nicht aufheitern, er machte sich Sorgen.

„Es war deine Idee."

„Ja, weil ich keine andere habe. Du vielleicht?"

„Nein." Ginny bewegte sich unbehaglich, sie hatte wieder leichte Schmerzen im Unterleib, wollte das aber nicht zugeben. Um sich abzulenken fragte sie: „Wir müssen also tatsächlich Atlantis finden, stimmt´s?"

„Sieht so aus. Aber wie können wir schaffen, was vorher noch keinem gelungen ist?"

„Weißt du ja gar nicht. Vielleicht sind alle, die es geschafft haben …" Ginny unterbrach sich, den Gedanken wollte sie nicht weiterführen.

„Ja, eben. Und genau das bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen."

„Ich wünschte, all das wäre nie passiert", sagte Ginny bedrückt.

„Alles?" Sie konnte hören, dass er dabei an etwas anderes dachte und vor sich hingrinste.

„Na ja … vielleicht nicht ganz alles." Ginny befreite ihren Arm und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

„Okay, dann lass ich das durchgehen."


	41. Das offensichtliche Versteck

„Das ist also Aachen." Ginny sah sich interessiert um. „Sieht ja aus wie eine hübsche Stadt. Ein bisschen laut vielleicht."

„Wir stehen hier ja auch direkt neben einer Schnellstraße", war Saris trockenes Kommentar.

„Einer was?"

„Erklär ich dir mal in Ruhe." Sari grinste.

„Schmitz´ Laden müsste da hinten irgendwo sein", bemerkte Draco.

„Dann los."

„Wenn das mal keine Zeitverschwendung ist", brummte Sirius. „Nicht gleich auf mich losgehen", sagte er, als er Dracos Blick sah, „ich habe auch keine andere Idee. Aber dafür müssen wir nicht einbrechen." Er schwenkte einen Schlüssel.

„Wo hast du den denn her?", erkundigte sich Sari interessiert bei Black.

„Dumbledore", war dessen kurze Antwort.

„Ach ja?" Draco dachte sich seinen Teil, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. „Hätte ich gar nicht erwartet, dass Schmitz seinen Laden in Muggelgebiet hat."

„Er hatte ein ganz normales Antiquariat, Dracs. Keinen Zaubererbuchladen."

„Jaja, schon gut."

„Da wären wir."

Samuel Schmitz´ Antiquariat wirkte recht unspektakulär. Eine kleines verstaubtes Ladenfenster, eine unscheinbare Tür, die so niedrig war, dass alle drei Männer den Kopf einziehen mussten, um ihn sich nicht zu stoßen. Ginny, ausnahmsweise mal dankbar über ihre Größe, grinste darüber.

„Und jetzt? Wo willst du suchen?" Black sah sich suchend um.

Das Innere sah aus wie ein typischer Buchladen. Die Regale an den Wänden, die voller Bücher waren, manche sogar drei- und vierfach gestapelt. Zwei kleine Sessel flankierten eine abgeschabte Theke. Der Geruch nach altem Papier herrschte vor.

„Vielleicht in seiner Wohnung?", schlug Ginny zögernd vor. „Ich glaube, da führt eine Treppe nach oben – erwähnte Susan nicht, dass er über dem Laden wohnte?"

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee." Draco stupste Blossom an, die auf seiner Schulter saß und sich interessiert umsah. „Mistvieh, kannst du uns helfen zu suchen?"

„Mistvieh!", quietschte Blossom fröhlich. Dieses Wort nahm sie immer noch als Kompliment, wie in alten Chryois-Zeiten. „Wonach suchen?"

„Tja, das ist die große Frage", knurrte Black.

„Möglicherweise ein Geheimgang, ein Safe oder so was?", schlug Sari vor.

„Zu offensichtlich."

„Denk dran, was er gesagt hat – verborgen und doch so offensichtlich", gab sein Freund zurück.

„Stimmt auch wieder." Draco wandte sich wieder an Blossom. „Kannst du hier etwas Verborgenes finden?"

„Blossom sucht", piepste die Echse, sprang von seiner Schulter und begann, im Raum umherzuschnüffeln.

Sari sah sich derweil die Bücher an und zog eins heraus. „Er hat ein paar verdammt seltene Exemplare hier", bemerkte er. „Wem gehört das alles eigentlich jetzt?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" Draco hatte sich hinter die Theke begeben und öffnete nun wahllos ein paar Schubladen. Nichts, jedenfalls nichts interessantes.

„Irgendwie komme ich mir wie ein Schnüffler vor." Ginny sah sich unbehaglich um.

„Zu einem guten Zweck."

„Naja, man kann sich die Wahrheit auch zurechtbiegen", murmelte sie ziemlich leise.

Draco hatte sie trotzdem gehört und grinste.

„Vielleicht ist _das _der Unterschied zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins."

„Ich unterbreche euer Geplänkel nur ungern, aber ich glaube, euer Schoßtier hat was gefunden."

Tatsächlich, Blossom schnüffelte aufgeregt an einem alten Teppich herum, der zur Zierde an der Wand hing.

„Das ist aber _sehr _offensichtlich. Wer weiß, vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und dahinter befindet sich tatsächlich eine Tür, die nach Atlantis führt." Beißender Spott begleitete Sirius´ Worte.

„Haha, Black, sehr lustig", knurrte Draco und riss den Teppich beiseite. Darunter befand sich eine blanke Metallfläche – ein Safe. Allerdings befand sich weder Knauf, Zahlenschloss noch sonst eine Öffnungsmöglichkeit an ihm.

„Ich schätze nicht, dass sich das Ding mit einem einfachen _Alohomora _öffnet, oder?" Ginny sah auf das glänzende Metall.

„Wohl eher nicht – aber versuch´s."

Ginny hob ihren Zauberstab und sprach die Worte aus, aber natürlich tat sich nichts.

„Wäre auch zu einfach gewesen." Draco musterte den Safe kritisch. „Aber irgendwie muss man das Teil doch aufkriegen."

Während sie zu dritt ratlos davor standen, war Sari langsam weiter durch den staubigen Laden geschlendert. Als er sich ein weiteres Regal ansehen wollte, stolperte er plötzlich über eine lose Diele. Es gelang ihm kaum, das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren und er fluchte herzhaft. Dann sah er genauer hin und stutzte.

„Dracs? Hey, Draco, komm mal her!"

„Was denn?" Draco sah unwillig zu ihm hinüber.

„Vergesst das olle Ding, kommt hierher!"

„Eine lockeres Bodenbrett, toll." Sirius musterte den Fußboden.

„Ja, aber seht euch die Maserung an. Klingelt da was bei euch?" Abwartend schaute Sari von einem zum anderen.

Draco wollte verneinen, Ginny ebenso, doch Blossom kam ihnen zuvor. Sie quietschte wieder.

„Zeichen!"

„Quatsch, das sind doch keine Zeichen, da sind einfache Linien im Holz."

„Komm hier rüber, vielleicht kann man es von da aus nicht sehen."

Draco stellte sich an die Stelle, an der Sari stand. Ginny und Black folgten natürlich sofort.

„Ich sehe immer noch nichts."

„Ich auch nicht."

„Mensch, seid ihr blind?" Sari verdrehte die Augen, kniete sich hin und fuhr eine Maserung nach.

Ginny kniff die Augen zusammen und wollte eben wieder mit dem Kopf schütteln als ihre Augen endlich auch die Muster erfassen konnten.

„Sind das dieselben Zeichen, die bei der Farnsworth auf dem Boden waren?"

„Nicht exakt dieselben, aber sie ähneln sich. Würde ich jedenfalls sagen." Sari sah abwartend hoch. „Dracs?"

„Tut mir leid, ich kann da einfach nichts sehen", sagte Draco gereizt. „Bildet ihr euch nicht vielleicht was ein?"

„Nein, denn jetzt sehe ich es auch", warf Sirius ein. „Ich würde auch sagen, dass es nicht ganz genauso aussieht wie bei Farnworth, da sind ein paar Windungen dazugekommen, oder?"

„Wieso seht ihr das alle und ich nicht?" Draco war kurz davor sich aufzuregen.

„Komm wieder runter, Draco. Das Auge muss sich erst dran gewöhnen."

Draco ging einmal rundum die Diele und wurde dabei immer frustrierter.

„Warte mal – steckt da vielleicht Absicht dahinter?", fragte Ginny plötzlich. „Vielleicht _kannst _du es gar nicht sehen."

„Und aus welchem Grund bitteschön?"

„Vielleicht bist du ja der einzige, der damit was anfangen könnte."

„Hä? Und wie kann ich, das wenn ich eure ominösen Zeichen gar nicht sehen kann?"

„Reine Spekulation, okay? Vielleicht kann nur ein Blutsverwandter von Alhazred mit den Symbolen etwas bewirken. Was aber, wenn der falsche hier rein trampelt?"

„Jemand wie Lucius meinst du?"

Ginny nickte.

„Tja, und was soll ich jetzt machen?"

„Leg deine Hände drauf?", schlug Sari vor.

„Und wohin?"

„Hier sind so einige Zeichen …" Auch Sirius ging nun um die Diele herum. „Wie gesagt, die Ähnlichkeit ist da, aber diese ganzen Windungen …"

„Und wenn es jetzt das falsche ist und ich das ganze aus Versehen zerstöre?" Draco stand zögernd vor dem Brett.

„Ich glaube, wir haben keine Wahl", sagte Sari nach einigem Nachdenken schließlich. „Da wir keine Ahnung haben, was die einzelnen Zeichen zu bedeuten haben, müssen wir es ausprobieren. Rutsch einfach drüber."

„Gefällt mir nicht."

„Mir auch nicht, aber eine andere Möglichkeit fällt mir nicht ein."

Noch immer zaudernd ließ Draco sich auf die Knie nieder und fuhr das Brett mit den Händen entlang. Es passierte nichts – überhaupt nichts.

„Soviel zu der Idee – aua!"

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Ginny alarmiert.

„So ein dämlicher Nagel … Mist, ich blute hier alles voll, hat mal jemand ein Ta..." Er verstummte. Einige Blutstropfen waren auf das Holz gefallen. Sie verschwanden, sobald sie das Brett berührten, als würden sie wie hungrig eingesaugt werden. Das ganze Holz begann, in einem düsteren Grün zu leuchten. Die Fensterscheiben begannen leise zu klirren. Alle Anwesenden – selbst Sari, der doch nur ein Squib war – konnten das Wirken großer, magischer Kräfte spüren.

„Was passiert hier?" Ginny wich einen Schritt von der Diele zurück und die anderen taten es ihr gleich.

„Hey! Der Safe ist verschwunden, seht mal!" Sari wies zur Wand.

Er hatte Recht, wo eben noch die glänzende Metallplatte zu sehen gewesen war befand sich ein großes Loch in der Wand. Bodentief und etwa Mannshoch.

„Sieht wie eine Einladung aus, oder?"

Dennoch zögerten alle, das Loch zu betreten. Bis auf Blossom. Noch während sie wie Statuen dastanden kam Leben in die kleine Echse und sie hüpfte darauf zu.

„Blossom, warte …"

Doch schon verschwand sie durch den geschaffenen Eingang. Ein Rumpeln, ein heftiger Knall, danach folgte ein Schleifen.

„Himmel, was, wenn …"

Blossoms Hinterteil tauchte wieder auf. Sie schien mit dem Maul eifrig an etwas zu ziehen, was sehr schwer sein musste, so sehr traten die Muskeln in den Hinterläufen hervor.

„Sind wir hier Requisiten? Die Kleine hat scheinbar mehr Mumm als wir alle zusammen. Los, helfen wir ihr!" Sari trat beherzt vor.

Es war ein Kasten, aus dessen zugeklappten Deckel ein langes Band hervorragte. So hatte Blossom ihn ziehen können. Ein großer Kasten, schmucklos, aus dunklem Eichenholz.

Ginny nahm ihr den Kasten ab und stellte ihn schwungvoll auf den Tresen. Draco leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab derweil den Geheimgang aus, der sich geöffnet hatte.

„Er führt nicht sehr weit –die Kiste muss das sein, was wir finden sollten."

„Und was ist drin?"

„Drin!", piepste Blossom mit leuchtenden Augen. Sie war stolz auf sich, das konnte man ihr ansehen.

„Mach du ihn auf, Dracs, das wird ja scheinbar von dir verlangt."

In der Hoffnung, nicht gleich in die nächste Falle zu tappen öffnete Draco den Deckel und sah hinein.

„Und? Jetzt mach es doch nicht so spannend!"

„Ein Buch."

„Nein, ernsthaft? Das ist doch nicht …!"

„Nein, ist es garantiert nicht. So blöd wäre Schmitz nicht gewesen." Draco nahm das Buch vorsichtig aus dem Kasten. Er klappte den Einband auf und starrte dann darauf.

„Was? Was ist es?" Ginny konnte die Spannung nicht mehr ertragen und nahm ihm einfach das Buch aus den Händen. Enttäuscht ließ sie es wieder sinken. „Das ist eine fremde Sprache, kann ich nicht lesen."

„Das ist deutsch. Und ganz unten steht der Name Robert West."


	42. Jetzt wird's erst richtig kompliziert

„Wie was? West? Glaubst du etwa, das sind …" Sari starrte begeistert auf das Buch.

„Wests Aufzeichnungen?" Sirius sprach es aus, genauso fasziniert wie Sariel.

„Wäre logisch, oder?" Draco blätterte ein wenig darin herum. „Vielleicht nicht die kompletten Aufzeichnungen, aber das, was für uns wichtig ist? Oder vielmehr genug Hinweise auf den nächsten Schritt geben könnte?"

„Traust dir zu, das zu übersetzen?"

„Nein. Ich kann Deutsch, einigermaßen jedenfalls, aber was ist, wenn ich etwas falsch interpretiere? Dann können wir von vorne anfangen."

„Es gibt doch da einen Zauberspruch …" Sirius dachte angestrengt nach, aber Draco schüttelte sofort nachdrücklich mit dem Kopf.

„Das will ich auch nicht riskieren. Was ist, wenn ein Zauberspruch es zerstören würde? Du weißt, es gibt solche Sprüche und ich halte Schmitz für so verschlagen, es zumindest versucht zu haben. Nein, wir werden Daniel bitten, es zu übersetzen."

„Ich rufe ihn an, dauert nur eine Minute." Sari zückte sein Handy und verzog sich in den Hintergrund.

„Lady Farnsworth hatte Wests Papiere – wie kann es sein, dass sie nun hier sind?", fragte Ginny Draco leise, während man im Hintergrund Saris Stimme hören könnte, der mit Daniel sprach.

„Das ist ja das, was ich mich von Anfang an gefragt habe – wieso hat Schmitz ihr die Papiere so ohne weiteres verkauft? Er muss gewusst haben, wie sehr sie sich für solche Dinge interessierte und dass es für sie nicht nur um Wissen, sondern auch um Anwendung ging. Natürlich ist das nur eine Annahme, aber was ist, wenn er ihr ein Duplikat überlassen hat – es aber nach seinen Wünschen … nun, sagen wir, modifiziert hat? Genug übrig, um ihr Interesse zu wecken und sie davon zu überzeugen, alles in ihrem Besitz zu haben, aber nicht genug um sie _wirklich _auf die Spuren der Großen Alten oder des Buches zu setzen?"

„Wieso hat er uns das Buch – ich meine die Aufzeichnungen – dann nicht einfach gegeben? Wieso hat er so ein Geheimnis darum gemacht, es hier verborgen anstatt einfach Tacheles zu reden?"

„Ich denke auch darüber nach, was Dumbledore gesagt hat – nämlich, dass Schmitz vielleicht einmal einen Handel abgeschlossen hat. Mit wem, frage ich dich. Was hat er dafür bekommen, was versprechen müssen? Wir kennen die Bedingungen dieses Vertrages nicht, wenn er denn existiert."

„Meinst du, er hat sie extra für dich hinterlassen?"

„Dann hätte er ja wissen müssen, dass ausgerechnet ich – also wir – einmal in eine Situation geraten, in der das Auffinden der Papiere unumgänglich ist. Obwohl ich das auch nicht ausschließen möchte. Aber es gibt ja noch mehr Nachfahren der Blutlinie, es muss so sein. Denk mal an Gladiola oder … Lucius. Und ich vermute, dass dieser verschlossene Durchgang und die gezeichnete Diele erst sichtbar wurden, als Schmitz vor uns das aussprach, was ihm zu sagen möglich war. Sonst hätte hier vorher ja jeder reinlaufen können, ich meine, so versteckt war das Ganze nun auch nicht."

„Aha." Ginny schwirrte der Kopf. „So langsam aber sicher kann das doch kein Mensch mehr auf der Reihe behalten, wie schaffst du das?"

Draco zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Wir können gleich hinkommen!" Triumphierend klappte Sari sein Handy zu. „Danny ist fast vom Stuhl gefallen, er brennt darauf, die Aufzeichnungen sehen zu können! Aber wie kommen wir denn jetzt so schnell nach Berlin? Wir könnten am Bahnhof …"

„Äh, Sari?"

„Oder am Flughafen … da fliegen doch bestimmt Flugzeuge von Aachen nach Berlin …"

„Immer ruhig bleiben, Sari." Sirius grinste vor sich hin. „Überleg mal, wer hier vor dir steht."

„Hä?"

„Zauberer können apparieren, schon vergessen?"

„Ach ja." Sari wurde sogar etwas rot. Dann ging ihm auf, was genau das heißen würde und er schüttelte abwehrend mit den Händen. „Nein, kommt nicht in Frage. Nachher kann ich meine Einzelteile zusammensuchen, ich fahre mit dem Zug!"

„Ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen wäre doch nett", sagte Sirius trocken und griff nach seinem Arm. „Wenn du Ginny nimmst, Malfoy, nehme ich unseren Spaßvogel hier."

„Kann ich selber", sagte Ginny überzeugt.

„Können ja, aber dann haben wir eventuell das Ministerium an den Hacken. Shacklebolt drückt bestimmt ein Auge zu, aber was ist, wenn Fudge davon erfährt? Oder noch schlimmer, die Umbridge? Denk dran, du bist noch keine siebzehn."

Ginny maulte, sah es aber ein.

„Blossom, komm du auch her." Draco zeigte auf seine Schulter und die Echse hüpfte geschwind hinauf.

Ein paar Sekunden später sagte Sirius: „Es funktioniert nicht."

„Merke ich auch gerade."

„Da, ich sag´s doch!" Sari versuchte, sich aus Sirius´ Klammergriff zu befreien. „Das geht in die Hose!"

„Quatsch, vermutlich hat Schmitz auf seinem Laden den gleichen Bann, der normalerweise auf Hogwarts liegt. Wir müssen bloß raus."

Black zog den widerstrebenden Sari mit sich, dann folgte Draco mit Blossom und zuletzt Ginny. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen mit einem Krachen ins Schloss.

Ginny sah sich noch einmal um und ihre Augen wurden groß.

„Leute? Seht euch das an", sagte sie gepresst.

Schmitz´ Laden war verschwunden, wie der Mann, dem er einst gehört hatte. Stattdessen konnte man nur noch einen Rohbau erblicken, vor dem ein Plakat hing, auf dem für ein neu zuentstehendes Ladenlokal geworben wurde.

„Ist das echt?" Sari klopfte an eine Betonwand und Putz rieselte herunter. „Wir waren da aber doch eben noch drin!"

„Tut nichts zur Sache, vielleicht erfahren wir mal irgendwann, was es damit auf sich hat. Wir müssen los", mahnte Black.

„Ich wäre immer noch für den Zug …" Weiter kam Sari nicht, als er schon mit Sirius verschwand.

Ginny warf einen letzten Blick auf die Baustelle.

„Wie ausgelöscht", sagte sie leise.

Draco antwortete nicht darauf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort disapparierten sie ebenfalls.

* * *

Eine Stunde später saßen sie dich zusammengedrängt in Daniels Wohnzimmer und beobachteten gespannt, wie der Deutsche eine Seite nach der nächsten umblätterte und vor sich hinmurmelte.

„Daniel! Jetzt mach es nicht noch mysteriöser, spuck endlich mal was aus!", maulte Sari irgendwann.

„Das ist wirklich … ich kann nicht glauben, was Großvater da alles zusammengetragen hat." Daniel ließ sich gar nicht irritieren und stöberte weiter.

Draco platzte fast vor Ungeduld, gleichzeitig nahmen seine Gedanken immer wirrere Ausmaße an. All diese Informationen und all die, die vielleicht noch folgen würden, das alles war ein so komplexes Rätsel geworden, dass er kaum noch wusste, wohin er seine Gedanken richten sollte.

Er räusperte sich nachdrücklich, und alle bis auf Daniel sahen in seine Richtung.

„Wohin führen uns denn die nächsten Schritte?"

Gespanntes Schweigen. Selbst Sirius Black wartete auf seine nächsten Ausführungen.

„Wests Papiere beschäftigen sich doch mit Atlantis. Wir aber suchen nach dem Necronomicon – ich finde den Nenner einfach nicht."

„Ich glaube, all die Tatsachen, die wir bisher gesehen haben, und dann noch Schmitz' kryptische Ausführungen weisen darauf hin, dass eins zum anderen führt", bemerkte Sari. „Wer weiß, was da noch so alles in den Aufzeichnungen steht … aber Danny rückt ja nicht damit raus." Strafend sah er Daniel an.

„Das ist es ja gerade!" Daniel sah hoch, seine Augen funkelten erregt. „Okay, fangen wir vorne an, ja?"

„Hoffentlich – ich verliere mittlerweile den Überblick", brummte Draco.

„Nicht nur du." Ginny grinste.

„Die Expeditionen haben zwar keinen Beweis geliefert, aber genug Indizien, denen es nachzugehen lohnt. Hier drin", er tippte auf das Buch, „sind einige Stellen, wo sich Atlantis tatsächlich befinden könnte."

„Daniel, solche _Stellen _gibt es angeblich zu Tausenden. Und wenn nur eine davon wahr ist, warum wurde der verschwundene Kontinent dann nicht gefunden?", konterte Sirius.

„Großvater nahm an, dass es sehr bestimmte Voraussetzungen gibt, um den eigentlichen Weg finden und beschreiten zu können."

„Wie das? Und welche?"

„Gerade die Tatsache, dass Atlantis auch bisher _nicht _gefunden wurde, weist doch darauf hin, oder? Jedenfalls war das seine Theorie. Möglicherweise muss man Zauberer sein, um dorthin gelangen zu können. Okay, das stammt jetzt von mir, aber wieso nicht?"

„Ich will dich ja nicht enttäuschen, aber genau wie die Muggel haben auch unzählige Zauberer versucht, Atlantis zu finden. Allein dem Gesetz der Wahrscheinlichkeit folgend müsste zumindest _einer _es geschafft haben. Und ich sehe immer noch nicht, wie uns das weiterbringt."

„Seht euch das mal an." Daniel zog eine Zeichnung aus dem Buch und hielt es den anderen vor die Nase.

Kollektives Einatmen.

„Die Zeichen. Die Zeichen von dem Drudenfuß. Und noch ein paar mehr, richtig?"

Blossom quiekte aufgeregt.

Daniel nickte. „Sie stammen aus den verschiedensten Kulturen. Das hier ist babylonisch, die hier sind germanisch, also Runen …"

„Wie Gebo oder Uruz." Sari nickte. „Kennen wir schon."

„Zum Glück", murmelte Draco. Dann sah er sich die Symbole genauer an. „Wo hat dein Großvater sie her?"

„Abgemalt. Von der Wand eines Vulkankraters in der Nähe von Kreta. Die Experten datierten sie auf zirka 200 vor Christus."

„Das kann nicht stimmen. Germanische Runen stammen aus einer späteren Zeit, wenn mich nicht alles irrt. Außerdem, wie kommt jemand dazu, all diese unterschiedlichen Zeichen aus unterschiedlichen Epochen zusammen auf eine Wand zu pinseln? Und dann noch dermaßen früh? Oder stammen sie von verschiedenen Leuten und aus verschiedenen Zeitaltern?", fragte Sari.

„Nein, das haben die Experten damals ausgeschlossen. Leider konnten sie nicht mehr Nachforschungen damit anstellen, da der Krater bei einem Erdbeben zerstört wurde."

„Erdbeben? Tatsächlich? Oder hatte jemand anders die Hand im Spiel?" Draco war kurz davor, sich die Haare zu raufen. „Wie passt denn das nun zusammen?"

„Großvater hatte eine Theorie." Daniel räusperte sich. „Äh … sie klingt nur ziemlich fantastisch."

„Warte, ich kann es mir denken." Auch Ginny betrachtete die einzelnen Zeichen. „Er nimmt an, dass all diese Zeichen eben _nicht _aus verschiedenen Kulturen stammten, sondern alle aus derselben. Nämlich der atlantischen beziehungsweise einer vielleicht noch älteren. Die der Großen Alten vielleicht?" Sie sah auf und in identisch verblüffte Gesichter. „Es gibt auch andere Leute, die ab und zu eins und eins zusammenzählen können", sagte sie ironisch.

„Tja … genau das war seine Annahme." Daniel räusperte sich. „Damit hat er sich aber keine großen Freunde gemacht, es hätte geschichtlich ja einiges auf den Kopf gestellt. Er bezeichnet die hier zusammengefassten als Torschlüssel."

„Jetzt wissen wir zumindest, woher Farnsworth die Symbole kannte. Und wie sie auf die Idee kam, sie für eine Beschwörung zu verwenden. Was hat sie gemacht, die einzelnen Zeichen wahllos zusammengewürfelt und dann ausprobiert? Außerdem – wenn West tatsächlich recht hatte, führt das Ganze nach Atlantis, und nicht zum Necronomicon."

„Die Legende, du erinnerst dich? Von dem Wesen, das in Atlantis schläft? Großvater beschreibt sie hier drin sehr ausführlich."

„Das ist aber doch gar nicht logisch. Wenn es tatsächlich seit Jahrtausenden pennt, kann es von dem Buch gar nichts mitbekommen haben."

„Ja, aber denk doch mal anders rum. Sie wollte das Buch, okay. Weswegen? Weil sie Macht und eventuell auch Unsterblichkeit wollte. Das Necronomicon mag ja zuerst ihre Motivation gewesen sein, aber was ist, wenn sie sich gesagt hat: Scheiß drauf, wenn ich den Großen Alten finde und aufwecke, dann ist er mir so dankbar, dass er mir alles gibt, was ich will?"

„Ziemlich naive Annahme."

„Dracs, die Frau war besessen von dem Wunsch, allmächtig zu werden, das haben wir alle mitbekommen. Okay, spinnen wir das doch mal weiter. Sie wollte das Necronomicon und damit die Chance, einen der Großen Alten zu beschwören, damit der ihr auf die Sprünge hilft. Durch die Atlantispapiere hoffte sie, in seinen Besitz zu kommen. Eine Spur zu finden. Und dann, hey, warum großartige Beschwörungen, wenn ich den Erwecker spielen kann und mir die Dankbarkeit des Wesens einsacke? Nett in der Theorie, die Praxis hat aber nicht geklappt. Sie ist in der Sackgasse. Jetzt tauchen wir auf und sie sieht ihre Chance. Gleichzeitig ist der Große Alte, der sich gerade wach und äußerst agil auf der Erde befindet, durch ihre Fummelei mit den Beschwörungen natürlich bewusst, was hier abgeht. Er macht nen Deal mit ihr – mach sie kalt, dann bekommst du alles, was du dir wünschst. Blöd nur, dass wir nicht so ohne weiteres bereit waren, über den Jordan zu gehen."

Draco war nahe daran, den Kopf auf den Tisch zu schlagen. Auch Sirius fasste sich übertrieben an den Schädel und machte eine leidende Miene.

Und Ginny wurde es jetzt zu bunt.

„Mann, warum macht ihr so ein Drama da draus?" Strafend sah sie um sich. „Wir wollen dieses blöde Buch, klar? Und wir haben absolut keinen anderen Ansatzpunkt als den, über den Umweg Atlantis zu gehen. Oder seht ihr sonst irgendeine Möglichkeit? Dann ist das eben so! Schmitz hat es doch mit seiner Faselei fast eindeutig gesagt. Also jammert hier nicht rum!"

Daniel musste lachen, während die anderen Herren ziemlich pikiert aussahen.

„Sie hat einen Punkt, wisst ihr?" Er grinste über beide Ohren.

_Ansonsten bleibt uns wohl doch nur Tibet. Vielleicht treffen wir noch den Yeti? Wundern würde mich überhaupt nichts mehr._


	43. Atlantismythen

_AN:_

_Recherche liegt mir nicht. Ich halte es da mit Großmeister Stephen King, der irgendwann mal in seinen Büchern sinngemäß sagte: Was Recherche betrifft, bin ich ein fauler Strick. Dennoch habe ich mir Mühe gegeben, mich an die den „realen" Gegebenheiten, so sie denn wirklich „real" sind, zu halten . Google sei Dank – aber ihr glaubt nicht, wie zeitintensiv so was sein kann :)._

_All diese Orte spielen in der Atlantis-Mythologie tatsächlich eine Rolle. Mehr oder weniger. Ich gebe hier zum Teil nur einige Meinungen wieder, die tatsächlich vertreten wurden. Was davon abweicht, könnt ihr als auf meinem Mist gewachsen zu betrachten, wobei uns eins klar sein sollte: Atlantis ist bis zum heutigen Tage fiktiv._  
_- Bermudadreieck: Diese allerneuste Theorie zum Bermudadreieck ist natürlich reine Erfindung – ich hatte mir schon immer mal überlegt, was es für neue hochinteressante Erklärungen dazu geben könnte. Und voilà – die Zauberer waren es. Die Bösen die ;)._

_- Santorin / Kreta: Die Inselgruppe Santorin wurde seit der Antike durch Vulkanaktivitäten verändert. Von daher erschien es mir logisch, die Wand mit den Zeichen hier anzusiedeln. Und da auch heute noch einiges an seismologischen Aktivitäten dort zu finden ist, ist es durchaus legitim, dass die Wand zusammenstürzen konnte. Oder hat da wer die Finger drin gehabt? Verrate ich nicht :p. Atlantis-Forscher vermuten den Ursprung allerdings eher auf Thera bei Kreta (geschichtliche Hintergründe). Ich hab es nur ein wenig verlagert._

_- Yucatan / die Maya / der Kontinent Mu Zur Legende von Atlantis und zur Legende des angeblichen Kontinents Mu gibt es einige Parallelen. Jedenfalls nach Ansicht von selbst ernannten Historikern._

_Und zu den Azoren sage ich jetzt mal nichts ;)._

* * *

„Nachdem wir das jetzt so effizient geklärt haben – wie machen wir weiter?", fragte Draco in die Stille hinein. „Ihr wisst schon, dass einige Leute uns für verrückt halten werden, oder?"

„Ich glaube, das tun die meisten sowieso, also würde ich mir an deiner Stelle keinen Kopf darüber machen." Sari grinste.

Ginny räusperte sich. Es klang strafend. „Also, wenn ich das mal zusammenfassen darf. Wir müssen Atlantis beziehungsweise dieses ominöse, seit Unzeiten schlafende Wesen finden."

„Stop", unterbrach Draco sie. „Ich muss dieselbe Frage, die ich vorhin stellte, noch einmal auf den Tisch bringen. Selbst wenn wir davon ausgehen können, dass es sich hier um einen der Großen Alten handelt und selbst _wenn _es uns helfen würde – was überhaupt noch nicht bewiesen ist, denkt bitte dran, dass es als abgrundtief böse beschrieben wird – wie sollte es uns helfen _können_? Das Necronomicon wurde Jahrhunderte später geschrieben und an einen anderen Ort gebracht. Noch dazu kann ein Großer Alter das Buch nicht sondieren, das hat uns Gladiola erzählt. Im schlimmsten Falle lassen wir eine weitere Bestie auf diese Welt los, und dann haben wir den Salat."

Sirius Black nickte. „Das sehe ich genauso. Ich erkenne den Risiko-/Nutzenfaktor einfach nicht."

„Aber es ist nun mal die einzige Spur, die wir haben." Ginny zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich bin ja auch nicht wild darauf, aber … was bleibt uns denn anderes übrig, als es zu probieren?"

Sari starrte zur Decke, als könnte die ihm eine Antwort geben.

„Ich bin Ginnys Meinung. Wir haben vorläufig keine andere Wahl, als diesen Hinweisen zu folgen, denn andere gibt es nicht. Und wenn wir das Buch so nicht finden können, warum hat uns Schmitz mehr oder weniger mit der Nase draufgestoßen?"

Draco rieb sich über die Schläfe. „Also gut. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was Dumbledore oder der Orden von diesen Spekulationen halten werden."

„Dann haben wir halt vergessen, ihnen davon zu erzählen." Ginny grinste.

„Die Idee hätte von mir stammen können, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir damit Erfolg haben." Draco musste auch lachen. „Okay, kommen wir zum Thema zurück. Daniel, wo könnten wir am besten anfangen?"

„Ich möchte vorweg was klarstellen." Der junge Deutsche sah mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck in die Runde. „Ihr habt mich da mit reingezogen, als bin ich Teil des Teams, klar? Ich will mitkommen. Ich finde, darauf habe ich ein Recht."

„Das ist viel zu gefährlich", antwortete Sirius Black prompt. „Wir können nicht auch noch auf einen Muggel aufpassen, tut mir leid, Daniel."

Daniel wies auf Sari. „Soweit ich das verstanden habe, kann _er _auch nicht zaubern, und trotzdem ist er dabei."

„Sari kennt sich aber immerhin in der Zaubererwelt aus. Du nicht."

„Wieso macht das einen Unterschied? Hier geht's nicht nur um die Zauberer, wenn Jelin Erfolg hat – und mit ihm Sandrine und dieser Voldemort – dann haben wir alle nichts mehr zu lachen." Daniel pochte mit der rechten Faust auf die Papiere. „Wo wärt ihr denn, wenn ich euch das hier nicht erzählt hätte? Nicht halb so weit."

Sirius seufzte. Sari und Ginny sahen Draco an.

„Du bist dabei", sagte der Slytherin knapp. Als Sirius die Brauen hochzog verdrehte Draco die Augen. „Mir gefällt das genauso wenig wie dir, Black, aber es gibt keinen Grund, ihn auszuschließen. Und wir sind auf seine Hilfe angewiesen, also, könnten wir jetzt bitte weitermachen?" Es klang gereizt.

Sirius murmelte etwas vor sich hin, man verstand jedoch kein Wort. Was Draco nicht wenig verblüffte, er hätte jetzt eher lautstarken Protest vermutet, allein schon, weil er es war, der für alle entschied.

Daniel dagegen strahlte. „Prima."

„Es gibt keinen Grund, sich darüber zu freuen!", fuhr Draco nun ihn an. „Das ist kein Abenteuerroman, Daniel, in dem garantiert alles gut ausgeht!"

„Ruhig bleiben, Dracs", mahnte Sari.

Daniel sah beleidigt aus. „Ich habe nie angenommen …"

„Ist gut jetzt. Du bist dabei, Ende der Diskussion, weiter, verdammt!" Dracos ohnehin schon ziemlich dünner Geduldsfaden war kurz vor dem Reißen.

Blossom hüpfte auf seine Schulter und brummte beruhigend. Ginny gab ihm einen Stups.

„Großvater hatte sein Augenmerk besonders auf vier Stellen gerichtet." Daniel beschloss, auf die Fakten einzugehen. In Angesicht von Dracos Gereiztheit war das auch nur gut so. „Erstens, das Bermudadreieck."

Sari lachte schallend los. Ein kleiner Moment und die anderen fielen mit ein. Selbst Sirius verzog das Gesicht zu einem griesgrämigen Grinsen.

„Wieso lacht ihr?" Daniel sah irritiert hoch.

„Das können wir absolut ausschließen." Draco bezwang den Lachkrampf, aber nur mit Mühe.

„Hä?"

„Siehst du, einer der Gründe, warum es von Vorteil sein könnte, sich in der Zaubererwelt auszukennen." Ginny prustete vor sich hin.

„Ich verstehe kein Wort."

„Kannst du auch gar nicht. Auf Puerto Rico, das die südlichste Spitze des Bermudadreiecks darstellt, gab es einen Außenposten des Amerikanischen Zaubererministeriums. Früher haben die extrem viel Experimente angestellt, unter anderem mit muggelstämmigen Flugzeugen, Schiffen und so weiter und so fort. Dabei ist einiges schiefgegangen. Sie haben versucht, es zu vertuschen, aber irgendwann kam es raus. Ganz große Schlagzeilen damals. Also ich meine, in Zaubererkreisen."

„Nein, ehrlich? Was ist mit all den Menschen, die da verschwunden sind?"

„Bis auf ganz wenige haben alle überlebt. Nur mit etwas modifiziertem Gedächtnis, du verstehst? Es sollte ja keiner was davon mitbekommen. Und daher hat das Bermudadreieck bei den Muggeln seinen Ruf weg."

„Sachen gibt's." Daniel schüttelte immer noch ungläubig mit dem Kopf.

„Definitiv, das Bermudadreieck scheidet aus." Ginny kicherte immer noch. „Weiter."

„Als nächstes stand Santorin auf seiner Liste. Im Mittelmeer, in der Nähe von Kreta."

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, wurde das widerlegt", warf Sari ein. „Das Mittelmeer ist zu klein, um einen versunkenen Kontinent dieser Größe beinhalten zu können. Außerdem sprach Plato von _jenseits der Säulen des Herakles_, was den Atlantik beschreibt."

„Ja, aber wenn wir von einem _magischen _Zugang ausgehen, dann kann der überall liegen und nach Atlantis führen. Außerdem kann man sich auf Plato ja auch nicht unbedingt berufen, richtig?"

„Warum ausgerechnet Santorin?", mischte sich Draco ein.

„Die Expedition, du erinnerst dich? Die Wand mit den Zeichen? Das war auf Santorin. Großvater meinte, wenn die Zeichen dort sind, liegt der Schluss nahe, dass auch der Eingang in der Nähe ist."

„Tja, aber wir können ja schlecht die ganze Insel abklappern. Dafür brauchen wir Jahre, so ganz ohne explizite Hinweise. Außerdem glaube ich, dass Sari recht hat, das Mittelmeer ist der falsche Ort."

„Warum?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Weiß ich nicht. Es kommt mir einfach nicht richtig vor. Das dritte?"

„Yucatan. Das verschwundene Königreich Mu."

„Geografisch gesehen sollte Mu aber laut Sage im Pazifik liegen", merkte Sari an.

„Woher weißt du das eigentlich alles?", erkundigte sich Ginny.

„Och, ich hab mal ein oder zwei Sachen dazu gelesen", gab der zurück.

„Das sind alles keine neuen Hinweise." Draco wurde schon wieder ungeduldig. „Das sind alles Theorien, die schon dutzendfach aufgestellt wurden."

„Ja, aber Großvater kannte auch hier Einzelheiten, die nicht allgemein bekannt sind." Daniel reichte eine weitere Zeichnung herum.

„Was ist das, eine Landkarte?"

„Sieht so aus, oder? Von der Form her könnte es Yucatan sein. Und seht mal, einzelnen Punkte sind markiert. Die grünen Landmarken hat er selbst aufgesucht, die roten … naja, da kamen sie wohl nicht hin."

„Dein Großvater hätte größer schreiben sollen." Draco versuchte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, die Kommentare zu entziffern, die neben den Punkten standen. „Heißt das hier _Lose_?", fragte er und wies auf den letzten grünen Punkt.

„Ich hole eine Lupe", bot Daniel an.

„Nicht nötig." Ginny murmelte einen Zauberspruch, und sofort konnte man alles in dreifacher Vergrößerung lesen.

„Gute Idee, danke, Scrawny."

„Immer, wenn ich zu Diensten sein kann." Ginny machte einen übertriebenen Schmollmund, den Draco nur allzu gern geküsst hätte, aber inmitten dieser Versammlung erschien es ihm ein wenig unpassend. Aber aufgeschoben war ja nicht aufgehoben.

„Nein, nicht _Lose_, sondern _Lodre_."

„Ja, jetzt bin ich schon viel schlauer", antwortete Draco trocken. „Lodre, wer hätte das gedacht. Dass ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen bin."

„Immer mit der Ruhe." Daniel blätterte ein paar Seiten weiter. „Hier, das scheint eine Erklärung zur Karte zu sein. Das war eine weitere Expedition, mit anderen Leuten. Sie fingen am Fuße einer alten Maya Pyramide an, die einige der Zeichen aufwies, die man schon von dem Vulkankrater kannte. Von dort aus ging es weiter in unkartografierte Gebiete. Angeblich sollte dort eine weitere Pyramide sein, die sie aber nicht finden konnten. Anstelle dessen fanden sie die Lodre."

„Was bitte was heißen soll?"

„Ein Eingeborenenstamm. Tief im Dschungel. Kannibalen, um genau zu sein."

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Doch, leider. Daher konnten sie die Spur auch nicht weiterverfolgen. Sie waren mehr damit beschäftigt, ihre Leben zu retten." Daniel schwieg einen Moment. „Am Anfang waren sie neunzehn … zurück kamen vier. Großvater beschreibt es zwar nicht in den Einzelheiten, aber dieser Stamm muss echt … grausam gewesen sein."

„Was will man von Kannibalen auch erwarten", murmelte Draco. „Die Frage ist halt, ob sie etwas zu verbergen hatten oder nicht. Oder die Expedition einfach nur versehentlich in ihre Fänge geriet." Er schüttelte sich. „Kannst du nicht auch mal ein schönes Ziel zum Suchen und Nachforschen finden? Irgendwas mit Palmen, Sonne und Strand? Ohne Mord und Totschlag?"

„Oh, dann wird dir der vierte Punkt bestimmt gefallen." Daniel grinste.

„Als ob es nach Gefallen gehen würde. Außerdem war das ein Witz – zu viel Sonne bekommt mir nicht."

„Dann tut mir das natürlich leid. Die vierte und laut meinem Großvater wahrscheinlichste Lösung lautet Flores."

„Erleuchte uns – wo ist das?"

„Flores ist die viertkleinste Insel der Azoren. Azoren – klingelt da was?"

„Sicher. Die Azoren liegen direkt am atlantischen Rücken. Beliebtes Ausflugsziel aller Möchtegern-Atlantissucher. Allerdings habe ich von dieser Insel noch nie was gehört."

„Sie ist ja auch sehr klein. Was für sie spricht, ist ein ebenfalls erloschener Vulkan. Und der soll laut Angaben der Experten etwa 3000 Jahre alt sein."

„Irgendwie fühle ich mich von Vulkanen umzingelt", brummte Sari. „Wieso ist das so wichtig?"

„Der Legende nach versank Atlantis doch im Meer, oder? Nehmen wir mal den Zorn der Götter aus der Gleichung, was ist da naheliegender als ein Vulkanausbruch? Und falls ihr es nicht wisst, der atlantische Rücken ist geradezu berüchtigt für seine seismologischen Aktivitäten, heute noch. Unter Wasser sollen riesige Landschaften sein, die allerdings aufgrund der Tiefe kaum zu erforschen sind."

„Okay, davon mal ab. Warum Flores?"

„Deswegen!" Triumphierung hielt Daniel eine Seite hoch und wedelte damit.

„Halt still!" Draco riss ihm einfach das Blatt aus der Hand und legte es auf den Tisch. Alle starrten darauf.

„Was genau ist das?"

„Die _Caldera Funda_. Ein See inmitten von Gebirge vulkanischem Ursprungs. Ein aus dem Flugzeug aufgenommenes Foto. Seht ihr es?"

Ja, sie sahen es alle. Auch ohne Daniels expliziten Hinweis hätten sie es gesehen. Die Form des Sees glich exakt der nordischen Rune Uruz. Oder das, was bisher als nordische Rune bekannt gewesen war.

„Uruz bedeutet Auerochse, oder?" Ginny zog die Stirn in Falten. „Was soll das bedeuten?"

Draco wechselte einen Blick mit Sari.

„Nicht nur."

„Sondern? Jetzt macht es nicht so spannend!"

„Dreh das Blatt mal um, was siehst du jetzt?"

„Eine Rune, die auf dem Kopf steht?"

„Haha, Scrawny. Die umgedrehte Rune soll Hörner symbolisieren. Die _den Schleier der Welten durchstoßen_. Jedenfalls wird es ihr nachgesagt."

„Du meinst …" Ginny wurde blass. „Du meinst, das ist so was wie ein Gezeitenportal?"

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht ist es aber auch der Weg nach Atlantis. Jedenfalls ist das unser bester Anhaltspunkt bisher." Draco nahm das Foto und klatschte es umgedreht auf den Tisch. Ihm missfiel dieses Bild und solange er es angesehen hatte, war ihm ein unangenehmes Kribbeln den Rücken hinabgelaufen. Hinter diesem Ort steckte mehr, das konnte er intuitiv spüren, aber das verhieß auch größte Alarmbereitschaft. „Nur eine Frage, Daniel: Warum hat dein Großvater das nicht weiterverfolgt? Er muss es doch auch gesehen haben!"

Daniel sah an ihm vorbei.

„Er kam nie lebend von Flores zurück. Das sind seine letzten Eintragungen. Die Fotos selbst hat ein Freund von Großmutter entwickeln lassen, um nachzusehen, ob … ob noch irgendein letzes Bild von ihm dabei war. Danach hat sie seine ganzen Aufzeichnungen weggepackt und irgendwann viel später schließlich Schmitz verkauft."

Sari räusperte sich. „Sorry, Danny. Konnten wir ja nicht wissen."

„Nein. Woher auch." Daniel blickte angestrengt auf die Rückseite des Fotos. „Und jetzt? Flores?"

„Ja. Aber nicht heute. Erstmal ist es schon fast vier Uhr nachmittags, das heißt, der halbe Tag ist vorbei. Darüber hinaus können wir nicht einfach abdampfen, ohne wenigstens ein paar Leute über unsere Absichten und neuesten Erkenntnisse zu informieren." Sirius sah herausfordernd in Dracos Richtung. „Außerdem sollten wir auf die Azoren nicht unbedingt apparieren, sondern …"

„… einen Flug buchen?", half Sari grinsend nach.

„… einen Flohpudernetzwerkzugang finden. Den es bestimmt da irgendwo in der Nähe gibt." Sirius griente. „Und wenn nicht, kommen wir auf deinen Vorschlag mit dem Flugzeug zurück."

„Ohne mich – und wenn ich schwimmen muss!", lehnte Draco kategorisch ab.

„Dann mal los – wir sammeln dich dann später im Atlantik auf."

„Sehr witzig."


End file.
